Belle Amie
by Peaseblossom-pixie
Summary: "C'est qui la jolie dame, Grand Papy ?" Harry jeta un regard au cadre d'argent qu'il n'avait pas lâché. Hermione. Le temps avait passé, le papier avait jauni, Harry avait vieilli, mais il avait toujours ce pincement douloureux quand il repensait à elle, et à celui qu'elle avait aimé si fort. "Oh, c'est… c'est une très longue histoire."
1. Prologue

_Le coin de l'auteure_

Bonjour !

C'est parti pour une fic assez longue, cette fois, le fruit de trois mois de labeur intense. ^^ Je ne sais pas si vous connaissez la légende de Tristan et Yseult, mais en ce qui me concerne, c'est l'une de mes préférées. Il y a de la haine, de l'aventure, de la magie, du sang, des larmes, et surtout de l'amour : ça vous rappelle quelque chose ? XD L'idée du titre m'est venue du "Lai du Chèvrefeuille", de Marie de France. Je ne sais pas si vous connaissez, mais c'est vraiment un très joli texte, et qui, en l'occurrence, m'a donné mon titre, le titre de mes deux parties et les citations qui vont avec.

Bref, j'arrête avec mon blabla. J'espère de tout cœur que cette histoire va vous plaire, et vous convaincre de m'accompagner jusqu'au bout de cette nouvelle aventure.

Bonne lecture !

Bises ;)

Peaseblossom

PS : la couverture est une reproduction du _Baiser _de Gustav Klimt.

_Disclaimer :_ je n'écris que mon plaisir et celui des lecteurs, je ne touche pas de rémunération pour cette histoire, et tout le monde sait qui est JK Rowling, alors...

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue<strong>

_Harry entendit l'écho de petits pieds courir dans le vieil escalier de bois. Il se releva lentement en maudissant ses vieilles articulations qui hurlaient de protestation. La porte du grenier s'ouvrit en grinçant._

_« Mais non ! Allez venez, ça va être rigolo ! »_

_Ça, c'était Aria. La petite-fille de James. Toujours la première pour ce qui était de faire des bêtises, du haut de ses sept ans. La petite fille entra, suivie de deux garçons de son âge, environ. Le plus grand, Sham, avait neuf ans, et le deuxième, Ian, avait six ans. Ils étaient les deux plus jeunes petits-fils de Teddy._

_« Attendez-moi ! Attendez-moi ! » s'écria une petite voix fluette._

_C'était la petite dernière, Hazel, la petite-fille de Lily. Albus, quant à lui, attendait avec impatience que sa fille accouche pour pouvoir enfin être grand-père. C'était prévu pour le mois de janvier. Le moment venu, Harry serait arrière-grand-père pour la cinquième fois. Harry était très fier de sa famille._

_Ce jour-là, les enfants d'Harry s'étaient réunis pour organiser les fêtes de fin d'année, tout en ayant préalablement été chargés de garder leurs petits-enfants. Harry les avait laissés un petit moment. Ils se débrouillaient toujours mieux sans lui, de toute façon. Ils penseraient sûrement qu'il était parti faire une sieste. Ils avaient dû envoyer les enfants jouer pour être tranquilles. Le grenier, ses fantômes et ses vieux meubles avaient dû paraître un terrain d'exploration intéressant pour leurs esprits imaginatifs. Ils ne l'avaient pas encore vu._

_« C'est grand ! s'émerveilla Hazel._

_- Tu vois ? Je te l'avais dit, » répondit Aria, toute fière d'elle._

_Harry sourit._

_« Je ne suis pas sûr que vos parents seraient contents de vous voir ici, » intervint-il._

_Les quatre enfants sursautèrent et se tournèrent d'un seul bond. Harry leur sourit._

_« Grand Papy ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? » demanda Ian._

_Harry jeta un regard à sa vieille malle de cuir qu'il avait achetée bien des années plus tôt sur le Chemin de Traverse, quelques temps avant de partir pour Poudlard, la première fois. De temps à autres, il aimait se replonger dans les souvenirs qu'elle contenait._

_« Je me souviens. »_

_Hazel s'approcha de lui. Elle pencha la tête pour regarder ce qu'il tenait à la main._

_« C'est qui la jolie dame, Grand Papy ? »_

_Harry jeta un regard au cadre d'argent qu'il n'avait pas lâché, sans vraiment s'en rendre compte. Sur la photo sépia animée, on voyait une jeune femme d'une vingtaine d'années, assise dans l'herbe du jardin du Terrier, un chat orange râleur sur les genoux. Elle avait des cheveux bruns bouclés et ébouriffés. Elle souriait, riait et adressait des clins d'œil, derrière le verre un peu rayé du cadre. Hermione._

_« C'est… C'était une amie. Hermione. Hermione Granger. »_

_Les trois autres enfants s'avancèrent._

_« Qu'est-ce qui lui est arrivé, Grand Papy ? » demanda Sham._

_C'était le plus curieux des quatre. Harry sourit malgré lui. Cette histoire… ce qui était arrivé à Hermione… c'était l'un des épisodes les plus douloureux de sa vie._

_« Oh, c'est… c'est une très longue histoire, vous savez. Je ne sais pas si…_

_- Moi, j'aime bien les histoires, » fit Hazel, en serrant sa peluche contre elle._

_Harry s'assit dans un très vieux fauteuil en rotin qui gémit de protestation. Ses vieilles mains caressèrent distraitement le verre de la photo. Le temps avait passé, le papier avait jauni, Harry avait vieilli, mais il avait toujours ce pincement douloureux quand il repensait à elle, à celui qu'elle avait aimé._

_Les quatre enfants s'assirent en tailleur, en demi-cercle autour de lui, sur le tapis poussiéreux._

_« Bien, comme vous voudrez, céda-t-il. C'est l'histoire de ma meilleure amie, Hermione, et d'un jeune homme que je n'aimais pas beaucoup._

_- C'était un méchant sorcier ? » demanda Hazel._

_Harry secoua la tête._

_« Je le croyais sincèrement, Hazel, admit-il. Mais je me suis trompé. »_

_Les quatre enfants posèrent les coudes sur leurs genoux, de la curiosité plein les yeux._

_« C'était il y a très longtemps, vous savez, commença Harry. Votre grand-père, fit-il à Sham et Ian, était tout petit et vos grands-parents, ajouta-t-il en se tournant vers les filles, n'étaient même pas encore nés. Ce jour-là, nous étions tous à un mariage. »_


	2. 1 - Et soudain, plus rien ne compte

**_Le coin de l'auteure :_**

Bonjour !

Tout d'abord, mci à tous pour vos adorables reviews. Cette fic a démarré en trombe, je n'avais eu autant de lecteurs pour un prologue. Suite à ce démarrage en fanfare, voici le premier chapitre. Cette fois, l'action démarre pour de bon. J'espère que ça va vous plaire...

Bonne lecture !

Bises ;)

Peaseblossom

_**Disclaimer** : _cf. Prologue

**_Réponse aux reviews anonymes :_**

_lilou : _Merci beaucoup, je suis contente que ce prologue t'ai intriguée. Et pour la suite... Disons qu'avec Tristan et Yseult, il n'y avait pas trop d'espoir, alors... (non, non, pas de spoil !) En tout cas, je suis ravie que ça t'ait plu. Et puis, merci pour tes compliments. J'espère que ce chapitre va te plaire. A bientôt ! ;)

_nel :_ Ah, merci beaucoup ! Je suis contente d'être tombée sur une des tes légendes préférées. Moi aussi, j'aime beaucoup cette histoire et je trouvais que ça fonctionnait plutôt bien avec ce couple. Donc voilà. J'ai pris note de tes hypothèses, mais il faudra attendre un long moment avant d'avoir les réponses... En tout cas, merci pour ta review ! J'espère que ce chapitre va te plaire et que la suite ne te décevra pas. A bientôt ! ;)

_Miss Malloy _: Merci, merci ! J'espère que la suite va te plaire. Non, il n'y a pas du tout de Harry/Hermione dans cette fic, comme tu vas le voir. C'est juste que j'envisage une relation très forte et fraternelle et Harry et Hermione. J'aime beaucoup l'idée qu'ils se voient comme les frère et sœur qu'ils n'ont jamais eu, ni l'un, ni l'autre. Donc voilà. En tout cas, merci beaucoup pour ta review et tes encouragements. A bientôt ! ;)

* * *

><p><strong>PARTIE I : Le philtre d'amour<strong>

_« Belle amie, il en est ainsi de nous, ni vous sans moi, ni moi sans vous. »_

« Le Lai du Chèvrefeuille », Marie de France

**Chapitre 1 – Et soudain, plus rien ne compte**

Drago se demanda une nouvelle fois ce qui lui avait pris d'accepter cette invitation. Moment d'attendrissement qui ne lui ressemblait absolument pas. Les mariages, ce n'était pas fait pour lui. Définitivement pas. Et puis surtout, fallait être crétin pour venir au mariage d'un Weasley quand on s'appelait Malefoy.

Il jeta un coup d'œil agacé aux mariés qui dansaient avec moult éclats de rire au milieu de la salle. La mariée était ravissante. La robe d'un blanc neigeux faisait des merveilles sur la peau sombre d'Angelina Johnson. Elle rayonnait littéralement. Quant au marié... Drago continuait de penser que les cheveux roux juraient avec tout, surtout quand on était un Weasley. Mais bon. Il était l'actionnaire principal de l'entreprise Farces pour Sorciers facétieux, aussi ridicule que cela sonne, et il avait tiré George d'un certain nombre de mauvais pas juridiques où ses inventions l'avaient parfois embourbé. Surtout en payant les avocats, en fait. Cette invitation n'était somme toute qu'un remerciement pour services rendus, et il aurait sans doute été mal venu de refuser. Mais dans le fond, personne ne s'en serait étonné, et il aurait pu passer une soirée tranquille, tout en ravivant un peu sa réputation d'emmerdeur égoïste, sérieusement mise à mal depuis quelques temps. Investir dans la boutique de Farces et Attrapes des Weasley n'avait sans doute pas aidé. Mais ça rapportait, aucune raison de ne pas en profiter.

Un Malefoy reste un Malefoy. Se faire de l'argent facile était une discipline familiale, dont on tirait reconnaissance sociale, influence et train de vie fastueux. Drago se voyait mal dans la position des Fawley ou des Shafiq, réduits à quémander des alliances juteuses et à lécher des bottes pour renflouer leurs caisses. Drago n'obéissait pas à une autre logique, mais ses démarches auprès de la famille Weasley, au lendemain de la guerre et de l'épuration, avaient tout de suite été vues comme une main tendue vers la paix, entre deux familles aux idéaux radicalement opposés, et ennemies depuis tellement longtemps qu'on ne savait même plus pourquoi.

Mais Drago n'était ni idéaliste, ni désintéressé. C'était un homme d'affaire sans scrupules. Son métier d'Auror n'était qu'un moyen comme un autre de passer le temps, tout en redonnant une image irréprochable à sa famille. Rien de tel que de faire régner l'ordre et la justice pour y parvenir. Et il était doué pour ça. Son père avait trop longtemps évolué dans des milieux interlopes pour que Drago ne sache pas les débusquer.

Il porta son verre à ses lèvres et avala une gorgée de champagne. Il était bon, c'était déjà ça. Parce qu'on ne pouvait pas dire qu'il se sentait le bienvenu. Il y avait un monde fou. Les Weasley avaient dressé une grande tente magique, décorée de blanc, de rouge, et de légères volutes dorées. C'était discret, mais encore trop Gryffondor pour les yeux de Drago. Quoi qu'il en soit, la plupart des gens qui s'y trouvaient ou bien se demandaient ce qu'il fabriquait là, où bien lui jetaient des regards assassins. George et Angelina l'avaient coincé entre Ginny et Fleur Weasley et en face de Potter, sans doute pour éviter un scandale diplomatique, et à présent, il attendait qu'une occasion décente de s'éclipser se présente. Merlin, qu'il haïssait les mariages.

Il termina sa coupe de champagne et se dirigea nonchalamment vers une table au fond du chapiteau où il comptait bien se trouver quelque chose à boire, puisque les mariés semblaient n'avoir aucune envie de s'éloigner de la piste de danse. D'autres couples les avaient rejoints et s'étaient lancés dans des chorégraphies sans la moindre esthétique. Heureusement que le ridicule ne tuait pas, autrement Potter n'aurait jamais eu besoin de Vous-Savez-Qui pour se mettre dans le pétrin. Présentement, il faisait tourbillonner Ginny qui riait aux éclats.

Drago observa la jeune femme, et ses pensées dérivèrent. Elle avait été la première à lui donner une chance. Pas sûr qu'il ait fait grand-chose pour la mériter. Il ne comptait pas changer sa nature. De toute façon, il n'était même pas sûr d'y parvenir. Il le lui avait fait comprendre. Mais elle avait insisté et il avait accepté, même si ça l'obligeait à être aimable avec Potter. Il avait très vite compris qu'elle obtenait toujours ce qu'elle voulait, et qu'elle n'aurait jamais accepté d'essuyer un refus. Après tout, elle avait voulu Potter et elle l'avait eu. Avoir six grands frères lui avait forgé un caractère en acier trempé. Ça lui allait bien. La force de sa détermination embrasait son regard marron et le rendait magnétique. Elle était plutôt jolie à regarder, par ailleurs. Mais elle n'était absolument pas le genre de Drago. Trop fonceuse, pas assez de retenue. Il ne pensait pas forcément que c'était un défaut, mais il préférait voir ce genre de fille dans le salon des autres que dans le sien.

L'image d'Astoria lui revint en mémoire, et il la chassa d'un coup de tête agacé. Sa relation avec la dernière des Greengrass était on ne peut plus chaotique. Il ne comprenait pas ce qu'elle attendait de lui, enfin si, il savait parfaitement, mais il refusait de se laisser embarquer là-dedans. Mais le pire, c'était que lui non plus ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'il attendait d'elle. Elle était belle, cette beauté glaciale qui attirait les Malefoy depuis une éternité. Des cheveux d'un noir de jais, des yeux d'aigue-marine, et une peau d'albâtre. Astoria était une sorte d'objet précieux, qu'on avait peur de casser à première vue, mais qui se révélait bien plus coriace que ses abords ne le laissaient présager. Obstinée, c'était le terme. Et encore une fois, il s'était énervé. Et encore une fois, ils avaient décidé de prendre du recul.

Il atteignit la table et saisit une bouteille au hasard. Vide. Vérification faite, c'était le cas des dix autres bouteilles qui s'y trouvaient. Il râla pour la forme et s'appuya contre la table. Il avait la poisse. Il était au beau milieu d'un mariage, alors qu'il détestait ça, et du mariage de gens qu'il n'appréciait que très moyennement, au milieu de gens qui ne l'appréciaient pas du tout. Et en plus, il n'y avait plus rien à boire.

« En train de te morfondre, Malefoy ? »

Il se tourna et tomba nez à nez avec Granger. Elle avait très peu changé depuis Poudlard. Ses cheveux avaient plus ou moins été maîtrisés en un chignon à moitié décoiffé. Sa robe rouge grenat tombait jusqu'à mi-genoux et rehaussait la pâleur fantomatique de sa peau. Un sourire mutin flottait sur ses lèvres. Ses yeux brillaient et ses joues étaient légèrement rougies. Elle avait dû un peu trop abuser du champagne.

« Ça te ferait trop plaisir, » ironisa-t-il.

Un rire léger lui échappa.

« Depuis quand noies-tu tes soucis dans l'alcool ? Je connais un très bon médecin qui s'occupe de ce genre de problème, si tu as besoin.

- C'est toi qui va en avoir besoin, » cingla-t-il.

Elle lui tira la langue.

« Très mature, Granger. »

Une trêve un peu étrange s'était installée entre eux. Ils travaillaient tous les deux au Ministère. Pas au même étage, ce qui n'avait pas été plus mal au départ. Même si elle avait pris la peine de plaider en sa faveur à son procès, ça ne voulait pas dire qu'elle oubliait ou qu'elle pardonnait ou qu'elle l'appréciait, et l'inverse était vrai, ils le savaient tous les deux. Ils s'étaient donc contentés de se saluer vaguement quand ils se croisaient dans l'ascenseur, le hall ou un couloir. Le _statu quo _avait tenu jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient forcés de collaborer sur une affaire.

Deux dangereux individus avaient été appréhendés par la brigade de police magique, et leur interrogatoire avait livré de sérieux soupçons quant à un vaste complot impliquant une magie inconnue et potentiellement dangereuse. Drago avait été chargé de l'affaire, et on l'avait envoyé se débrouiller avec un spécialiste du Département des Mystères pour tirer l'histoire au clair. Spécialiste qui, évidemment, s'était avéré être Granger. Ils avaient failli s'étriper une bonne demi-douzaine de fois rien qu'après avoir passé trois heures collés ensemble dans le même bureau minuscule. Par la force des choses, ils en étaient venus à s'astreindre au calme en la présence de l'autre. Ils étaient suffisamment intelligents pour ne pas compromettre une affaire de cette importance pour quelques querelles d'adolescents. Ça avait pris un peu de temps, mais ils ne se sentaient plus obligé de s'engueuler à chaque fois qu'ils restaient plus d'une minute ensemble. Drago n'aurait jamais poussé la plaisanterie jusqu'à dire qu'ils s'entendaient bien, mais ils limitaient la casse. Et dans le fond, c'était plus agréable que ce qu'il avait imaginé, Merlin le préserve d'avouer ça en public. Même si leurs discussions tournaient souvent au sarcasme, Granger était cultivée et avait du répondant. Au moins, on ne s'ennuyait pas avec elle, même si l'agacement finissait toujours par prendre le dessus, avec sa manie de toujours vouloir avoir raison.

Il la vit se pencher et récupérer une bouteille dans une caisse vide, sous la table. Il songea qu'il aurait pu y penser lui-même. La bouteille avait une couleur un peu bizarre, une espèce de rouge-violet, mais il ne se posa pas plus de questions. Les Weasley étaient bizarres. Ça expliquait bien des choses.

« Arrêt de râler, décida-t-elle. Tiens, bois ça. Ça t'évitera dire des âneries. »

Elle lui versa une grande rasade d'un liquide ambré aux reflets rougeâtres, mais peut-être n'était-ce dû qu'à la lumière qui inondait la tente. Puis, elle se servit à son tour. Appuyés contre la table, ils sirotèrent leur boisson en regardant les danseurs évoluer au centre de la tente. Drago jeta un regard étrange à son verre. Ça ne ressemblait à rien de ce qu'il avait déjà pu boire. C'était étrange. Pas mauvais, mais étrange. Il fit tourner le liquide dans son verre. Qu'est-ce que ça pouvait bien être ? Peut-être qu'il n'aurait pas dû boire ça, alors qu'il n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce dont il s'agissait.

Une sorte de fourmillement s'éveilla dans son estomac et remonta le long de sa gorge. Ça aussi, c'était étrange. Soudain, le monde sembla tourner au ralenti. Un vertige le saisit. Tout devint flou. Il lâcha son verre qui s'écrasa en morceaux sur le sol. Il n'entendait plus que l'écho de deux cœurs qui commencèrent à battre au même rythme. Alors seulement, il reprit ses esprits.

Il se tourna vers Granger. Elle respirait vite et fort, comme si elle venait de courir un marathon. Son verre gisait aussi à ses pieds. Elle leva les yeux et croisa son regard. Et là, il comprit. Il comprit que toute sa vie n'avait attendu que ce moment. Depuis toujours, il avait vécu avec ce vide au fond de lui qui venait soudain d'être rempli. C'était brutal, intense, presque douloureux. Mais pour la première fois, il se sentait complet. Parce qu'elle était là. Et parce qu'elle ressentait la même chose. Il le voyait dans ses yeux bruns. Le temps semblait comme suspendu. Il n'y avait plus qu'eux, et leur cœur qui battaient à l'unisson. Il aurait voulu se fondre dans son regard, tout oublier. Tout, sauf elle.

« Ça va ? lui demanda-t-il.

- C'est étrange, murmura-t-elle. Je n'avais jamais ressenti cela. »

Elle lui sourit. Il lutta contre l'envie de capturer ce sourire entre ses lèvres. Il y avait trop de monde. Si jamais quelqu'un apprenait… Il se contenta de répondre à son sourire. Une musique lente, envoûtante emplit la tente, et les lumières virèrent au bleu.

« Tu danses ? demanda-t-elle.

- Ce n'est pas moi qui suis censé t'inviter, normalement ? sourit-il.

- Trouillard. »

Il s'empara de sa main et la conduisit vers le centre de la tente. Un sourire triomphant errait sur ses lèvres. Merlin, qu'elle était belle… Il glissa une main autour de sa taille, sur le tissu soyeux de sa robe, jusqu'au creux de ses reins, et des frissons glissèrent délicieusement le long de son dos. Elle posa une main sur son épaule. Ils commencèrent à tourner lentement, en accord avec la musique. Ils étaient si proches que Drago pouvait sentir le souffle d'Hermione dans son cou. Son cœur s'emballa. Le sentiment qui se répandait en lui était si fort qu'il en aurait hurlé.

Personne ne semblait les avoir remarqués. Et ils tournaient, oublieux des autres, et de tout ce qui n'était pas eux deux. Drago sentit les doigts d'Hermione frôler sa nuque, y tracer des volutes légères. Il aurait voulu s'enfuir avec elle. Qu'il n'y ait plus qu'eux deux. A présent, il savait qu'il ne connaîtrait jamais la solitude. Elle était là. Elle souriait. Et à chaque seconde, l'envie de l'embrasser se faisait plus intense.

Elle se rapprocha de lui, jusqu'à ce que sa hanche frôle la sienne. Il sourit et se pencha à son oreille.

« Pas si près, amour. Ils vont finir par se demander ce qui se passe. »

Elle rit légèrement. Ses yeux brillaient plus fort que des étoiles. Et Drago se perdit dans ce ciel qui n'étincelait que pour lui. Tout ce qu'il ressentait était si neuf, si exigeant et tellement beau qu'il aurait voulu le jeter à la face du monde, pour voir s'il essayerait une fois encore de retourner contre lui ce qui lui arrivait de mieux.

Mais ils devaient éviter de se faire remarquer, ne surtout pas faire de vagues. Elle était avec Weasley, même si leurs disputes aussi fréquentes que bruyantes étaient déjà légendaires. Et lui… Il avait quelques obligations auprès d'Astoria, même si présentement, ils ne se voyaient plus. Et de toute façon, même s'ils avaient été libres, qui aurait pu comprendre qu'ils s'étaient trouvés ? Qu'ils ne pouvaient vivre sans l'autre ? Deux camps différents et une haine qui avait duré des années. Leur passé les rattraperait toujours. Ils n'avaient rien de mieux à faire que de se cacher, mais Drago ne voulait pas se priver d'elle, de sa présence, de la chaleur de sa peau, du parfum de ses cheveux.

« Pars avec moi, » souffla-t-il au creux de son oreille.

Sa peau se hérissa.

« Partir où ? murmura-t-elle.

- N'importe où. »

Un sourire tendre et rêveur erra sur ses lèvres. Elle appuya sa tête contre son épaule, le regard perdu dans le vide. Puis, un voile de tristesse glissa sur son regard, et elle leva les yeux vers lui.

« Ils ne nous laisseront pas partir, souffla-t-elle.

- Qui a dit qu'on allait leur demander la permission ? »

Elle sourit, mais le cœur n'y était pas. Son regard fixait un point derrière lui, et il aurait presque parié qu'il s'agissait de Weasley.

« Tu sais qu'on ne peut pas.

- Oui. »

Pendant quelques secondes, ils dansèrent sans rien dire, leur cœur battant l'un contre l'autre, dans la pénombre de la tente. Puis, Hermione se hissa sur la pointe des pieds.

« Retrouve-moi dans dix minutes auprès du saule, » lui souffla-t-elle à l'oreille.

Il sourit. La musique s'acheva sur un long vibrato, et Hermione se détacha de lui. Elle s'éloigna sans se retourner. Une lumière vive, rouge et dorée revint, et ce fut comme si ce moment n'avait jamais existé. Quelques personnes lui jetèrent des regards étonnés, comme si elles se demandaient comment il avait pu atterrir au milieu de la piste de danse, alors qu'il avait passé toute la soirée dans un coin, sans bouger, ni parler.

Il s'éloigna à son tour. Il passa devant trois enfants à l'air absolument horrifiés. Deux filles, l'une blonde et l'autre rousse, et un petit blond. Les enfants de l'aîné Weasley et de sa femme française, si sa mémoire était bonne. Il y avait de l'eau dans le gaz entre ces deux-là, d'après ce qu'il avait pu voir à table. Tous trois le regardaient avec une lueur paniquée dans le regard. Il haussa les épaules. Ce que leurs parents avaient pu raconter à son sujet ne l'intéressait pas.

Il se glissa à travers la foule vers la sortie. Hermione était hors de vue. Il jeta un œil à sa montre, un bijou clinquant que ses parents lui avaient offert pour ses dix-sept ans, et qu'il gardait plus par paresse que par sentimentalisme. Une heure et demie du matin. Déjà. Il n'aurait jamais pensé pouvoir tenir aussi longtemps dans une tanière de belettes surexcitées. Le rabat de la tente retomba avec un froissement dans son dos, et il se retrouva à l'extérieur.

La nuit était claire. Tous les bruits étaient étouffés, et Drago pouvait parfaitement entendre les soupirs d'un criquet solitaire. La lune était pleine, et sa lumière argentée donnait au paysage des allures de spectre. Le Terrier dressait devant lui sa masse sombre et bancale. Quelques lucioles dormaient dans les buissons qui entouraient la mansarde. L'air était frais, et l'herbe sous ses pieds sentait l'humidité du soir. Il avança tranquillement vers la clôture de bois tordue. Il entendit quelques rires de gnomes, mais aucun ne l'approcha, et c'était tant mieux. Il détestait ces bestioles. Il sauta agilement par-dessus la barrière et se retrouva dans un champ de hautes herbes. Le saule se dressait à quelques mètres de là, sur une légère butte.

Drago gravit le petit monticule et laissa les longues branches de l'arbre, agitées par le vent, caresser son visage. Il se glissa au milieu des feuillages, et suivit du doigt les crevasses et les nœuds du tronc. Hermione. Il n'avait que son nom à la tête. C'était comme avoir l'esprit embrumé, embrumé d'elle, mais ne pas vouloir que ce brouillard se dissipe. Il se demanda une nouvelle fois comment il avait pu ignorer cette sensation, là, tout au fond de lui. Cette sensation qu'il ne pensait même pas pouvoir ressentir un jour. Tout était différent. Il ne savait pas d'où cela venait, et dans le fond, quelle importance ? Tout ce qu'il avait besoin de savoir, c'était qu'il respirait le même air qu'elle.

Il resta là de longues minutes, à écouter le vent souffler dans les arbres, et courir sur la plaine. Et puis, des bruits de pas. Légers. Aériens. Un froissement de satin. Et un souffle.

« Drago ? »

Il écarta les longues branches et se retrouva nez-à-nez avec Hermione. Le clair de lune auréolait ses cheveux d'une couronne d'argent. Elle sourit et avança vers lui. Il laissa retomber le rideau de feuillages derrière elle.

Il devina dans la pénombre les contours de son visage et de son corps. L'arrondi d'une joue. La ligne pure d'une épaule. La courbe de la taille. Elle ressemblait à une apparition, nimbée d'argent par la lune.

Elle se glissa contre lui, et ses bras se refermèrent naturellement sur elle. Elle nicha son visage dans son cou.

« Embrasse-moi, » souffla-t-elle.

Son souffle chaud caressa son cou. Un sourire glissa sur ses lèvres. Lentement, il se pencha vers elle et déposa un léger baiser sur ses lèvres. Elle ouvrit les yeux, et une moue déçue voila son visage.

« C'est tout ?

- Je n'ai pas l'habitude qu'on me donne des ordres, se moqua-t-il.

- Puisque c'est comme ça… »

Elle se détacha de lui, et repoussa les branches qui encombraient sa route.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? demanda-t-il.

- Je vais voir si Ron accepte de mettre un peu plus de cœur à l'ouvrage. »

Elle se détourna et s'éloigna d'un pas résolu. Il leva les yeux au ciel. En une enjambée, il l'avait rejointe. Il attrapa son poignet et l'attira de nouveau contre lui. Sans lui laisser le temps de se dégager, il posa brusquement ses lèvres sur les siennes. Sa bouche avait un goût de sucre et de rouge à lèvre. Il la sentit sourire sous la caresse. Elle noua ses bras autour de son cou. Il approfondit leur baiser. Il sentait son cœur battre à la folie contre le sien, ou peut-être n'était-ce que son propre cœur qui battait trop fort. Quelque chose de sourd et de brûlant s'alluma dans son ventre, prêt à le consumer entièrement. Peut-être était-ce déjà le cas. Ses doigts se perdirent dans ses cheveux à moitié défaits. Leur baiser s'emballa. Elle mordilla sa lèvre inférieure et un gémissement éraillé lui échappa. Il sentit les ongles de la jeune femme s'enfoncer dans sa nuque, malgré l'épaisseur de sa robe de sorcier. Ils se séparèrent quelques secondes, haletants, à bout de souffle, leur regard rivé l'un à l'autre. Elle avait les yeux brillants, et un souffle rauque s'échappait de sa gorge.

« Tu vois quand tu veux, » murmura-t-elle.

Il s'apprêta à lui lancer une réplique cinglante, mais elle le coupa en l'embrassant de nouveau. C'était doux et tendre et Drago abandonna ses velléités de protestation. Soudain, elle se raidit.

« Il y a quelqu'un qui vient. »

Drago se raidit à son tour. Il entendit les froissements de l'herbe, des éclats de rire qui s'en allaient dans leur direction, sans chercher à se faire discrets. Drago jeta un regard circulaire autour d'eux. Les longues branches du saule les gardaient hors de vue, mais pour combien de temps ? Si les intrus se glissaient à leur tour sous les ramures, ils étaient perdus. Hermione Granger et Drago Malefoy n'avaient aucune raison de se retrouver seuls en pleine nuit sous un saule pleureur. Sauf pour s'entretuer peut-être. Mais au vu des dernières évolutions officielles de leur relation, voilà qui paraîtrait peu crédible. Il n'y avait pas de cachette là-dessous. La seule solution…

« Accroche-toi, souffla-t-il. Je transplane. »

Il visualisa le salon de son appartement londonien, et en une fraction de seconde, ils disparurent de l'ombre protectrice de l'arbre avec un léger plop. Ils réapparurent aussitôt en plein milieu de son salon, sur le tapis, devant la cheminée. Ils n'avaient évité la table basse que de quelques centimètres. Drago sentait le bois cogner contre ses genoux. Ils restèrent là, dans le noir, enlacés, sans bouger, ni parler, pendant quelques secondes. Il fallut deux profondes inspirations à Drago pour dissiper le léger malaise qui le saisissait à chaque fois qu'il transplanait. Puis Hermione soupira et se détacha de lui. Il pouvait à peine la voir dans l'obscurité. Il tira sa baguette de sa poche. Un geste nonchalant du poignet, et une lumière douce et feutrée éclaira l'appartement.

La main d'Hermione courut sur le cuir du canapé noir et son regard brun détaillait tout ce qui se trouvait autour d'elle. L'appartement n'était pas très grand, mais Drago avait appris à s'en satisfaire. Le salon servait aussi de salle à manger, et une toute petite cuisine occupait tout le mur du fond. A gauche, la porte d'entrée, à droite, la porte de sa chambre, par où l'on accédait à la salle de bain.

Il se glissa derrière elle, et entoura sa taille de ses bras. Il posa sa tête contre son épaule et lui chuchota :

« Tu veux boire quelque chose ? »

Elle sourit.

« Non, merci.

- Dans ce cas, on peut passer à l'étape suivante.

- Qui est ? »

Il ne répondit pas, et se contenta de laisser ses lèvres errer sur son cou. Elle frissonna et un soupir échappa à ses lèvres. Ce soupir le rendit fou. Elle se retourna pour se retrouver face à lui. Il vit son regard embrumé par le désir. Il se jeta sur ses lèvres. Ses petites mains fines se perdirent dans ses cheveux. La flamme dans son ventre grandit, dévastant tout sur son passage. Une plainte rauque lui échappa, alors qu'Hermione rompait leur baiser. Ses lèvres coururent le long de sa mâchoire, puis glissèrent lentement, trop lentement, dans son cou.

Sans savoir comment, ils se retrouvèrent dans la chambre. Hermione vint à bout des boutons de sa chemise et Drago embrassa sa gorge, encore et encore, incapable de se rassasier de cette peau blanche et brûlante qu'elle lui offrait. Ce qu'il y avait entre eux était fort, trop fort, trop soudain. Passionnel. Irraisonné. Destructeur. Mais à cet instant, ils n'en avaient rien à faire. Le monde entier leur importait moins que les caresses de l'autre et le souffle erratique qui s'échappait de leurs lèvres. Oui. Le monde pouvait bien tourner sans eux, songeait Drago, avant que son esprit ne succombe au brouillard de sensations qui le submergeait. Eux n'avaient pas besoin de lui.


	3. 2 - Disparue

_Le coin de l'auteure :_

Bonjour !

C'est parti pour un nouveau chapitre, du point de vue d'Harry, cette fois. J'espère que ça va vous plaire. merci de nouveau à tous pour vos reviews, ça me touche beaucoup. J'espère ne pas vous décevoir avec cette suite. Et rassurez-vous si vous avez eu l'impression d'être perdu en cours de route au chapitre précédent. Le décrochage va s'expliquer, en partie dans ce chapitre, en partie dans le dernier chapitre de la première partie. Je sais, ça fait loin, mais que voulez-vous ? ^^

Bonne lecture !

Bises ;)

Peaseblossom

_Disclaimer : _tout appartient à la brillante JK Rowling...

_Réponse à la review anonyme :_

Merci beaucoup, **Nel** ! Je suis vraiment contente que tu aies aimé ce chapitre. Je comprends, la rupture dans la pensée de Drago, c'était fait d'exprès. pas de panique, ça s'explique. ^^ J'espère vraiment que cette suite va te plaire. En tout cas, merci pour ta review ! A bientôt ! Bises ;)

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 2 - Disparue<strong>

« Mais où est-elle, bon sang ! »

Il était cinq heures du matin, Harry était mort de fatigue, et la dernière chose qu'il aurait voulu entendre, c'était bien les cris de Ron, qui venait de se rendre compte que sa fiancée était introuvable. Harry avait bien d'autres désirs en tête, à ce moment-là. Retrouver son lit, par exemple. Passer un bras autour de la taille de Ginny et s'endormir dans son cou. Et dormir. Dormir, même si le monde décidait soudainement de s'effondrer.

Ce mariage était une bonne chose, dans le fond. Depuis la mort de Fred, sept ans plus tôt, toute la famille Weasley redoutait de ne pas voir George reprendre goût à la vie. Après une phase de dépression profonde, où il était resté prostré dans sa chambre, sans accepter de voir qui que ce soit, sans parler, sans bouger, il avait fini par revenir. Molly avait fondu en larmes en le voyant descendre un matin, pour le petit-déjeuner. Secondé par Ron, il s'était plongé dans le travail à la boutique de farces et attrapes. Mais le malheur se lisait tragiquement sur son visage. Il semblait toujours y avoir près de lui le fantôme de Fred, le fantôme de son rire que plus personne n'entendrait. Et puis, il avait retrouvé Angelina. Elle aussi était affectée par la mort de Fred. Tout le monde en avait été affecté, mais sans doute pas autant que ces deux-là, qui s'étaient reconstruits ensemble. Aujourd'hui, George était heureux. Son sourire avait encore du mal à monter jusqu'à ses yeux, mais tout valait mieux que le jeune homme apathique qui avait pris la place du jeune garçon rieur et farceur que chacun avait en mémoire. D'une certaine manière, George avait décidé d'écrire une nouvelle page de sa vie avec ce mariage. C'était vraiment une bonne chose.

Mais Harry n'aurait jamais pensé que ce puisse être aussi fatiguant. Il avait eu le malheur, Merlin savait qu'il était trop gentil pour son propre bien, de proposer son aide à Molly. Le jour du mariage, il avait été réveillé à quatre heures du matin, alors qu'elle retournait la maison à la recherche des chaussettes de George qu'elle avait lavées trois jours plus tôt et qu'elle lui avait soigneusement remises la veille. Ginny n'avait pas bougé d'un iota. Elle dormait comme une bûche, mais Harry avait toujours eu le sommeil léger. Il avait forcé Molly à s'asseoir, lui avait fait du thé, et avait passé trois heures à la rassurer et à l'écouter pleurer sur tout ce qui allait très mal se passer. Au final, tout s'était déroulé sans anicroche. Même Malefoy s'était tenu à carreau. Et maintenant, il fallait qu'il entende Ron beugler comme un sourd, et qu'il se lance à la poursuite d'Hermione, qui avait décidé de jouer les filles de l'air. Oh Merlin, il voulait son lit…

« Ron, s'il-te-plaît, arrête de crier, fit-il d'une vois lasse. Tu vas réveiller tout le monde. »

Ron se tourna vers lui, rouge de colère et d'inquiétude. Il s'assit sur son lit, la tête entre les mains.

« Je suis sûr qu'il lui est arrivé quelque chose. Elle n'a pas pu disparaître comme ça. »

Inutile d'essayer de remettre les recherches à plus tard. Ron n'entendrait pas raison. Harry soupira. Il s'assit à côté de son ami. Le lit grinça de protestation, mais ni l'un ni l'autre n'y fit attention. Il passa un bras autour de ses épaules.

« Je suis sûr qu'elle va bien, assura-t-il. Elle est peut-être simplement rentrée chez elle.

- Sans prévenir personne ? Ça ne lui ressemble pas Harry. Non, je suis sûre qu'il s'est passé quelque chose. »

Harry soupira de nouveau. Vraiment, il adorait Hermione, mais il allait devoir lui dire deux mots.

« Très bien. On va voir chez elle. »

Il se leva, et Ron l'imita. Ils descendirent silencieusement les escaliers bancals du Terrier, et se rendirent par voie de Cheminette chez Hermione. Ron et elle n'habitaient pas ensemble, ce qu'Harry trouvait stupide. Mais c'était leur choix, et il refusait de se mêler de leurs affaires. Il était déjà difficile de ne pas être pris à parti lorsqu'ils commençaient à se disputer, il ne voulait pas être à l'origine de leurs querelles. Ce n'était pas toujours évident d'être le meilleur ami de deux têtes de pioche comme eux. Hermione n'était pas d'un naturel belliqueux, mais elle pouvait être très têtue lorsqu'elle savait qu'elle avait raison. Et Merlin savait qu'elle avait très, très, très souvent raison. Quant à Ron… c'était Ron. Toujours à faire une montagne pour pas grand-chose. A chaque fois qu'il lançait une dispute, Harry avait l'impression qu'il cherchait à se prouver quelque chose. Il se demandait souvent s'ils ne valaient pas mieux pour eux qu'ils se séparent une bonne fois pour toute. C'était triste de penser comme ça. Mais il ignorait comment ils pouvaient être heureux en passant plus de temps à se faire la tête qu'à se faire les yeux doux. Enfin, ce n'était pas ses oignons, surtout maintenant qu'ils étaient fiancés.

Il atterrit le premier dans le salon d'Hermione. Elle habitait un petit appartement cosy, qui donnait sur le Chemin de Traverse. Il y avait des livres partout. Sur les étagères qui appelaient au secours tant elles étaient surchargées, sur le bureau en tas, en pile sur le sol, en vrac sur le canapé. Il y en avait même un sur la table qui servait de support à une coupe de fruits. Harry n'osait même pas imaginer l'état de sa chambre.

« Hermione ? » appela-t-il.

Ron atterrit derrière lui dans une flambée de flammes vertes. Le feu s'éteignit et Harry alluma la lumière d'un coup de baguette. Pas de traces d'Hermione.

« Hermione ? » tenta Ron à son tour.

Pas de réponse. Harry se dirigea lentement vers la chambre, mais le lit était fait, les draps impeccablement tirés sur le matelas.

« Elle n'est pas là.

- Ahhh ! »

Son cœur fit un bond dans sa poitrine. Et si Hermione était… Non, c'était impossible. Il se précipita dans le salon, la baguette levée.

« Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu… »

Il s'interrompit en voyant la cause du hurlement de Ron. Pattenrond, le chat d'Hermione, avait planté ses griffes dans le mollet du roux. Le chat orange ne l'avait jamais apprécié, et c'était réciproque. Parfois, Harry se disait que c'était à cause de lui que Ron et Hermione n'habitaient pas ensemble. La cohabitation se serait sans doute révélée sanglante.

« Lâche-moi, sale bête ! »

Harry baissa sa baguette. Ron secouait sa jambe, mais Pattenrond ne semblait pas vouloir lâcher prise. Son regard jaune se posa sur Harry et il miaula avec innocence. Il abandonna le mollet de Ron et trotta vers le brun. Harry s'accroupit et gratta le chat derrière les oreilles.

« Alors, Pattenrond, est-ce que tu sais où est Hermione ? »

Pendant que Ron grognait des obscénités sur le félin, Pattenrond lâcha un miaulement plaintif.

« Je vois. On va la retrouver, ne t'inquiète pas.

- Tu es vraiment en train de consoler cette descente de lit ? » râla Ron.

Le brun leva les yeux au plafond et ne répondit pas. Il pensait vraiment qu'Hermione était rentrée. Mais il devait bien voir l'évidence : ce n'était pas le cas, et ça ne lui ressemblait pas de découcher. Il réfléchit sérieusement au dernier moment où il l'avait vue. Il avait dansé avec elle aux alentours de minuit, peut-être. Il se souvint qu'elle s'était éloignée quelques minutes, il ne savait plus à quelle heure, pour aller boire quelque chose. Il l'avait aperçue discuter avec Malefoy près de la table des boissons, et puis… Et puis, il ne l'avait pas revue. C'est vrai que c'était étrange.

Ron se laissa tomber sur le canapé, écrasant deux ou trois livres au passage. Pattenrond feula, et il lui renvoya un regard glacial.

« Où est-elle passée, Harry ? »

Harry s'affala à son tour sur le canapé, et Pattenrond bondit sur ses genoux. Contrairement à Ron, il l'aimait bien, ce chat. C'était une bête intelligente, qui savait juger les gens et leur accorder sa confiance en conséquence. Mais son animosité envers le dernier des Weasley restait un mystère.

« Je ne sais pas, Ron. Elle a très bien pu raccompagner quelqu'un chez lui, ou... Vraiment, je ne sais pas. On pourrait trouver cinquante mille explications…

- Je suis sûr qu'il lui est arrivé quelque chose, Harry, le coupa Ron. Elle n'a jamais disparu comme ça. »

Sa voix s'était brisée. Harry n'aimait pas voir Ron dans cet état. Mais tant qu'Hermione ne serait pas retrouvée, il y avait peu de chance pour que cela s'arrange. Et malgré ses airs rassurants, Harry sentait l'inquiétude monter en lui. Merlin savait qu'il serait devenu fou si Ginny avait disparu de la sorte.

« Ecoute, on va rentrer au Terrier, dormir quelques heures, et on avisera ensuite. »

Ron tenta bien de protester, mais il le coupa :

« Non. On n'arrivera à rien dans cet état. On est crevé, Ron. On pourrait passer à côté de quelque chose. Et puis qui sait, peut-être qu'Hermione sera là pour se répandre en excuses. »

Pattenrond bondit de sur ses genoux, et Harry se leva. Il força un Ron plus que réticent à l'imiter, et ils retournèrent de là où ils étaient venus. Il n'y avait plus un bruit au Terrier quand ils y arrivèrent. Tout le monde était couché. Harry obligea Ron à monter les escaliers jusqu'à sa chambre, et il lui fit promettre de se mettre au lit. Puis il redescendit, se dévêtit et se glissa enfin contre Ginny.

Il lui sembla avoir fermé les yeux à peine deux minutes quand Ginny l'éveilla. Elle dormait comme une bûche, mais quand elle était réveillée, tout le monde devait être au courant, et tôt en général. Quoique tôt… Il devait être onze heures et des poussières. Il aurait bien paressé au lit une petite heure de plus, mais la chambre de Ginny se trouvait en face de la salle de bain, et le ballet ininterrompu des douches commença. Il passa un pull par-dessus son pyjama en baillant et descendit dans la cuisine. Les trois-quarts de la famille Weasley étaient attablés autour du petit-déjeuner gargantuesque qu'avait préparé Molly. Ron était déjà là. Il avait tout l'air d'un zombie, et Harry se demanda s'il avait au moins fermé l'œil.

« Tu as des yeux de hiboux, mon cœur, » commenta Ginny quand il vint s'asseoir à côté d'elle.

Il grogna, et s'empara de la théière fumante.

« Tu as mis ton pull à l'envers, » ajouta-t-elle en posant trois toasts sur son assiette et en lui approchant le sucre.

Il lui fallut cinq bonnes minutes supplémentaires pour se rendre compte qu'Hermione n'était pas là. Il regarda vers Ron qui lui jeta un regard désespéré. Il s'éclaircit la gorge.

« Est-ce que quelqu'un saurait où se cache Hermione ? »

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers lui, un peu endormis.

« Elle est sans doute chez elle, » affirma Ginny.

Harry secoua la tête.

« Non, on a été vérifier hier soir avec Ron. »

La jeune femme fronça les sourcils. Harry la vit glisser un regard discret à son frère, puis revenir à sa tasse de thé. Autour de la table, les Weasley commençaient à commenter ce nouvel événement. En général, c'était Hermione qui s'inquiétait après tout le monde. Et chacun était d'accord pour dire que ce n'était pas dans le caractère d'Hermione de disparaître sans laisser de traces. Harry se pencha vers Ginny et son air préoccupé qu'elle essayait de cacher son un masque d'intense concentration.

« Tu sais quelque chose, toi, » souffla-t-il en embrassant sa tempe.

Elle renifla, posa son couteau et croqua dans son toast.

« Si on veut, chuchota-t-elle. Mais je ne suis pas sûre que ce soit vraiment intéressant. Hermione et Ron se sont encore disputés hier.

- Mais ce n'est pas la première fois, et Hermione n'a jamais pris la poudre d'escampette avant.

- Je sais bien. »

En prenant sa douche, Harry songea que cette histoire était décidément louche. L'urgence de retrouver son amie commençait à se faire sentir. Ce n'était pas naturel qu'elle disparaisse de la sorte. Il avait dû se passer quelque chose.

Ginny et Charlie se portèrent volontaires pour essayer de savoir qui avait vu Hermione et quand. Quelques personnes triées sur le volet devaient revenir vers treize heures pour éviter que la famille Weasley n'ait de restes pendant le mois à venir. Merlin savait que Molly cuisinait beaucoup, beaucoup trop. En essayant de savoir qui l'avait vu en dernier, peut-être qu'on aurait un début de réponse. Pendant ce temps, Ron et Harry se lancèrent dans une tournée d'inspection des lieux où Hermione aurait pu se trouver.

Ils commencèrent par la maison des Granger. Les relations entre les parents et la fille n'étaient pas au beau fixe depuis qu'Hermione les avait ramenés d'Australie. Mr et Mrs Granger avaient peu apprécié que leur fille unique décide à leur place de ce qu'ils avaient à faire ou pas. Ils ne lui reprochaient pas son désir de les protéger, mais elles ne les avaient pas concertés, ne leur avait pas laissé le choix, et les avait soumis à une magie dont les effets étaient plus qu'incertains. Harry savait qu'Hermione avait fait ce qui lui paraissait juste, et il s'en voulait toujours un peu que ce soit de sa faute. C'était pour le suivre et le seconder qu'elle avait sacrifié sa famille. Il avait l'impression qu'il ne lui en serait jamais assez reconnaissant. En attendant, il voyait mal ce qu'Hermione aurait pu faire au milieu de la nuit chez ses parents, mais c'était un début, et il fallait bien commencer quelque part.

Mais on n'avait pas vu Hermione chez les Granger, et Harry pu voir une lueur d'inquiétude s'allumer dans leur regard. Ils lui donnèrent l'adresse d'un petit cottage en Cornouailles, sur le bord de mer, qu'ils avaient acquis une trentaine d'années plus tôt, et où ils passaient la plupart de leurs vacances depuis qu'Hermione était petite. Mrs Granger alla même lui chercher une photo qui datait de plusieurs années où l'on voyait une Hermione de cinq ans poser devant la maison avec un grand sourire auquel il manquait une dent. Harry les remercia et leur promit de les tenir au courant, puis ils transplanèrent pour la Cornouailles.

Le cottage était charmant. Des pierres grises et un toit de chaume. Un petit jardin empli de rosiers sauvages qui embaumaient. A une centaine de mètres de la falaise, qui plongeait dans la mer verte, tout éclaboussée d'écume. Quelques mouettes criaient en tournoyant dans le ciel grisâtre. Ron poussa la barrière du jardinet et s'approcha de la maison. Harry le suivit. De toute évidence, personne n'y était venu depuis plusieurs années. Harry nettoya d'un coup de baguette une fenêtre crasseuse et regarda à l'intérieur. Une épaisse couche de poussière recouvrait les meubles de bois brut. Pas de traces d'Hermione.

« Elle ne m'avait jamais parlé de cet endroit, » marmonna pensivement Ron alors qu'ils revenaient sur leurs pas.

Harry jeta un œil vers la mer qui s'étirait à perte de vue.

« Moi non plus. »

Mais ça ne l'étonnait pas plus que ça. Hermione avait toujours été réservée sur son enfance moldue. Ils décidèrent de revenir à Londres, au cas où Hermione aurait soudainement réapparu dans son appartement, mais ce fut peine perdue. Pattenrond était toujours aussi seul. Harry lui versa de l'eau et des croquettes pour chat, pendant que Ron se vautrait une nouvelle fois dans le canapé.

« Bon sang, Hermione, qu'est-ce que tu trafiques ? » grommela-t-il.

Ce n'était pas la première fois, et sans doute pas la dernière qu'Hermione faisait quelque chose sans leur expliquer, voire sans les avertir. Mais ils n'avaient pas de nouvelles d'elle depuis plus de douze heures, et ça devenait franchement inquiétant.

Soudain, alors qu'Harry furetait un peu partout dans l'appartement dans l'idée de découvrir quelque chose qui les mettrait sur la piste d'Hermione, un éclair argenté fusa à travers le salon, et un dragon se planta au milieu du salon. Le patronus se mit à parler avec la voix rauque de Charlie.

« Les gars, je crois que vous devriez venir voir ce qu'on a trouvé. »

Le dragon s'évapora et Ron se précipita sur la boîte de Poudre de Cheminette qui reposait sur le manteau de la cheminée. Harry le suivit plus calmement. Ils atterrirent dans le salon du terrier, où la famille au grand complet était réunie. Harry sentit tout de suite la tension qui pesait sur la pièce. Les trois enfants de Bill et Fleur, Victoire, Louis et Dominique se tenaient au milieu de la pièce, tout penauds, alors que leurs parents, qui avaient l'air très, très en colère demeuraient un peu en retrait. Ginny était en train de leur parler avec douceur, comme toujours. Elle adorait ses neveux et nièces. George était accroupi à côté d'elle et écoutait avec attention ce que Victoire répondait d'une toute petite voix.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda brusquement Ron.

- Un événement inattendu, je dirais, répondit Charlie, en fronçant les sourcils.

- Tu es bien sûre que c'est cette bouteille que vous avez prise ? » s'assura George d'une voix blanche.

La petite blonde hocha la tête. Ginny regarda George.

« C'est grave ? »

George écarquilla les yeux. Puis, il hocha la tête.

« Est-ce que quelqu'un va m'expliquer ce qui se passe ? gronda Ron. Et où est Hermione ?

- Ça, c'est la partie qui pourrait ne pas te plaire, » siffla Ginny, entre ses dents.

Elle se releva, imitée par son frère. Molly conduisit ses trois petits-enfants vers la cuisine, et elle fut bientôt imitée par le reste de la maisonnée. Au final, il ne resta plus que Charlie, Ginny, George, Ron et Harry dans le salon.

« La potion n'était pas au point, attaqua George. Je n'ai aucun moyen de savoir combien de temps elle dure. En fait, je ne sais même pas si elle est efficace, je ne l'ai jamais testée.

- Attendez une minute, coupa Harry. Quelle potion ? »

Ginny et Charlie échangèrent un regard.

« Vous savez que Bill et Fleur ont quelques… problèmes de couple en ce moment, » commença Charlie.

Harry ne voyait pas le rapport. Et Ron non plus apparemment, parce qu'il se mit à trépigner.

« Les enfants l'ont ressenti, poursuivit-il. Ils ont décidé d'arranger les choses… à leur manière.

- George avait parlé d'une de ses expériences, poursuivit Ginny en jetant un regard éloquent à son frère. Il travaillait sur une nouvelle version d'un philtre d'amour.

- Ça marche bien à la boutique, se défendit George. Je voulais juste améliorer un peu le choix de produits. Je ne pouvais pas savoir qu'ils viendraient fouiner dans mes cartons et que…

- Victoire l'a entendu parler de ce philtre. Et pour régler le problème de leurs parents, elle a chipé une bouteille de la potion-test de George. »

Harry sentit que Ron renâclait à côté de lui. Toujours aucun rapport avec Hermione, même si un gros doute commençait à lui traverser l'esprit.

« Ils avaient caché ladite bouteille sous la table des boisson, hier soir, reprit Charlie. Hermione l'a trouvée et en a bu sans se méfier. Les enfants l'ont vue. »

Harry fronça les sourcils. Dans un flash, il revit Hermione discutant avec Malefoy autour d'un verre. Mais ce n'était pas possible, n'est-ce pas ? Et qu'Hermione ait bu un philtre n'expliquait pas sa soudaine disparition. Si ?

« Malefoy en a bu aussi, » ajouta Ginny.

Harry ferma les yeux, tandis que Ron se mettait à hurler dans le salon. Ça ne ressemblait pas à Hermione de boire quelque chose sans s'être assurée de ce que c'était avant. Sauf, qu'ils étaient tous un peu éméchés la veille au soir, et Hermione éméchée… Bref. Il y avait quand même quelque chose de pas très net, là-dedans.

« Mais un philtre d'amour, ça ne marche pas comme ça, murmura-t-il à Ginny. Normalement, c'est fait pour tomber amoureux de la personne qui l'a préparé.

- En principe oui, » intervint George.

Il grimaça alors que Ron poussait un hurlement particulièrement perçant.

« Mais je travaillais sur une nouvelle version. Et je n'ai pas la moindre idée de son mode de fonctionnement. Peut-être que deux personnes qui la boivent en même temps… »

Harry grimaça à son tour. Ce n'était pas bon du tout, ça. Plus il y pensait, et plus il revoyait cette scène. Hermione et Malefoy, près de cette foutue table, un verre à la main. Hermione et Malefoy. Est-ce qu'une telle chose était possible, même avec un philtre d'amour ?

« Ils seraient repartis ensemble ? demanda Harry d'un air sceptique.

- Je ne sais pas, répondit Ginny. Mais Angelina m'a dit les avoir vus danser ensemble.

- Oh, Merlin, c'est pas vrai… » jura George.

C'était le moins qu'on puisse dire. Ils étaient dans un sacré pétrin. Ron allait tuer Malefoy. Hermione allait tuer Ron. Un Weasley serait obligé de tuer Hermione pour avoir tué Ron. Et lui, Harry serait obligé de tuer celui qui avait tué Hermione. Molly ne lui pardonnerait jamais, et le tuerait à son tour. Tout ça allait finir dans un bain de sang géant. Tout ça parce que trois enfants voulaient que leurs parents cessent de se disputer. En attendant, imaginer Hermione avec Malefoy faisait naître des images déplaisantes dans son esprit, et il n'était pas certain de pouvoir garder la tête froide s'il les croisait.

« Et tu n'as pas d'antidote ? demanda-t-il à George en désespoir de cause.

- En principe, tu cherches un antidote quand tu as terminé la mise au point de ta potion, ironisa-t-il. Je peux commencer à travailler dessus, mais je ne sais toujours pas dans quelle mesure mon philtre est efficace. Si ça tombe, il a causé l'effet inverse, et ils se sont tous les deux entretués dans un coin. »

Harry préférait ne pas envisager cette possibilité. Il faisait confiance à George. Il espérait qu'il était suffisamment bon en potion pour que la situation n'en soit pas arrivée là.

« Bon, il faut qu'on commence par les retrouver, décida Harry. Ron, tu viens ?

- Pas sûr que ce soit une bonne idée, » marmonna Charlie.

Il avait confisqué sa baguette à Ron, qui le regardait d'un air furieux.

« Rends-moi ma baguette, Charlie.

- Uniquement si tu te calmes. Il est hors de question que tu déboules chez Malefoy dans cet état. »

On aurait dit un adulte raisonnable tentant de calmer un enfant capricieux.

« En fait, je pense qu'il devrait rester ici, décida Ginny. George, tu n'as qu'à y aller. Après tout, c'est toi qui as invité Malefoy. »

George râla un peu pour la forme. Ron se remit à hurler, ce qui commençait à faire beaucoup pour la tête d'Harry.

« T'inquiète, on l'enferme avec la goule, s'il continue, » lui assura Ginny.

Elle l'embrassa chastement sur les lèvres et le poussa vers la cheminée.

« Pas de bêtise, hein ? A tout à l'heure. Retrouvez-nous Hermione. »

Et elle partit prêter main forte à Charlie. Harry décida qu'il valait mieux partir tout de suite, avant qu'elle ne se mette à son tour à hurler. Ginny avait du coffre, et elle n'était pas moins horrifiante que Molly dans ses mauvais jours.

Harry prit une poignée de poudre vert émeraude dans le petit pot sur le cheminée, grimpa dans l'âtre et énonça d'une voix claire :

« Chemin de Traverse. »

Et il disparut dans une langue de feu verte et scintillante.


	4. 3 - Se réveiller dans les cieux

_Le coin de l'auteure :_

Bonjour !

Pile à l'heure pour un nouveau chapitre qui, je l'espère va vous plaire. Merci encore à vous tous pour vos magnifiques reviews. Je n'ai pas arrêté de sourire béatement en les lisant, si vous saviez comme ça me fait plaisir à chaque fois... Assez blablaté, je vous laisse lire.

Bonne lecture !

Bises ;)

Peaseblossom

_Disclaimer : _les personnages et l'univers sont à JK Rowling, la seule, l'unique.

_Réponse aux reviews anonymes :_

**Nel **: merci, merci, et encore merci pour ta review... Ce que tu m'as écris m'a beaucoup touchée. Je suis vraiment contente que tu attendes les chapitres à venir avec impatience. J'alternerai tout du long un chapitre du point de vu de Harry et un chapitre du point de vue de Drago, ça me permet de montrer ce qui se passe et ce que l'on pense des deux côtés. Sinon, je suis ravie que tu aies retrouvé les personnages tels que tu les aimes, ce n'est pas forcément évident à écrire, mais je suis assez satisfaite du résultat. ^^ En tout cas, merci à toi de nouveau. J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira autant que le précédant. A bientôt ! Bises ;)

**C : **Hey ! je suis contente de te retrouver sur cette fic ! Je vais merveilleusement bien, et j'espère que c'est aussi le cas pour toi. Je trouvais que _Le Baiser_ de Klimt allait assez bien avec cette histoire (j'avais envisagé d'autres œuvres, mais une fois que je suis tombée sur celle-là, j'ai su que c'était celle-ci et pas une autre.) et je suis vraiment que ce choix te plaise. Et non, tu ne blablates jamais trop, c'est toujours un plaisir de bavarder avec toi. ^^ A part ça, je suis vraiment, vraiment très heureuse de voir que cette fic te plaît, le début du moins. J'espère qu'il en ira de même pour la suite. Vraiment, je ne sais pas quoi dire d'autre pour te remercier de tes adorables à reviews et de tous tes compliments qui me vont droit au cœur. A très bientôt ! Bises ;)

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 3 – Se réveiller dans les cieux<strong>

Un rayon de soleil qui s'était glissé à travers les fentes du rideau réveilla Drago. Il s'étira, faisant craquer ses articulations ankylosées et ouvrit les yeux. Il tourna la tête et son regard se posa sur Hermione. Elle dormait sur le ventre, le visage tourné vers lui. Ses cheveux étalaient leurs boucles indomptables sur l'oreiller blanc. Le drap était à demi entortillé autour de sa taille, et il suivit du regard la ligne légèrement incurvée de sa colonne vertébrale jusqu'au creux de ses reins. Des images de la veille lui revinrent en mémoire. Ses soupirs. Sa voix quand elle murmurait son prénom. Ses hanches qui cognaient contre les siennes. Ses lèvres qui glissaient sur sa peau. Il sourit. A la timide lueur du jour, il observa son profil serein. Elle était si belle quand elle dormait. Sa main reposait tout près de son visage et il caressa doucement, presque inconsciemment, la peau fine et blanche de son poignet.

La lumière qui baignait la pièce lui donnait une atmosphère irréelle. Comme si le temps était suspendu. Les ombres dansaient sur la peau de la jeune femme. Un maigre rayon de soleil jouait dans ses boucles et les allumait de reflets d'or et de rouille. Il n'y avait pas un bruit, et seul le doux murmure de sa respiration troublait le silence. D'humeur taquine, Drago se redressa légèrement et entreprit de dessiner du bout des doigts des arabesques compliquées sur l'épaule d'Hermione.

Elle le rendait fou. Personne n'avait jamais réussi à lui faire cet effet. Il ne s'était jamais senti aussi… entier, aussi incroyablement en paix avec lui-même. Tout lui paraissait limpide. Et il aurait voulu que rien ne vienne jamais mettre un terme à cet instant de grâce. Alors que la veille encore, il pestait contre ses collègues du bureau, contre Astoria, même contre sa famille, il avait fallu d'une toute petite minute pour que l'oubli l'emporte et efface toutes ces tracasseries de si peu d'importance. Et toujours, son index traçait des signes incompréhensibles, des boucles et des spirales tortueuses sur la peau blanche, où se dessinait un fin réseau de minces veines bleuâtres.

Au bout d'un moment, la jeune femme marmonna et commença à s'éveiller. Ses cils battirent sur ses joues. Elle ouvrit les yeux. Elle sourit, referma les yeux et s'étira en ronronnant. Il suivit avec fascination les ondulations de ses muscles sous sa peau dénudée.

« Bonjour, murmura-t-elle.

- Bonjour. »

Sa main se posa sur sa joue rêche, écarta quelques cheveux qui lui tombaient sur les yeux et dessina la ligne dure de sa mâchoire. Elle avait les yeux encore pleins de sommeil, et de légers cernes soulignaient son regard, mais compte tenu de la nuit qu'ils avaient passée, ça n'avait rien d'étonnant. Ils restèrent un long moment sans parler, les yeux dans les yeux. Il observa en détail les nuances de son regard. Les éclats d'or mêlés aux flammes brunes de ses iris avaient quelque chose de magnétique. Il s'y perdit de longues minutes. Il y avait plus d'amour et de douceur dans ses yeux qu'il n'en avait jamais connu dans toute sa vie. Un sourire tendre étira ses lèvres et il ne résista pas plus longtemps. Lentement, comme s'il savait que leur temps était compté, il l'embrassa.

« Je t'aime, » glissa-t-il à son oreille.

Il ne l'avait jamais dit avant. Parce qu'un Malefoy ne peut pas aimer. Mais il ne comprit jamais mieux qu'à cet instant que c'était faux. Il aimait de toute la force de son être et de son âme. Il aimait comme il n'aimerait jamais plus. Il n'avait jamais imaginé que ces mots lui viendraient si facilement, mais à cet instant, ils glissaient naturellement sur sa langue, et laissaient au fond de lui une sensation de bonheur infini. C'était si simple. Tellement simple. Mais tout était dit. Tout ce que son cœur n'avait jamais osé ressentir se lovait dans ces trois petits mots glissés avec tendresse à l'oreille de la seule personne qui comptait vraiment.

Son sourire s'accentua, illuminant ses yeux de l'intérieur. Comme si deux étoiles venaient soudainement de descendre se loger au fond de ses iris noisette.

« Moi aussi, je t'aime. »

Et c'était si facile. Si facile d'aimer et de se laisser aimer. La plénitude de son bonheur lui noua la gorge. Il se demanda comment, toutes ces années, il avait pu fuir la seule chose qui le rendait vraiment heureux. Cette chose qu'on lui avait appris à redouter et à mesurer en tout, au risque de se créer des faiblesses. Ce matin-là, Hermione serrée contre lui, il comprit ce que voulait dire ce vieux fou de Dumbledore quand il disait que l'amour était la magie la plus puissante qui soit.

« Quelle heure est-il ? » demanda-t-elle.

Drago se retourna et tâtonna sur sa table de chevet pour récupérer sa baguette. Un rapide _Tempus_ leur indiqua qu'il n'était pas loin de midi et demi. Elle soupira lourdement.

« Il va falloir que j'y retourne. Ils doivent être dans tous leurs états. »

Elle se redressa et pesta contre les draps noués étroitement autour de ses jambes. Il attrapa son bras.

« Non, reste. S'il-te-plaît. »

Elle se tourna vers lui. Elle semblait aussi déchirée et torturée que lui.

« Je voudrais bien, lui fit-elle tristement. Mais ils ne nous laisseront jamais être ensemble. »

La bague de fiançailles qu'elle portait à la main droite lui sembla briller plus fort. Une barrière infranchissable qui les tiendrait toujours éloignés l'un de l'autre. Une bague qui la gardait enchaînée à Weasley et l'empêcherait toujours d'être entièrement à lui.

Elle se pencha sur lui et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Il y avait quelque chose de désespéré dans son geste. Elle posa son front contre le sien. Sa peau était tiède contre la sienne.

« Je ne veux pas vivre sans toi, murmura-t-elle. Ne leur laissons pas l'occasion de nous séparer. Si jamais ils l'apprennent, ils ne nous laisseront jamais une chance de nous revoir. Je t'en prie, Drago. »

Il soupira. Elle avait raison. Bien sûr qu'elle avait raison. Mais ça ne rendait pas la chose plus facile.

« Verna ! » appela-t-il.

Un crac ! sonore résonna dans la chambre, et une toute petite elfe de maison vêtue d'une taie d'oreiller immaculée et brodée aux armes de la famille Malefoy apparut dans la pièce. Elle s'inclina profondément, jusqu'à ce que son nez en forme de trompette touche le sol, tout en couinant rapidement :

« Oui, maître Drago ? »

Ses grandes oreilles, semblables à celle d'une chauve-souris s'agitèrent et ses yeux globuleux d'une étrange teinte marron claire se fixèrent sur eux, et détaillèrent Hermione avec curiosité. La jeune femme sursauta et fusilla Drago du regard.

« Tu as un elfe de maison ? »

Elle semblait à la limite entre la consternation, la déception et la colère. Réaction qu'il jugea disproportionnée. Il était un Malefoy. Les Malefoy avaient toujours eu des elfes de maison. Il était hors de question qu'il change ses habitudes. Surtout qu'il n'avait pas le temps de se transformer en fée du logis. Il avait bien trop de choses à faire. Il avait été trop heureux que ses parents lui envoient Verna lorsqu'il avait quitté le manoir et le Wiltshire pour s'installer à Londres.

« Bien sûr. Et grâce à toi, je la paye et elle a droit à des vacances, répliqua Drago. Verna, tu veux bien préparer rapidement quelque chose à manger pour Hermione ?

- Bien sûr, maître Drago. »

Elle fit une nouvelle courbette et disparut dans un nouveau craquement, non sans avoir jeté un regard curieux, avec un soupçon d'animosité, à la jeune femme. Hermione s'assit au bord du lit en marmonnant.

« Je me disais bien que cet endroit était trop propre pour que tu te sois chargé toi-même du ménage. »

Drago leva les yeux au plafond. Verna était dans sa famille depuis qu'il était tout petit. Il l'avait toujours connue. C'était elle que l'on avait chargée de changer ses couches. Et elle préparait les meilleurs chocolats chauds de la cuisine du Manoir et Hermione n'aurait pas dû tant se plaindre. Cette elfe l'aimait bien et savait ce qu'il aimait sur le bout des doigts.

« Arrête de râler, sourit-il. Sans elle, je serais mort de faim depuis longtemps. Je lui suis très reconnaissant, tu sais. »

Elle haussa les épaules. Il la rejoignit à quatre pattes et posa son menton dans le creux de son épaule. Ses cheveux lui chatouillèrent la joue. Elle refusa de lui adresser un regard, et fixa résolument la fenêtre, où le soleil ondoyait sur les rideaux sombres.

« Tu ne vas pas bouder pour si peu, si ?

- Peut-être. »

Il posa ses lèvres sur l'arrondi de son épaule, et remonta lentement jusque dans son cou. Sa main emprisonna la sienne, et joua avec ses doigts menus. Elle frissonna. Ses lèvres glissèrent jusque derrière son oreille. Un soupir lui échappa.

« Et maintenant ? chuchota-t-il.

- Ça se discute.

- Tu es dure en affaires.

- Ce n'est que maintenant que tu t'en rends compte ? »

Elle tourna son visage vers lui. Il la regarda avec de grands yeux innocents. Elle sourit, et combla les quelques centimètres qui séparaient leur visage. A ce moment, quelqu'un frappa avec force à la porte d'entrée. Hermione et Drago échangèrent un regard. On tambourina de nouveau, et une voix se fit entendre.

« Malefoy ! Ramène-toi ! »

Hermione se tourna vers lui, les yeux écarquillés.

« C'est Harry.

- File, murmura-t-il. »

Il relâcha sa main et la laissa se lever. Elle récupéra en vitesse ses vêtements et courut s'enfermer dans la salle de bain.

Drago se leva à son tour et traversa son salon entièrement nu, d'un pas nonchalant. Il s'arrêta devant la petite cuisine où Verna, perchée sur une chaise haute, s'affairait autour des casseroles, des poêles et des bouilloires en claquant des doigts.

« Ne parle pas d'Hermione, lui chuchota-t-il. C'est important. »

Ses oreilles frémirent et elle acquiesça gravement. Il franchit les derniers mètres qui le séparaient de la porte et l'ouvrit d'un coup sec. Il tomba nez à nez avec le poing d'Harry Potter, qui s'apprêtait à cogner de nouveau à la porte, et un peu en retrait, se tenait George Weasley. La présence du jeune marié l'étonna, il se serait plutôt attendu à voir le numéro suivant, mais il n'en laissa rien paraître.

« Qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour vous ? » demanda-t-il narquoisement.

Un silence gêné s'installa quelques secondes. Potter l'observa de la tête aux pieds, mal à l'aise. Derrière lui, George marmonna, en détournant les yeux :

« Passer un pantalon, peut-être.

- Pourquoi donc ? Ça te dérange, Weasley ? » se moqua-t-il.

Potter secoua la tête, et ayant repris ses esprits, il lui demanda d'une voix qui se voulait ferme :

« Est-ce que tu sais où est Hermione ? »

Drago s'appuya contre le chambranle de la porte, volontairement provoquant, en le fixant droit dans les yeux. Il lut beaucoup d'inquiétude dans le regard du brun. De l'angoisse et de la colère. Hermione allait avoir fort à faire pour se justifier.

« Pourquoi saurais-je où se cache Granger, au juste ? rétorqua-t-il froidement. Tu n'as qu'à demander à ta belette de meilleur ami.

- Ron est au Terrier, mort d'inquiétude, lâcha durement Potter. On l'a cherchée toute la nuit sans la trouver. Tu es le dernier à avoir été vu avec elle.

- Et ça fait de moi le premier suspect. Tu as bien appris tes leçons, Auror Potter, » ironisa Drago.

Un éclair de colère vrilla le regard vert émeraude de Potter. Il sortit sa baguette magique de sa poche, et en moins d'une seconde, elle était pointée sur son cou. Ils avaient fait leur formation d'Auror en même temps, Drago savait de quoi il était capable. Sa propre baguette était restée sur la table de chevet, et dans cette position, il n'avait aucune chance si Potter envisageait de lui jeter un sort. Mais il n'avait jamais pu résister à l'envie de jouer avec le feu et un sourire goguenard étira ses lèvres, ce qui ne sembla pas plaire du tout au brun.

« Ne joue pas à ça avec moi, Malefoy, siffla Potter, le regard noir. Où est Hermione ? »

Drago vit le regard de George se poser avec attention sur lui. Il le détaillait comme un rat de laboratoire, et Drago n'aimait pas ça du tout. Il n'était pas l'une de ses expériences étranges, ni l'un de ses cobayes. Il riva son regard à celui de Potter et affirma, très calmement, sans ciller :

« Je n'en sais rien. »

Potter abaissa très, très légèrement sa baguette. Il n'avait jamais pu lui faire confiance et c'était réciproque. Un masque de défiance avait remplacé la colère sur son visage. Sans le quitter des yeux, il lança à l'adresse de George :

« Tu en penses quoi ? »

George l'observa avec attention une minute supplémentaire, durant laquelle Drago le fusilla du regard, puis il haussa les épaules.

« Je ne sais pas, Harry. Il n'a pas l'air bizarre. »

Bizarre ? Pourquoi aurait-il eu l'air bizarre ? Il fronça les sourcils et fixa George. Pourquoi toute cette attention ? Que cherchait-il, exactement ? Il y avait quelque chose de pas net, sous cette histoire, il en aurait mis sa baguette au feu. On aurait dit qu'ils… qu'ils cherchaient à s'assurer de quelque chose. Mais quoi ? Et quel rapport avec lui et Hermione ? Son instinct lui disait qu'il s'était passé quelque chose chez les Weasley. Encore fallait-il savoir quoi.

Potter grimaça. Le regard de Drago passa de l'un à l'autre. Ces deux-là cachaient quelque chose, et il n'était pas certain de s'en réjouir s'il venait à découvrir ce dont il s'agissait. Potter reporta sa pleine attention sur Drago et le prévint froidement :

« Si on ne la retrouve pas, Malefoy, je m'assurerais qu'on te colle dans un trou et qu'on t'y oublie jusqu'à ce que tu nous dises où elle est.

- Elle aurait le temps de mourir dix fois avant que tu ne mettes la main dessus, Potter, » le défia-t-il alors qu'il tournait le dos.

Potter se retourna et lui jeta un regard noir, en levant de nouveau sa baguette magique. George lui attrapa le poignet et lui jeta un regard d'avertissement. Potter baissa sa baguette et lui adressa un regard assassin. Puis il se laissa entraîner par Weasley dans l'escalier en colimaçon.

« Bonne journée à la belette ! » leur lança-t-il, avant qu'ils ne disparaissent.

Un grognement rageur lui répondit. Peu à peu, les échos de leur descente s'estompèrent. Satisfait, il referma la porte et s'appuya contre le bois. Ils l'avaient échappé belle. Toutefois, le comportement de Potter et Weasley le laissait songeur. Ils l'avaient regardé comme s'ils s'attendaient à trouver quelque chose d'étrange chez lui. Mais ce n'était pas le cas. Pourquoi aurait-il dû se comporter étrangement ? Quelque chose de louche se dissimulait là-dessous, c'était certain. Il retourna dans la chambre et toqua à la porte de la salle de bain.

« Ils sont partis, » annonça-t-il.

Quelques secondes après, Hermione ouvrit la porte et passa la tête à travers l'ouverture. Elle fronçait les sourcils et regarda avec attention autour d'elle.

« Tu as intérêt à trouver une excellente excuse, ou je vais finir à Azkaban pour enlèvement et séquestration, » la prévint-il.

Elle soupira. Elle avait remis sa robe rouge de la veille, qui soulignait si bien l'ivoire de sa peau, et rapidement relevé ses cheveux en queue de cheval.

« Il faut que je retourne au Terrier. »

Il posa une main sur sa taille et l'attira contre lui. Il enfouit son nez dans ses cheveux. Il ne voulait pas qu'elle parte. Il ne voulait pas passer la journée à essayer de combler le vide de son absence. Elle noua ses bras sur sa nuque et cacha son visage dans son cou.

« Fais attention, lui souffla-t-il. Ils avaient l'air de croire qu'il m'était arrivé quelque chose, et ils étaient un peu trop décidé à me faire dire où tu étais. Il a dû se passer quelque chose. »

Elle acquiesça. Elle s'écarta légèrement de lui, l'embrassa chastement sur les lèvres, et s'arracha à son étreinte. Elle traversa la chambre d'un pas vif, puis la salle de séjour. Il la suivit nonchalamment et la regarda se diriger directement vers la cheminée. Là, elle se retourna :

« Je te promets que je reviendrais vite, » lui assura-t-elle.

Son regard brillait de sincérité et de tendresse. Merlin qu'il l'aimait. Son cœur saignait rien qu'à l'idée de la savoir loin de lui et de ses bras. Vivre et rire auprès d'autres que lui, qui ne l'aimeraient jamais à moitié autant que lui. Mais ils n'avaient pas vraiment le choix. Et ça le tuait de rester là en attendant qu'elle revienne.

Elle attrapa une poignée de Poudre de Cheminette et s'avança dans l'âtre. Elle jeta un dernier regard plein de promesses à Drago, puis s'envola dans une flambée de flammes d'un intense vert émeraude. Drago fixa un long moment les dernières étincelles vertes mêlées de cendres qui voltigeaient dans sa cheminée puis, il retourna dans sa chambre.

Il ramassa pensivement ses vêtements éparpillés un peu partout sur le sol, faibles échos de leurs ébats passionnés de la nuit. Une longue douche plus tard, il retourna dans la salle de séjour. De bonnes odeurs s'échappaient du coin cuisine. Il s'assit à table et Verna fit léviter vers lui un petit-déjeuner au fumet odorant qui aurait suffi à nourrir une petite armée. Il piocha à droite et à gauche dans les bols et les assiettes, sans grand appétit.

« Maître Drago ? »

Le jeune homme tourna la tête vers la petite elfe, qui l'observait avec de grands yeux hésitants, perchée sur sa chaise. Ses oreilles frémirent quand son regard se posa sur elle.

« Mademoiselle Hermione est une Née-Moldue ? » avança-t-elle prudemment de sa petite voix fluette.

Elle connaissait parfaitement la réponse. Peu de personnes portaient ce nom étrange d'Hermione, et il n'avait récriminé au manoir que contre une seule d'entre elles. Tous les elfes devaient être au courant. Un étrange sentiment assaillait Drago quand il repensait à toutes ces années où il avait maudit le nom de Granger. Toutes ces années de haine, de ressentiment, de préjugés et d'insultes... pour rien, sans voir le bonheur qui vivait sous son nez, et qui attendait son heure en silence. Tout cela lui paraissait si loin, désormais. Si loin et si futile. Tant de choses avaient changé à présent. Trop vite sans doute pour qu'il puisse pleinement réaliser ce qui lui arrivait.

Il hocha la tête, encourageant l'elfe à poursuivre.

« Mademoiselle Hermione est moins jolie que mademoiselle Astoria. »

Elle jeta un regard incertain à Drago. Il mordit dans un toast et acquiesça, amusé malgré lui par la situation. Il attendait de voir où elle voulait en venir. Les elfes se montraient rarement aussi curieux ou indiscrets. Mais il aurait pardonné n'importe quoi à Verna.

« Certes.

- Mais maître Drago est amoureux de mademoiselle Hermione.

- Incontestablement. »

La petite elfe hocha la tête avec satisfaction, comme si quelque chose de très important pour elle venait de lui être confirmé. Elle retourna à ses casseroles qui moussaient dans l'évier, et Drago crut même voir un léger sourire sur ses lèvres.

Quant à Drago, il aurait voulu que la situation soit aussi clairement établie dans l'esprit des gens, sans plus de récriminations ou d'oppositions. Et alors, peut-être qu'Hermione ne serait pas partie si vite. Et alors, peut-être qu'il aurait pu cesser de se demander où elle était et si elle allait bien.


	5. 4 - Confrontation

_Le coin de l'auteure :_

Bien le bonjour, tout le monde !

Je suis ravie de vous retrouver pour ce nouveau chapitre. J'espère qu'il va vous plaire. En tout cas, tous vos petits mots pleins de gentillesse m'ont énormément touchée. Je suis vraiment très contente que ces chapitres vous aient plu, jusque là, et j'espère qu'il en sera de même pour ceux qui suivront.

Bonne lecture !

Bises ;)

Peaseblossom

_Disclaimer : _Tout les honneurs reviennent à la fantastique JK Rowling.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 4 - Confrontation<strong>

Harry était encore furieux lorsqu'ils se retrouvèrent dans la rue, avec George. C'était un dimanche, la plupart des boutiques étaient fermées, et il y avait peu de gens sur le Chemin de Traverse. Il se retint d'envoyer son poing dans un mur. Le détachement arrogant et insolent de Malefoy l'avait mis dans une rage froide. Ce type était insupportable. Incapable de compréhension ou de compassion. George croisa les bras, appuyé contre le mur, et attendit qu'il se calme. L'inquiétude le prenait à la gorge et la réaction narquoise de Malefoy n'avait rien arrangé. Il fallait qu'il retrouve Hermione. Il souffla un grand coup et se tourna vers George.

« Tu le crois, toi ? »

George haussa les épaules.

« C'est Malefoy. On ne peut être sûr de rien, j'imagine. »

C'était bien ça le problème. Il n'arrivait pas à le croire quand il disait qu'il ne savait pas où elle était. Mais en même temps, il avait tellement d'aplomb dans la voix qu'il était difficile de penser qu'il mentait.

« En tout cas, son comportement n'a pas l'air d'avoir changé, commenta sobrement George.

- Ouais, peut-être que ton philtre ne marche pas, en fait. »

George grimaça.

« Peut-être, en effet. »

Mais si le philtre ne marchait pas, et que Malefoy ne savait vraiment pas où était Hermione, il n'arrivait pas à imaginer ce qui lui était arrivé. A la rigueur, et même si cette idée lui répugnait, il aurait compris qu'Hermione se trouve avec Malefoy. Le philtre de George l'aurait justifié. Mais Malefoy ne semblait avoir bu aucun philtre d'amour, et il était aussi imbuvable qu'avant. Et il était le dernier à avoir été vu avec Hermione avant sa disparition. Si le philtre ne marchait pas, il restait le principal suspect. Mais dans ce cas, qu'avait-il fait d'Hermione ? Imaginer Hermione à sa merci lui donna des sueurs froides. Même si jusqu'à présent il s'était tenu à peu près à carreau, Harry savait parfaitement de quoi Malefoy était capable. Il avait fait sa formation d'Auror en même temps que lui. Il avait travaillé avec ses informations pour démanteler les derniers réseaux de Mangemorts qui terrorisaient encore le pays. Sa ruse avait quelque chose d'implacable et d'effrayant. Il devait bien lui reconnaître ça. Les pièges qu'il tendait aux anciens collègues de son père étaient d'une sinistre efficacité. Aucun n'en avait réchappé jusqu'à maintenant.

George avait l'air perplexe.

« Ce qui est bizarre, c'est qu'il ne semble avoir aucun effet secondaire. Une potion, quelle qu'elle soit, reste rarement sans effets.

- Moi je t'assure qu'il était exactement pareil que d'habitude, et je n'ai pas très envie d'aller vérifier s'il a une diarrhée, » ironisa Harry.

George leva les yeux au ciel.

« Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire. Enfin peu importe. Ça ne nous dit pas où est Hermione. Ron va être furieux. »

Harry n'essaya même d'imaginer l'état de son ami s'ils ne retrouvaient pas Hermione. Plus les heures passaient, et plus les chances de la retrouver s'amenuisaient. Et ils avaient beau passer le plus clair de leur temps à se crêper le chignon, Harry savait qu'ils étaient attachés l'un à l'autre. Et lui-même devait reconnaître que cette disparition était des plus inquiétantes.

Un nuage cacha le soleil et assombrit d'un coup la rue. Harry soupira.

« On peut peut-être repasser de nouveau chez Hermione ? » proposa George en désespoir de cause.

Harry acquiesça sans trop y croire. Si rien ne bougeait dans les heures à venir, il faudrait prévenir le Ministère, qui disposait de davantage de moyens pour la retrouver.

Ils remontèrent rapidement le Chemin de Traverse. Ils passèrent devant Gringotts. La banque des sorciers était bien la seule chose qui n'avait pas changé au cours des sept dernières années. Elle se dressait là, masse blanche et imposante, rutilante de marbre et d'or, exactement comme elle se dressait là, la première fois qu'Hagrid l'y avait emmené quand il avait onze ans, et exactement comme elle se dressait là, sept ans plus tard, le jour où il était venu braquer ses sous-sols sous sa cape d'invisibilité.

Hermione n'habitait pas très loin. Ils longèrent la librairie Fleury et Bott où Harry n'avait pas mis les pieds depuis une éternité, et ils se trouvèrent rapidement devant un petit immeuble, coincé entre un apothicaire à la vitrine crasseuse, et une toute petite boulangerie. Une agréable odeur de pain frais flottait, et en d'autres circonstances, il se serait peut-être laissé tenter. Mais à ce moment-là, il sentait plutôt son estomac se retourner qu'autre chose. La façade de l'immeuble était bancale et un peu miteuse, un ensemble de colombages mal entretenus et de briques d'un rouge sale, souillées de fientes de hiboux et de pigeons, mais passé le seuil, l'intérieur se faisait beaucoup plus chaleureux. Ils montèrent au troisième étage. Les escaliers grinçaient sous leurs pieds, un bruit qu'Harry avait toujours détesté.

George toqua à la porte d'Hermione. Harry pria de toutes ses forces pour qua la jeune femme ouvre. Une seconde passa, puis deux, puis trois, puis cinq, puis dix. Il ne semblait pas y avoir de bruit de l'autre côté. George se tourna vers lui, l'air sincèrement désolé. Puis un cliquetis de verrou se fit entendre, et la porte s'ouvrit sur Hermione.

Elle avait les traits tirés, et toutes les paroles dictées par la colère, l'angoisse moururent sur sa langue, pour laisser place à un immense soulagement. Pattenrond ronronnait dans ses bras, mais Harry l'ignora et la prit dans ses bras, la serra à l'en étouffer. La bestiole miaula de protestation.

« Je t'interdis de me refaire ça. Où étais-tu ? lui souffla-t-il à l'oreille. Je me suis fait un sang d'encre et Ron est en train de devenir fou. »

Elle soupira et s'écarta de lui. D'un geste, elle les invita à entrer.

« J'étais à Sainte-Mangouste, expliqua-t-elle. Je sais, j'aurais dû vous prévenir. Je ne pensais pas que ça durerait aussi longtemps. Je viens juste de rentrer, et…

- Sainte-Mangouste ? » s'étonna George.

Hermione avança jusqu'au milieu de son salon, où elle relâcha son chat, qui bondit souplement au sol. Elle portait encore la robe rouge toute froissée qu'elle avait la veille. Et elle avait vraiment l'air fatiguée. Un affreux doute traversa l'esprit d'Harry.

« Sainte-Mangouste ? Tu veux dire que tu… »

Un faible sourire étira ses lèvres. Elle hocha la tête et plongea son regard dans le sien. Il y lut de la culpabilité et de la tristesse.

« Je suis vraiment désolée. J'aurais dû vous prévenir. Mais je ne voulais pas vous inquiéter plus que de raison. Tu sais ce que c'est… »

Harry serra les dents.

« Et qu'ont dit les guérisseurs ? »

Elle haussa les épaules.

« Comme la dernière fois. Que ces crises pouvaient se produire. Ce sont des effets à retardement qui s'estomperont avec le temps. Ça faisait longtemps que j'en avais eu une. »

Harry hocha la tête, revivant malgré lui toutes les horreurs de la guerre. Hermione avait beaucoup souffert des tortures de Bellatrix Lestrange, son corps n'avait pas pu totalement se remettre des sorts de magie noire qu'elle avait reçus. Après la guerre, de violentes crises la saisissaient, la gardaient clouée au lit, secouée de spasmes douloureux, de maux de tête insupportables et de fièvre. La première fois, Ron l'avait emmenée à Sainte-Mangouste, totalement paniqué. Les guérisseurs les avaient prévenus que cela arrivait parfois, surtout qu'elle n'avait pas pu être soignée correctement en temps et en heure, et que les braquages de banque et les batailles meurtrières n'étaient pas recommandés dans ce genre de cas. Elle continuait d'endurer ces crises de temps à autres, et Harry s'en voulait toujours de voir son amie souffrir, quand lui ne gardait d'autres séquelles de cette époque que des souvenirs amers, mais que la présence de Ginny, et de ses amis reléguaient dans un coin de sa mémoire.

« Tu es sûre que ça va mieux ? » s'assura-t-il.

Elle sourit.

« Ne t'inquiète pas. Je vais bien. Je me change, et je rentre au Terrier. Vous pouvez partir devant, si vous voulez. Je vous rejoindrais. »

Les deux jeunes hommes déclinèrent et décidèrent de l'accompagner. Ils n'étaient plus à une demi-heure près. Hermione disparut dans sa chambre, et ils se laissèrent tomber sur le canapé avec soulagement pour l'attendre. George envoya son _patronus_ au Terrier, prévenir le reste de la famille que tout allait bien, qu'Hermione était retrouvée, qu'il n'y avait pas lieu de s'inquiéter. Harry se sentit vidé. Il regarda le renard argenté filer à travers la pièce, puis disparaître sans bruit à travers le mur. Il soupira puis attrapa le téléphone qui reposait sur la console près du canapé. Il retrouva dans un carnet le numéro des parents d'Hermione et les appela pour les prévenir que tout était rentré dans l'ordre. Hermione avait été hospitalisée, mais elle allait beaucoup mieux. Non, il n'y avait pas lieu de s'inquiéter. Non, ce n'était pas très grave. Oui, Hermione allait sans doute les appeler, mais il avait pris les devants pour les rassurer, comme promis. Harry raccrocha et sa tête bascula contre l'appui-tête du canapé.

Ils restèrent quelques minutes sans rien dire, tandis qu'Hermione s'affairait dans sa chambre. Pattenrond vint souplement se percher sur les genoux d'Harry. Il caressa pensivement la fourrure soyeuse de l'animal qui miaula de contentement.

George fronçait les sourcils, profondément concentré. Harry repensa à toute cette histoire de philtre d'amour. Plus ou il pensait, et plus cela lui paraissait absurde. Ni Hermione, ni Malefoy ne semblait affecté. Il avait vu les effets d'un philtre. Et le moins que l'on pouvait dire, c'était que ça n'avait rien de discret. Il ne manquait jamais de charrier un peu Ron à ce sujet. S'il y avait eu quelque chose, ils s'en seraient rendu compte. Non, le plus probable était que la mixture de George n'avait aucun effet. C'était peut-être ce qui avait déclenché la crise de son amie, mais Hermione et Malefoy ne semblaient pas fous amoureux l'un de l'autre. Dans un sens, ce n'était sans doute pas plus mal.

« C'est vraiment bizarre, quand même, j'étais sûr que cette potion était réussie, » marmonna pensivement George.

Harry le soupçonna d'être vexé par la situation. Ce philtre était censé être sa nouvelle trouvaille miracle. Il y avait de quoi le prendre mal de la voir si inefficace.

« Merlin soit loué, ça n'a pas marché, répondit Harry. Tu imagines un peu ? »

George plissa le nez.

« Qu'est-ce qui n'a pas marché ? » demanda Hermione en sortant de sa chambre.

Elle finissait de tresser vaguement ses cheveux. Pattenrond bondit des genoux d'Harry et vint se frotter contre les chevilles de la jeune femme en ronronnant.

« Rien. Victoire, Louis et Dominique voulaient rabibocher leurs parents avec un philtre d'amour de George, » répondit Harry.

Elle fronça les sourcils, tout en enfilant une paire de chaussures plates.

« Et ?

- Et rien. Les enfants t'ont vu le boire avec Malefoy, mais apparemment ça n'a fait que te rendre malade. »

Elle hocha pensivement la tête, attrapa une veste qui trainait et se tint prête à partir. Ils rentrèrent au Terrier par voie de Cheminette. Le salon était vide quand ils y atterrirent, les uns après les autres. Ils traversèrent la pièce et se dirigèrent vers la cuisine, où deux couteaux découpaient un rôti avec rapidité, sous la surveillance étroite de Molly. Harry vit le regard de cette dernière s'éclairer quand Hermione déposa un baiser sur sa joue en s'excusant puis en lui proposant son aide.

« Non merci, ma chérie. Va donc rejoindre les autres. Ron est dans tous ses états. »

Depuis quelques temps que les disputes entre Hermione et son fils se faisaient plus violentes, Molly prenait des précautions infinies pour s'adresser à la jeune femme. Comme si elle redoutait de voir s'enfuir la seule qui, jusque-là, avait réussi à supporter le caractère de son fils plus de huit mois. Harry savait donc qu'elle ne poserait pas de questions. Hermione lui sourit avec douceur et ils se dirigèrent vers le jardin. L'immense tente blanche était toujours dressée, et s'y tenait toute la famille Weasley, patientant dans un calme un peu trop marqué pour être tout à fait naturel. Une tension presque palpable électrisait l'assemblée.

L'arrivée d'Hermione déclencha une vague de soupirs de soulagement et de questions plus ou moins subtiles. Submergée, la jeune femme répondit du mieux qu'elle put. Puis Ron fendit la foule, pâle comme la mort.

« Merlin, où étais-tu ? Tu m'as fait une peur bleue. »

Il la prit dans ses bras, et Hermione se mit à murmurer à son oreille. Harry s'écarta avec Ginny pour les laisser un peu seuls. L'atmosphère pesante d'angoisse et d'incertitude qui pesait dans l'espace de la tente s'était soudain envolée et des échos de conversations mêlées de rires joyeux résonnèrent bientôt avec entrain. Victoire, Louis et Dominique quittèrent leur masque contrit, soulagé qu'on ne leur tienne pas rigueur de leur bêtise, et recommencèrent à jouer avec Teddy Lupin, et leur cousine Lucy, la fille de Percy.

Ginny entraîna Harry un peu à l'écart et lui demanda à voix basse :

« Alors ? »

Harry jeta un œil à ses amis, enlacés au milieu du chapiteau, qui discutaient front contre front, sans se soucier des gens qui gravitaient autour d'eux. Cette histoire de philtre d'amour était en train de prendre un sérieux coup dans l'aile. George allait devoir entièrement retravailler sa potion.

« Alors rien. J'ai vu Malefoy, et il est comme d'habitude. Et tu vois bien Hermione. George a dû se rater. »

Ginny eut l'air sceptique. Elle observa à son tour son frère et Hermione qui, pour une fois, n'étaient pas en train de se disputer. Harry espéra très fort que cet incident allait leur ouvrir les yeux à tous les deux. Hermione était indépendante. Un peu trop sans doute. Et même si elle avait les meilleures raisons du monde, elle faisait toujours ce qui lui paraissait le plus juste, sans forcément demander l'avis des concernés. Il n'y avait qu'à voir où cela l'avait menée avec ses parents. Quant à Ron, il s'irritait facilement d'un rien, pour tomber la seconde suivante dans un délire d'affection et de gentillesse tapageuse. Son caractère par trop soupe-au-lait le rendait difficile à suivre, Harry en savait quelque chose pour en avoir souvent fait les frais, et ses constantes sautes d'humeur avaient de quoi venir à bout de la patience infinie d'Hermione.

Quoi qu'il en soit, rien n'indiquait qu'Hermione soit soudainement tombée follement amoureuse de quelqu'un d'autre, et a fortiori, de Drago Malefoy.

« J'espère que tu as raison, » souffla Ginny.

Sa voix était sombre, et le jeune homme se demanda ce qui pouvait encore la tracasser. Tout était rentré dans l'ordre. Mais elle secoua ses cheveux d'or roux et leva ses grands yeux marron vers Harry, un sourire sur les lèvres. Il aimait tant l'étincelle qui pétillait dans ses yeux qu'il l'aurait embrassée sur le champ, si Molly n'était pas soudainement revenue avec son rôti dûment découpé.

Hermione fut étonnamment silencieuse pendant tout le repas. Elle qui, d'ordinaire, ne manquait jamais de faire une remarque, de donner un conseil ou d'opposer un argument se tint réservée et songeuse à côté d'un Ron souriant, trop heureux de l'avoir retrouvée pour s'interroger sur son soudain mutisme. Harry la surprit à plusieurs reprises le regard perdu dans le vague, distraite par il-ne-savait-quelle pensée parasite. Elle était si attentive aux autres d'habitude qu'il s'étonna que personne d'autre n'ait remarqué son comportement pour le moins étrange. Mais peut-être n'était-ce que le contrecoup de sa crise. Harry était encore mortifié de ne pas avoir pensé tout de suite à aller à Sainte-Mangouste pour s'assurer qu'elle ne s'y était pas rendu. C'était l'une des premières choses qu'on vérifiait en cas de disparition, et dans la panique, il n'y avait même pas pensé.

Alors que chacun était plongé dans sa conversation, Harry, inquiet malgré tout ce que sa raison lui dictait, se pencha vers son amie.

« Tu es sûre que ça va ? » lui demanda-t-il à voix basse.

Une inquiétude sourde couvait sous sa voix. Hermione était son amie, presque sa sœur. Ils s'étaient toujours très bien entendu tous les deux. Son amitié ne lui avait jamais fait défaut, alors que la jalousie de Ron et son obstination les avait parfois conduit à se disputer et à ne plus se parler pendant des jours et des jours. Et en un sens, il était beaucoup plus proche d'elle que de Ron. Il avait en elle une confiance absolue. Elle savait toujours trouver les mots pour lui parler, quelles que soient les circonstances. Il savait qu'il pouvait tout lui dire, tout lui confier, elle ne le jugerait jamais. Même quand elle désapprouvait, et elle n'hésitait jamais à le lui dire, elle le soutenait. Pour toutes ses raisons, leur relation avait quelque chose de viscéralement fraternel. Et il n'aimait pas la savoir malade. Généralement, elle râlait, en lui disant qu'elle n'était plus une petite fille, qu'elle n'avait pas besoin qu'on la couve, qu'elle savait très bien se débrouiller toute seule. Hermione savait toujours mieux s'inquiéter pour les autres que pour elle-même.

Mais cette fois, elle se contenta de regarder vers lui avec un regard absent, en faisant pensivement tourner sa bague de fiançailles à son doigt. Une très jolie bague, d'ailleurs. Il faudrait qu'il pense à demander à Ron où il l'avait dénichée.

« Oui. Ne t'inquiète pas. »

Elle lui adressa un sourire rassurant, qu'Harry trouva un peu forcé.

« Je dois juste être un peu fatiguée. Ça va passer. »

Il acquiesça, guère convaincu, mais sans insister. Hermione n'était pas du genre à aimer s'épancher de ses problèmes ou de ses douleurs sur l'épaule des autres.

Les heures s'écoulèrent sans hâte. Un après-midi dominical paisible, comme tant d'autres, au cœur de la campagne anglaise. Les frayeurs de la matinée passée, chacun se laissa porter par la bonne humeur ambiante, et George fit exploser, dans le soir tombant, les derniers Feuxfous Fuseboum que la boutique de farces et attrapes allait bientôt mettre en vente. Les bras noués autour de la taille de Ginny, Harry regarda les fusées exploser dans le ciel à peine étoilé, et replonger en pluies d'étincelles scintillantes, pour former des personnages colorés et fantastiques, qui arrachaient des exclamations d'admiration et de surprise aux enfants : des fées et des lutins qui dansaient en farandole autour du croissant argenté de la lune, des licornes qui se pourchassaient à travers le ciel, de petits gnomes grimaçants, étrangement semblables à Peeves, qui jouaient à saute-mouton avec les nuages.

Il surprit Bill et Fleur, un peu à l'écart, en train de discuter vivement, tandis que tout le monde profitait du spectacle. C'était assez triste ce qui leur arrivait, et le jeune homme espéra de tout cœur que ce n'était qu'un mauvais moment à passer. Dès le départ, leur histoire n'avait rien eu de facile. La guerre changeait tout, faussait tout. Comment installer une relation stable quand la terreur régnait, quand les morts s'accumulaient et qu'on redoutait à longueur de temps de voir l'autre mourir à son tour ? Le retour à la normale avait quelque chose de perturbant et les conséquences ne s'en ressentaient que maintenant. Et en dépit de tout cela, il comprenait la volonté des enfants de les rapprocher, comme avant, et malgré les conséquences plus qu'incertaines que leur idée aurait pu avoir, il ne parvenait pas à leur en vouloir. Ce n'étaient que des enfants. Et aucun enfant ne veut voir ses parents se déchirer.

Une dernière fusée explosa dans un grand boum! et traça dans le ciel les contours rougeâtres d'un immense dragon qui cracha un flot d'étincelles dorées en direction des enfants qui hurlèrent de terreur, avant d'applaudir à tout rompre, ravis.

Harry sourit. La sérénité du moment le comblait, lui qui n'avait jamais eu d'enfance vraiment heureuse. L'avenir ne l'effrayait plus comme autrefois. C'était plutôt ce passé de guerre et d'horreur qui le réveillait en pleine nuit, l'esprit embrumé de cauchemars. Sans la patience de Ginny, le soutien d'Hermione, l'amitié de Ron, il n'aurait probablement pas réussi à remonter la pente. Il se serait englué dans les souvenirs noirs des gens qu'il avait aimés et qu'il avait perdus, et qui ne verraient jamais le monde qu'ils avaient si fort contribué à créer. Il avait été seul si longtemps. Il avait cru qu'il serait toujours seul. Mais le destin lui avait démontré le contraire. Et à présent, il se sentait plus en paix avec lui-même qu'il ne l'avait jamais été.

Il nicha son visage dans le cou de Ginny, inspirant son parfum fruité à pleins poumons. Il sentit sa peau blanche se hérisser, et un léger rire lui échappa.

« Je t'aime, » souffla-t-il à son oreille.

Elle se retourna. Son regard étincelait. Un sourire tendre et ému étirait ses lèvres. Elle posa une main fraîche sur sa joue.

« Je t'ai déjà dit que tu étais adorable, toi ? » murmura-t-elle.

Elle l'embrassa doucement sur les lèvres.

« Harry ! Harry ! George, il a dit qu'il ferait pareil quand tu te marieras avec Ginny ! Dis, quand est-ce que tu te maries avec Ginny ? »

Vraiment, Harry adorait son filleul, mais il avait parfois le don de débouler au mauvais moment. Il lâcha Ginny à contrecœur pour se tourner vers le petit garçon. Teddy avait huit ans et débordait de vie. A ce moment-là, ses cheveux avaient pris une couleur orange criard, très peu accordée à ses vêtements. Sa frimousse illuminée de deux grands yeux gris qui brillaient d'excitation était couverte de taches de rousseurs.

« Tu sais, il faudrait déjà que je lui demande. »

Le rire léger de Ginny éclata derrière lui. Harry resta concentré sur son filleul.

« Bah demande-lui. »

L'innocence de cet enfant ne lasserait jamais de le surprendre. Ginny rit plus fort. Harry sentit ses joues chauffer, et se félicita qu'il fasse si sombre.

« Ce n'est pas vraiment comme ça que ça se passe, Teddy, » marmonna-t-il.

Le petit fronça les sourcils puis se tourna vers Ginny.

« Ginny, tu veux te marier avec Harry ? Comme ça George pourra faire un nouveau feu d'artifice. »

Cette fois, la jeune femme éclata franchement de rire, ce qui attira l'attention de ceux qui se trouvaient autour d'eux. Harry piqua un fard monumental.

« Teddy…

- Moi, je suis d'accord, Teddy, » le coupa Ginny.

Un grand sourire illumina le visage du petit garçon, tandis que quelques éclats de rire fusaient un peu partout. Harry sentit la main de Ginny se glisser dans la sienne, et il se détendit un peu.

« Je suppose que nous sommes officiellement fiancés, maintenant, lui glissa-t-elle à l'oreille.

- Ce n'est pas tout à fait comme ça que j'avais envisagé la chose. »

Elle sourit et se lova contre lui. Ron arriva à ce moment-là et le gratifia d'une bourrade amicale.

« Il est encore temps de faire marche arrière, mon vieux. Profites-en, tu sais à quel point elle peut être effrayante.

- Ronald ! » s'indigna Ginny.

Elle le frappa à l'épaule, et Ron recula en réprimant un cri de douleur et de surprise.

« Qu'est-ce que je disais... »

Harry sourit. Ron avait eu un mal de chien à se faire à sa relation avec sa petite sœur, mais l'influence d'Hermione s'était révélée bénéfique de ce point de vue. En parlant d'Hermione, il ne la vit pas dans l'attroupement qui s'était formé autour d'eux, les pressant de félicitations et de questions. Il la chercha du regard sans la trouver, jusqu'à ce qu'il la repère sous un pommier, à la lueur faiblarde d'un lampion orange. Elle regardait en direction des champs, qui s'étendaient à perte de vue dans la nuit, baignés de ténèbres. Seule se découpait la silhouette solitaire et fantomatique du saule pleureur au milieu du pré qui bordait la propriété des Weasley. Mais Harry ne fit attention à rien de tout cela. Tout ce qu'il vit fut que la jeune femme avait l'air immensément triste, et il se demanda pourquoi.


	6. 5 - Instants volé

_Le coin de l'auteure :_

Bonjour, bonjour !

En piste pour un nouveau chapitre qui, je l'espère, répondra à vos attentes. Merci une nouvelle pour vos petites attentions, ça me touche beaucoup, et j'en suis d'autant plus stressée, j'espère vraiment ne pas vous décevoir.

Bonne lecture et à bientôt !

Bises ;)

Peaseblossom

_Disclaimer : _rien ne m'appartient, comme toujours, remerciez JK Rowling pour son univers magique.

_Réponse à la review anonyme :_

_C :_ Vraiment, un grand merci pour ta review et tes compliments, ça me touche tellement. J'espère de tout cœur que la suite te plaira également. Et puis ne t'inquiète si tu ne peux pas reviewer à chaque chapitre. C'est vraiment gentil de le faire, mais ce n'est pas une obligation et je ne t'en voudrai jamais pour ça. En tout cas, merci à toi une nouvelle fois. Je suis toujours ravie d'avoir tes impressions. A très bientôt ! Bises ;)

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 5 – Instants volés<strong>

« Malefoy ! Greshko ! Dans mon bureau ! »

Drago leva le nez de son dossier et vit Dawlish, le chef du Bureau des Aurors, darder un regard impassible sur la pièce en désordre qui constituait le quartier général des Aurors. Dawlish était un bon chef. Excellent Auror autrefois, il dirigeait désormais la brigade des Aurors d'une main de fer. Surtout en ces temps encore troublés où l'incertitude fragilisait les fondations du monde magique. Personne n'avait dit qu'il serait facile de reconstruire un monde dévasté par la guerre et l'horreur.

Il se leva, glissa sa baguette dans sa poche au passage et sortit de son box. Greshko, un grand gaillard blond et taciturne, taillé comme un ours de sa Sibérie natale, le rejoignit et ils entrèrent tous deux dans le bureau de Dawlish, sans que cela n'attise la curiosité des autres Aurors. C'était ainsi. Dawlish avait certainement une affaire à leur confier, et la routine était telle que cela ne surprenait plus personne.

Le bureau de Dawlish n'était guère différent des box où travaillaient les Aurors, excepté en ce qui concernait le bruit. Pour le reste, l'espace était tout aussi réduit, le bureau d'acajou croulait sous les documents, et les étagères menaçaient à tout instant de s'effondrer sous le poids des livres, de la paperasse et des cartons de pièces à conviction.

Dawlish les dépassa et s'assit à son bureau. Il tira deux chemises cartonnées noires d'une impressionnante pile de documents et en tendit une à Drago, l'autre à Greshko. Pas besoin d'explications. La couleur du dossier était suffisamment éloquente. Noire. Mangemorts en cavale.

Sept ans après la mort du Seigneur des Ténèbres, certains croyaient encore à un miracle qui ramènerait leur maître. La stupidité de certains ne cesserait jamais de le surprendre. Il n'appréciait pas Potter, mais il lui faisait confiance pour ne pas avoir laissé vivre son pire ennemi. Il se demandait encore, bien des années plus tard, comment il avait réussi ce prodige. Mais la manière importait peu. Certains Mangemorts étaient morts sept ans plus tôt, à la bataille de Poudlard, la plupart croupissait à Azkaban. Mais d'autres avaient réussi à s'échapper et s'étaient fait oublier, quémandant l'asile politique à l'étranger, ou disparaissant pour de bon. Mais de temps à autres, ils réapparaissaient, incapables de survivre dans l'ombre.

Drago se concentra sur le dossier. Antonin Dolohov. Il grimaça. Celui-là ne serait pas aussi facile à coincer que les Carrow ou les Avery. Celui-là était malin, et dangereux. Et comble du bonheur, il détestait Drago. Le jeune homme ouvrit la chemise. S'y trouvait le vieux casier judiciaire que Dolohov trainait depuis plus de vingt ans, quelques-uns de ses hauts-faits et, plus intéressant, sa dernière apparition moins d'une semaine plus tôt, dans le nord du pays.

« Je vous veux tous les deux sur le coup. Silence total. Personne ne doit être au courant. Ordre du Ministre. Un rapport par jour sur les avancées de l'enquête et un topo par semaine dans mon bureau. »

C'était tout Dawlish. Clair. Concis. Inutile de s'embarrasser de fioritures et de figures de rhétoriques. Seuls les résultats comptaient. Drago acquiesça, tandis que Greshko se contentait d'un vague grognement qui pouvait passer pour un assentiment.

Dawlish les congédia d'un signe de tête et se replongea dans sa paperasserie. Drago et son nouveau coéquipier sortirent. C'était la première fois qu'il devait travailler avec Greshko. A ce qu'il avait entendu dire, c'était un Auror efficace, pas franchement porté sur les raisonnements à rallonge, mais redoutable lorsqu'il s'agissait de duel ou d'arrestation. L'aura de force brute qu'il dégageait y était sûrement pour quelque chose. Son regard brun avait quelque chose d'implacable et de sauvage qui contrastait avec la souveraine impassibilité de ses traits. Personne au Bureau ne connaissait son passé, sauf peut-être Dawlish qui avait un accès illimité aux dossiers du personnel, mais Drago se doutait que c'était un homme que plus grand-chose ne pouvait surprendre.

Ils se dirigèrent vers le box de Drago. Il était tout au bout de la rangée, juste à côté du bureau de Dawlish, et à l'exact opposé de la machine à café. Il bénéficiait de ce fait d'un peu moins de passage et d'un peu plus d'isolement. Son espace de travail était incroyablement impersonnel. Il savait que certains de ses collègues tapissaient leur box de photos en tout genre, de dessins d'enfants, de cartes postales. Il n'en avait jamais vu l'intérêt. Les affaires en cours étaient impeccablement classées sur le bureau de bois clair. Les photos des suspects épinglés ou à épinglés occupaient un pan de mur, tandis qu'en face s'étalait une grande carte du Royaume-Uni, piquée de quelques punaises à tête rouge.

Drago s'assit à son bureau, tandis que Greshko se laissait tomber sur une chaise en plastique, juste en face. Chacun se plongea dans le dossier, sans rien dire. Drago connaissait par cœur une bonne partie de ce qui s'y trouvait. Dolohov avait toujours été un Mangemort impitoyable, incroyablement dévoué à la cause du Maître. Après la bataille de Poudlard, il avait réussi à fausser compagnie aux deux Aurors qui le gardaient. Il s'était fait oublier, tout ce temps, quelque part au fin fond de son Ukraine paternelle, sûrement. Moins d'une semaine plus tôt, il avait soudainement réapparu dans un petit village du nord de l'Écosse. Un incendie avait ravagé trois maisons, toutes appartenant aux moldus qui habitaient là. La chance voulait qu'un ancien Auror, Williamson, y vivait aussi, et avait vu le jet de flammes violettes, l'attaque fétiche de Dolohov, qui avait mis le feu à la deuxième maison et n'avait pas mis plus de trois secondes à reconnaître le Mangemort à la lueur du feu. Pas de morts. Mais quelques blessés, suffisamment graves pour faire venir des guérisseurs de Sainte-Mangouste. Et trop de témoins pour éviter un déploiement conséquent d'Oubliators. Et un Mangemort dangereux dans la nature.

Cette affaire s'annonçait compliquée. Repérer Dolohov ne serait pas une partie de plaisir. L'homme était passé maître dans l'art de disparaître. Le dossier listait quelques lieux, qui lui étaient reliés à des degrés divers, mais Drago n'y croyait pas trop. Il serait stupide de ne pas aller vérifier, mais la probabilité d'y trouver leur homme était faible. D'emblée, cela s'annonçait fastidieux. Drago eut un soupir inaudible. Il se leva et s'approcha de sa carte. Il ficha une nouvelle punaise, à tête noire, à l'endroit où l'attaque avait eu lieu. Il était encore trop tôt pour déduire quoi que ce soit, mais cela pouvait avoir une importance. A présent, il fallait décider d'un plan d'attaque. Il se tourna vers Greshko qui finissait tout juste de parcourir le dossier.

« Dangereux, commenta-t-il.

- Très, confirma Drago. On va commencer par vérifier ses pied-à-terre.

- Fogwatt ? »

C'était le nom du village où avait eu lieu l'attaque. Drago s'accorda une minute de réflexion. Il était peu probable que Dolohov ait laissé quoi que ce soit qui puisse les aider. Mais dans le doute… On ne pouvait se permettre de négliger un indice ou une piste, aussi hypothétiques fussent-ils, surtout avec un spécimen comme Dolohov. Plus vite il serait attrapé, et mieux cela vaudrait.

« On va rendre visite à Williamson d'abord, » accorda Drago.

La journée fila comme un vif d'or. Après l'Ecosse, qui ne leur apprit pas grand-chose de plus que ce qu'ils savaient déjà, ils visitèrent deux planques au Pays de Galles, une en Cornouailles, et une à Londres, mais toutes étaient vides, et n'avaient pas reçu de visiteurs autres que les rats depuis un moment. Chou blanc sur toute la ligne, donc. Aucun signe de Dolohov, et Drago était certain que ce n'était pas comme ça qu'il fallait s'y prendre. Ils rentrèrent épuisés et maussades malgré tout au Bureau.

Il s'effondra sur sa chaise tournante, et passa une main fatiguée dans ses cheveux. Crapahuter à travers toute la Grande-Bretagne était fatigant, mine de rien. Greshko avait disparu dans son propre box et n'était certainement pas plus actif que lui. Il feuilleta sans grande conviction le dossier Dolohov, sans trouver autre chose que ce qu'il savait déjà. Une note de service piqua vers son bureau, et il l'attrapa au vol, machinalement.

Drago soupira. A cette heure, le bureau commençait à se vider. Les bourdonnements habituels s'apaisaient. Le ballet incessant des notes de service et des ordres s'estompait. Bien sûr, il y avait toujours des irréductibles du genre Potter, qui pouvaient rester travailler jusque tard dans la nuit, malgré les injonctions de l'horloge magique du bureau. De la lumière brillait encore à la fenêtre du bureau de Dawlish, mais celui-là était le plus irréductible des irréductibles. Drago n'était pas comme ça, et une note de service à cette heure ne signifiait pour lui que des heures et des ennuis supplémentaires. Jusqu'à ce qu'il reconnaisse l'écriture.

_Malefoy,  
>Passe au département des Mystères avant de partir. Ce que tu as demandé est prêt.<br>H. Granger_

Un sourire étira ses lèvres. Hermione. Jamais à court de stratagèmes pour qu'ils puissent se voir discrètement. Souvent au Ministère, le seul endroit où Weasley ne la couvait pas à longueur de temps d'un regard jaloux. Ce n'était pas les recoins aveugles qui manquaient dans le labyrinthe du Ministère. Et ils s'étaient découverts très doués pour les dénicher.

Drago aimait ces moments où il pouvait laisser son esprit vagabonder vers la jeune femme. Hermione et son sourire, ses yeux, ses baisers. Chaque jour, il se réveillait un peu plus amoureux, ignorant qu'une telle chose fût possible. Et pourtant, ils devaient dissimuler, se cacher. Sans cesse. Se croiser, se frôler dans les couloirs, sans jamais pouvoir aller plus loin. Réprimer un sourire, se contenter d'une œillade impassible, alors qu'on crève d'envie de la prendre dans ses bras. Il l'aimait si fort que c'en était parfois douloureux. La savoir dans les bras de Weasley, imaginer les mots qu'il lui murmurait, les promesses qu'il lui faisait. Ça le rendait fou, mais il ne voulait pas risquer de la perdre. Pas après avoir ignoré si longtemps le bonheur indicible que lui procurait sa présence. Et les mots se coinçaient dans sa gorge, erraient dans ses pensées, sans qu'il parvienne à les exprimer.

Il déchira la note en petits morceaux et la jeta à la corbeille. Il rangea soigneusement le dossier Dolohov, récupéra sa veste, glissa sa baguette dans sa poche et quitta le bureau. Il passa devant le box vide de Greshko, puis devant celui de Potter, tout aussi vide, pour une fois. Il longea le couloir du deuxième étage et rejoignit l'ascenseur. Les grilles dorées s'ouvrirent devant lui.

Un homme à la calvitie impressionnante s'y trouvait et il farfouillait dans un cartable de cuir. Il ne fit pas attention à lui, et Drago l'ignora. Il appuya négligemment sur le bouton pour le niveau 10 et attendit. L'ascenseur passa par le rez-de-chaussée pour décharger le presque-chauve dans l'Atrium, puis les grilles se refermèrent avec un cliquetis métallique et Drago se retrouva seul. Une poignée de secondes plus tard, une voix désincarnée annonça d'un ton sinistre :

« Niveau 10 : Département des Mystères. »

Drago descendit. Le couloir qui s'étirait devant lui semblait sans fin, et une curieuse lumière entre le bleu et le vert, légèrement phosphorescente l'éclairait. Un léger malaise le saisissait toujours dans cet endroit. Il se demandait souvent comment Hermione pouvait y travailler, et arpenter ces couloirs sinistres tous les jours. Il y avait quelque chose de malsain qui régnait dans ces couloirs. Les murs suintaient la peur et le désespoir. Peut-être qu'à force de voir de laisser passer des Détraqueurs, ils avaient réussi à devenir comme eux. Ou peut-être n'était-ce qu'une impression laissée par son procès, sept ans plus tôt.

Il alla jusqu'au bout du couloir. Il ouvrit la simple porte de bois qui s'y trouvait. Il se retrouva dans une large pièce circulaire et vide. Des portes s'alignaient tout autour, surmontées d'une pierre gravée de symboles mystérieux. Le Département des Mystères était un endroit très étrange. Quelque chose d'ancien et d'inconnu était maître de ses couloirs labyrinthiques. D'aucuns racontaient que ses fondations reposaient sur un site de rituels sorciers qui remontait aux premiers temps de la magie, bien avant la reine Maeb et Merlin. Drago n'avait pas d'avis sur la question. Tout ce qu'il savait c'est qu'il ne voulait pas rester plus longtemps qu'il ne fallait dans cet endroit qui le faisait frissonner de la tête aux pieds.

La porte aussitôt à sa droite s'ouvrit avec un léger grincement. Une tête toute ébouriffée de cheveux bruns sortit du trou d'ombre et Drago reconnut Hermione. Elle était habillée simplement ce jour-là. Un jean et un chemisier blanc. La baguette entortillée dans un chignon mal fait qui dégageait son cou. Il la trouva superbe. Son regard brun tomba sur lui. Une ébauche de sourire se forma sur ses lèvres et s'évanouit aussitôt. Quelqu'un la suivait.

« Je ne pense pas, Lysa. Laisse la salle des Planètes s'en charger. Ils s'en sortiront très bien tous seuls, » répondit-elle tranquillement, sans se soucier de lui.

La dénommée Lysa, une petite rousse rondouillarde, lui jeta un regard perplexe et se tourna vers Hermione.

« Tu as raison. Je transmettrai le dossier à Garett et ils feront avec. Tu as encore du boulot ?

- Une commande du Bureau des Aurors, » répondit Hermione avec un léger coup de tête en direction de Drago.

Lysa acquiesça.

« Ah. Bon courage, dans ce cas.

- Merci. Bonne soirée. »

Un vague signe de la main plus tard, la petite rousse disparaissait derrière une porte, et Drago et Hermione se retrouvaient seuls dans la pièce aux portes.

« Suis-moi, » marmonna Hermione.

Elle l'entraîna vers une autre porte, qui s'ouvrit sur un long couloir blanc, donnant sur une série de bureaux. Sur chaque porte, une petite plaque de cuivre indiquait en lettres soigneusement calligraphiées qui y travaillait. Ils passèrent le seuil du bureau d'Hermione et se retrouvèrent dans une petite pièce, où seul trônait un bureau de bois clair. Tout au fond se détachaient les contours d'une autre porte, étiquetée "Labo".

La jeune femme referma soigneusement la porte dans son dos. Et là seulement, elle laissa un sourire glisser sur ses lèvres et illuminer jusqu'à son regard.

« Tu m'as manqué. »

A peine plus qu'un murmure, mais un agréable frisson de bien-être glissa le long de sa colonne vertébrale.

Elle s'approcha et coula ses bras autour de son cou. Ses bras se refermèrent sur sa taille. Il nicha sa tête dans son cou, apaisé par sa présence chaude et rassurante. Ses lèvres s'égarèrent sur sa peau blanche et tiède.

« Je t'aime, » lui glissa-t-il à l'oreille.

Il la sentit frissonner entre ses bras. Elle s'écarta légèrement pour le regarder. Ses yeux brillaient de mille lueurs indescriptibles. Elle écarta une mèche blonde sur son front, un sourire attendri sur les lèvres.

« Je t'aime, moi aussi. »

Elle effleura ses lèvres d'un baiser et se nicha contre lui.

« Tu as l'air tendu, constata-t-elle à mi-voix. Quelque chose ne va pas ? »

Pensif, il resserra ses bras autour d'elle. Merlin seul savait comment elle faisait pour toujours réussir à lire en lui, malgré son habileté à masquer ses sentiments.

« Rien, répondit-il. Une affaire compliquée. »

Elle leva un regard attentif vers lui.

« Ex-Mangemort ? » devina-t-elle.

Un soupir amusé lui échappa.

« Je ne suis pas censé t'en parler, tu sais, » sourit-il.

Elle sourit à son tour, et une étincelle de malice pétilla dans son regard.

« Tu connais plus muet qu'un Langue-de-Plomb ? »

Il dut bien admettre que non. Elle n'avait jamais lâché un mot ou une allusion sur ses travaux, à croire qu'on lui jetait un sortilège d'oubli dès qu'elle sortait du département. Et tous les tiroirs de son bureau étaient fermés à double tour, codes et mots de passe à l'appui, il avait vérifié. Et inutile d'essayer d'ouvrir la porte de son labo, gardée par un système de sécurité magique dernière génération. Là aussi, il avait vérifié. Cet endroit était une vraie tombe.

« Alors, de qui s'agit-il ? »

La curiosité était sans doute le pire défaut d'Hermione Granger. Ça pouvait rendre service, parfois mais de temps à autre, c'était aussi plutôt malvenu.

« Mulciber ? »

Il secoua la tête. Mulciber se terrait quelque part au fin fond de la Patagonie, et tant qu'il y restait, Drago ne comptait s'inquiéter pour lui.

« Jugson ? »

Il secoua de nouveau la tête. Jusqu'à preuve du contraire, Jugson avait tout bonnement disparu de la circulation. Et tant qu'il ne reparaissait pas…

Avec un regard pénétrant, la jeune femme lista tous les Mangemorts encore en cavale, et à chaque fois, Drago secouait la tête. Puis finalement :

« Dolohov ? »

L'amusement déserta aussitôt l'esprit de Drago. Il acquiesça sans rien dire. A la vérité, même Hermione paraissait plus tendue. Une étincelle dure brillait dans son regard.

« Je vois, murmura-t-elle. Tu feras attention, hein ? »

Il lui certifia que se faire prendre en traître par Dolohov n'était pas dans ses projets. Mais cette piètre tentative d'humour tomba à plat. Une ombre voilait le front d'Hermione et rien ne semblait vouloir l'enlever.

Il releva en douceur son menton et la força à le regarder.

« A quoi penses-tu ? »

Elle soupira.

« Un mauvais souvenir. »

Il haussa un sourcil interrogateur. Elle secoua la tête, comme pour en chasser ses noires pensées.

« Ce n'est jamais très plaisant de croiser Dolohov. Il y a eu des victimes ?

- Quelques blessés dans un incendie, » répondit-il.

Elle acquiesça pensivement. Mais son regard restait soucieux. Drago se souvint de la cicatrice brunâtre sur le bras de la jeune femme. Un cadeau de Dolohov justement, quand elle avait suivi Potter tête baissée au Ministère, lors de leur cinquième année. Elle mordilla sa lèvre inférieure, comme à chaque fois que quelque chose la mettait mal à l'aise.

« Tu t'inquiètes trop, » lui murmura-t-il en lui caressant la joue.

Un pâle sourire lui répondit.

« Je sais. »

Elle soupira et il la vit se forcer à reprendre contenance. La guerre avait laissé une marque indélébile dans l'esprit de la jeune femme, et parfois, cette marque resurgissait au fond de ses yeux comme un mauvais fantôme qui revient vous hanter au plus mauvais moment.  
>Il ne voulait plus penser à tout ça. Cette période de sa vie était loin d'être celle dont il tenait à se souvenir. Il se revoyait adolescent, une terreur viscérale rivée aux tripes, jouet sans âme et sans volonté du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Il avait vu des choses atroces, et laissé faire, incapable d'agir, pétrifié d'horreur. Il se dégoûtait dans ces moments-là. Mais il ne pouvait pas changer le passé, aussi difficile soit-il de l'affronter.<p>

Sa main s'égara sur la nuque d'Hermione. Il n'arrivait plus à imaginer sa vie sans elle. Sans son inénarrable curiosité, ses explications agaçantes, sa manie compulsive de toujours s'inquiéter pour tout et pour tout le monde et son invraisemblable don pour se mettre dans des situations improbables. Ses défauts, ses faiblesses, sa force et son courage. Tout ce qui faisait ce qu'elle était et qu'il ne voulait perdre à aucun prix.

Il embrassa sa tempe. Il sentait qu'un brouillard de confusion enveloppait soigneusement son esprit, comme une bulle de coton. Peut-être un effet secondaire de la boisson qu'ils avaient bue. Hermione lui avait dit que George et Potter pensaient qu'ils avaient bu un philtre d'amour. Il n'en croyait rien. Ce qu'il ressentait pour Hermione n'avait rien d'artificiel. En tout cas, tout ce qu'il savait avec certitude, c'était qu'Hermione était la seule chose à laquelle il pouvait se raccrocher, son seul port d'attache. C'était sans doute déraisonnable au possible. Mais il avait en elle une confiance absolue. Et quand elle s'abandonnait dans ses bras, il sentait son cœur prêt à exploser sous la force de ce qu'il ressentait. C'était un amour comme on n'en vit qu'une seule fois. Un amour qu'il n'aurait jamais cru pouvoir éprouver un jour. Mais c'était là. Puissant. Exclusif. Incomparable. Drago ne savait pas où cela les mènerait. Mais il se sentait la force de tout endurer si Hermione restait à ses côtés.


	7. 6 - Le souffle de la déflagration

_Le coin de l'auteure :_

Bonjour, mes petits lecteurs adorés ! Un nouveau chapitre, cette fois du point de vue d'Harry (je crois qu'il a manqué à certains... ^^) Complications en vue... J'espère que ça va vous plaire. Et encore merci pour vos reviews !

Bonne lecture !

Bises ;)

Peaseblossom

_Disclaimer : _Comme toujours, l'univers et ses personnages appartiennent à la merveilleuse JK Rowling.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 6 – Le souffle de la déflagration<strong>

D'un coup de baguette, Harry coupa le gaz sous la casserole. Les avant-veilles de match, Ginny avait toujours des entraînements qui s'étiraient jusqu'à des heures impossibles, et il savait qu'elle n'était jamais vraiment d'humeur à cuisiner en rentrant, même si elle avait hérité du talent de sa mère dans ce domaine. Et puis, ça ne lui déplaisait pas plus que ça de faire la cuisine. C'était délassant. Après des journées de travail comme il en avait ces derniers temps, il était assez content de pouvoir se consacrer à une activité qui ne lui demandait pas de mobiliser toutes ses capacités physiques et intellectuelles.

Il se remit à nettoyer ses framboises, tout en surveillant ses légumes du coin de l'œil. Ces temps-ci, son travail lui prenait tellement de temps qu'il délaissait sa fiancée, et ça ne lui plaisait pas du tout. Entre l'organisation du dispositif de sécurité pour la visite officielle du Ministre de la Magie français, un réseau de trafic de substances illicites et interdites à la vente à démanteler, la découverte d'une ancienne cache emplie d'artefacts potentiellement dangereux et toute la paperasse, Harry ne comptait plus ses heures supplémentaires. Levé à six heures, rarement couché avant minuit, il se demandait souvent où il allait puiser la force de tenir encore debout quand venait le week-end. Encore fallait-il qu'il ne soit pas de garde au bureau. Mais pour l'heure, tout allait bien. Il avait pu rentrer à une heure raisonnable, s'atteler au repas en attendant Ginny, qu'il pourrait sans problème aller voir dimanche pour son dernier match de qualification contre les Furies de Haverley.

Il entendit la porte d'entrée claquer. Quelques secondes plus tard, sa fiancée faisait son entrée dans la cuisine. Elle avait l'air épuisé, et ses cheveux roux s'échappaient follement de sa tresse. Elle s'approcha, et déposa un baiser léger sur sa joue.

« Bonsoir. Qu'est-ce que tu nous as fait de bon ?

- Rumsteak, haricots verts, pommes de terre sautées et framboises pour le dessert. »

Un éclair de gourmandise passa dans son regard marron. Elle adorait les framboises. Fourbue, elle se laissa tomber sur une chaise et d'un coup de baguette fit venir assiettes, verres et couverts qui se disposèrent en bon ordre sur la table.

Harry remplit les assiettes et il s'attabla face à Ginny.

« Roger était encore plus stressé que d'habitude, » commenta-t-elle.

Il se contenta de hocher la tête. Les entraîneurs de Quidditch avaient tous ce défaut. Après avoir supporté Olivier Dubois pendant quatre ans, il s'était fait une idée assez précise de l'entraîneur lambda.

« J'ai rendez-vous demain pour une dernière mise au point du matériel et un tour de reconnaissance du stade, ajouta-t-elle. Je devrais être rentrée assez tôt. »

Il acquiesça.

« Je déjeune avec Hermione demain midi, de toute façon, » répondit-il.

Ginny se rembrunit. Une ombre soucieuse et contrariée voila son regard. Il fronça les sourcils.

« Un problème ? »

Elle fit non de la tête, et pourtant, Harry voyait bien que quelque chose la tracassait. Elle ne répondit pas. Ça ne ressemblait pas à Ginny. Elle était toujours très franche, quitte à paraître désagréable.

« Ginny ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? C'est au sujet d'Hermione ? »

Elle grimaça.

« Tu te souviens du mariage de George ? »

Il hocha la tête. Comment aurait-il pu oublier une journée pareille ? Traverser l'Angleterre en long en large et en travers à la recherche d'Hermione, pour finalement la retrouver dans son appartement, Merlin tout-puissant, il n'était pas près de l'oublier. Avec le recul, il ne retenait que l'absurde de la situation. Comment avaient-ils tous pu foncer tête la première dans cette histoire abracadabrante ? L'angoisse, l'inquiétude, la fatigue pouvaient expliquer bien des choses, mais à ce point...

« Tu te souviens qu'Hermione a dit être allée à Sainte-Mangouste. Eh bien, aujourd'hui, Demelza s'est blessée et je l'ai accompagnée à l'hôpital. Tu sais comment est Hermione d'habitude, toujours à minimiser pour nous rassurer, et... Et comme j'ai croisé le guérisseur Hoorch qui s'occupe d'elle, je lui ai demandé si c'était vraiment sérieux ou pas. »

Elle fit une pause. Harry redoutait déjà d'entendre la suite.

« Il m'a dit qu'il n'avait pas revu Hermione depuis trois mois. Harry, Hermione n'est jamais allé à Sainte-Mangouste ce jour-là. »

Le jeune homme se rembrunit à son tour.

« Tu es sûre qu'il a parlé de trois mois ?

- Certaine. »

Tout ça ne lui plaisait pas. Pourquoi Hermione lui avait-elle menti ? Ce n'était pas son genre. Et puis, il se sentait trahi. Il avait une confiance absolue en Hermione. Et il avait toujours cru qu'elle avait tout aussi confiance en lui. Pourquoi un tel mensonge ? Qu'avait-elle à cacher ? Hermione ne lui avait jamais menti. Pas à lui. Oui, il se sentait trahi. Il fallait qu'il tire cette histoire au clair. Ça ne lui ressemblait pas. Il la revit dans sa robe rouge froissée, sur le pas de sa porte, la mine fatiguée, Pattenrond dans les bras. Il la revit parler avec ce ton lointain et détaché des mauvais jours, quand elle ne voulait pas l'inquiéter outre mesure. Si elle lui avait menti, elle l'avait fait avec un aplomb inédit chez elle. Il n'aimait pas ça. Et puis il se souvint de la lueur de culpabilité qu'il y avait dans ses yeux ce jour-là. Sur le coup, il n'avait pas compris. Il pensait que c'était parce qu'elle s'en voulait de ne pas les avoir prévenus, mais… Pourquoi se sentait-elle donc coupable de lui mentir ? Oh, il fallait qu'il obtienne une explication. Il ne pouvait pas en rester là. Hermione ne lui aurait pas menti sans raison, surtout sur un sujet aussi grave. Et il était bien décidé à découvrir la vérité.

Le lendemain, il remonta d'un pas rapide le Chemin de Traverse. Il avait la tête pleine de questions qui l'avaient presque empêché de dormir. Hermione et lui avaient rendez-vous dans un petit restaurant français qui venait d'ouvrir au croisement du Chemin de Traverse et de l'impasse Paracelse. La jeune femme raffolait de cette cuisine depuis que ses parents l'avaient emmenée en vacances en France, juste avant leur quatrième année. Et il comptait bien obtenir des réponses. Hermione travaillait le samedi, et il ne s'étonna donc pas qu'elle ait du retard. Elle déposa un rapide baiser sur sa joue et s'assit face à lui. Elle avait les joues rouges.

« Désolée, Archie me mène la vie dure ces temps-ci. »

Archibald Groose était à la tête du Département des Mystères depuis plus de cinq ans, et c'était lui qui avait flairé le potentiel de Langue-de-Plomb d'Hermione. Il l'avait littéralement enlevée au département de Contrôle et Régulation des Créatures Magiques où elle avait commencé sa carrière et où elle s'était fait remarquer en faisant adopter une série de lois en faveur des elfes de maison et des loups-garous. Depuis, Groose la couvait d'un regard paternel et ne cachait pas son désir de la voir lui succéder quand l'heure de la retraite sonnerait pour lui. Au grand dam d'Hermione, d'ailleurs, qui n'en demandait pas tant et n'accepterait une promotion que si elle l'estimait méritée.  
>Ils commandèrent, coquilles Saint-Jacques et fondue de poireau pour l'une, bœuf bourguignon pour l'autre.<p>

« Alors, fit Hermione en reposant le menu sur le plateau enchanté qui s'était arrêté à leur table, qu'est-ce que voulais me demander ? »

Obnubilé par ses questions, Harry avait totalement oublié ce pour quoi il tenait absolument à déjeuner avec Hermione ce jour-là.

« Oh... Euh... Tu sais qu'on va se marier avec Ginny, bafouilla-t-il, mais... Enfin, ça ne s'est pas fait correctement et j'aurais voulu lui trouver une bague. Mais tu sais que je ne suis pas très doué pour toutes ces choses-là... »

Un sourire attendri et amusé passa sur les lèvres de son amie. Il se sentait ridicule.

« Oh, ne te moque pas toi ! » se renfrogna-t-il.

Son sourire s'élargit.

« Je ne me moque pas, Harry. Ne t'inquiète pas, tu peux compter sur moi. »

Un drôle de pincement lui vrilla la gorge. Compter sur elle, il ne demandait que cela. Mais le pourrait-il si le mensonge s'invitait dans la danse ? Il voulait la croire. Encore fallait-il qu'elle lui explique ce qu'elle fabriquait quand il lui courrait après à travers toute l'Angleterre, mort d'angoisse.

Elle dut remarquer que quelque chose n'allait pas, parce qu'elle lui jeta un regard empli d'inquiétude.

« Ça va, Harry ? Tu es tout pâle. »

Il retint un soupir de frustration. Hermione avait toujours su l'écouter. Mais pourquoi fallait-il que ce soit si difficile à dire ? Il avait peine à croire à sa propre lâcheté. Toute cette histoire le rongeait.  
>La lueur inquiète grandit dans le regard d'Hermione et il se surprit à penser égoïstement que c'était un juste retour des choses.<p>

« Harry ? »

Il fut dispensé de répondre immédiatement par l'arrivée de leur plat. Le jeune homme en profita pour essayer de remettre ses idées en ordre et de prendre son courage à deux mains.

« Pourquoi m'as-tu menti, Hermione ? » demanda-t-il à brûle-pourpoint.

Le regard de la jeune femme s'écarquilla. Elle blêmit. Elle ouvrit la bouche pour répondre, mais Harry la coupa :

« Je sais que tu n'es jamais allée à Sainte-Mangouste le jour du mariage de George. Je me suis inquiété, on s'est tous inquiétés. Je croyais que tu me faisais confiance, Hermione. Peu importe ce que tu as fait, ça ne me regarde pas, mais pourquoi as-tu menti ? »

Il accrocha la lueur paniquée dans son regard. Elle ouvrait la bouche, prête à répondre, et se ravisait cinq secondes plus tard, sans avoir dit un mot. Elle donnait l'impression d'être l'une de ces biches aux abois, acculées par le chasseur. Et Harry n'aimait pas cela. Il n'aimait pas l'idée de demander des comptes à sa meilleure amie. Il avait l'impression de trahir leur amitié. Et pourtant, c'était à elle qu'il devait cette situation impossible.

Elle était vraiment très pâle, et pendant une seconde, Harry se demanda s'il ne devait pas s'en inquiéter.

« Tu sais pourtant que tu peux tout me dire, ajouta-t-il. J'aurais pu comprendre. »

Elle leva les yeux vers lui, et la blessure qu'il y vit lui fendit le cœur.

« Hermione…

- Harry, je… »

Le jeune homme ne sut jamais ce qu'elle allait répondre. En une seconde, le monde explosa en flammes et débris. Harry fut projeté contre un mur. Une vague de douleur irradia dans son dos, et la déflagration fit vibrer si fort ses tympans qu'il crut que sa tête allait exploser. Quelque chose de chaud et visqueux coula le long de sa tempe. Du sang. Il réprima une brusque envie de vomir. Il n'entendait plus rien. Rien qu'un vague bourdonnement. A travers ses paupières à demi closes, il ne voyait qu'un épais nuage de poussière, allumé de reflets brûlants. Il toussa et ses poumons s'embrasèrent. Des ruines incandescentes, partout. Il regarda autour de lui, désorienté. Tout était flou. Il se releva, trébucha, chancela. Des gens erraient parmi les décombres, hagards. Et toujours ce bourdonnement lancinant. Il tituba. Hermione. Où était... Où était Hermione ? Il buta contre une chaise et faillit s'écrouler.

Quelqu'un le prit par le bras. Il voulut s'en débarrasser mais la prise se resserra et on l'entraîna vers l'extérieur. Il s'effondra sur les pavés de la rue. Le monde tournait autour de lui. Mais il discerna les restes du restaurant, des poutres et des briques calcinées, des flammes qui s'échappaient par les fenêtres défoncées, une épaisse fumée noire qui s'élevait vers le ciel morose. Des morceaux de verre gisaient sur le sol, égratignaient ses paumes. Des gens couraient partout. Des jets de lumière fusaient. Quelques mètres plus loin, il vit une forme sombre étendue sur le sol. Il se releva, avança d'un pas vacillant. Son cœur s'affolait contre ses tempes. Chaque pas plantait des lames de couteau dans son dos. Hermione. C'était Hermione. Il aurait reconnu cette tignasse brune n'importe où. Il voulut appeler, faire quelque chose. Un brusque haut-le-cœur le renvoya au sol, et il vomit tout ce qui restait dans son estomac.

Quand il releva la tête, quelqu'un se trouvait près d'Hermione. Un homme, blond. Penché au-dessus de la jeune femme, il caressa sa joue avec douceur. Avec un temps de retard, Harry reconnut Malefoy. L'inquiétude flasha sur son visage si froid d'ordinaire. C'était tellement surréaliste qu'Harry crut avoir mal vu. Pourtant c'était sous son nez. Malefoy dit quelque chose qu'Harry n'entendit pas. Il se pencha vers Hermione une nouvelle fois. Et... Merlin, il avait dû prendre un sacré coup sur la tête. Il aurait juré qu'il venait de l'embrasser. Puis son regard bleu de glace se posa sur Harry. Un masque impassible se posa sur le visage du blond. Il passa un bras sous les genoux et dans le dos d'Hermione, et la souleva comme si elle ne pesait pas plus lourd qu'une plume.

Une ombre se pencha sur lui, lui cacha la scène. Un visage apparut dans son champ de vision. Un visage qui lui parlait mais dont il ne saisissait pas la moindre parole. Des mains se posèrent sur ses épaules, dégagèrent sa blessure à la tête. Une brève douleur au bras et quelques secondes plus tard, une étrange torpeur engourdit son esprit et tout devint noir.

Harry s'éveilla avec un mal de crâne de tous les diables. Tout était blanc autour de lui, et si éblouissant qu'il dut fermer les yeux. Il lui fallut plusieurs secondes pour que tout se remette en place dans sa tête. Le restaurant. L'explosion. Le chaos. Les ténèbres.

« M. Potter ? ? Vous m'entendez ? »

Harry réussit péniblement à ouvrir les yeux. Une médicomage aux traits flous et aux cheveux grisonnants était penchée au-dessus de lui et lui souriait. Il avait la bouche pâteuse. Sa vision était brouillée, comme s'il essayait de voir le monde à travers un voile de coton.

« Je... Je crois, » coassa-t-il.

La petite femme s'agita autour de lui, puis l'aida à se redresser. Elle cala trois gros coussins dans son dos.

« Là. Voilà, fit-elle d'un ton maternel et satisfait. Tenez, buvez un peu. »

Il saisit le verre qu'elle lui tendait et avala trois longues gorgées d'eau fraîche. Ça lui fit un bien fou. L'esprit un peu plus clair, il regarda autour de lui. Il était à Sainte-Mangouste, dans une chambre individuelle. A travers la fenêtre, s'étiraient à n'en plus finir les toits de Londres. Il discerna au loin le ruban argentin de la Tamise. Le soir tombait. Des éclats d'or et de pourpre gagnaient le ciel, éclaboussaient les nuages gris. Il avait dû rester inconscient un long moment.

La médicomage sortit, puis revint quelques secondes plus tard en trottinant, accompagnée de Ginny. La jeune femme se précipita vers lui, ses cheveux volant derrière elle comme une longue flamme rousse. Elle avait les yeux rougis, et Harry devina à sa pâleur qu'elle n'avait pas dû vivre des moments très agréables.

« Oh, Harry ! »

Elle l'attira contre elle, et le serra si fort qu'une vague de douleur coula le long de son dos. Il grimaça.

« Ça va, Ginny. Je vais bien. »

Sa voix était encore un peu rauque.

« J'ai eu si peur... Quand on m'a dit qu'il y avait eu une explosion sur le Chemin de Traverse...

- On a des nouvelles de l'enquête ? » demanda-t-il.

Elle lui jeta un regard orageux.

« Harry ! s'indigna-t-elle. Tu es blessé ! Arrête de te soucier du travail des autres ! »

Il grimaça de nouveau. Ses cris ne faisaient rien pour arranger son mal de tête. Il leva les mains en signe de reddition.

« Très bien. Très bien. Comme tu veux. Mais arrête de crier, s'il te plaît. »

Ginny plaqua une main contre sa bouche et se répandit en excuses.

« Des nouvelles d'Hermione ? » demanda-t-il quand la jeune femme se fut un peu calmée.

Ginny secoua la tête.

« Elle... Elle n'est pas encore réveillée. Sa tête a cogné contre le trottoir et... et les guérisseurs ne savent pas si... »

Sa voix se brisa et des larmes se mirent à couler sur ses joues. Une boule se logea dans la gorge d'Harry et il dut lutter contre les larmes qui menaçaient de déborder de ses yeux.

« Comment va Ron ? » demanda-t-il d'une voix éraillée.

Ginny renifla.

« Il n'est pas encore rentré de sa mission au Pays de Galles. Je ne sais même pas s'il est au courant, » bafouilla-t-elle avant de fondre en larmes.

Harry caressa ses cheveux avec douceur. Hermione s'en sortirait, il le savait. Il fallait qu'elle s'en sorte. Il refusait de la perdre. Elle avait survécu à tant d'horreurs...

Le jeune homme tenta de rassembler les bribes de souvenirs qui lui restaient concernant l'explosion. Mais il n'y avait pas grand-chose à dire. Rien n'avait annoncé la catastrophe. Pas d'alerte, pas de soupçons, rien. Attentat ou accident ? Difficile à déterminer, et Harry n'était pas en état d'enquêter. Mais Merlin, si Hermione ne s'en sortait pas...

Le lendemain, on l'autorisa à se lever, et on lui certifia qu'il pourrait sortir en fin de journée, moyennant un arrêt de travail d'au moins trois jours. La _Gazette du Sorcier _faisait ses choux gras de l'événement. Le bilan était plus sinistre encore que ce qu'Harry avait imaginé. Le gérant et son épouse était mort dans l'explosion qui, d'après les premiers éléments de l'enquête, s'était déclenchée dans la cuisine. L'explosion avait balayé l'ensemble de la salle de service. Il y avait plusieurs blessés graves, dont Hermione qui était citée, et des dizaines de blessés légers, pour la plupart des passants qui avaient eu le malheur de se promener au mauvais endroit au mauvais moment. Harry n'était pas mentionné, et ce n'était pas plus mal. Il n'avait pas besoin de davantage de publicité. Sept ans avaient passé depuis la chute du Seigneur des Ténèbres, et on continuait de le considérer comme le héros qu'il n'avait jamais voulu être. Techniquement parlant, il avait quand même tué un homme. Un monstre, certes, mais un homme tout de même. Et c'était quelque chose qui le hantait toujours. Et il avait perdu tellement de gens qu'il aimait cette nuit-là, qu'il ne voulait pas, qu'il ne pouvait pas, être ce héros-là. Comme le disait Hermione, à ce moment-là, il n'était qu'un gamin perdu, contre qui les événements s'acharnaient.

Ce jour-là, la famille Weasley au grand complet défila dans sa chambre, lui apportant parfois des nouvelles d'Hermione qui, apparemment s'était réveillée, mais dont l'état était encore trop sérieux pour permettre les visites. C'est ainsi qu'Harry vit arriver, sur le coup de midi, un George tout excité dans sa chambre blanche, aseptisée, et impersonnelle. Un véritable concentré de bonne humeur au milieu de ce terne décor.

« Salut, vieux ! Alors, comment tu te sens ? » demanda-t-il d'un ton guilleret.

Qu'est-ce qu'il avait encore été inventer ? Pour être d'une humeur si joviale, ce devait être sacrément important.

« Pas trop mal. Et toi, qu'est-ce que tu trafiques ? » répondit Harry d'un ton méfiant.

Visiblement, c'était la question que le roux attendait. Un sourire qui aurait fait pâlir d'envie le Chat de Cheshire s'étala sur son visage.

« Ahah ! J'avais raison ! s'écria-t-il. Ma potion était parfaitement réussie. Je l'ai refaite et testée sur des souris et ça a fonctionné d'enfer.

- La potion ? Mais... »

Potion ? Mais de quoi... Oh, la potion. La fameuse potion supposée rendre fou son meilleur ami en faisant tomber sa fiancée amoureuse de son pire ennemi. Il avait presque failli l'oublier.

« Je l'ai testée sur des cochons aussi et... Tu savais que les cochons étaient les créatures morphologiquement les plus proches de l'Homme ?

- George, coupa-t-il, d'une voix à la limite entre la consternation et l'hystérie, je viens d'échapper à une explosion, et tu viens me parler de potion, de cochons, d'Hermione et de Malefoy ? »

George le regarda d'un œil stupéfait. Puis une étincelle de compréhension s'alluma dans son regard.

« C'est vrai que vu comme ça… Enfin, peu importe, ce que je veux dire, c'est que cette potion est parfaite. Elle a forcément fonctionné. »

George avait l'air réellement content. C'est vrai que ça devait plutôt bon pour les affaires. Harry n'en savait trop rien. Il refusait de s'absorber dans les activités de la boutique. Il avait trop peur de ce qu'il pourrait y trouver. Mais en attendant, pour lui, cette nouvelle ne signifiait qu'une tonne de problèmes supplémentaires. Un morceau de souvenir lutta pour revenir à la surface de la mémoire d'Harry, mais tout restait flou dans son esprit. Pourtant, ça avait à voir avec ce que racontait George. Une impression obscure d'avoir oublié quelque chose de très important.

« Tu veux dire qu'Hermione et Malefoy…

- Assurément, s'enthousiasma-t-il. Bon, ça pose quelques problèmes pratiques, mais les effets ne peuvent pas être permanents. C'est la seule chose que je n'ai pas encore réussi à déterminer avec certitude. Mais c'est sans doute déjà terminé. »

Et soudain, Harry se souvint. Un flash. La poussière. Les décombres. La fumée. Hermione allongée sur le sol. Malefoy penché au-dessus d'elle. L'angoisse sur son visage. La main sur la joue d'Hermione. Son visage qui se penche vers le sien. Tellement de tendresse, d'amour et d'inquiétude. Mais c'était impossible, n'est-ce pas ? Comment Malefoy pourrait… Oh, et puis zut ! Il allait encore avoir mal à la tête.

George se plantait. Hermione et Malefoy, ce n'était pas terminé. Ça avait commencé le soir du mariage. Cette foutue potion, ils l'avaient bue tous les deux. Et ça continuait encore. Ils le cachaient bien. Mais c'était bien là. Et dire que tout ce temps, il n'avait rien vu.

Il eut soudain très envie de se taper la tête contre un mur. Il n'avait rien vu. Rien du tout. Alors que tout était là, sous son nez. Et maintenant… maintenant, il allait falloir régler tout cela. Casse-tête en perspective. Ron ne supporterait jamais un truc pareil, même si ce n'était qu'une illusion causée par une potion. Et il faudrait que lui, Harry, recolle les morceaux, encore et toujours. Il soupira. Pourquoi fallait-il toujours que tout soit si compliqué dans sa vie ? Merlin ne pouvait pas lui faciliter la tâche quelquefois ? Etait-ce trop demander qu'un peu de normalité ?


	8. 7 - Visites

_Le coin de l'auteure :_

Bonjour ! Nous voilà déjà au septième chapitre (ça passe vite, hein ?) Je vous dis tout de suite que je suis assez perplexe face à ce chapitre (ou alors, c'est parce que je suis malade ? -'). Ce n'est pas franchement mon préféré, mais bon (en fait, je préfère le suivant, j'aime bien les chapitres dans la tête d'Harry. ^^) A part ça, je vous remercie tous une nouvelle fois pour vos reviews. Vous êtes vraiment trop gentils avec moi, je n'en mérite pas tant...

Bonne lecture !

Bises ;)

Peaseblossom

_Disclaimer : _comme d'habitude, je ne fais que reprendre l'univers et les personnages de JK Rowling.

_Réponse à la review anonyme :_

**C :** Encore une fois, merci beaucoup. Je suis vraiment très, très contente que le chapitre précédent t'ait plu. Tes compliments me vont droit au cœur, et je vais finir par ne plus savoir quoi faire pour les mériter. ^^ J'espère vraiment que la suite te plaira, et que la tournure qu'a prise l'histoire va conserver ton superbe enthousiasme. A bientôt et bon courage ! Bises ;)

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 7 – Visites<strong>

Drago se prit la tête entre les mains. Rien n'allait dans le bon sens. L'enquête sur Dolohov piétinait. Deux incendies supplémentaires depuis celui de Fogwatt, toujours pas de morts, mais à ce rythme, ça ne tarderait plus, et toujours pas l'ombre d'un indice. Il était d'avis qu'un appel à témoin ne ferait pas de mal, mais Dawlish s'y opposait fermement. Hors de question de déclencher la psychose dans le pays. Cette explosion sur le Chemin de Traverse avait fait suffisamment de dégâts comme ça, et personne ne voulait que se reproduise la catastrophe de l'arrestation des frères Lestrange (prise d'otage, mobilisation de la totalité du département, etc., etc.) Le Ministère avait été submergé de lettres d'inquiétude, voire de colère et malgré la conférence de presse donnée par le Ministre et les différents chefs du Département de la Justice magique, les rumeurs allaient bon train et alimentaient l'angoisse et le sentiment d'insécurité.

Tout ces débats politiques n'intéressaient guère Drago. Lui ne savait qu'une chose : Hermione se trouvait dans le restaurant au moment de l'explosion. Il était de garde au Bureau ce jour-là, et il avait naturellement fait partie de la première équipe envoyée sur les lieux. Quand il avait vu Hermione, étendue-là, inconsciente, dans une flaque de verre brisé qui scintillait des lueurs sanglantes de l'incendie... Il avait cru que son cœur allait cesser de battre. La douleur l'avait rivé sur place. Une douleur inconnue. Une douleur qu'il n'avait jamais crue possible de ressentir un jour. S'approcher, comme au ralenti, hébété. Essayer de croire à l'incroyable, d'envisager l'inenvisageable. Le soulagement qu'il avait ressenti en le voyant respirer était tout aussi indescriptible que l'horreur impitoyable qui l'avait saisi quand il l'avait vue. Elle avait beau respirer faiblement, son cœur battait toujours à l'unisson du sien.

A présent, elle était enfermée à Sainte-Mangouste. Weasley y passait le plus clair de son temps, et quand ce n'était pas lui, c'était d'autres. Leur secret était trop précieux pour être éventé de cette façon. Mais elle lui manquait. Horriblement. Sa chair, son cœur, son âme la réclamait si fort qu'un élancement lancinant irradiait nuit et jour au creux de son ventre. Mais elle était en sécurité, et elle était saine et sauve. Et il ne pouvait même pas aller la voir.

Il balaya d'un revers de main les larmes qui menaçaient de couler sur ses joues. Il effleura du même coup sa mâchoire qu'il n'avait pas rasée depuis trois jours qu'il était dans ce triste état. Entre désespoir, angoisse, jalousie et attente. Verna avait beau faire, il n'avait plus goût à rien.

Il tenta de se replonger dans ses affaires en cours, sans réussir à se concentrer plus de cinq minutes sur les liasses de papier que contenaient ses dossiers. Il passa une main dans ses cheveux. Avec tout ça, il n'avançait pas. Bien au contraire. Il savait pourtant que se morfondre ne changerait rien, n'arrangerait rien. Mais c'était plus fort que lui. La moindre de ses pensées allait vers Hermione. Comment allait-elle ? Souffrait-elle ? Lui manquait-il ? Pensait-elle à lui autant qu'il pensait à elle ? Quand lui serait-elle rendue ? Merlin tout-puissant, elle lui manquait tant...

Mais il ne pouvait rien faire d'autre que ressasser ses idées noires. Potter l'avait vu. Il avait croisé son regard ce jour-là. Peut-être qu'il ne se souviendrait pas de ce qu'il avait vu, mais mieux valait ne pas tenter le Diable en se rendant à Sainte-Mangouste. Et lui restait là, impuissant, et cette impuissance le tuait. Il ne voulait rien tant que la revoir et enfouir son visage dans ses cheveux, sentir le parfum de sa peau, et il se retrouvait coincé dans un bureau, surmené, pressé par ses supérieurs et le cœur en miettes.

Il soupira. Ça ne servait à rien qu'il reste ici. Il tournait en rond, et ça faisait déjà deux fois qu'il envoyait paître Greshko. Son coéquipier allait finir par se lasser, et s'attirer son inimitié n'était sans doute ni très malin ni très constructif. Autant aller prendre un peu l'air et espérer que ça irait mieux après. Il empoigna sa veste, s'assura que sa baguette était bien dans sa poche et quitta son bureau d'un pas déterminé. Il traversa en entier le département de la Justice magique et se glissa dans l'ascenseur juste avant que les grilles ne se referment dans un cliquetis métallique. Le grand hall bourdonnait d'activité. Comme d'habitude, Drago ne s'attarda ni sur les files de visiteurs qui attendaient devant les guichets, ni sur les vigiles dont le visage était marqué par un ennui profond, ni sur les sorciers de la maintenance en robe bleu roi qui accouraient de partout comme des fourmis affairées. C'était le spectacle quotidien du Ministère, et il n'était même pas d'humeur à s'en moquer. Il se dirigea vers la plate-forme de transplanage. Avec un plop ! inaudible, il s'évapora dans les airs.

Il atterrit en plein milieu du Tower Bridge et se mêla aussitôt à la foule de gens qui traversaient la Tamise. Ces moldus... Ils ne voyaient vraiment rien. C'était encore une belle journée pour un mois de septembre. Quelques lambeaux de nuages gris se promenaient dans le ciel d'azur et s'accrochaient aux tourelles de pierre blonde de la Tour de Londres. Il faisait chaud, et une légère brise dessinait des rides à la surface du fleuve. Il longea la Tamise d'un pas nerveux. Son regard plongeait de temps à autres dans les eaux grises et insondables du fleuve. Ses pensées tournoyaient dans son esprit comme les détritus dans cette eau grasse. Une grimace dégoûtée étira ses traits. Il enfonça ses mains dans ses poches et continua d'avancer.

Dolohov, l'explosion, Hermione, tout tourbillonnait dans sa tête, sans qu'il parvienne à y mettre un semblant d'ordre. Et Merlin savait qu'il détestait ça. Il ne pourrait jamais être efficace s'il continuait de s'inquiéter comme ça pour Hermione. Dawlish commençait à s'agacer de l'absence chronique de résultats, et ce n'était pas le moment de foutre sa carrière en l'air. Mais c'était plus fort que lui. Plus fort que tout. Il fallait qu'il voie Hermione. Quelques minutes seulement suffiraient à apaiser son âme torturée.

Mais comment parvenir jusqu'à elle ? Weasley lui tournait autour comme un vautour autour d'une carcasse fraîche. Et quand ce n'était pas lui, c'étaient d'autres qui veillaient sur elle, effrayés à l'idée qu'elle puisse leur échapper. Les heures de visite était strictement observées. Le personnel de l'hôpital veillait au grain. Sainte-Mangouste était comme une place-forte imprenable. Polynectar ? Encore fallait-il qu'il en déniche quelque part et ce n'était pas le moment pour lui d'être vu sur l'Allée des Embrumes. Mais quoi alors ? Entrer en douce juste avant la fin des visites, et se faufiler jusqu'à la chambre d'Hermione, en priant Merlin pour que personne ne le remarque ? Un brin aléatoire comme plan. Pourtant, c'était tout ce qu'il avait. Et c'était déjà mieux que rien du tout. Après tout, c'était souvent les idées les plus simples qui marchaient. Il avait bien le droit de venir à Sainte-Mangouste.

Une rafale de vent porta jusqu'à lui les relents iodés de l'océan que la Tamise charriait jusqu'à Londres. A présent qu'il s'était fixé un objectif, il se sentait déjà mieux. L'esprit plus clair, il poursuivit sa promenade le long du fleuve. Il reverrait Hermione, et tant qu'il parviendrait à s'en convaincre, tout irait bien. Hermione. Son sourire. L'étincelle dans ses yeux bruns. Les boucles folles de ses cheveux. La peau diaphane de son cou. La tendresse et l'amour dans sa voix quand elle prononçait son prénom. Un rire bref le secoua. Cette femme allait le rendre fou. C'était sans doute déjà le cas. Comment pouvait-on passer si vite de la haine à l'amour ? Qu'est-ce qui avait changé ? Pourquoi eux ? Pourquoi maintenant ?

Trois heures sonnèrent à Big Ben. L'écho lent et familier de l'horloge lui remit les pieds sur terre. Il n'aurait sans doute jamais de réponse à ses questions, mais est-ce que cela importait, puisqu'il avait Hermione ? Il transplana de nouveau et retrouva le hall bondé du Ministère, décidé à se remettre au travail, en attendant de mettre son plan à exécution.

Les heures filèrent. Il finit de rédiger son rapport sur l'explosion du Chemin de Traverse. En tant que premier arrivé sur les lieux, son témoignage était primordial. Tout laissait croire à un malencontreux accident, mais ce n'était pas à lui de mener l'enquête et toute cette paperasse irait gonfler le dossier dont un autre était chargé. Pour le reste, il passa au crible les dernières dépositions concernant les incendies commis par Dolohov, sans rien trouver qu'il ne sût déjà. C'était à chaque fois le même mode opératoire. L'incendie se déclarait au beau milieu de la nuit. Seuls les deux ou trois insomniaques acharnés des villages visés mentionnaient une longue flamme violette, signature d'Antonin Dolohov. Et à la rigueur, on ne disposait que du témoignage de Williamson pour l'identifier. Il n'était pas question de remettre en doute la parole de l'ancien Auror, mais c'était assez maigre. Quoi qu'il en soit, le pyromane transplanait aussitôt son forfait accompli, sans chercher à tuer directement et surtout, sans laisser de traces, ce qui était bien plus embêtant. Drago ne se faisait guère d'illusions sur les chances de réussite de la traque qu'il menait en collaboration avec Greshko. Il n'y avait qu'à voir comment Sirius Black avait échappé au Ministère et aux Détraqueurs, trois années durant. Le seul moyen de l'attraper serait de le prendre sur le fait. Mais pour cela, il faudrait déployer des moyens qu'ils n'avaient pas et placer des Aurors dans chaque ville ou village de Grande-Bretagne susceptible d'être la cible de l'ex-Mangemort. Et tout ça, sans déclencher de psychose générale. Autant demander à Potter de cesser d'être téméraire.

Tout en réfléchissant à cette affaire inextricable, il laissa son regard se poser sur la carte collée au mur. Il avait dû rajouter deux punaises à tête noire, depuis la nouvelle de l'incendie à Fogwatt. C'étaient déjà deux de trop, mais que pouvaient-ils faire ? Il fronça les sourcils en observant sa carte. Quelque chose le chiffonnait sans qu'il parvienne à mettre le doigt dessus. Une impression désagréable.

A ce moment, l'horloge magique du Bureau se mit à brailler pour signaler la fin de la journée, tout en beuglant le nom des deux Aurors de garde pour la nuit. Il y eut un concert de raclements de chaise, d'éclats de voix, de rire, d'au-revoir. Drago récupéra sa baguette et sortit dans la foulée. Greshko le rejoignit au moment de monter dans l'ascenseur et ils discutèrent brièvement d'une idée qu'avait eue son coéquipier. Puis le groupe d'Aurors s'égaya dans le hall comme un vol d'étourneaux, et Drago transplana.

Il passa par son appartement pour se doucher et se changer. La journée avait été longue, et il était fatigué, mais il devait voir Hermione. Et il avait une heure à tuer, avant de pouvoir se présenter à Sainte-Mangouste, sans courir trop de risques. Enfin, il put retransplaner de chez lui.

Il atterrit dans une étroite impasse où régnait une forte odeur de poubelle et de moisi. Drago plissa le nez, tout en se hâtant de quitter l'endroit. Il se retrouva sur une grande rue passante. Des voitures passaient en trombe, se doublaient en se klaxonnant copieusement. Il se trouvait légèrement à l'écart du centre de Londres, dans une zone où s'alignaient d'anciens entrepôts portuaires désaffectés. Il s'arrêta devant un vieux bâtiment de brique dont les doubles portes étaient barrées d'un écriteau indiquant _Fermé pour rénovation_. Au-dessus trônait un panneau à la peinture écaillée où l'on pouvait encore lire _Purge & Pionce Ltd. _Un mannequin aux faux cils à demi décrochés et affublé d'une tunique en nylon vert fluo le lorgnait à travers la vitrine. Il se pencha légèrement l'air de rien et murmura :

« Je viens voir une amie. »

Le mannequin hocha la tête d'un air désapprobateur.

« Les heures de visite sont bientôt terminées, annonça à voix basse une voix désincarnée.

- Je n'en ai pas pour longtemps. »

Le mannequin acquiesça et d'un mouvement à peine perceptible de son bras unique, elle l'invita à entrer. Il atterrit dans le vaste hall d'entrée de l'hôpital. Des gens faisaient la queue pour sortir. L'hôtesse d'accueil bâillait derrière son guichet, en regardant sa montre toutes les cinq secondes. Un guérisseur, un étrange instrument autour du cou, jaillit de l'ascenseur, le nez plongé dans un dossier. Peu de monde, en somme. Il se faufila discrètement jusqu'à l'ascenseur, en priant pour que les derniers visiteurs d'Hermione soient partis. La totalité de la famille Weasley devait se relayer à son chevet, sans compter les Potter et autres innombrables amis de la jeune femme. Il attendit que l'ascenseur arrive au bon étage. Un léger son de clochette lui indiqua son arrivée à destination. Les doubles portes métalliques s'ouvrirent devant lui et il descendit.

Un long couloir blanc semblait s'étirer à l'infini devant lui. De hautes baies vitrées s'ouvraient dans le mur de gauche, tandis que le mur de droite était percé de diverses portes. Il savait à peu près où devait se trouver la chambre d'Hermione, mais même sans indications précises, il comptait bien la trouver. Il jeta un œil à travers le hublot de plusieurs chambres, sans reconnaître la tignasse brune d'Hermione. Silencieusement, il poursuivit son inspection, jusqu'à ce que lui parviennent les échos d'une voix.

« Je repasserai demain. Plus tôt, j'espère. »

C'était la voix de Weasley, Drago en aurait mis sa baguette au feu. Il s'approcha prudemment de la pièce d'où venait la voix. La porte était ouverte. Le jeune homme glissa un regard à l'intérieur. Il vit Hermione, assise dans le fauteuil qui se trouvait près de la fenêtre. Weasley était assis sur le lit et lui tenait la main. Un autre lit, vide celui-ci, les séparait de la porte. Drago se recula, et s'éloigna un peu.

« Ce ne sera sans doute pas nécessaire, » répondit la voix d'Hermione.

Il lui trouva un accent fatigué, mais il avait tellement attendu de pouvoir entendre sa voix qu'il se sentit malgré tout soulagé.

« Le guérisseur Orwell m'a annoncé que je pourrais sans doute sortir demain midi, » ajouta-t-elle.

Drago n'en écouta pas davantage et se réfugia dans une petite pièce vide, au fond du couloir. C'était un local technique où étaient entreposés balais, serpillères et autres produits de nettoyage. Une odeur tenace de poudre à récurer de la mère Grattesec spéciale environnements stériles régnait, et Drago plissa le nez. Il appuya son oreille contre le battant de la porte, tentant de percevoir l'écho des pas de Weasley qui s'éloigneraient en direction de l'ascenseur. Il préféra ne pas imaginer de quoi il aurait l'air si quelqu'un venait soudain chercher un balai. Il entrouvrit la porte et jeta un œil dans le couloir. Après quelques minutes qui lui parurent durer une éternité, il vit la silhouette dégingandée de Weasley sortir de la chambre d'Hermione et s'éloigner. Deux guérisseurs passèrent à ce moment-là devant la porte de sa cachette et il la rabattit précipitamment.

« Les heures de visite seront terminées dans dix minutes. Nous vous prions de bien vouloir vous diriger vers la sortie du hall principal, » annonça une voix désincarnée.

Drago ouvrit de nouveau la porte avec précautions, et se dirigea rapidement vers la chambre d'Hermione. Elle n'avait pas bougé, et son regard se perdait à travers la fenêtre, dans le gris brumeux des nuages qui envahissaient le ciel de Londres. La lumière crue et artificielle qui tombait du plafond lui donnait un teint blafard et faisait étrangement briller ses yeux noisette. Il avança vers elle, lentement, comme s'il craignait d'effaroucher un oiseau.

Elle tourna la tête vers lui et ses yeux s'arrondirent d'étonnement.

« Drago ? Mais… Que… »

Il sourit et elle se tut. Il s'approcha d'elle. Dans un craquement d'articulations, il s'agenouilla près de son fauteuil. Elle plongea son regard dans le sien, et il y lut tout ce qu'il avait rêvé de lire depuis près d'une semaine. Il lui caressa la joue, incapable de rester plus longtemps à la regarder sans la toucher, sans sentir la douceur satinée de sa peau sous ses doigts. Elle ferma les yeux et un soupir lui échappa.

« Tu n'aurais pas dû venir. Si quelqu'un te voit… » murmura-t-elle.

Il prit sa main et la serra.

« Mais je suis contente que tu sois là, ajouta-t-elle avec un léger sourire.

- Je n'en pouvais plus, souffla-t-il. Tu me manques, Hermione. »

Sa main frêle glissa de l'accoudoir vers sa joue, suivit du bout des doigts la courbe de sa mâchoire, le tracé de ses lèvres.

« Toi aussi, tu me manques. »

Ils se regardèrent pendant de longues minutes silencieuses. Ni l'un, ni l'autre n'avait besoin de mots pour savoir que l'autre comprenait. L'angoisse. Le manque. Un poids s'évapora de la poitrine de Drago. Elle était là. Bien vivante.

« Si tout se passe bien, je sortirais demain, » chuchota-t-elle.

Il eut un hochement de tête sceptique.

« Tu es sûre ? Tu sembles si fatiguée… »

Elle sourit, et un léger rire passa ses lèvres.

« Je vais bien. J'ai juste besoin d'un peu de repos. Et je n'ai pas besoin de rester ici pour ça. »

A ce moment, la voix désincarnée de l'hôpital se fit de nouveau entendre, plus sèche.

« Les heures de visite sont terminées. Rejoignez impérativement le hall d'entrée. L'hôpital Sainte-Mangouste pour les maladies et blessures magiques vous souhaite une bonne soirée. »

D'ici quelques minutes, une armée entière de guérisseurs et de médicomages se déverserait dans les couloirs pour vérifier que tous les visiteurs avaient bel et bien quitté l'établissement. Drago savait qu'il ne leur restait que peu de temps. Il aurait voulu que cette dernière minute dure une éternité. Mais la dure loi du temps est inflexible. Il se releva. Une lueur triste s'alluma dans les yeux d'Hermione.

« Je ne sais pas quand…commença-t-elle.

- Je sais. Mais on s'arrangera. On trouvera quelque chose. »

Elle acquiesça. Il se pencha vers elle et l'embrassa. Dans ce baiser, il essaya de lui faire comprendre tout ce qu'il n'avait jamais vraiment su dire. Mais déjà, des pas résonnaient dans le couloir. Il rompit le baiser à contrecœur. Le front appuyé contre celui de la jeune femme, le regard plongé dans le sien, il murmura :

« Je t'aime plus que tout au monde, Hermione. N'oublie jamais.

- Je n'oublie pas, Drago, » souffla-t-elle.

Leurs lèvres scellèrent cette promesse, et Drago s'éloigna. Partir ainsi lui arrachait le cœur, mais au moins avait-il pu voir Hermione, lui parler, s'assurer qu'elle allait bien. Et c'était tout ce qui comptait. Merlin qu'il l'aimait… Il lui semblait revivre, après ces longues journées passées loin d'elle.

Deux médicomages lui jetèrent un regard désapprobateur alors qu'il rejoignait l'ascenseur. Il haussa les épaules et poursuivit sa route. Le hall d'entrée était quasiment désert. Il traversa la vitrine et retrouva le bruit et la puanteur de la rue. Le contraste était si important avec la sérénité de l'hôpital que Drago fut une seconde dérouté. Il secoua la tête pour reprendre ses esprits, puis remonta la rue pour transplaner à l'abri des regards indiscrets. Les Moldus avaient beau ne rien voir, mieux valait être prudent. Il se dirigea vers la ruelle par laquelle il était arrivé.

Les nuages s'étaient amoncelés dans le ciel et il ne restait pas grand-chose de la belle journée de septembre qui venait de s'écouler. Un crachin désagréable s'était mis à tomber. Drago remonta le col de sa veste. Il bifurqua dans la ruelle. Il leva les yeux et s'immobilisa. Il n'était pas seul, quelqu'un se trouvait devant lui, adossé au mur de brique. Le jeune homme reconnut Potter avant même que ses yeux vert sombre de se plantent dans les siens.

Potter avait eu plus de chance qu'Hermione au moment de l'explosion, et cela faisait déjà plusieurs jours qu'il était sorti de Sainte-Mangouste, mais d'après les rumeurs qui courraient autour de la bouilloire au bureau, il ne reprendrait pas le boulot avant une semaine, ordre de Dawlish qui ne voulait pas d'Aurors diminués sur le terrain. Un mauvais pressentiment le saisit à voir Potter en cet endroit.

« Salut, Malefoy.

- Potter. »

Pendant de longues secondes, ils ne dirent rien, se contentant de se dévisager froidement. La pluie continuait de tomber, de plus en plus drue, et des gouttes glacées coulaient dans ses cheveux et le long de son cou.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? » attaqua Drago, sur ses gardes.

Un bref instant, il crut que Potter allait ignorer sa question et tourner les talons. Mais il ne le fit pas.

« Tu es allé voir Hermione. »

Drago se tendit. Ce n'était pas une question, mais il ne tenait pas à lui donner raison. Le regard de Potter le transperça.

« Tu l'aimes. »

Drago serra les dents, sans répondre. Finalement, Potter soupira, et ses épaules s'affaissèrent. A cet instant, il lui parut épuisé.

« Elle est fiancée. A Ron, soupira-t-il.

- Et tu crois que je ne le sais pas ? répondit brusquement Drago. Tu crois que je n'y ai pas pensé ?

- Malefoy, ce… c'est plus compliqué que ce que tu crois. Ce n'est que l'effet d'une potion, assura-t-il, sans le lâcher des yeux. Une potion de George. Une expérimentation. Rien d'autre. »

Il fit un pas vers lui. Son regard était tout à la fois contrarié, épuisé et implorant. Drago ne s'y attendait pas et il fut déstabilisé. Potter n'avait pas l'habitude de faire dans la compassion avec lui. Ce changement de comportement inattendu le mettait mal à l'aise. Comme si… comme s'il parlait à un homme malade qui ne veut pas voir la vérité en face.

« Cet amour… tu crois le ressentir, mais… mais c'est faux, expliqua-t-il. Ce n'est qu'un leurre, une illusion. »

Drago recula d'un pas. Les paroles de Potter éveillaient en lui l'écho d'un souvenir, une réminiscence lointaine, une impression fugace. Mais il ne voulait pas y croire. Il refusait d'y croire. Ce qu'il ressentait ne pouvait pas être artificiel. Quoi qu'il en pense. Et pourtant, cette sensation… une part de lui rejetait en bloc ce que lui disait Potter. Mais au fond de lui, une voix étouffée murmurait, se débattait dans le brouillard pour se faire entendre. Mais pourquoi l'écouter ? Pourquoi douter ? Hermione était ce qui lui était arrivé de mieux, il ne voulait pas la perdre pour quelques mots.

« Tu raconterais n'importe quoi pour Weasley, n'est-ce pas, Potter ?

- Non, Malefoy. Tu dois la laisser partir. Dans quelques temps, ce sera fini et tout redeviendra comme avant, mais tu ne dois pas revoir Hermione, » poursuivit Potter plus durement.

Laisser Hermione. Ne plus la revoir. Jamais. Il se sentir soudain perdu. Pourquoi… Pourquoi vouloir lui arracher Hermione. Une boule d'angoisse se forma dans sa gorge. Non. Il ne pouvait pas la laisser partir.

« Si Ron l'apprend… »

Une rage sourde gronda dans les entrailles de Drago. Il pouvait bien raconter ce qu'il voulait. Mais il refusait de le laisser prendre ce qu'il avait de plus précieux pour cet imbécile de Weasley. Il ne la méritait pas. Et il ne l'aimerait jamais à moitié autant qu'il l'aimait. Et ça, ça ne pouvait pas être l'effet d'une potion.

« Tu n'as pas à me dicter ma conduite, » siffla Drago.

Comment pourrait-il comprendre ? Hermione avait raison, depuis le début. On ferait tout pour les séparer. Parce que personne ne voudrait comprendre. Enfermés dans leurs pensées étriquées, ils refusaient de voir plus loin que leur petite personne et le confort de ce qu'ils croyaient acquis. Il ne se laisserait pas faire, pas comme autrefois. Ce qu'il ressentait pour Hermione était trop profond, trop unique et exclusif pour être faux. Il savait qu'il mourrait de la voir aimer un autre. Mais elle n'aimait pas Weasley. Son regard ne brillait pas quand elle parlait de lui. Elle avait de l'affection pour lui, mais pas plus. Et il s'étonnait toujours d'être le seul à avoir remarqué à quel point ces deux-là étaient mal assortis. Ils ne s'entendaient pas et ne partageaient rien d'autre que les souvenirs de sept ans d'aventures.

« J'aime Hermione. Et elle m'aime, reprit-il en plongeant un regard glacial dans les yeux de Potter. Si tu es vraiment son ami, ça devrait te suffire.

- Cette histoire peut t'emmener très loin, tenta vainement Potter. Tu ne sais pas ce que tu vas déclencher. »

Drago serra de nouveau les dents.

« Et toi ? Est-ce que tu peux dire où ça va nous mener ? Tu ne pourras pas nous séparer, Potter. »

Potter soupira lourdement.

« Tu crois vraiment qu'Hermione resterait avec moi si elle aimait Weasley ?

- Malefoy…

- Non, Potter. Tu sais que j'ai raison. »

A l'évidence, Potter n'était pas convaincu. Bien au contraire. Il secoua doucement la tête de droite à gauche. Mais peut-être avait-il au moins compris qu'on ne lui dicterait pas sa route. Drago n'avait rien de plus à dire, et ne comptait pas discuter davantage. Il avança et bouscula Potter à l'épaule. Sans lui laisser le temps de se reprendre, il transplana. Rien ni personne ne le séparerait d'Hermione.


	9. 8 - Découverts

_Le coin de l'auteure :_

Bonjour, bonjour ! Et voilà, tout chaud, tout chaud, le dernier chapitre de la première partie ! Le chapitre suivant sera un chapitre de transition, où l'on retrouvera pépé Harry et ses arrières petits-enfants. J'espère que ça va vous plaire.

Merci encore et toujours pour vos formidables reviews. A chaque fois, je suis ravie d'avoir vos impressions. Et puis, bienvenus aux petits nouveaux ! C'est toujours un plaisir de voir de nouvelles têtes sur une histoire. Cette fois par contre, je ne pourrais sans doute pas vous répondre avant lundi, j'ai un week-end plutôt chargé.

Bonne lecture !

Bises ;)

Peaseblossom

_Disclaimer :_ Une petite pensée pour JK Rowling qui nous a offert ce magnifique univers.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 8 – Découverts<strong>

Harry jouait négligemment avec les petits pois qui restaient dans son assiette. D'ordinaire, il n'avait rien contre les petits pois. Mais ce soir-là, c'était une autre histoire. Ginny l'observait depuis un bon moment par-dessus son verre, sans rien dire. Elle semblait réfléchir à la meilleure façon d'aborder un problème.

« Harry, finit-elle par lui glisser avec prudence, qu'est-ce qui te tracasse ? »

Harry soupira. Toute la journée, il avait ressassé sa discussion avec Malefoy. Après la visite de George à Sainte-Mangouste, il avait encore voulu croire qu'il se trompait. Les jours qui avaient suivi sa sortie de l'hôpital, il avait passé son temps à surveiller le bâtiment miteux qui dissimulait l'immense hôpital pour les maladies et blessures magiques. Quand les trois premiers jours de sa surveillance s'étaient révélés infructueux, il s'était dit que finalement, il voyait le mal partout, qu'il était paranoïaque, qu'il avait une fois de trop envisagé le pire. Un soulagement indescriptible l'avait étreint. Mais ça ne l'avait pas empêché de revenir le jour suivant. Et Malefoy était venu.

« Harry… ça fait plusieurs jours que tu disparais toute la journée, poursuivit Ginny. Les guérisseurs ont dit qu'il fallait que tu te reposes. Et… Tu as l'air tellement préoccupé… C'est encore Hermione ? »

Harry glissa une main dans ses cheveux. Ginny avait l'air vraiment soucieux. Mais il craignait de la contrarier en lui apprenant ce qu'il savait. Elle se doutait plus ou moins de quelque chose, mais il ne tenait pas à lui donner davantage de raisons de s'inquiéter pour son frère et son amie. Surtout avec Malefoy dans l'équation. Mais il n'aimait pas les secrets. Il en avait trop souffert par le passé. Il secoua la tête.

« Tu sais que tu peux tout me dire, ajouta-t-elle.

- Je sais, Ginny, soupira-t-il. Mais… c'est compliqué. »

Il lui expliqua du mieux qu'il put. Personne n'était vraiment à blâmer dans cette histoire, et il espérait qu'elle le comprendrait. Ginny avait un instinct familial ultradéveloppé. Elle ne pardonnerait jamais à Hermione d'avoir fait souffrir son frère intentionnellement. Même si, pour le moment, Ron ne semblait pas avoir la moindre idée de ce qui se tramait, ce qui n'était sans doute pas plus mal.

« Donc Hermione et Malefoy… »

Il hocha la tête. Elle fronça les sourcils. Elle prit son verre et fit pensivement tourner le reste d'eau qu'il contenait. Harry piqua un petit pois du bout de sa fourchette et l'avala sans grande conviction.

« Si jamais Ron l'apprend, j'étripe George, » fit-elle hargneusement.

Harry sourit malgré lui. Il n'avait guère de mal à s'imaginer la scène. Mais il n'y aurait pas franchement de quoi rire si une telle situation venait à se produire.

« Il ne faut pas que Ron soit mis au courant, réfléchit-elle. Si j'ai bien compris, ça fait déjà plus d'un mois que cette histoire dure. On n'a jamais vu une potion durer si longtemps sans être renouvelée. Elle va bien cesser de faire effet à un moment ou à un autre, non ? »

Harry acquiesça. Il y avait déjà pensé.

« Il faut qu'on les surveille. Et qu'on tienne Ron éloigné. Une fois que toute cette histoire sera terminée, on… on avisera. »

Un immense soulagement s'empara d'Harry. Même si cette affaire le mettait mal à l'aise et lui donnait un mauvais pressentiment, il se sentait mieux, maintenant qu'il savait pouvoir compter sur Ginny et sur sa discrétion. Malefoy finirait bien par se rendre compte de son erreur. Pourtant, il s'était senti curieusement touché par la force de ses convictions. Il y croyait si fort… C'était étrange d'imaginer que Drago Malefoy puisse aimer à ce point. C'était beau, quelque part. Mais ça n'avait rien de réel. Sans cette fichue potion, ç'aurait pu être une très belle histoire. Indépendamment du fait qu'on parlait de sa meilleure amie et de son pire ennemi.

« Tu as parlé à George ? demanda-t-elle. Il a une solution ? »

Harry haussa les épaules.

« Il m'a dit qu'il y travaillait. Mais si tu veux mon avis, il est trop content que sa potion fonctionne pour se soucier des conséquences. »

Ginny eut une moue légèrement agacée.

« Oui, ça ne m'étonne pas de lui. »

Tout en débarrassant leur table, Harry continuait de réfléchir.

« Ron a prévu d'aller chercher Hermione à l'hôpital demain. »

Ginny acquiesça. Elle déposa les assiettes dans l'évier et donna un coup de baguette. Le liquide vaisselle se mit à mousser dans le bac. Dans un joyeux cliquetis, la vaisselle commença à se nettoyer.

« Oui, il a aussi prévu de l'installer au Terrier, de gré ou de force, ajouta-t-elle. Il ne veut pas qu'elle reste toute seule. »

Harry grimaça.

« Ça, c'est plus embêtant. »

Harry sentait que Malefoy n'hésiterait pas à se rendre au Terrier pour voir Hermione. Il s'était bien rendu à Sainte-Mangouste, alors que n'importe lequel des amis d'Hermione aurait pu les surprendre. Harry n'osait imaginer la fureur de Ron s'il venait à trouver Malefoy avec Hermione.

Ginny se glissa derrière lui, entoura sa taille de ses bras et posa son front entre ses omoplates. Il aimait ces moments où ils étaient seuls, où personne ne les observait. Mais ces derniers temps, il avait l'esprit tellement pris, tellement tiraillé, qu'il en oubliait le bien-être que lui procurait la présence de Ginny. Il se retourna et plongea le regard dans celui de la jeune femme. Ses yeux marron brillaient. Il lui sourit. Il ne l'aimait pas seulement parce qu'elle était belle et qu'ils partageaient beaucoup. Ginny était forte. Grandir avec six grands frères lui avait donné une force de caractère hors du commun. Quand elle se mettait quelque chose en tête, rien ne l'en faisait démordre tant qu'elle ne l'avait pas obtenu. Mais elle pouvait aussi se montrer d'une grande sensibilité. Elle était tellement fragile parfois. Ce qui lui était arrivé lors de sa première année à Poudlard, la guerre… tous ces événements l'avaient endurcie autant qu'ils l'avaient ébranlée. Elle se faisait entendre aussi fort que sa mère, ce qui n'était pas peu dire, quand les circonstances l'exigeaient, mais elle savait aussi écouter. Il aimait prendre soin d'elle, la voir lui sourire. Et elle s'intéressait à son bien-être autant qu'il s'attachait au sien. C'était une femme merveilleuse, et pour rien au monde il n'aurait voulu en aimer une autre.

Le lendemain, ils allèrent dîner au Terrier. Molly, toute heureuse d'apprendre qu'Hermione allait s'y installer pour quelques temps les avait invités, Ginny et lui, pour l'occasion. Quand ils arrivèrent, Ron essayait de convaincre Hermione de rester assise.

« Mais je vais bien ! S'il te plaît, Ron, je ne vais pas me rétablir en passant mon temps dans un fauteuil, arguait la jeune femme.

- Les guérisseurs ont dit qu'il fallait que tu te reposes, contra Ron.

- Je ne vais pas me fatiguer en aidant Molly à mettre la table. »

Molly qui les avait accueillis soupira lourdement.

« C'est comme ça depuis qu'elle est arrivée, » leur glissa-t-elle.

A ce moment, Hermione et Ron se rendirent compte de leur présence. La jeune femme sembla contente et presque soulagée de les voir. Elle semblait toujours aussi fatiguée, mais ça pouvait se comprendre. Aux dires des guérisseurs, elle avait échappé de peu à la mort. Elle étreignit Ginny qui la pressa de questions sur son état. Hermione répondit avec un léger sourire, comme on répond à un enfant inquiet.

« Pas de ça avec moi, Hermione, gronda sévèrement Ginny.

- Je te jure que je vais bien, Ginny. »

Harry la prit dans ses bras et la serra contre lui. Il se sentait soulagé de la voir sortie de Sainte-Mangouste. Il avait l'impression que l'atmosphère de l'hôpital rendait les gens toujours plus malades qu'ils ne l'étaient vraiment. Les murs blancs et l'odeur d'antiseptique finissaient par déteindre sur les patients.

« Content de te revoir parmi nous, » lui glissa-t-il à l'oreille.

Elle lui sourit. A la voir, il était difficile de voir qu'elle n'était pas dans son état normal, soumise aux effets on ne peut plus aléatoires d'une potion. Elle se comportait avec un naturel désarmant, mais Harry comprenait mieux son attitude légèrement distante qu'il avait parfois surprise.

Le repas fut succulent, comme d'habitude. Harry ne connaissait pas meilleure cuisinière que Molly. Quoi qu'elle fît, c'était toujours un régal.

« Tu sais quand tu vas pouvoir reprendre le travail ? » demanda Ginny à Hermione, alors qu'ils attaquaient le dessert.

La jeune femme soupira.

« Dans trois semaines, répondit-elle.

- En tout cas, Groose a tout d'une âme en peine, intervint Arthur. Je l'ai encore entendu se plaindre de ton absence ce matin. »

Hermione secoua la tête, le regard pétillant d'amusement.

« Archie me refile toute sa paperasse. Pas étonnant qu'il soit déprimé. »

La soirée se poursuivit agréablement. Les odeurs d'herbe fauchée du soir entraient par une fenêtre ouverte. Ron était aux petits soins pour Hermione, et ça faisait bien longtemps qu'Harry ne les avait vus si bien s'entendre. Molly les couvait d'un regard attendri, tandis qu'Arthur interrogeait Harry et Hermione sur les derniers téléphones portables à la mode. Quand la vieille horloge de grand-mère sonna minuit, Harry et Ginny décidèrent de quitter le Terrier. Il se faisait vraiment tard, et Ginny devait se reposer. Son entraîneur lui menait la vie dure, aussi brillante soit-elle à son poste de poursuiveuse parmi les Harpies de Holyhead.

Il serra une dernière fois Hermione contre lui avant de quitter la maison.

« Sois prudente, » lui murmura-t-il.

La jeune femme lui jeta un regard étrange. Elle fronça les sourcils, sans répondre. Harry ne sut dire à quoi elle pensait, mais il espéra qu'elle comprendrait l'avertissement. Il ne voulait pas qu'elle se défie de lui. Pourtant, il fallait bien qu'elle soit sur ses gardes. Ron était la personne la plus jalouse qu'il connaissait. C'était son meilleur ami, son amitié lui était chère, mais quand il était jaloux, et il pouvait l'être au-delà du raisonnable, Harry ne le reconnaissait plus.

Et ils partirent. Harry pouvait presque sentir la brûlure du regard d'Hermione dans son dos, mais il tâcha de l'ignorer. Avec un peu de patience et de prudence, tout rentrerait dans l'ordre, et Harry pourrait oublier les images déplaisantes que cette histoire faisait naître dans son esprit.

Pourtant, les choses devaient se précipiter bien plus vite qu'il ne l'avait imaginé.

Deux jours après ce dîner au Terrier, Harry recevait un mot de George. Il n'avait plus eu de nouvelles depuis qu'il lui avait rendu visite à Sainte-Mangouste pour lui annoncer que sa potion fonctionnait parfaitement, et au-delà de tout ce qu'il avait pu imaginer. S'il n'en tenait qu'à lui, George ne commercialiserait jamais une chose pareille. Mais ce n'était pas à lui d'en décider.

Quoi qu'il en soit, il se rendit à la boutique des _Farces pour Sorciers Facétieux_ en fin d'après-midi. Il pleuvait des cordes, et Harry dut traverser le Chemin de Traverse en courant pour se mettre à l'abri dans le magasin. L'endroit avait peu changé depuis que les jumeaux s'y étaient installés. Les divers produits colorés s'alignaient en désordres sur les rayonnages le long des murs. Il y régnait un joyeux brouhaha. La boutique s'était fait un nom et une clientèle fidèle s'y retrouvait régulièrement. La rentrée à Poudlard venait d'avoir lieu, et l'on rencontrait beaucoup moins d'étudiants, mais ce n'était pas pour autant que les affaires cessaient. Les ventes par correspondance explosaient. L'activité à la boutique ne faiblissait jamais.

Ron y avait travaillé quatre ans après la guerre. George ne s'en serait jamais sorti tout seul après la mort de Fred, et sans doute que Ron non plus. Depuis, George avait embauché trois personnes pour ne plus avoir à tenir la boutique et pour consacrer davantage de temps à l'invention de ses farces et attrapes. Et Ron avait commencé une formation d'Auror. Il devait intégrer la brigade dans le courant du mois.

Un rire joyeux résonna dans le magasin quand il poussa la porte. Aussitôt, un jeune homme en veston orange vif bondit à ses côtés et se pencha vers lui en souriant de toutes ses dents. Une nouvelle tête, celui-là. Harry ne l'avait jamais vu à la boutique.

« Monsieur, que puis-je faire pour vous ? »

Harry sourit. Il se donna un coup de baguette pour se sécher.

« Rien du tout, merci. Je dois voir George, » déclara-t-il.

Le jeune vendeur acquiesça silencieusement, l'air grave.

« Je vois, je vois, je vois… »

L'employé se reprit, et un sourire revint sur son visage. Il s'effaça légèrement, le buste incliné.

« Si monsieur veut bien me suivre… »

Précédé du vendeur, Harry traversa la boutique. On lui jeta des regards curieux qu'il ignora. Ils passèrent derrière le comptoir de bois sombre et se retrouvèrent dans l'arrière-boutique. De gros cartons s'entassaient le long des murs. Dans un coin, une jeune femme lançait sort sur sort pour emballer des paquets de produits, estampillés d'un tampon violet _Weasley, Farces pour Sorciers Facétieux_. Un hibou tout ébouriffé par la pluie entra par une lucarne et lâcha une enveloppe orange et violette trempée sur le bureau des commandes. Tout au fond de la pièce, un escalier branlant montait en zigzag vers le premier étage, où George avait installé son laboratoire. Les marches grincèrent sous leurs pieds, et ils arrivèrent à l'étage, un réduit sombre éclairé à la bougie, donnant sur deux portes. Le jeune homme toqua à la porte de gauche. Harry savait qu'il s'agissait du bureau personnel de George. L'autre porte donnait sur le laboratoire, et personne n'était autorisé à y entrer, sous aucun prétexte. C'était pourquoi chaque visiteur devait être accompagné. George veillait sur ses secrets comme une poule sur ses œufs.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda la voix de George.

- Un visiteur, patron.

- C'est Harry, George, » intervint Harry.

La porte s'ouvrit en grand sur George.

« Ah bah enfin, te voilà ! Merci Gary. »

Harry entra dans le bureau, tandis que la porte se refermait dans son dos, et sur un Gary passablement surpris.

« Ça fait un moment que je t'attends, » fit George en virevoltant d'un bout à l'autre de son bureau.

Il entassa une liasse de documents sur son bureau d'un coup de baguette. Le regard d'Harry se posa sur une chaise vide qui prenait la poussière dans un coin. Une veste violette à queue de pie, brodée au col d'un W orange gisait sur le dossier. Autrefois, c'était à Fred. George ne s'était jamais résigné à la jeter.

« Tu m'expliques ? » demanda Harry en retournant son attention vers George.

George fit bondir une fiole depuis l'un des tiroirs de son bureau. Harry l'attrapa de justesse. C'était une fiole on ne peut plus ordinaire en verre incassable, semblable à celles que l'on utilisait habituellement pour les potions. Elle était emplie d'un liquide ambré et changeant.

« L'antidote, expliqua George. Pour Hermione. Et pour Malefoy aussi, évidemment. Ils doivent en boire tous les deux »

Harry leva les yeux vers lui.

« Tu es sûr ?

- Ça fait suffisamment longtemps que j'y travaille, je crois, » grogna George.

Harry bondit de sur son siège. Un soulagement sans nom l'étreignit. C'en serait bientôt fini de toute cette histoire qui lui mettait les nerfs à rude épreuve. Il ne salua même pas George et quitta la boutique en courant. Il transplana sans même s'être rendu compte de ce qu'il faisait.

Il atterrit devant la petite barrière de guingois qui gardait le Terrier. Quand il entendit les éclats de voix, il sut qu'il arrivait trop tard.

« Comment as-tu pu me faire ça ! »

Harry poussa la porte de la maison et se retrouva dans la cuisine. Les cris venaient du salon.

« Ron, je t'en prie, écoute-moi.

- T'écouter ? Ecouter quoi ? Des mensonges ? »

Harry s'approcha.

« Ne t'en prend pas à elle, Weasley, ce n'est pas de sa faute. »

Harry grimaça. Ça, c'était Malefoy. La situation était bien pire que ce qu'il avait imaginé.

« Ne t'en mêle pas, toi ! »

Personne ne remarqua Harry quand il entra dans la pièce. Ron était hors de lui. Son regard bleu lançait des éclairs. Harry l'avait rarement vu dans un tel état de fureur. Les muscles bandés, prêt à bondir, il ressemblait à un prédateur. Un prédateur blessé et dangereux. Face à lui, Hermione soutenait son regard. Elle était sur ses gardes, la mâchoire crispée. Une aura de froideur l'entourait. Elle semblait sûre d'être dans son bon droit, et Harry voyait qu'elle n'était pas près de lâcher prise. Malefoy se tenait derrière elle, aussi nonchalant et détaché que d'habitude. Pourtant, Harry voyait à son regard qu'il était sur la défensive. Un tic nerveux agitait sa main droite.

« Ce n'est pas de sa faute, répéta-t-il. Et arrête de crier. »

Un rugissement rauque échappa à Ron.

« La ferme, Malefoy. Ou je te jure que je te tues.

- Oh, je voudrais bien voir ça, » ricana Malefoy.

Ron bondit sur Malefoy. Harry ne bougea pas. Il fallait que Ron exorcise sa colère, et Malefoy l'avait sans doute un peu cherché. Un craquement sinistre retentit quand son poing cassa le nez de Malefoy. Du sang coula sur le tapis. Harry tira sa baguette. Il ne fallait pas non plus que ce petit jeu aille trop loin.

« Arrêtez ! » cria Hermione, paniquée.

Harry murmura un sort. Un éclair bleu fusa vers les deux hommes et les sépara violemment. Ron atterrit dans un fauteuil qui craqua en signe de protestation. Hermione se précipita vers Malefoy.

« Je crois que vous assez joué, » commenta Harry.

Ron tourna la tête vers lui et lui jeta un regard assassin. Hermione releva doucement le menton de Malefoy pour jeter un œil à son nez cassé. Il y avait tellement de tendresse dans ses gestes, qu'Harry en oublia une seconde la raison de sa venue. Ron aussi les avait vus, et une grimace à mi-chemin entre la colère et le dégoût tordit ses traits. Il se releva en les massacrant du regard.

« Arrête, Ron, intervint Harry en se dirigeant vers lui. C'est plus compliqué que ce que tu crois.

- Plus compliqué ? Parce que tu es déjà au courant ? Tu es au courant depuis le début et tu ne m'as rien dit ? »

Harry vit de la déception dans le regard de son ami. Il était déchiré entre son amitié Ron et son amitié pour Hermione. Il n'avait jamais voulu en arriver là. Ron comptait beaucoup pour lui, et lui cacher des choses était bien la dernière chose qu'il avait voulu. Il avait juste cherché à lui éviter de trop souffrir, et peut-être d'envenimer une situation qui n'avait pas besoin de l'être.

« Comment as-tu pu me faire une chose pareille ? cracha-t-il.

- Crois-moi, si j'avais pu faire autrement, je l'aurais fait, » murmura Harry, des regrets dans la voix.

Il pressa l'épaule de son ami. Ron détourna le regard. Harry se sentit blessé, mais il se doutait bien qu'il l'avait mérité.

« S'il te plaît, écoute-moi. Ecoute-les. Ce n'est qu'un malheureux concours de circonstances. Ce n'est la faute de personne. »

Harry avait la gorge nouée. Il avait tellement prié pour que ça n'arrive pas, qu'il avait espéré que pour une fois, quelqu'un entendrait ses prières.

« Alors quoi ? gronda Ron.

- Le mariage de George, expliqua Harry. La potion. »

Ron fronça les sourcils. Harry pouvait entendre Hermione murmurer non loin de lui, et il vit bien que son ami tentait de se concentrer sur autre chose que sur sa fiancée qui soignait son pire ennemi.

« Je croyais que ça n'avait pas fonctionné. Que ça n'avait rien à voir avec Malefoy. Qu'Hermione était à Sainte-Mangouste, ce jour-là, » contre Ron.

Harry secoua la tête.

« Non. C'est ce qu'on croyait aussi. Mais la potion de George fonctionne parfaitement. Et ils ne se sont même pas rendu compte que ça leur arrivait. »

Harry se tourna vers Hermione et Malefoy qui le dévisageaient, clairement en désaccord avec ce qu'il racontait. Ils avaient la même lueur dans le regard. Il lança à Hermione la fiole que lui avait donnée George. La jeune femme l'attrapa sans hésiter. Elle l'éleva pour l'observer à la lumière. Des paillettes d'or se dessinèrent sur son visage.

« Combien de temps ça a duré ? » murmura Ron près de lui.

Harry se tourna vers lui. Il fixait Hermione, le regard douloureux. La colère s'était apaisée, ne rester que la souffrance dans son regard bleu.

« Plus d'un mois, répondit-il avec sincérité.

- Sans que la potion soit renouvelée ? interrogea Ron, perplexe.

- Apparemment, non. George n'en était encore qu'au stade expérimental. Il ne pouvait pas savoir. »

Ron marmonna quelque chose qu'Harry ne comprit pas, ce qui valait sans doute mieux. Il était perplexe, et Harry l'aurait sans doute été à sa place. Il se tourna de nouveau vers Hermione et Malefoy, qui observaient la fiole avec circonspection.

« Buvez ça, » enjoignit-il.

Hermione et Malefoy échangèrent un regard. Harry sentit qu'ils se comprenaient, même sans parler.

« Harry… commença Hermione.

- Ne discute pas, Hermione, coupa-t-il. Fais juste ce que je te dis. »

Elle ne le quitta pas du regard, et Harry vit bien qu'elle ne comptait pas obtempérer. Pas sans explications. Mais elle n'accepterait pas de l'écouter, pas plus que Malefoy n'avait voulu l'écouter, quand il avait essayé de lui faire entendre raison.

« Fais-moi confiance, Hermione. C'est tout ce que je te demande. »

Elle baissa les yeux. Elle récupéra la fiole des mains de Malefoy. Il attrapa le poignet de la jeune femme, mais elle rejeta tendrement une mèche blonde qui lui tombait devant les yeux. Ses doigts glissèrent sur la joue du jeune homme. Harry était sûr d'avoir vu une promesse dans le regard qu'ils échangèrent. Elle déboucha la fiole et en avala la moitié d'une traite, sans se laisser le temps de réfléchir. Puis elle tendit la fiole à Malefoy qui l'avala aussi rapidement, avec un regard plein de regrets en direction d'Hermione.

Sur le coup, Harry crut qu'il ne se passait rien. Alors, il vit la grimace d'Hermione. Elle blêmit, et Harry se précipita vers elle. Après ce qui lui était arrivé, il valait mieux éviter toute rechute. Elle eut un haut-le-cœur. Elle chancela, et Harry l'attrapa juste avant qu'elle ne s'effondre. Ron ne fit pas un geste pour l'aider. De son côté, Malefoy n'avait pas l'air d'aller mieux. Une brève seconde, une vague d'inquiétude submergea Harry. Il passa une main sur le front d'Hermione et la trouva brûlante de fièvre. La jeune femme tremblait de tous ses membres, et ce n'était pas une réaction à laquelle il s'était attendu. Des gouttes de sueur perlèrent sur son front. Puis tout cessa aussi soudainement que cela avait commencé.

Le regard d'Hermione plongea droit dans celui d'Harry. Il y vit un brouillard de confusion, comme si elle se réveillait d'un rêve particulièrement crédible.

« Qu'est-ce que… Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? bégaya-t-elle.

- C'est aussi la question que je me pose, » grogna la voix de Malefoy.

Harry se tourna vers lui et vit le jeune homme se tenir la tête en grimaçant.

« Qu'est-ce que je fais chez les Weasley ? »

Harry soupira.

« C'est une longue histoire, » commença-t-il.


	10. Intermède

_Le coin de l'auteure :_

Bonjour tout le monde ! Suite au dernier chapitre (qui semble vous avoir laissés assez perplexe, je crois ^^), voici un très court intermède. On retrouvera Drago au prochain chapitre.

Bonne lecture !

Bises ;)

Peaseblossom

_Disclaimer :_ Comme toujours, rien ne m'appartient, remercions plutôt JK Rowling pour son travail formidable.

* * *

><p><strong>Intermède<strong>

_Un silence incrédule accueillit les dernières paroles d'Harry. Les quatre enfants le regardèrent, songeurs. Une poutre craqua. Hazel sursauta. Mais Harry trouvait ces bruits réconfortants. Les bruits d'une maison qui vit, qui grandit. Il aimait entendre la vie bruisser autour de lui. Il avait si longtemps côtoyé la mort, la douleur et la peur._

_« Wouah, finit par lâcher Sham. Ça s'est vraiment passé comme ça ? »_

_Harry acquiesça, en souriant légèrement. Lui aussi avait un peu de mal à croire à ce qu'il avait raconté. Honnêtement, il aurait douté s'il ne l'avait pas vécu._

_« C'est beau, murmura Hazel, sa peluche serrée contre elle._

_- C'est incroyable, surtout, corrigea Ian. Et personne n'avait rien remarqué avant ? »_

_Harry secoua lentement sa tête couverte de cheveux blancs._

_« Inutile de vous dire qu'après ça, George a préféré mettre au placard son projet de philtre d'amour amélioré… »_

_Aria fronça les sourcils, perplexe. Visiblement, quelque chose la chiffonnait. Ça n'étonna guère Harry. La petite fille avait récupéré de sa mère une logique implacable, et de son grand-père, la capacité à l'utiliser pour faire des bêtises avec une efficacité déroutante._

_« Et c'est tout ? Ça s'est fini comme ça ? demanda-t-elle avec perplexité. Hermione et Drago ne se sont jamais revus ? »_

_Harry secoua la tête._

_« Oh non, c'est loin d'être fini, » répondit Harry._

_Mais il venait de raconter la partie la plus facile de l'histoire. Il caressa lentement le verre qui recouvrait la photo d'Hermione. La jeune femme sur le papier jauni lui sourit. La suite… Il ressentit un pincement au cœur à l'idée de partager la fin de l'histoire avec des enfants si jeunes. Pouvait-on comprendre à cet âge ?_

_« Alors, que s'est-il passé ensuite ? » demanda Ian._

_Les quatre petits visages ronds se tendirent vers lui avec avidité. Il y avait quelque chose d'adorable dans leur enthousiasme et leur volonté de savoir, pas cette curiosité morbide que les journaux avaient montrée à la suite de l'affaire. Il avait refusé de faire d'Hermione une proie pour la presse à scandale. Mais il s'agissait aussi de son histoire, et il ne voulait pas qu'elle tombe dans l'oubli quand ce serait à son tour de partir._

_« En réalité, je croyais sincèrement que c'était terminé, reprit Harry. Je pensais vraiment que tout était arrangé, et que tout rentrerait dans l'ordre. Mais j'aurais difficilement pu me tromper davantage. En fait, ça ne faisait que commencer. »_

_Doucement, Harry laissa les souvenirs l'envahir, le ramener lentement plusieurs dizaines d'années plus tôt, en cette soirée d'automne où tout avait basculé, même s'il l'ignorait encore à cette époque._


	11. 9 - Les incertitudes du coeur

_Le coin de l'auteure_ :

Coucou tout le monde !

Figurez-vous que j'avais presque oublié qu'on était samedi, et que j'ai failli oublier de poster ce chapitre. alors je m'en occupe tout de suite, parce que, me connaissant, je vais encore oublier. ;)

Bon après, les derniers chapitres, qui vous ont laissé sur votre faim, à ce que j'ai compris, on va revenir à Drago. Ce n'est peut-être pas le chapitre que vous allez préférer, alors je vous en supplie, ne me frappez pas. je vous promets que je vais les remettre ensemble... un jour...

enfin bref. J'arrête de blablater. Encore merci à tous pour vos reviews, ça me touche vraiment.

Bonne lecture !

Bises ;)

Peaseblossom

_Disclaimer :_ JK Rowling possède à peu près tout, je me contente lâchement d'utiliser son univers.

_Réponse à la review anonyme :_

**C :** Hé hé, Drago, le retour ! J'espère que ce chapitre va te plaire. Malheureusement, j'ai peut de devoir faire triste avec cette histoire. J'ai pensé un moment à faire en sorte que ça finisse bien, et... blocage. Je trouvais que ça ferait niais. Donc voilà. Je ne pense pas que je vais rechanger d'avis. En tout cas, j'espère que cette suite va te plaire. Et encore merci pour ton soutien (je t'ai déjà dit que j'étais contente de te retrouver sur cette histoire ? XD) A bientôt !

* * *

><p><strong>PARTIE II : Le noisetier et le chèvrefeuille<strong>

_« Ils étaient tous deux comme le chèvrefeuille qui s'enroule autour du noisetier (…) si l'on veut ensuite les séparer, le noisetier a tôt fait de mourir, tout comme le chèvrefeuille. »_

« Le Lai du Chèvrefeuille », Marie de France

**Chapitre 9 – Les incertitudes du cœur **

Plus d'un mois s'était écoulé depuis la mésaventure de Drago avec Hermione et le philtre d'amour de George Weasley. Durant ce mois, il avait soigneusement évité la jeune femme. Il se souvenait assez peu de ce qui s'était passé, mais le peu d'impressions qu'il gardait de l'expérience l'avait décidé à ne plus l'approcher. Ce serait beaucoup trop… étrange. Déjà qu'il n'arrivait pas à se défaire de l'habitude de l'appeler Hermione… Ce qui était stupide en soi. Elle avait toujours été Granger, et elle n'avait pas changé entre temps, donc elle était toujours Granger. Et pourtant… Pourtant, elle était devenue Hermione, comme ça, sans explication. Alors dès qu'il voyait se profiler une tignasse brune au Ministère, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de faire un large détour.

Potter avait dû lui expliquer au moins deux fois ce qui s'était passé pour qu'il ne commence à y croire vraiment. Hermione et lui, c'était… un peu gros à avaler. Et de toute évidence, la jeune femme pensait de la même façon. Il se souvenait parfaitement de la perplexité qu'il y avait dans son regard, alors que Potter leur racontait leur histoire, sur le tapis du salon des Weasley. Enfin, il fallait au moins ça pour expliquer pourquoi il se retrouvait avec le nez cassé dans une maison où il se souvenait à peine avoir mis les pieds. Mais apprendre, sans s'en souvenir, qu'on avait été prêt à tout par amour pour une femme qu'on avait toujours plus ou moins haï, voilà qui avait de quoi choquer n'importe qui. Et c'était sans doute la raison pour laquelle il ne tenait pas à revoir Hermione de sitôt. Rien que la perspective de la soirée à venir le mettait mal à l'aise.

« Drago, tu es prêt ?

- Oui, Astoria, répondit-il, légèrement exaspéré. Ça fait un quart d'heure que je t'attends. »

Il s'était réconcilié avec Astoria trois semaines plus tôt. Et ils s'étaient fiancés. La décision lui était un peu venue sur un coup de tête, c'était même peut-être un peu prématuré, mais il avait voulu effacer les impressions fugaces de ce mois où il n'avait plus rien maîtrisé, où sa vie lui avait entièrement échappé. Astoria, c'était la certitude de savoir où il mettait les pieds. Et la jeune femme s'était montrée plus que ravie de sa proposition.

Elle entra dans le salon où il s'était installé pour l'attendre. Elle attachait sa deuxième boucle d'oreille. Elle était ravissante. Ses cheveux d'un noir de jais étaient relevés en un chignon haut et sophistiqué, qui dégageait son cou blanc et gracile. Sa robe d'un blanc cassé brodée d'un mince fil d'or ondulait autour de ses genoux, et dévoilait le galbe parfait de ses mollets. Le drapé élaboré du corsage soulignait sa taille fine et gracieuse. Une beauté éthérée que sa mère ne serait que trop heureuse de voir devenir la nouvelle Mme Malefoy. Ce qui serait bientôt le cas, sans doute.

« Je suis prête, » fit-elle en se mirant dans le miroir du salon.

Drago se leva. Son manteau enfilé, la jeune femme l'attrapa par le bras, les yeux brillants. Elle avait de très beaux yeux en amande, d'un bleu troublant, soulignés de brun.

Ils transplanèrent. Le crépuscule tombait sur la campagne anglaise quand ils atterrirent devant les grilles de fer forgé d'un joli manoir de brique et de pierre blanche. Des lueurs d'or et de pourpre illuminaient les tourelles et les cheminées de la bâtisse. Le parfum des dernières roses emplissait l'atmosphère.

Sur le perron, un sorcier tiré à quatre épingles vérifia leur invitation d'un coup de baguette. Ils entrèrent dans le manoir. Ils avaient fait fort pour le Gala de Charité annuel du Ministère. Louer et sécuriser l'endroit avaient dû coûter une petite fortune, sans compter les frais liés à l'organisation.

On les dirigea vers la grande salle de réception, après les avoir débarrassés de leur manteau. Du haut de la volée de marches qui conduisait au parquet de la vaste salle, Drago observa la foule. Il y avait un monde fou, comme chaque année. Une longue table drapée de blanc et d'or avait été dressée le long d'un des murs de la salle. En face, une série de hautes portes-fenêtres, garnies de rideaux cramoisis, devaient donner sur la terrasse. Tout au fond, une estrade surélevé, garnie d'un pupitre attendait la série de discours qui viendrait ouvrir les festivités. Drago se sentit oppressé par l'atmosphère surchauffée qui régnait dans la pièce. Mais il se laissa entraîner par Astoria. Il passa la demi-heure qui suivit à serrer des mains, rendre des accolades, et saluer de lointaines connaissances. A son bras, Astoria était la grâce incarnée. Elle resplendissait. Et Drago aurait sans doute été fier d'avoir une telle femme à ses côtés, dans un autre temps. Quant à lui, il subissait l'événement comme on le lui avait appris, avec dignité. Il ne se sentait jamais vraiment à l'aise dans ce genre de réunion.

Il aperçut la haute silhouette blonde de Greshko raser les murs au fond de la salle. Il lui adressa un signe discret et l'Auror lui fit un signe de tête. Non loin, il vit la longue chevelure flamboyante de Ginny Weasley, pendue au bras de Potter. Ils se saluèrent poliment, sans plus. Potter avait l'air au moins aussi mal à l'aise que lui, mais il ne le cachait pas aussi bien. Il se tenait si droit que Drago avait presque mal au dos pour lui. Pas de trace d'Hermione, ni de son Weasley de fiancé, d'ailleurs. Ce n'était sans doute pas plus mal.

Discrètement et adroitement, il guida Astoria, de sorte qu'ils puissent se rapprocher des portes-fenêtres grandes ouvertes. Il avait besoin d'air. Il chipa au passage une coupe de champagne sur un plateau argenté enchanté qui circulait entre les petits groupes qui s'étaient formés dans la pièce. Astoria était déjà plongée en grande conversation avec la femme d'un petit dignitaire du département des Jeux et Sports Magiques. De là où ils étaient, Drago voyait à peu près tout ce qui se passait dans la salle.

Blaise Zabini vint le rejoindre, un grand sourire aux lèvres. Il avait plus ou moins disparu de la circulation après la guerre. Drago en avait été affecté, sans vouloir l'admettre. Blaise avait été à Poudlard ce qui se rapprochait le plus d'un ami. Lui avait su l'écouter, même s'ils ne partageaient pas toujours le même avis. Depuis un peu plus d'un an, il travaillait comme sous-fifre au cabinet du ministre, et Drago et lui s'étaient revus un peu plus souvent. Leur amitié s'était renouée avec une facilité déconcertante, et plus solidement qu'elle ne l'avait jamais été, à présent qu'il n'y avait plus de mage noir entre eux. Habitué depuis longtemps à ce genre de mondanités, il se déplaçait avec décontraction, parfaitement à l'aise dans sa tenue de soirée, et Drago savait que ce n'était pas feint.

« Alors Drago, toujours pas marié ? » s'exclama-t-il gaiement.

Le jeune homme lui adressa un regard d'avertissement. Astoria devenait insupportable quand on prononçait le mot ‟mariage". Elle avait beau être délicate, bien élevée et d'une distinction à toute épreuve, il n'empêche que la perspective de se marier lui faisait oublier tous ses principes. Ce devait être un truc de filles, parce que sa mère se mettait dans le même état, quand le sujet avait le malheur d'être abordé au manoir. Pour le coup, il se félicita qu'elle soit suffisamment prise par sa conversation pour ne pas l'avoir entendu.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, tu seras le premier averti, marmonna-t-il.

- Oh, ne fais pas cette tête, vieux, sourit Blaise en lui donnant une accolade digne de ce nom. Je suis sûr que tout va très bien se passer. »

Drago aurait aimé pouvoir en être aussi sûr. Pas que la perspective de se marier l'inquiétait, mais…

« Tu es sûr que ça va ? s'inquiéta Blaise. On dirait que tu as avalé un vif d'or. »

Drago balaya la remarque de revers de main.

« Laisse tomber. J'ai des difficultés au boulot en ce moment, et ça n'a pas l'air de vouloir s'arranger. »

Blaise lui jeta un regard de compréhension. L'enquête sur Dolohov était au point mort. Plus rien n'avait été signalé depuis le dernier incendie, la veille de l'explosion sur le Chemin de Traverse. Dolohov semblait s'être évanoui dans les airs, comme un fantôme. Et ça ne faisait pas ses affaires. Tout cela le contrariait au plus haut point et le rendait facilement irritable. Il n'aimait pas que quelque chose lui résiste.

C'est à ce moment-là qu'elle arriva. Et Dolohov quitta ses pensées aussi rapidement qu'il les avait envahies. Elle se tint en haut des marches, légèrement sonnée par le bruit et l'agitation de la foule qui s'étalait sous ses yeux. Une longue robe d'un vert sombre et moiré glissait le long de ses jambes et se déployait comme une corolle autour de ses chevilles. Le drapé souple du corsage dévoilait la courbe blanche d'une épaule. Ses cheveux bruns cascadaient sans entrave dans son dos en boucles folles, dorées par endroit. Elle ne portait pas de bijoux. Et il ne vit même pas si Weasley l'accompagnait ou non.

_« Mademoiselle Hermione est moins jolie que mademoiselle Astoria. »_

Il savait que c'était faux. Elle était magnifique, mais sa place n'était pas dans ces réceptions hypocrites et sophistiquées. Une seconde, il la vit assise au bord du Lac Noir, sa robe étalée autour d'elle, avec le vent s'égayant dans ses cheveux et la Forêt Interdite pour seul décor. Il chassa aussitôt cette pensée de son esprit et détourna le regard. Il avala une gorgée de champagne. Il fallait qu'il se sorte ces idées de la tête. Par moment, il pensait comme s'il était encore sous l'emprise de ce foutu philtre d'amour. Ça ne pouvait plus continuer. Il se tourna vers Blaise, qui le regardait étrangement. Il n'aima pas ce qu'il vit dans son regard brun.

« Excuse-moi, tu disais ? »

La soirée s'étira en longueur. Des discours interminables se succédèrent, comme toujours, pour remercier les généreux donateurs, dont Drago faisait partie. Les fonds devaient aller à différentes associations que dirigeait le Ministère. Quand la musique lancinante d'une valse s'éleva de nulle part, Drago entraîna Astoria sur le parquet. La jeune femme semblait ravie. Ses joues étaient rosies. Elle était dans son élément, et ça se voyait à la lueur qui brillait dans ses yeux bleus. Elle était vraiment belle, et Drago se demanda ce qui clochait chez lui.

Blaise intercepta Astoria pour la valse suivante. Il adressa un clin d'œil à Drago qui réprima un sourire. Ainsi abandonné, il sortit par l'une des portes-fenêtres. Il se retrouva sur la terrasse. L'air de la nuit était frais, presque froid, et légèrement humide. Une longue balustrade de marbre blanc sculptée délimitait l'espace entre la maison et le jardin. Drago alla s'y accouder. Une odeur de terre mouillée et de sous-bois planait dans l'atmosphère. Près de lui, une vasque fleurie diffusait le parfum suave et délicat de roses et de lys. Il faisait sombre. De petites lucioles brillaient dans les arbres du parc mais leur lueur ténue ne suffisait pas à l'éclairer. Tout au plus discerna-t-il la ligne élégante d'une tonnelle et les marches de pierre d'un escalier qui menait à une petite éminence, à demi dissimulé parmi les branchages. De là où il était, tous les sons se trouvaient étouffés, et un soupir de bien-être lui échappa. Il laissa un long instant son regard s'égarer dans le ciel étoilé où erraient quelques nuages. Le souvenir des cours d'astronomie de Sinistra lui revint en mémoire, et il se prit au jeu de réciter les constellations et les étoiles. Là, la Grande Ourse, l'Etoile Polaire, la constellation du Dragon, celle du Scorpion, l'étoile Sirius, la constellation du Bouvier. Ça faisait si longtemps…

Le claquement sec de talons sur le sol dallé.

« Bonsoir. »

Il se retourna à demi pour voir arriver Hermione. Elle était seule. En fait, ils étaient seuls sur la terrasse. Il était encore trop tôt dans la soirée pour que les gens se soient déjà lassés de danser. Elle s'approcha et vint s'accouder sur la balustrade à côté de lui. Le vent faisait onduler ses cheveux et elle avait la chair de poule. Il observa son profil pâle se détacher contre les ténèbres de la nuit. Que faisait-elle là ? Pourquoi était-elle venue le voir, alors qu'ils avaient tous les deux mis tant de soin à s'éviter durant le dernier mois ?

« Tu y crois, toi ? » murmura-t-elle.

Il se détourna pour regarder les lucioles danser dans les arbres et les buissons en guirlandes mouvantes. Il n'avait pas besoin de lui demander ce qu'elle entendait par là. Il ne le savait que trop bien.

« Difficile à dire, répondit-il à voix basse. Tu t'en souviens. »

Il regarda de nouveau vers elle. Quelque chose d'étrange planait sur eux, quelque chose que Drago aurait été bien incapable de définir. Et dans le fond, il n'était pas bien certain de vouloir le définir.

« Pas vraiment, avoua-t-elle. C'est flou. J'ai des images qui reviennent parfois. Des impressions. »

Il comprenait ce qu'elle voulait dire. L'impression dérangeante d'avoir vécu une histoire malgré soi. L'impression fugace que quelque chose de bien plus grand qu'eux les avait attirés dans la même étreinte. Quelque chose d'indéfinissable, d'unique, de terrifiant, et en même temps, d'incroyablement et de foncièrement beau. Le tout soigneusement enroulé dans un épais brouillard cotonneux auquel il n'avait accès que par bribes.

« Des mots, » termina-t-elle dans un souffle.

_« Je t'aime plus que tout au monde, Hermione. N'oublie jamais._

_- Je n'oublie pas, Drago. »_

Drago frissonna, mal à l'aise. Le silence s'étira entre eux. Pourtant, le jeune homme n'avait pas envie de s'en aller. Sa présence l'apaisait, mais il aurait voulu s'éloigner, ne plus la voir, parce que ce qu'il ressentait n'était pas dans l'ordre des choses. Il l'observa à la dérobée. Elle avait la peau aussi claire qu'un rayon de lune.

_Drago embrassa sa gorge, encore et encore, incapable de se rassasier de cette peau blanche et brûlante qu'elle lui offrait._

Il détourna aussitôt les yeux.

« Je n'arrive pas à me faire à l'idée que j'ai pu… reprit-elle avec hésitation, enfin, qu'aussi longtemps… Je crois que George n'a pas fini d'en entendre parler, » finit-elle par soupirer.

Il hocha la tête. Cette histoire n'avait pas fini de le hanter. De les hanter. George Weasley prenait peut-être la chose à la légère, mais Drago, lui, ne savait plus où il en était. Une soirée, une boisson inconnue, et sa vie avait volé en éclats, et il ne savait pas comment recoller les morceaux pour l'oublier à jamais. Il y avait toujours cette chose au fond de lui, qu'il n'aurait jamais imaginé avoir. Cette chose qui s'éveillait quand il voyait Hermione, et qui lui soufflait « Et si… ». Et s'ils ne s'étaient pas haïs à Poudlard ? Et si elle n'avait pas été ce qu'elle était ? Et s'il n'avait pas été ce qu'il était ? Si tout avait été différent ? Drago n'en pouvait plus de cette situation, mais il n'avait aucun moyen d'en sortir. Il ne savait pas. Il ne savait plus. Plus rien ne serait comme avant, mais il n'avait jamais voulu que sa vie change.

« Est-ce que toi aussi tu as l'impression qu'une partie de ta vie s'est jouée sans toi ? » demanda-t-il à voix basse.

Elle se tourna vers lui et leurs yeux se rencontrèrent. Il vit dans son regard la même confusion qui régnait dans son esprit. Elle acquiesça.

« Oui. »

Elle baissa les yeux.

« Et personne n'arrive à comprendre à quel point c'est perturbant. »

Il hocha la tête. Drago n'avait personne à qui en parler. Personne n'était au courant. Mais il voulait bien admettre que c'était perturbant. Tous ses repères s'étaient envolés. Tout ce qu'il croyait acquis, tout ce en quoi il croyait… Comme si on avait légèrement décalé la réalité, et qu'il ne retrouvait plus rien vraiment à sa place. Tout était là, mais… pas comme avant.

« Ron… Ron ne veut pas en entendre parler, poursuivit-elle. Et Harry fait comme si rien ne s'était passé. Mais c'est faux. Et… Et je ne veux pas faire semblant. »

La jeune femme frissonna, et Drago eut l'intuition que c'était autant à cause de ses souvenirs que du froid. Sans réfléchir, il se défit de sa veste et la posa machinalement sur les épaules d'Hermione, où ses mains s'attardèrent plus longtemps que nécessaire. Elle lui jeta un regard surpris, puis elle lui sourit tristement.

« De quoi aurions-nous l'air si quelqu'un nous voyait ? » s'interrogea-t-elle en reportant son attention sur le jardin.

Drago ne s'était pas posé la question, mais il se dit qu'effectivement, il semblerait étrange de voir deux anciens ennemis comme eux discuter seuls et tranquillement lors d'une soirée du Ministère. Les rumeurs courraient vite, et Drago ne voulait pas d'une crise de jalousie d'Astoria. Mais vérification faite, il constata qu'ils étaient toujours seuls sur la terrasse.

« De deux personnes paumées ? » proposa-t-il.

Un léger rire échappa à la jeune femme.

« Probablement, » répondit-elle.

Elle rabattit plus étroitement les pans de la veste de Drago autour de son cou. Une bourrasque de vent fit claquer sa robe, dévoilant ses pieds, chaussés d'escarpins sombres à haut talon.

« J'ai cru entendre dire que tu étais fiancé, » reprit-elle.

Drago se renfrogna. De tous les sujets, pourquoi fallait-il que ce soit justement celui-là qu'elle aborde ? Mais il acquiesça, à contrecœur. Un éclair moqueur passa dans le regard d'Hermione.

« Ça n'a pas l'air de te faire plaisir. »

Il haussa les épaules.

« Tu aimes Astoria ? »

Là, elle commençait à devenir franchement agaçante, et il la reconnaissait bien là. La petite je-sais-tout insupportable d'autrefois.

« Et toi, tu aimes Weasley ? » grogna-t-il.

Elle ne répondit pas, et son visage parut s'assombrir, mais dans toute cette obscurité, il ne pouvait en être sûr. Elle soupira. Et au fond de lui, Drago se sentait étrangement heureux qu'elle n'ait pas répondu.

Une goutte d'eau tomba sur la joue de Drago. Il leva les yeux vers le ciel. De gros nuages s'étaient rassemblés, et masquaient la faible lueur des étoiles. Plus de constellations. Rien qu'un ciel immensément sombre. Une autre goutte glissa sur son nez. Puis une autre sur son front. Et une autre sur sa main.

« Il commence à pleuvoir, constata inutilement Hermione. On ferait peut-être mieux de rentrer. »

Drago acquiesça nonchalamment. Hermione lui rendit sa veste, et il s'étonna de la trouver si tiède. Ils retournèrent dans la salle surchauffée. Quelques secondes plus tard, un véritable déluge s'abattit sur la terrasse. Personne ne fit attention à eux. Des couples tourbillonnaient au milieu de la pièce au son d'un quatuor à cordes invisible, tandis que des gens discutaient par petits groupes, la plupart près du buffet. Le vacarme bourdonnait à ses oreilles, lancinant. Le jeune homme se surprit à regretter la quiétude de la terrasse.

Brusquement, il tendit la main à Hermione.

« Tu danses ? »

Elle le regarda étrangement. Une réminiscence.

_« Tu danses ? _

_- Ce n'est pas moi qui suis censé t'inviter, normalement ? _

_- Trouillard. »_

Les échos de cette conversation fantôme qu'ils se souvenaient à peine d'avoir eue flottèrent quelques secondes entre eux. Puis Hermione prit sa main, sans répondre, et sans le lâcher des yeux. Ils s'élancèrent sur la piste de danse.

Rapidement, leurs mouvements s'accordèrent. Hermione n'hésitait pas. Elle se laissait guider par ses pas. Sa main dans la sienne était chaude contre sa paume froide. Si petite et si blanche. La robe de la jeune femme volait derrière elle. Drago pouvait sentir la brûlure de regards incrédules sur sa nuque, mais il n'en avait rien à faire. Son esprit se laissait bercer par la plainte nostalgique d'un violon à laquelle répondait le chant grave, chaud et rassurant d'un violoncelle. Le regard d'Hermione ne quittait pas le sien. Et il y avait une telle chaleur dans ses iris noisette. Des picotements étranges fourmillaient dans ses reins. Une étrange chaleur se propagea dans tout son corps. Inconsciemment, il se rapprocha d'Hermione.

_« Pas si près, amour. Ils vont finir par se demander ce qui se passe. »_

Il détourna les yeux. Il ne comprenait pas ce qui lui arrivait. Plus rien n'avait de sens. Pourquoi continuait-il de ressentir cette étrange attraction pour Hermione, alors que le philtre avait cessé de faire effet ? Ils tourbillonnaient, volaient sur le parquet de la piste de danse. Leurs pieds semblaient animés d'une vie propre. Drago était étonnamment conscient de la douceur de la soie verte sous ses doigts, du parfum légèrement sucré de la peau de la jeune femme, du bruissement de ses cheveux bouclés qui volaient autour de son visage, des ombres qui glissaient sur ses joues pâles. Oui, il était conscient du moindre détail de son visage. Et ça lui faisait peur. Parce que ce n'était pas censé se passer comme ça.

Il sentait toujours des regards lui vriller la nuque. De plus en plus insistants, de plus en plus hostiles. Et ils continuaient de tourner, sans voir les autres, sans même vouloir y faire attention. C'était si facile d'oublier. Et ses pensées s'accordaient si bien à la musique mélancolique. Il vit de la tristesse dans le regard d'Hermione. Il n'eut pas le temps de lui demander ce qui n'allait pas. La mélodie cessa et elle se détacha de lui. Sa main s'attarda dans la sienne.

« Hermione, qu'est-ce que tu fabriques ? Ça fait une demi-heure que je te cherche. »

Drago se retourna et tomba face à face avec Ronald Weasley. Le roux lui décocha un regard meurtrier, et tout son corps se tendit. Il ne s'en formalisa pas. C'était quelque chose dont il avait l'habitude.

« Qu'est-ce que tu faisais avec lui ? » demanda-t-il d'une voix tendue.

Le roux ne le lâchait pas du regard. Drago entendit Hermione soupirer à côté de lui. Elle avança de quelques pas et glissa son bras sous celui de son fiancé. Elle le pressa doucement.

« S'il te plaît, Ron, pas de scandale. C'est inutile, » souffla-t-elle à son oreille.

Weasley se raidit. Son regard glissa vers la jeune femme, qui le fixait d'un œil las. Elle se hissa sur la pointe des pieds, et l'embrassa brièvement sur les lèvres. Sa voix avait quelque chose de sombre quand elle s'adressa de nouveau à lui.

« Ron… »

Le roux détourna les yeux. Ses doigts s'enroulèrent autour de ceux de la jeune femme, et il l'entraîna loin de lui, en direction de Potter et de Ginny Weasley, qui observaient la scène avec une certaine application. Hermione jeta un bref coup d'œil en direction de Drago, puis se pencha sur l'épaule de Weasley. Drago se détourna. Quelque chose en lui se révoltait, mais il ne voulait pas l'écouter. Ce dernier regard qu'Hermione lui avait lancé le brûlait encore, alors que c'était bien la dernière chose qu'il voulût.

Quelques secondes plus tard, Blaise le rejoignit, son éternel sourire ironique au coin des lèvres.

« Tu danses avec Granger, maintenant ? C'est nouveau ça, » commenta-t-il.

Drago haussa les épaules.

« Ce n'est pas important. Ne t'en mêle pas, » répliqua-t-il.

Blaise fronça les sourcils. L'étincelle d'amusement s'éteignit dans son regard. Drago n'aima pas ce qu'il vit dans le regard qu'il lui jeta.

« Oh toi, il y a quelque chose que tu dois me dire, » fit Blaise, méfiant.

Le regard de Drago se ficha dans celui de Blaise, avec une froide détermination. Mais il n'eut pas le temps d'en placer une, le jeune homme le coupa avant même qu'il ait pu ouvrir la bouche.

« Et ne me regarde pas comme ça, s'il te plaît, maugréa-t-il. Quelque chose te ronge, et ne t'avise pas de me raconter que c'est ton boulot qui te tracasse. Tu as un problème, et ce problème concerne Granger. Alors soit tu déballes tout, soit je fouille ta merde, jusqu'à ce que je sache ce qui se passe. »

Et le connaissant, il le ferait, et avec une efficacité redoutable. Drago s'était toujours dit que c'était ça, davantage que ses qualifications et aptitudes, qui l'avait conduit à ce poste, même mineur, au sein du cabinet du Ministre. Mais qu'y avait-il à dire ? Qu'il ne savait plus du tout où il en était ? Qu'il n'arrivait plus à voir Hermione de la même façon ? C'était ridicule. Et pourtant, Drago savait que s'il pouvait en parler à quelqu'un, il cesserait de se débattre dans cette histoire qu'il ne comprenait pas, et qui le concernait malgré tout. Oui, peut-être devait-il en parler à Blaise.

« Ok, céda-t-il. Mais pas maintenant. »


	12. 10 - Se retrouver

_Le coin de l'auteure :_

Bonjour ! En piste pour un nouveau chapitre du point de vue d'Harry. J'espère qu'il va vous plaire. En tout cas merci à tous pour vos adorables reviews. Oh, et bienvenu aux nouveaux. Je suis vraiment ravie que cette histoire vous plaise, et j'espère que vous passerez un bon moment à suivre cette aventure.

Bonne lecture !

Bises ;)

Peaseblossom

_Disclaimer :_ rien ne m'appartient comme toujours. Tout est à JK Rowling.

_Réponse à la review anonyme :_

**C :** Oh, merci beaucoup pour tous tes compliments ! Je ne vais vraiment plus savoir où me mettre, moi. ^^ Moi aussi, j'avais un faible pour les histoires qui finissent bien, mais j'ai voulu changer pour une fois, et vu dans quoi je m'étais embarquée, je trouvais que ça ferait vraiment niais. Un grand merci pour ton soutien. même si ça finit, mal, j'espère que l'histoire t'aura plu quand même. Et pour Blaise... c'est une impression, parce que je l'ai fait adorable (non, mais c'est vrai en plus !) Tu verras dans les chapitres suivants... En tout cas, un grand merci d'être toujours au rendez-vous. J'espère sincèrement que ce chapitre te plaira. A bientôt ! Bises ;)

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 10 – Se retrouver <strong>

« Potter ! Fowles ! Dans mon bureau ! »

Harry ne pouvait jamais s'empêcher de sursauter quand la voix de Dawlish se mettait à tonner dans le bureau des Aurors. C'était bien ridicule. Il pouvait rester des heures en planque, sans bouger, sans jamais se laisser surprendre par quoi que ce soit, mais il était incapable de ne pas sursauter quand son supérieur élevait la voix. Vraiment ridicule. Il laissa ses affaires en plan et se dirigea vers le bureau de Dawlish.

Un jeune Auror aux cheveux châtains et à l'air affairé se précipita dans la même direction que lui. Harry remonta ses lunettes et entra dans le bureau de Dawlish. A sa grande surprise, ils n'étaient pas seuls. Harry ne mit pas longtemps à reconnaître Malefoy. L'autre était un Auror qui était déjà là quand il avait intégré la brigade. Un certain Greshko. Harry ne le connaissait pas très bien. Il était assez discret et se mêlait peu aux autres. Mais apparemment, il faisait du bon travail, et il n'était pas là pour juger les autres.

Dawlish contourna son bureau et s'assit à sa place. Harry le regarda faire sans comprendre. Que faisaient-ils tous là ? Quel était le problème exactement ? Malefoy avait l'air furieux. Mais vraiment furieux. Son regard lançait des éclairs, et Harry n'aurait pas aimé être la cible de toute cette colère. Fowles jetait un regard incertain autour de lui. L'angoisse qui émanait de lui ne faisait rien pour arranger son état d'esprit. Que se passait-il donc ? A voir la tête d'enterrement de Dawlish, l'impassibilité de Greshlo, et la colère de Malefoy, ça avait l'air grave.

« Potter, Fowles, commença Dawlish, je veux que vous vous adjoignez à l'enquête prioritaire de Malefoy et Greshko. Ils vont vous expliquer. »

Un grondement sourd échappa à Malefoy.

« Vous n'avez pas le droit de faire ça.

- Ce n'est pas vous qui allez m'apprendre mon travail, Malefoy, l'interrompit sèchement Dawlish. Pas de discussion. »

Malefoy bondit de son siège, rouge de fureur.

« Nous n'avons pas besoin d'eux !

- L'enquête que je vous ai confiée il y a deux mois n'a pas avancé d'un poil, Malefoy, rétorqua Dawlish. Un œil neuf et un peu de recul ne feront pas de mal. Cette affaire est trop grave pour être menée à la légère, et je pensais que vous le comprendriez. »

Harry observa la scène, mal à l'aise. Il vit Greshko jeter un regard d'avertissement à Malefoy, qui fit comme s'il ne l'avait pas vu. Pourtant, il était en train de dépasser les bornes, et il fallait être idiot pour ne pas voir que Dawlish avait déjà largement épuisé ses crédits de patience. Mais Malefoy était aveuglé par la colère. Fowles se dandinait d'un pied sur l'autre, aussi mal à l'aise qu'Harry.

« Ça ne fera rien avancer du tout ! s'exclama Malefoy. Tant que Dolohov ne sortira pas de son trou, on n'arrivera pas à le déloger.

- Je me contrefiche de ce que vous pensez ! aboya Dawlish. Vous allez faire ce que je vous dis, ou je vous suspends ! »

Harry vit que Malefoy avait clairement l'intention de répliquer. Mais Greshko le coupa avant qu'il n'ait pu dire quelque chose qu'il aurait sans nul doute regretté par la suite.

« Ok. On va faire comme ça. Mais il ne faut pas s'attendre à des résultats dans l'immédiat. Dolohov n'a pas reparu depuis un long moment, et on ne sait pas à quoi est due cette interruption de ses activités. »

C'était la première fois qu'Harry entendait une phrase si longue dans la bouche de Greshko. Dawlish lui jeta un regard approbateur. Malefoy le fusilla du regard.

« Faites de votre mieux. Je vous fais confiance. »

Greshko acquiesça. Harry se sentait perdu. Il ne savait pas de quoi il était question, si ce n'est qu'on voulait qu'il participe à une enquête qui, de toute évidence, concernait Dolohov, un Mangemort encore en cavale, mais que Malefoy n'avait aucune envie de le voir se mêler de cette affaire. A côté de lui, Fowles était tout aussi confus que lui. Harry avait plusieurs fois travaillé avec lui, et il savait qu'il était plutôt bon pour débusquer les suspects, et qu'il savait à coup sûr si quelqu'un mentait ou non. Mais dans son cas, Harry ne savait trop que penser. Jusque-là, on avait soigneusement évité de les mettre ensemble sur une affaire, Malefoy et lui. C'était du bon sens, d'ailleurs. Il était de notoriété publique qu'ils ne se supportaient pas. Même s'ils avaient suffisamment grandi pour ne pas se sauter dessus à la moindre provocation, l'inimitié et la tension étaient toujours là. Il n'était pas du tout sûr qu'ils arriveraient à s'entendre, à supposer qu'ils fassent preuve de bonne volonté. Ils avaient tous les deux des caractères forts, et il faudrait se méfier des étincelles. Dawlish devait vraiment être dans une situation désespérée pour en venir à cette solution. L'affaire était donc plus que sérieuse. Étrange qu'il n'en ait pas entendu parler. La presse aimait bien ce genre d'histoire pour se faire mousser. Affaire en partie étouffée par le Ministère, donc. Tout ça ne lui disait rien qui vaille.

Malefoy fulminait toujours mais Dawlish se désintéressa de lui. Son regard de faucon, perçant et inquisiteur, se posa sur Fowles et Harry.

« Silence absolu sur cette affaire, les prévint-il. Dolohov est dangereux. Que l'on n'entende plus parler de lui ne veut pas dire qu'il est hors circuit. Il essaye peut-être simplement de nous faire baisser la garde. Je vous décharge de vos autres dossiers, celui-là passe avant. Débrouillez-vous comme vous voulez, mais ramenez le moi ! »

Ainsi congédiés, les quatre Aurors sortirent. C'est Greshko qui prit la direction des opérations, vu que Malefoy était trop en colère pour le faire. Ils se retrouvèrent dans une petite pièce adjacente à la grande salle quadrillée par les box individuels. C'était l'endroit où l'on se rendait d'ordinaire pour les débriefings qui demandaient de réunir une grosse équipe. La dernière fois qu'il y était entré, c'était pour organiser le démantèlement d'un gros trafic d'objets de magie noire, avec les trois-quarts de la brigade. Hermione était là, elle aussi, en tant que consultante spécialisée. Et c'était Malefoy qui supervisait l'opération.

Rapidement, Greshko leur fit un compte-rendu de l'affaire. Faits, déclarations, dépositions, rapports, analyses et tout le bataclan. Malefoy boudait sur un siège, les bras croisés, bien décidé à ne pas décrocher un mot. Mais Harry ne fit plus attention à lui, à mesure que Greshko déballait son histoire. Il fronça les sourcils. Quelque chose le chiffonnait dans le récit de l'Auror. Et à voir la mine concentrée de Fowles, qui prenait frénétiquement des notes sur un calepin, c'était pareil pour lui. Il faudrait qu'il étudie la question plus en détails, mais le fait était là. Quelque chose l'intriguait.

« On vous fera parvenir le dossier tout à l'heure, conclut Greshko. Mais en gros, voilà l'affaire. N'est-ce pas Malefoy ? »

Le concerné leva les yeux au plafond. En réalité, Harry le soupçonnait d'être vexé. Extrêmement vexé. Il l'aurait sans doute été aussi à sa place, même s'il ne l'aurait pas montré de façon aussi... éclatante. C'était un peu comme si on remettait en cause son intégrité et son intelligence professionnelle. Lui aussi aurait détesté ça.

Ils se séparèrent là-dessus. Même déchargés de ses enquêtes en cours, Harry ne manquait pas de travail. Le pire restait la paperasse. Il ne s'était jamais attendu à ce qu'il y en ait autant quand il était entré dans la brigade des Aurors. L'avantage, c'était qu'il n'y avait pas tellement besoin d'être concentré. Ce qui lui donnait tout le loisir de songer à cette nouvelle enquête. Il n'avait été assigné qu'une fois à la capture d'un ex-Mangemort. Comme si on l'avait soigneusement tenu éloigné de ce genre d'événement. Mais il ne s'en plaignait pas. Ces gens qu'ils arrêtaient lui rappelaient trop souvent les heures les plus noires de sa vie, la fuite, la peur, la douleur, l'isolement, le rejet. Toutes ces pensées qu'il voulait enterrer au plus profond de lui. S'il voulait obtenir quelque chose dans cette affaire, il faudrait qu'il cadenasse tout cela au fond de lui.

Il pensa à Malefoy qui prenait si mal son arrivée sur l'affaire. Ça ne l'étonnait guère. Toutefois, quelque chose l'inquiétait chez Malefoy. Depuis ce qui s'était passé avec Hermione, il était… différent. Perdu. Et Harry était persuadé que c'était surtout cela qui le mettait dans cet état d'irritation. Et il avait observé la même chose chez Hermione, même si elle ne le montrait pas de la même façon. Hermione était distante. Avec tout le monde. Même lui. Perdue elle aussi. Et Harry ne comprenait pas. L'antidote les avait ramenés à eux-mêmes. L'affaire enterrée, tout pouvait redevenir comme avant. Ce n'était qu'une très mauvaise plaisanterie qui avait mal tourné. Une bêtise qui ne prêtait pas à conséquences. Mais rien ne se passait comme prévu. Et Harry ne voyait pas comment arranger les choses. Il avait l'impression que tout lui échappait.

La pendule du bureau se mit à brailler de tout son saoul, comme tous les soirs. Harry n'était pas de garde cette nuit-là. Il rangea rapidement son bureau, peu enclin à faire des heures supplémentaires ce soir-là. Il s'assura que sa baguette était à sa place, dans sa poche droite, et prit la direction de l'ascenseur. Une main l'arrêta juste avant qu'il ne sorte de la salle des Aurors. Il se retourna brusquement. Ce n'était que Greshko. L'Auror blond lui tendit une chemise cartonnée.

« Copie du dossier, » expliqua-t-il.

Puis il tourna les talons. Harry resta un moment stupéfait par cette attitude on ne peut plus cavalière. Puis il décida d'ignorer l'incident. Il glissa le dossier dans une poche intérieure de sa veste et rentra chez lui.

Il transplana dans un petit parc, non loin de chez lui. Il respira à pleins poumons l'odeur d'humidité et de feuilles mortes qui embaumait l'atmosphère. C'était tellement différent de l'air enfumé de Londres qu'il appréciait d'autant plus cette petite promenade bienvenue le matin comme le soir. Il passa devant les jeux d'enfant, les balançoires et les bacs à sable. Il faisait frais et il n'y avait personne à cette heure. Le soleil avait déjà commencé à se coucher là-bas, derrière les collines. Ses derniers rayons transformaient les feuillages roussis par l'automne en joyaux d'or et de rubis. Au-dessus de lui, la lune commençait déjà à sourire.

D'un pas flâneur, il passa les petites grilles qui délimitaient le parc et remonta la rue pavée, bordée de maisons coquettes aux jardins bien entretenus. Ça ne faisait pas très longtemps qu'ils avaient emménagés là avec Ginny, mais Harry s'y sentait bien. Ils avaient essayé, un temps, de réhabiliter le 12, square Grimmaurd que Sirius lui avait légué, mais la vieille et sinistre maison lui rappelait trop de souvenirs et d'espoirs perdus. En attendant de trouver une solution pour la demeure londonienne, ils avaient déménagé dans un petit pavillon, juste à l'extérieur d'un village moldu. Il y avait peu de monde, on ne l'y connaissait pas, et on ne lui posait pas de questions. Harry n'en espérait pas tant.

Cinq minutes plus tard, Harry faisait tourner sa clef dans la serrure de sa maison. Une chaleur confortable lui bondit dessus, et il se laissa aller à un soupir de bien-être. Des rires s'échappaient du salon, ainsi qu'une délicieuse odeur de tarte à la citrouille. Harry en sentait son estomac gargouiller d'avance. Il avança silencieusement dans le petit couloir qui desservait les pièces du rez-de-chaussée et donnait accès à l'escalier qui grimpait au premier étage. Il s'arrêta devant la porte du salon.

La première personne qu'il vit fut Ginny, un tablier autour du cou, le sourire aux lèvres, appuyée contre la cheminée. Elle regardait en direction de la table basse, et Harry dut se contorsionner le cou pour voir ce qu'elle regardait. Le spectacle le fit sourire. Hermione accroupie à côté de la table basse murmurait des sortilèges qui donnaient vie aux personnages des dessins de Teddy. Son filleul se trouvait à la maison pour quelques jours. Andromeda le leur avait amené deux jours plus tôt. Le petit garçon, des étoiles plein les yeux, regardait s'agiter l'ours et le lion qu'il avait maladroitement dessinés sur sa feuille de papier et à grand renfort de couleurs avec de petites exclamations de joie. C'était de la jolie magie, et Hermione avait toujours fait cela à merveille. Elle était douée en enchantements et elle savait s'y prendre avec les enfants.

Il les observa de longues minutes. Les cheveux de Teddy avaient pris une vigoureuse teinte bleue, sa couleur préférée.

Harry aimait beaucoup son filleul. Mais Teddy en était encore à l'âge où l'on ne comprend pas très bien tout ce que l'on a perdu. En attendant, Harry essayait de lui donner tout ce qu'il n'avait jamais eu, au temps où il vivait chez les Dursley. De l'affection, de l'intérêt et du temps. Mais il n'avait pas tellement besoin de se forcer pour ça. Teddy était vraiment un petit garçon attachant. Toute la famille Weasley l'avait très vite adopté, mais Hermione restait sa baby-sitter préférée. Elle écoutait, et elle trouvait toujours une réponse aux questions parfois saugrenues qu'on pose à cet âge. La jeune femme avait beaucoup sympathisé avec Tonks, partageant avec elle ce qu'elle ne voulait pas partager avec Ron ou lui. Sa mort l'avait énormément affectée. Teddy était tellement adorable... il n'avait pas mérité d'être orphelin. Ce n'était pas juste.

Il en avait parlé une fois avec Hermione. Et de ce qu'il conviendrait de faire, quand il commencerait à poser des questions sur sa famille. Cette idée l'angoissait, et il s'était naturellement tourné vers Hermione, qui savait toujours trouver les mots pour lui répondre. Mais sa réponse l'avait surpris, parce qu'il n'avait jamais envisagé la chose sous le même angle qu'elle.

_« Il te ressemble beaucoup, tu sais ?_

_- A moi ? »_

_Hermione rit._

_« Oui, à toi. Il est orphelin, comme toi. Il grandira sans ses parents et il ne les connaîtra jamais autrement que par les souvenirs des gens qui l'entourent. Le moment venu, tu sauras quoi faire. L'essentiel est de l'entourer d'affection pour qu'il ne se sente jamais rejeté ou non-désiré. »_

_Harry médita quelques instants ses paroles._

_« Il faut qu'il ait ce que toi tu n'as pas eu, » ajouta-t-elle dans un murmure._

_Harry sursauta et posa un regard lourd sur elle._

_« Mais Hermione..._

_- Je sais, coupa-t-elle. Mais dans le fond, tu sais que j'ai raison. Ron et moi... On ne pouvait pas te donner ce dont tu avais besoin. Il n'y a jamais eu personne pour te donner ce dont tu avais besoin. Ça n'arrivera pas à Teddy. Crois-moi. »_

_Harry acquiesça lentement. Puis, saisit d'un nouveau doute :_

_« Et s'il nous rejette quand il saura pour ses parents ? S'il nous en veut, qu'il ne veut plus nous voir ? »_

_Hermione posa une main réconfortante sur son épaule._

_« Ne te fais pas de soucis. Sois toujours sincère avec lui, comme tu l'as toujours été. »_

Harry n'avait jamais encore été confronté à des questions trop gênantes, et pourtant légitimes de la part de Teddy. Pourtant, il gardait toujours en tête cette conversation avec Hermione. Et pour le moment, il donnait au petit garçon toute l'affection dont il était capable.

Hermione ensorcela un nouveau dessin, et de petits poissons se mirent à nager au milieu de vaguelettes et d'algues au pastel, ce qui tira des rires émerveillés à Teddy.

« Tu m'apprendras ? Quand j'aurais ma baguette ? » demanda le petit garçon.

Hermione sourit. Soudain, Harry retrouvait son amie telle qu'il l'avait toujours connue.

« Bien sûr, mon grand, » répondit-elle.

Elle leva les yeux et croisa le regard amusé et attendri d'Harry. Elle lui sourit.

« Regarde qui est là, Teddy, » fit-elle au petit garçon.

Teddy se retourna. Harry vit un grand sourire se peindre sur le visage de son filleul. Il se leva, abandonna ses crayons et ses dessins, et se précipita vers son parrain.

« Harry ! Hermione va m'apprendre à faire bouger mes dessins. Tu crois que je pourrais avoir ma baguette bientôt ? »

Harry embrassa Teddy.

« A onze ans, Teddy. Je te l'ai déjà dit. »

Ginny et Hermione les rejoignirent. Il embrassa sa fiancée, et enlaça son amie. Parfaite félicité familiale qui l'emplissait toujours de bonheur. Il avait toujours des moments d'angoisse parfois. Serait-il un bon père, lui qui n'avait jamais su ce que c'était ? Mais ces moments de joie suffisaient à balayer ses doutes. Soudain, Hermione s'écarta en fronçant les sourcils.

« Il n'y a pas quelque chose qui brûle ? »

Ginny bondit.

« Ma tarte à la citrouille ! »

Elle se précipita dans la cuisine. Il l'entendit jurer, mais Harry était à peu près sûr que ce serait tout de même délicieux. C'était toujours délicieux. Hermione se pencha vers Teddy.

« Tu veux bien retourner dessiner ? lui demanda-t-elle. Je voudrais parler à Harry. »

Le petit garçon acquiesça et retourna à ses dessins. Pendant quelques minutes, les deux amis le regardèrent gribouiller sur sa feuille de papier. Il était si concentré qu'il ne maîtrisait plus très bien ses pouvoirs de métamorphomage, et ses cheveux changeaient de couleur parfois, quand ce n'était pas la forme de son nez ou la couleur de ses yeux. Ça posait quelques problèmes d'ailleurs. Andromeda avait dû engager un précepteur sorcier pour s'occuper de son petit-fils. Elle ne pouvait pas décemment l'emmener dans une école moldue tant qu'il ne maîtrisait pas sa magie, toute involontaire qu'elle soit. Mais Andromeda savait gérer ce genre de situation. Après tout, Tonks aussi avait été métamorphomage.

Tout à ses pensées, Harry ne vit pas tout de suite qu'Hermione avait cessé de regarder Teddy pour le fixer.

« Tu voulais me parler ? demanda-t-il.

- Oui... »

Son ton hésitant interpella Harry. Il n'était pas dans les habitudes d'Hermione d'être hésitante. Il lui jeta un regard interrogateur.

« J'ai pris mon samedi, commença-t-elle. Je vais partir ce week-end. »

Harry la regarda, ne sachant trop comment elle voulait qu'il réagisse. Qu'elle parte en week-end, soit, mais que venait-il faire là-dedans ?

« Je ne serais certainement pas joignable, poursuivit-elle, de plus en plus mal à l'aise. Je voulais juste t'éviter d'être inquiet, et… et Ron aussi. »

Un affreux doute traversa l'esprit d'Harry. Elle n'avait quand même pas…

« Tu n'en as pas parlé à Ron ? » s'étonna-t-il, un peu plus sèchement qu'il ne l'aurait voulu.

Grand Merlin, ils étaient fiancés, oui ou non ? Hermione croisa les bras. Elle se mordilla la lèvre inférieure, comme elle le faisait toujours quand elle n'était pas à son aise, ou qu'elle réfléchissait à un problème délicat.

« Non, finit-elle par répondre. Je… J'ai besoin d'être seule quelques temps. Je ne sais plus trop où j'en suis, et… je préférerais que Ron ne soit pas là. »

Harry soupira.

« Ecoute Hermione, je t'aime beaucoup, mais parfois… »

Elle lui adressa un pauvre sourire.

« Oui, je sais.

- Tu sais toujours, » marmonna-t-il.

Il ne voulait plus se retrouver coincé entre elle et Ron. Ils étaient tous les deux suffisamment grands pour gérer leurs histoires tous seuls, non ? Il soupira. C'était ses meilleurs amis. Il n'aimait pas les voir s'éloigner et se déchirer. Il n'aimait déjà pas ça à Poudlard, ce n'était pas maintenant qu'il allait apprécier leurs querelles sans fin.

« Pourquoi vous ne parlez pas avec Ron ? avança-t-il plus doucement. Je suis sûr qu'il souffre autant que toi de cette situation, ne pas lui parler n'arrange rien. »

Hermione détourna les yeux, et Harry vit une larme s'accrocher à ses cils.

« Je sais, mais… je n'y arrive pas, murmura-t-elle, la gorge nouée. Ron… Ron refuse de m'écouter… Par moment, je… Je ne veux pas le faire souffrir, tu comprends ? »

Son regard était si triste… Il acquiesça et l'attira contre lui. La jeune femme se nicha contre lui. Un spasme la secoua.

« Il ne veut pas comprendre que j'ai besoin d'un peu de temps et de solitude, poursuivit-elle contre l'épaule d'Harry. J'ai… En fait, c'est… C'est comme si quelqu'un était entré chez toi. Rien n'a été volé, mais… mais tous les objets ont été déplacés. Tu ne te sens plus en sécurité nulle part, ni avec personne. »

Harry plongea son regard dans celui de la jeune femme. La détresse qu'il lut dans ses yeux n'était pas feinte, et le jeune homme se sentit presque mal pour elle. Il aurait voulu la réconforter, mais il ne savait pas comment s'y prendre.

« Hermione… commença-t-il, je… je crois que je comprends. Mais tu n'as vraiment pas à t'inquiéter. Tout est redevenu comme avant. Ron s'est un peu emporté, mais tu peux comprendre pourquoi, non ? »

Elle acquiesça, mais Harry voyait bien qu'elle ne se sentait pas mieux. A cet instant, il aurait donné n'importe quoi pour savoir réconforter les autres aussi bien qu'elle le faisait. Il n'avait jamais été très doué pour ça.

« Bon, soupira-t-il, je parlerai à Ron. Mais je ne suis vraiment pas sûr que ce soit la bonne solution. Vous devriez remettre les choses au point tous les deux. On ne surmonte pas une crise en restant seul, chacun dans son coin. Demande à Ginny. »

Il releva le menton d'Hermione et la força à le regarder dans les yeux. En plus de la détresse, il y voyait maintenant de la honte. Ce n'était pas tout à fait ce qu'il avait imaginé susciter. C'était ce qu'il y avait de plus agaçant chez elle. Elle tenait tellement à être parfaite, même si elle n'en avait pas forcément conscience, qu'elle en oubliait qu'il était parfois humain et naturel de se laisser aller à ses penchants égoïstes.

« Mais prend ton week-end, ajouta-t-il, et repose-toi. Tu y verras sans doute plus clair quand tu auras pris le temps de réfléchir. »

Il se doutait bien que son emploi ne l'aidait pas pour ça. Elle croulait sous le travail au département des Mystères, un travail qu'elle ne pouvait pas toujours partager avec quelqu'un d'autre. Difficile de réfléchir dans ces conditions.

« Je sais que Ron sera là, quand tu reviendras, assura-t-il. Il t'aime, rien ne pourra changer ça. »

Il la sentit se raidir, mais il mit ça sur le compte de la tension accumulée qui cherchait à s'évacuer. Hermione avait sa fierté. Elle n'aimait pas pleurer devant les autres, même devant lui. Elle n'avait jamais voulu donner à quelqu'un cet ascendant sur elle. Harry comprenait parfaitement. Il pensait de la même façon.

« Merci, » souffla-t-elle.

Il s'écarta légèrement et lui sourit.

« Je ne vais pas te laisser tomber, Hermione, lui glissa-t-il. Même si tu fais des trucs bizarres que je ne comprends pas, parfois. »

Il lui arracha un sourire.

« Hermione ! appela Ginny depuis la cuisine. Tu manges avec nous ? »

La jeune femme essuya ses yeux rouges. Elle se tourna vers la cuisine où Ginny les observait, maniques en main. Elle secoua doucement la tête.

« Non merci, Ginny. C'est gentil. »

Harry put voir sa fiancée froncer les sourcils. Pourtant, elle ne posa pas de questions. Elle devait voir qu'Hermione n'était pas dans son assiette. Aussi, elle n'insista pas. Hermione récupéra son manteau. Elle ébouriffa les cheveux de Teddy, puis embrassa Ginny et Harry. Le jeune homme la raccompagna jusqu'à la porte.

« N'oublie pas ce que je t'ai dit, » lui glissa-t-il sur le seuil.

Hermione acquiesça.

« Repose-toi surtout. »

Elle lui sourit. La nuit était tombée au dehors et la lune dessinait des éclats argentés dans ses cheveux.

« Merci, Harry. Pour tout. »

Là-dessus, elle tourna les talons. Harry regarda longuement s'éloigner sa silhouette nimbée par la lune. Il s'inquiétait beaucoup pour elle. Il espéra qu'elle irait mieux rapidement. Il fallait qu'elle se retrouve. Peut-être que ce week-end allait l'aider. C'était tout ce qu'il avait à espérer pour elle.


	13. 11 - Du Chemin de Traverse à

_Le coin de l'auteure :_

Bonjour, bonjour !

C'est reparti pour un nouveau chapitre. J'espère qu'il va vous plaire. Merci encore à tous pour vos reviews.

Bonne lecture !

Bises ;)

Peaseblossom

_Disclaimer : _Comme d'habitude, nous sommes redevables à JK Rowling.

_Réponse aux reviews anonymes :_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 11 – Du Chemin de Traverse à la Cornouaille<strong>

Blaise rejoignit Drago dans le hall du Ministère, aussi détaché que d'habitude, malgré son quart d'heure de retard. Retard qui n'avait pas l'air de l'affoler outre mesure. Mais Drago n'était pas quelqu'un d'extrêmement patient. Aussi était-il en train de ruminer son impatience, au milieu des sorciers qui allaient et venaient sans faire attention à lui quand son ami arriva.

« Tu aurais pu me prévenir, » attaqua Drago.

Son élan de mauvaise humeur ne fit que plaquer un sourire railleur sur le visage mat de Blaise.

« Relax, vieux. Je suis un homme occupé, moi. Si je n'ai pas le temps d'arriver à l'heure à un rendez-vous, tu crois que j'ai le temps de prévenir que je serai en retard ? »

Drago ne trouva rien d'intelligent à répondre, ce qui n'arrangea pas sa mauvaise humeur. Il n'aimait pas se faire tirer les vers du nez, et pourtant, c'était bien ce que Blaise avait en tête. Il lui avait arraché la promesse de tout lui dire au Gala. Malheureusement pour lui, Drago n'avait pas trouvé la parade pour se dérober.

« Bon, on y va ? » proposa Blaise avec enthousiasme.

Drago suivit son pas conquérant, avec l'air d'un condamné qu'on conduit à l'échafaud. Ensemble, ils transplanèrent sur le Chemin de Traverse, et passèrent côte à côte la belle ogive de pierre, qui menait à l'arrière-cour du Chaudron Baveur.

L'endroit avait toujours eu pour Drago un léger parfum d'interdit. Son père n'aurait jamais mis un pied dans un établissement aussi miteux et mal fréquenté. Le vieux bar ne méritait pas qu'il y salisse l'ourlet de sa cape. C'était tout juste bon pour les Sang-de-Bourbe. Et il lui avait toujours formellement interdit d'y mettre un pied. Le Chaudron Baveur (quel nom ridicule !) ne méritait pas un tel honneur. Depuis qu'il était petit, il allait sur le Chemin de Traverse via le réseau de cheminée ou bien, dès qu'il eut l'âge requis, par transplanage d'escorte. Alors quand il avait grandi, s'infiltrer un coup de temps en temps dans ce lieu interdit pour avaler un verre de Whiskey Pur-Feu avec Pansy ou Blaise était devenu un moyen comme un autre de défier les commandements paternels.

Ils passèrent près des poubelles et entrèrent dans la salle enfumée du Chaudron Baveur. La clientèle du bar était aussi louche que dans le souvenir de Drago. Des gens bizarres, pas toujours très humains, drapés dans de larges capes noires, capuchon rabattu. Des créatures pas forcément bienveillantes ou inoffensives attablées à de petites tables rondes, observant les autres clients avec des airs voraces. Blaise et Drago se frayèrent un chemin jusqu'au comptoir. Là, l'increvable Tom prit leur commande. Une rumeur circulait qu'il comptait partir à la retraite et qu'il cherchait un repreneur. Boisson en main, ils se mirent en devoir de se trouver une table libre. Ils en dénichèrent une dans un coin à peu près tranquille, loin d'un groupe de gobelins qui échangeaient des piles de gallions clinquants avec des airs de conspirateur. Une silhouette encapuchonnée à l'air louche se tenait à la table voisine, mais il ne semblait pas s'intéresser à eux.

Drago se laissa tomber sur une chaise branlante. Il renonça à s'affaler également sur la table. La dernière fois qu'elle avait dû être nettoyée remontait au moins à la fondation du bar. Il avala une gorgée de son Whiskey Pur-feu qui lui brûla l'œsophage. Pas sûr que la morsure de l'alcool l'aide à garder les idées claires, mais ça faisait du bien.

Blaise se laissa aller contre le dossier de sa chaise, tout en sirotant son Absinthe Verte-fée. Après quelques minutes de silence, Blaise attaqua.

« Alors, tu te décides ? Je ne te laisserai pas te dérober une nouvelle fois, » prévint-il.

Drago soupira. Il avala une nouvelle gorgée de whiskey pour se donner un courage qu'il avait toujours eu du mal à trouver. Par où commencer ?

« Ok. Ça a commencé au mariage de George Weasley. »

Blaise lui adressa un regard un peu moqueur. Lorsqu'ils en avaient discuté, il s'était déjà pas mal moqué de lui. Le voir se rendre, et de son plein gré qui plus est, à une petite réception familiale chez les Weasley lui avait arraché quantité de remarques ironiques.

« Ne recommence pas, râla Drago, sinon je m'en vais. »

Blaise eut une moue cynique et se cala plus confortablement contre le dossier de sa chaise. Il leva son verre dans sa direction.

« Continue, je t'en prie. »

Alors Drago lui raconta tout. Le philtre d'amour, Hermione et tout ce qui avait suivi, sans rien lui cacher, pas même l'étrange confusion dans laquelle il se débattait depuis qu'il avait avalé l'antidote. Les mots lui venaient plus facilement qu'il ne l'avait imaginé. Il était facile de parler avec Blaise. Trop facile, peut-être. Mais ça faisait tellement longtemps que cette histoire lui courrait après qu'il était presque heureux de se décharger de ce fardeau.

Quand il eut fini, un long silence plana sur leur table. Drago avala d'un trait le reste de son Whiskey Pur-feu, tandis que Blaise faisait pensivement tourner dans son verre à la propreté douteuse son absinthe verdâtre.

« Tu en fais exprès de t'attirer des ennuis, ou c'est un don de Merlin ? » finit-il par lui demander.

Drago se renfrogna.

« Toi, tu as un don pour remonter le moral, c'est certain, » grogna-t-il.

Blaise planta son regard dans le sien. Il n'y avait plus trace de moquerie dans ses yeux bruns.

« Tu es dans de beaux draps, en tout cas. Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire ? »

Drago fit glisser son doigt sur le rebord de son verre vide. La question de son ami le renvoyait à ses propres incertitudes.

« Je ne sais pas. Je... D'un côté, je voudrais juste... Je ne sais pas. Je ne sais même pas ce que je ressens vraiment. »

Blaise soupira lourdement.

« Tu veux que je te dise, vieux ? Tu es raide dingue de Granger, mais tu refuses de l'admettre. »

La dernière phrase rebondit en écho dans l'esprit de Drago. Amoureux d'Hermione ? Il l'avait été, ça c'est sûr. Mais de là à l'être encore ? Et Astoria ? Et...

Il se souvint de l'impression étrange laissée par la main d'Hermione dans le creux de la sienne, de la tiédeur agréable qui se répandait dans son ventre quand elle se trouvait contre lui, de la chaleur magnétique de son regard rivé au sien.

Le claquement sec du verre de Blaise contre la table le ramena sur terre.

« Rappelle-moi pour quand est prévu ton mariage ? » demanda-t-il.

Drago baissa les yeux.

« Un mois. »

Ils avaient fixé la date une semaine plus tôt. Drago trouvait que c'était un peu précipité, mais sa mère et Astoria s'étaient liguées contre lui, et il avait cédé, sans trop discuter, d'ailleurs. En revanche, il ne voulait pas d'une de ces cérémonies fastueuses dont sa mère avait le secret. Il avait été intraitable sur ce point. Et il avait les délais de son côté. Sa mère avait bien dû admettre qu'on ne pouvait pas organiser une réception pour trois cents personnes en un mois.

« Je ne suis pas à ta place, reprit Blaise. Je ne sais pas ce que ça fait. Mais je pense que tu devrais clarifier la situation. »

Il passa une main dans ses cheveux noirs coupés très court.

« Par respect pour Astoria, comme pour Granger, tu ne peux pas laisser les choses en l'état. »

Faire un choix. Drago se prit la tête entre les mains. L'alcool lui embrumait les idées, et ça ne l'aidait pas à se concentrer.

« Je ne sais pas quoi faire, Blaise, » répondit-il au bout d'un moment.

Il détesta aussitôt le ton suppliant et désespéré qu'il y avait dans sa voix.

« Je ne suis pas stupide, commenta Blaise. J'avais remarqué. »

Drago ne prit même pas la peine de s'indigner du ton ironique de sa remarque.

« Tu n'es pas encore marié, reprit-il. Il est encore temps de rompre tes fiançailles avec Astoria.

- Mais pourquoi je ferais ça ? s'écria Drago. Elle est la femme que ma famille a toujours voulu me voir épouser. Elle a tout pour elle. Et ma mère ne voudra plus jamais me parler si je la quitte pour Hermione. Je n'aurais même jamais dû avoir à choisir ! »

Blaise soupira.

« Mais ? »

Drago sentit des larmes de rage et de désespoir lui monter aux yeux et il les ravala.

« Mais tu as raison. J'aime Hermione. Je n'avais jamais pris le temps d'y penser avant, parce que je la détestais trop pour ça. »

Mais le philtre d'amour avait rompu les digues qui emprisonnaient ce qu'il ressentait. Toutes les convenances et les préjugés qui les avaient séparés n'avaient plus eu de sens. Le destin les avait rassemblés contre leur gré, et maintenant, il ne savait plus quoi faire d'autre que désirer la rejoindre à tout prix. Il ne savait pas pourquoi il ne comprenait que maintenant. Mais la force de ses sentiments lui sautait au visage, plus violents et plus douloureux que tout ce qu'il avait pu imaginer.  
>Il inspira un grand coup.<p>

« Mais je ne sais pas si je serais capable de tout abandonner, poursuivit-il. Même pour elle. Ma famille me tournera le dos, et ses amis me supportent à peine. Je ne sais pas si je pourrais endurer ça. Et je sais que je m'en voudrais de lui faire subir ça, à elle aussi. »

Il pouvait voir la concentration plisser le front de Blaise. Mais il continuait de déballer tout ce qu'il avait sur le cœur.

« Elle mérite tellement mieux que la boue que je traîne. Je ne veux pas sacrifier son bonheur, tu comprends ? »

Blaise acquiesça lentement, sans répondre. Alors Drago continua.

« Des rumeurs continuent de circuler sur mon compte. On m'accusera de l'avoir ensorcelée ou je ne sais quoi, et... Et tout ça finira par se mettre entre nous. Je ne veux pas vivre ça. Et je ne veux pas qu'elle vive ça.

- Et pourtant, tu l'aimes. »

Le regard de Drago accrocha celui de Blaise. La vérité avait un goût amer.

« Comme un fou, » admit-il.

Mais ça faisait tellement mal. Il ne voyait pas de solution à son dilemme. D'un côté Hermione, et de l'autre, tout ce à quoi il renoncerait s'il partait avec elle. L'obstacle lui paraissait infranchissable. L'inconnu lui faisait peur. Quitter Astoria, c'était sauter dans le vide, sans savoir s'il y aurait quelque chose pour l'empêcher de s'écraser à l'arrivée. Cette perspective le terrorisait. Il aimait ce qu'il pouvait quantifier et maîtriser, et ça… ce qu'il ressentait dépassait sa raison et son emprise. Quelque chose lui murmurait que ça le tuerait.

« Il faut que tu lui parles, » déclara Blaise.

Drago leva les yeux vers lui.

« Tu ne peux pas construire quelque chose sur des non-dits. Va voir Granger, et discute avec elle. Rapidement. »

Il croisa les bras, sans lâcher Drago des yeux. Son visage prit cette expression d'impassibilité professionnelle qu'il employait chaque jour pour présenter ses dossiers.

« Elle se trouve actuellement dans la résidence secondaire de ses parents, en Cornouailles. Un charmant petit cottage en bord de mer. Tu vas adorer. »

Une lueur d'incompréhension passa dans le regard de Drago.

« Tu... Tu l'as espionnée ? »

Blaise haussa les épaules, mais une étincelle malicieuse s'alluma dans son regard.

« C'est mon boulot. Et comme ton histoire semblait avoir un rapport avec elle, je me suis dit qu'il était sans doute plus sage de savoir à quoi s'en tenir à son sujet. »

Drago fronça les sourcils, méfiant.

« C'est légal, ça ? »

Cette fois, un franc sourire dévoila les dents impeccables de Blaise.

« Ce n'est pas à moi d'en juger. Et puis, légal ou pas, c'est le résultat qui compte. Bon, tu les veux mes infos, ou pas ? »

Le lendemain matin, Drago se retrouvait sans trop savoir comment sur un bout de plage inondé par la marée. En râlant, les pieds trempés, il se recula sur une petite lande de sable gris. Là, il prit la peine d'observer un peu ce qui l'entourait. Le ciel était nuageux, mais le soleil tentait vaillamment de les écarter, et ses rayons d'or tombaient en pluie sur les flots écumeux et verdâtres de la Manche. Des rochers gris et couverts d'algues se jetaient dans la mer. Quelques goélands hurlaient, mêlant leur voix aux gémissements du vent saturé d'iode qui lui giflait le visage. Derrière lui s'élevait le haut mur d'une falaise blanche.

Le jeune homme laissa son regard se perdre dans la mer étincelante quelques minutes. Le roulis incessant des vagues berçait ses pensées. Il avait passé la nuit à répéter ce qu'il dirait à Hermione. Parce que Blaise avait raison. Il ne pouvait pas laisser perdurer cette situation. Il finirait par tout perdre.

Après quelques minutes, il aperçut au creux des rochers un petit sentier escarpé qui devait remonter vers le sommet de la falaise. Il savait ce qu'il trouverait là-haut. Un cottage isolé. Et Hermione. Il gravit lentement le sentier qui zigzaguait à travers les rochers. En haut, le vent était plus fort, et balayait une lande fleurie de bruyère. La petite maison se trouvait à une vingtaine de mètres tout au plus.

Drago observa la petite construction ramassée en pierre grise, qui se dressait coquettement au milieu d'un petit jardin en friche. Un très ancien rosier sauvage montait à l'assaut des murs, jusqu'au toit. Des roses aux couleurs poudrées s'y attardaient encore. De la lumière brillait aux fenêtres. Le jeune homme hésita une seconde, avant de pousser le petit portillon bancal qui menait au jardin. Il avança le long d'une petite allée gravillonnée envahie par les mauvaises herbes.

Il s'arrêta face à la porte de bois brut. Il serra le poing et expira un grand coup avant de toquer. Il crut entendre une légère exclamation et un bruit de casseroles qu'on laisse tomber. Il patienta et une poignée de secondes plus tard, la porte s'ouvrit en grinçant et en raclant le sol.

« Drago ? »

Avec son t-shirt trois fois trop grand qui lui tombait jusqu'au milieu des cuisses, et ses cheveux plus ébouriffés que d'habitude, Hermione semblait à peine sortie du lit. La surprise agrandissait ses yeux marron, et Drago sentit que s'il ne résistait pas, il allait s'y perdre, encore une fois.

_« Je n'en pouvais plus. Tu me manques, Hermione. »_

« Qu'est-ce que… Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? » demanda-t-elle.

Elle paraissait sincèrement surprise. Visiblement, elle n'attendait aucune visite. Il se passa une main sur la nuque.

« Je… Est-ce que je peux rentrer ?

- Oh… Oui, bien sûr. Vas-y. »

Elle s'effaça pour le laisser passer. L'intérieur du cottage était aussi rustique que l'extérieur, mais il s'en dégageait un charme incontestable. Une joyeuse flambée pétillait dans une cheminée de pierre. Une simple table en bois brut occupait l'intérieur de la pièce. Une cuisine minuscule faisait face à l'âtre. Quelques meubles et une petite bibliothèque complétaient le mobilier. Dans le fond de la pièce, un petit escalier menait à l'étage.

Pendant quelques secondes, ils se regardèrent sans rien dire. Soudain, un sifflement strident brisa le silence. Hermione secoua la tête et alla récupérer une bouilloire sur la petite gazinière.

« Du thé ? » proposa-t-elle.

Il accepta d'un signe de tête, la gorge nouée. Hermione s'absorba dans la préparation du thé, et le silence s'éternisa. Drago ne savait pas comment démarrer la conversation. Il s'assit et quelques instants plus tard, Hermione le rejoignit. D'un geste expert, elle versa le thé dans deux tasses et lui en tendit une puis déposa sucre et lait devant lui. Ils firent chacun leur mélange, toujours en silence, accompagnés des craquements du feu.

« Comment… comment connais-tu cet endroit ? finit-elle par demander. Je n'en ai jamais parlé à personne. »

Soudain, Drago fut gêné, et se demanda s'il devait lui dire que Blaise l'avait espionnée pour son compte, même s'il ne lui avait rien demandé. Comme il ne répondait pas, elle soupira.

« Bon. Je suppose que ce n'est pas très important. Tu voulais me parler ? »

Comment pouvait-elle paraître si… détachée ? Drago était-il seul à ressentir…. Ce qu'il ressentait ? Il pâlit, mais sa voix ne le trahit pas quand il prit la parole.

« Oui. C'est assez important, en fait. »

Elle acquiesça. Venait-il d'imaginer l'étincelle d'inquiétude dans son regard ? Il prit une grande inspiration et commença :

« Ecoute, je ne sais pas ce qu'il en est pour toi, mais ça fait plus d'un mois que … que je ne sais plus où j'en suis. Je… J'ai très envie que tout redevienne comme avant, mais… Mais je me rends compte que ce n'est pas possible. Et ça ne peut pas continuer. Tu comprends ? On ne peut pas passer notre temps à se mentir. »

Hermione le dévisagea un long moment avant d'hocher la tête. Elle commença à boire son thé. Pourtant, même si elle ne le regardait plus, Drago pouvait sentir la tension s'installer entre eux.

« Ça n'aurait jamais dû arriver… »

Ses mains fines et blanches s'accrochèrent à la porcelaine fine et chaude de sa tasse. Une volute de fumée s'en échappait, et il se surprit à se demander s'il pourrait y lire son avenir. Il chassa aussitôt cette idée stupide.

« Et pourtant, c'est arrivé, » souffla-t-elle.

Le regard de Drago accrocha celui d'Hermione. Il y vit briller de la tristesse. Il se retint de se lever pour la prendre dans ses bras. Elle frissonna et avala une nouvelle gorgée de thé.

« Je n'ai pas peur, Drago, reprit-elle. Je me fous de ce que les autres pensent ou disent. »

Drago se perdit dans son regard, et il sentit toutes les résolutions qu'il avait prises, toutes les paroles qu'il avait prévu de prononcer s'évanouir dans son esprit. Toutes ses craintes, toutes ses préventions, il les oublia. A cet instant précis, il sut qu'il ne vivrait plus sans ce regard plongé dans le sien.

Incapable d'articuler un mot, il se leva et s'assit sur la chaise qui se trouvait juste à côté d'Hermione. Délicatement, il détacha les doigts de la jeune femme de la tasse.

« Tu as raison. Je suis un idiot. »

Il enferma ses mains entre les siennes. Elles étaient encore tièdes de la chaleur de la porcelaine fine.

« Il y a des milliers de choses que je voulais te dire, avoua-t-il. Mais je ne suis pas doué pour ces choses-là. »

Il détourna les yeux. Il sentir un frisson glisser dans les mains d'Hermione. Il n'avait jamais su exprimer les sentiments qu'il avait en lui. C'était le genre de choses qu'il avait toujours enfoui au fond de lui, tentant presque de faire comme si elles n'existaient pas. Il aurait voulu changer, n'être pas ce qu'il était, juste pour pouvoir lui dire en face sans trébucher sur les mots tout ce qu'il ressentait pour elle. Il prit une grande inspiration.

« J'ai peur d'un avenir avec toi, lâcha-t-il. J'ai peur que nos différences nous détruisent. Je suis terrifié, Hermione. Mais… »

Il souffla.

« Mais tu es la meilleure chose qui me soit arrivée depuis des années. Je… Tout ce que je veux, c'est être auprès de toi. »

Il releva la tête et se laissa emporter par le tourbillon d'émotions contradictoires qu'il y avait dans ce regard.

« Qu'importent les conséquences. Je ne veux plus te quitter. »

Il vit une larme solitaire glisser sur sa joue. Le masque imperméable qu'elle portait depuis qu'il était entré se fissura et tomba en morceaux, comme si quelque chose de plus fort qu'elle rompait toutes les résolutions qu'elle avait pu prendre. Il lâcha les mains de la jeune femme et essuya la larme.

« Pourquoi tu pleures ? »

Elle secoua la tête.

« Pour rien. C'est juste que… Non. C'est bête. Je ne veux plus te quitter non plus. »

Doucement, presque timidement, elle approcha son visage du sien. Il sourit. Elle lui rendit son sourire et combla les derniers centimètres qui les séparaient. Ses lèvres avaient un goût de thé et de sucre. Sa main glissa sur sa joue. Contre ses lèvres, il était si facile d'oublier tout ce qui les séparait. Le manque qu'il traînait depuis un mois était comblé, et il sut qu'il avait pris la bonne décision. Au diable toutes ses peurs. Auprès d'elle, il se sentait prêt à tout surmonter.

Ils se séparèrent légèrement, les yeux dans les yeux.

« Et ta famille ? Ton mariage ? »

Drago n'y avait pas réfléchi. C'était un tout autre problème. Astoria. Le mariage. Les attentes de sa mère. Les préjugés de son père. Mais aucun obstacle n'était assez grand pour le séparer d'Hermione désormais.

« Peu importe. Je leur dirai. Je ne m'attends pas à ce qu'ils comprennent. Mais je ne veux plus d'ambiguïtés. »

Il vit le regard d'Hermione s'assombrir, son regard s'éloigner.

« Je ne veux pas que tu te brouilles avec eux à cause de moi. »

Il aurait dû s'y attendre. Hermione et sa manie d'aspirer à un monde plus parfait qu'il ne le serait jamais. C'était une idéaliste. Il avait toujours trouvé ça agaçant, mais c'était sans doute ce qui lui permettait de triompher de tout et de tous. Il prit son visage en coupe, soudain sérieux.

« Ce n'est pas quelque chose que je peux vouloir ou non, Hermione, fit-il avec douceur. Ils n'ont pas tellement changé depuis la guerre. Mais je ne les laisserai pas nous séparer. »

Une nouvelle larme roula sur la joue de la jeune femme.

« Tu sais, j'ai cru que ce que je ressentais était encore dû à la potion, reconnut-elle. Je me suis détestée. Je n'arrivais plus à faire comme avant. »

Il lui sourit tendrement. Elle se coula dans ses bras et nicha sa tête dans le creux de son épaule. Il pouvait sentir son cœur battre contre sa poitrine, son corps si chaud irradier contre sa peau. Il ne voulait plus jamais perdre ça.

« Tu m'as manqué. »

La pluie se mit à tomber à l'extérieur, clapotant avec un bruit sourd sur les ardoises de la chaumière. Mais il se sentait si heureux que le ciel pouvait pleurer autant qu'il voulait, rien ne viendrait ternir ce qu'il ressentait. Il y aurait sûrement des orages, des disputes et des discussions qu'ils ne voudraient pas avoir. Mais pour l'instant, perdu au fin fond de la Cornouaille dans une chaumière dont personne ne connaissait l'existence, il profitait des premiers instants où il pouvait enfin être lui-même.


	14. 12 - Rupture et complications

_Le coin de l'auteure :_

Coucou tout le monde ! Je suis absolument ravie que le dernier chapitre vous ait plu. J'avais peur de faire un peu niais, mais ce n'est apparemment pas le cas, et j'en suis heureuse. Encore merci pour toutes vos reviews absolument adorables. Vous êtes des lecteurs vraiment formidables, je ne me lasserai pas de le dire. ^^

Nous voici donc repartis pour un chapitre du point de vue d'Harry. Pas de grande démonstration d'émotions pour le moment, mais on avance un peu sur l'enquête.

Voilà, encore merci à tous !

Bonne lecture !

Bises ;)

Peaseblossom

_Disclaimer : _je ne possède ni les personnages, ni les décors, qui sont à JK Rowling.

_Réponse aux reviews anonymes :_

**Elefardis :** Merci beaucoup pour ta review ! Je suis un plutôt d'accord avec toi sur les fics Drago/Hermione, je n'en lis plus beaucoup, à moins qu'elles ne soient vraiment originales et bien écrite (et on en trouve encore...). Mais c'est avec ce couple que je suis arrivée dans l'univers de la fanfiction, et je garde une affection toute particulière pour ces deux-là. Alors j'essaye de dévier de ce que j'ai pu lire et de faire un peu plus original. J'essaye... ^^ En tout cas, ta review m'a beaucoup touchée. Tes compliments me vont droit au cœur, et j'espère vraiment ne pas te décevoir avec la suite. Un très grand merci à toi ! Bises ;)

**lidi :** Je suis tout retournée... C'est le but de tout auteur, je pense, que d'arriver à faire passer des émotions à ses lecteurs à travers ses textes, et si j'y arrive un peu j'en suis très heureuse. ça me touche vraiment. Merci pour ton soutien. J'espère de tout cœur que la suite te plaira. A bientôt ! Bises ;)

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 12 – Rupture et complications<strong>

Harry rentra chez lui, harassé de fatigue. Il envoya valser ses chaussures et s'appuya contre la porte. Journée pourrie. L'affaire Dorohov n'avançait pas, mais alors vraiment pas, et il s'était encore pris la tête avec Malefoy pour une broutille, comme toujours. Le concerné avait l'air sacrément remis de son abattement des dernières semaines, d'ailleurs. Il était dans une forme olympique pour ce qui était de casser les pieds aux autres, ce qu'il ne faisait bien que quand il était de bonne humeur. Harry se demanda une brève seconde si ça avait un lien avec la rupture de ses fiançailles avec Astoria Greengrass, dont tout le monde parlait, avant de se dire qu'il n'en avait strictement rien à faire. Là-dessus il fallait rajouter une prise d'otages à la banque Gringotts, le genre de truc qui n'arrivait que dans les films et qu'il n'aurait jamais cru possible en vrai, et qui avait mobilisé la quasi-totalité du bureau pour la moitié de la journée. Ça s'était plutôt bien terminé, plus de peur que de mal au final, mais il avait encore fallu qu'il rédige un rapport circonstancié. Et pour couronner le tout, Ron avait été d'une humeur de chien toute la journée, se terrant dans sa mauvaise humeur, sans vouloir lui en expliquer la raison. Journée pourrie, définitivement.

Il soupira lourdement et se dirigea vers la cuisine. Ginny n'était pas encore rentrée. Entraînement intensif. Avec la fin de la saison qui approchait, son entraîneur était plus acharné que jamais. Les Harpies de Holyhead étaient troisième au championnat national et talonnaient les Catapultes de Caerphilly de quelques points au tableau des scores. Le Club de Flaquemare menait le championnat depuis le début mais avec un peu de chance et beaucoup de talent, il était toujours possible de rattraper les Catapultes et de prendre la deuxième place.

Harry se laissa tomber sur une chaise, hésitant entre se noyer sous la douche ou s'enterrer sous les draps de son lit. Il crevait de fatigue. Il ouvrit machinalement le courrier qui traînait sur la table. Facture. Facture. Devis. Pub. Facture. Pub. Rien de nouveau, en définitive. Ah, confirmation de rendez-vous chez madame Guipure pour son costume de mariage.

Il bâilla longuement. Il n'avait ni la motivation, ni l'imagination pour préparer le repas. Il ferait réchauffer le reste de hachis Parmentier quand Ginny arriverait.

Il se traîna jusqu'à la salle de bain, se dévêtit en laissant ses vêtements en plan par terre et se glissa sous la douche. L'eau chaude lui fit un bien fou. Ses muscles roides se détendirent. Il ferma les yeux. La vapeur qui tourbillonnait au-dessus de lui semblait emporter ses soucis et les dissoudre dans l'air. Le clapotis de l'eau était autrement plus mélodieux que les cris auxquels il avait eu droit toute la journée. A croire que plus personne ne savait parler sans hurler. Il laissa l'eau ruisseler sur sa peau sans doute beaucoup plus longtemps qu'il n'était nécessaire, mais qu'importait. Cette journée lui avait paru interminable, il était donc juste que la douche qui la termine soit tout aussi interminable.

Au moins était-il parfaitement détendu en sortant de la douche. Une serviette drapé autour de la taille, il s'avança vers le miroir. Du plat de la main, il essuya la buée et s'observa. Il n'avait pas tellement changé. Sa cicatrice ne se voyait presque plus. La ligne de sa mâchoire était plus anguleuse, plus déterminée. Sa silhouette s'était encore étoffée, mais ça, il le devait à sa formation d'Auror. Les vrais changements étaient intérieurs. Son regard n'était plus aussi hanté qu'il avait pu l'être autrefois. Il se sentait plus serein, plus apaisé. De toute façon, il savait que jamais rien de ce qui lui arriverait ne serait pire que ce qu'il avait déjà dû vivre.

« Harry ? »

Le jeune homme se tourna vers la porte.

« Dans la salle de bain, Ginny ! »

Il enfila rapidement des vêtements propres et descendit quatre à quatre au rez-de-chaussée. Il embrassa Ginny. Ses cheveux sentaient le shampoing et étaient encore humides. Tendrement, elle balaya les quelques gouttes d'eau qui s'accrochaient encore à ses cheveux noirs. Mais derrière la fatigue et l'amour dans son regard, Harry sentait qu'il y avait autre chose. Quelque chose qui la rendait triste.

« Eh… ça va ? »

Il releva doucement son menton. Elle glissa ses bras autour de sa taille.

« Ron est venu me voir ce midi à l'entraînement, » murmura-t-elle.

Harry revit la fureur et la peine qu'il y avait eu dans le regard de Ron toute la journée. Son coéquipier, qui se chargeait aussi de sa formation sur le terrain pour les six prochains mois avait dû le rappeler à l'ordre au moins trois fois. Il se doutait bien qu'il s'était passé quelque chose, mais il n'avait pas réussi à en tirer un mot civilisé. Mais s'il était allé voir sa sœur…

« Et ? »

Elle soupira.

« Ils ont rompu. Avec Hermione. »

Harry comprit mieux. Pour être tout à fait franc, il s'était secrètement douté que ça arriverait un jour, même s'il avait espéré le contraire de toutes ses forces. Ce n'est jamais agréable de voir ses amis se déchirer. Il aurait voulu qu'ils puissent connaître le même bonheur, le même équilibre que lui.

« Il avait l'air tellement malheureux, soupira la jeune femme. Je n'aime pas le voir comme ça. »

Harry hocha la tête. Voir ses amis malheureux était bien la dernière chose qu'il eût souhaitée. La jeune femme se nicha contre lui.

« Je ne voudrais pas avoir l'air de critiquer, mais… je ne comprends pas comment elle a pu lui faire une chose pareille. »

Harry resserra plus étroitement ses bras autour de sa fiancée.

« Hermione ? C'est elle qui a rompu ? »

Ginny acquiesça.

« Je crois qu'il était vraiment prêt à faire des efforts pour elle. C'est… Enfin, je sais que ça n'a jamais été facile entre eux, mais… Mais je n'aime pas le voir dans cet état. C'est mon frère. »

Et ça justifiait tout, chez les Weasley. Mais Ginny aimait beaucoup Hermione également. Elle lui avait un peu servi de grande sœur. Il devinait bien que ce ne devait pas être évident de grandir avec des frères uniquement, et il est des choses qu'on ne peut pas plus confier à ses frères qu'à ses parents. Et Hermione n'avait jamais été avare de conseil ou de paroles réconfortantes. Ginny lui était très attachée, et cela expliquait sans doute la confusion qu'il lisait dans son regard et qu'il entendait dans sa voix. Malheureusement, ce n'était pas à eux d'arranger les choses, mais ça ne faciliterait pas les prochaines rencontres.

Harry soupira.

« On ne peut rien faire pour eux, Ginny. C'est leur vie.

- Je sais. Mais ça me rend triste. »

Le jeune homme acquiesça. Ginny était sans doute celle qui avait souhaité le plus ardemment que l'histoire entre Hermione et Ron se passe bien, à part Molly, peut-être. Molly était une entremetteuse dans l'âme. Elle n'avait pas encore perdu espoir de caser Charlie, son dernier fils encore célibataire à l'heure actuelle. Enfin, plus le seul maintenant, apparemment. Oh, voilà qui allait rendre les repas de famille tendus… Harry se serait bien passé d'un tel développement.

Il embrassa Ginny de nouveau et ils passèrent tous les deux dans la cuisine pour dîner. Mais nu l'un ni l'autre n'eut beaucoup d'appétit, ce soir-là.

Le lendemain, Harry était de garde au bureau. Il aurait voulu pouvoir parler un peu avec Ron, mais soit il avait eu du boulot par-dessus la tête, soit il l'avait soigneusement évité toute la journée. Quoi qu'il en soit, Harry n'avait pas réussi à le voir plus de trente secondes, et encore moins à lui arracher un mot. Mais il ne pouvait pas vraiment lui en vouloir. Il pouvait comprendre son envie d'être seul dans un moment pareil.

Tous les Aurors étaient partis. Ne restaient que lui et Fowles. Et Dawlish, comme souvent. La garde, c'était souvent de longues heures d'ennui. Il fallait toujours au moins deux Aurors sur place, prêts à répondre à toute urgence qui pourrait se présenter pendant la nuit. Mais depuis qu'il était en service, Harry n'avait pas souvent été dérangé. Quelques cambriolages et un meurtre une fois. Rien de plus.

La plupart du temps, Harry se contentait de finir la montagne de paperasse qu'il avait en retard, en buvant des litres de café et en mangeant du chocolat. Une petite pièce annexe au bureau était meublée d'un lit de camp qui permettait de faire un somme un coup de temps en temps. En cas d'urgence, ils recevaient un signal d'alarme qui beuglait dans tout le département, de quoi réveiller tous les morts de Londres. De là, ils n'avaient plus qu'à faire leur boulot.

Pour le moment, la soirée s'annonçait calme. Fowles n'était pas un coéquipier envahissant. Il faisait son travail, dans son coin, venait parfois demander un renseignement ou simplement s'il voulait du café. Harry se plongea de nouveau dans les dépositions qui formaient la plus grosse partie du dossier Dolohov. Quelque chose le chiffonnait. Depuis le début, Harry avait cette impression. Comme si… Comme si Dolohov se moquait d'eux. Il arrivait, mettait le feu à des villages entiers et repartait. Ni vu, ni connu. Harry passa une main dans ses cheveux. Il fallait bien qu'il vive quelque part, qu'il se ravitaille. On l'avait donc forcément vu. Un appel à témoin aurait peut-être été la solution, mais Dawlish s'y refusait formellement. C'était un bon Auror. Il pensait que si l'on étalait cette histoire, Dolohov le prendrait comme un défi et augmenterait la cadence des incendies. Ce n'était pas mal réfléchi, mais ça ne leur facilitait pas la tâche. Ce dossier s'embourbait depuis deux bons mois, maintenant. Ils étaient dans l'impasse.

Harry reprit un à un les faits du dossier qu'il connaissait déjà par cœur. Un premier incendie en Ecosse au mois d'août, où Dolohov avait été formellement reconnu par un ancien Auror. Deux autres incendies avaient suivi, un peu partout dans le pays. Puis, plus rien pendant un long mois. Comment expliquer ce soudain arrêt des hostilités ? Il avait dû lui arriver quelque chose qui l'avait momentanément empêché de mettre au point ses macabres expéditions. Une blessure par exemple. S'il avait raison, ladite blessure avait dû guérir. Parce qu'un nouvel incendie avait eu lieu, pas plus tard que deux jours avant. Par mesure de précaution, le Ministère avait décidé d'étendre un dispositif spécial incendie, surtout après l'explosion du Chemin de Traverse. Au moindre incendie, une alerte se déclenchait chez les Aurors. Ses collègues de garde avaient pu arriver sur place, mais le pyromane s'était envolé. Peut-être qu'ils auraient de la chance la prochaine fois. Beaucoup de chance. En attendant, il se retrouvait à se torturer les méninges pour retrouver un ex-Mangemort insaisissable.

Dawlish sortit de son bureau et ferma soigneusement la porte. Son manteau sur le bras, il souhaita une bonne nuit à Harry et à Fowles et disparut dans le couloir. Harry soupira, jeta un regard désespéré à sa tasse déjà vide. Il se leva et proposa un café à Fowles.

« Thé plutôt, répondit-il. Enfin, si ça ne te dérange pas. »

Harry avait juste besoin de s'occuper un peu les mains. Alors thé ou café… Tandis que la bouilloire se mettait à siffler et la cafetière à glouglouter joyeusement, Harry laissa ses pensées dériver. Avec tout ça, il ne savait pas ce qu'il advenait d'Hermione. Elle devait sûrement s'enterrer dans le travail, comme à chaque fois qu'elle voulait oublier son chagrin. Parce que s'il y avait bien une chose dont il était sûr, c'était qu'Hermione n'avait pas quitté Ron de gaieté de cœur, quelles que soient ses raisons. Elle avait beaucoup trop d'empathie pour ça.

Harry remplit une tasse d'eau bouillante et y mit quelques feuilles d'Earl Grey et versa une belle rasade de café noir, brûlant et amer dans une autre. Il porta sa tasse à Fowles, en sirotant une gorgée du breuvage sombre. Il allait distraitement retourner vers son bureau, quand le jeune Auror l'arrêta.

« Attends, Harry, tu as une seconde ? »

Le jeune homme se tourna vers son collègue.

« Bien sûr. »

Fowles farfouilla dans les papiers qui s'amoncelaient sur son bureau.

« Je pensais à quelque chose l'autre jour… Ah, voilà. »

Il tira un parchemin soigneusement roulé et le tendit à Harry. Il reconnut aussitôt l'en-tête aux armes du Ministère. Ce devait être un rapport.

« J'étais sur l'explosion du Chemin Traverse du mois de septembre. »

Harry parcourut rapidement du regard le texte. Le parchemin faisait un bon mètre.

« Acte criminel ? » demanda-t-il, légèrement crispé.

Le souvenir de cette explosion lui était pénible. Mais il n'avait pas tellement eu de nouvelles, et avait eu beaucoup trop de travail et de soucis pour s'y intéresser de plus prêt.

« Oui. Rien à voir avec une bombe, ou ce genre de choses. Un maléfice incendiaire dans la cuisine, qui a fait exploser les conduites de gaz. Ça laisse des marques caractéristiques. »

Harry hocha la tête.

« Regarde le dernier paragraphe, » ajouta Fowles.

Harry lut avec curiosité ledit paragraphe. Aussitôt, il fut piqué au vif. Un homme avait été vu. Suspect potentiel. Deux témoins avaient vu un homme sortir du restaurant une fraction de secondes avant l'explosion. La déflagration avait projeté l'homme à quelques mètres. Il s'était relevé, titubé et avait transplané. Il avait l'air mal en point. Blessé peut-être. Les témoins avaient dit l'avoir remarqué à son air louche. Il portait une longue cape, capuchon rabaissé, et fonçait droit devant lui, comme s'il était pressé. Quand il était tombé, son capuchon était tombé. Dans la panique, les témoins n'avaient pas vraiment fait attention, avec les cris, les blessés, etc., il n'y avait pas de quoi établir un portrait-robot, mais ils avaient eu le temps de remarquer sa peau extrêmement pâle, comme quelqu'un qui passait très peu de temps au soleil, des cheveux très sombres et un bouc.

« Ça ne te fait pas penser à quelqu'un ? demanda Fowles.

- Dolohov, souffla Harry.

- Tout juste. On ne peut pas en être sûr, mais… »

Harry savait ce qu'il y avait dans ce « mais ». Si c'était bien Dolohov ce jour-là sur le Chemin de Traverse… Mais ça n'expliquait rien. Bien au contraire. Tout se compliquait. Pourquoi Dolohov avait-il fait exploser un restaurant huppé du Chemin de Traverse ? Jusque-là, il s'était toujours intéressé à des villages isolés et moldus. Pourquoi faire exploser une bâtisse du Londres sorcier ? Ça n'avait aucun sens. Harry se sentait encore plus embrouillé.

« Je ne suis pas sûr que ça nous avance… marmonna-t-il.

- Je sais, moi non plus je ne comprends pas ce qu'il aurait bien pu faire à Londres, embraya Fowles. Mais l'important c'est qu'il y était très probablement. »

Harry relut attentivement le dernier paragraphe.

« Ils disent là-dedans qu'il était peut-être blessé. Ça expliquerait pourquoi on n'a plus eu d'incendies pendant plus d'un mois.

- C'est ce que j'ai pensé. Il aurait été reconnu s'il avait été à Sainte-Mangouste. Ils ont le signalement de tous les ex-Mangemorts en fuite.

- Reste le monde moldu.

- Mais est-ce que quelqu'un comme lui irait dans un hôpital ou chez un médecin moldu ? »

Bonne question. Quoi qu'il en soit, s'il était vraiment blessé, un transplanage n'avait pas dû arranger les choses. Ça aurait pu l'immobiliser quelque temps, et certainement plus encore s'il s'était refusé à aller voir un médecin. Ce qui expliquait l'arrêt de ses activités criminelles jusqu'au milieu de la semaine.

Songeur, Harry rendit le parchemin à Fowles.

« Il va falloir en parler à Malefoy et à Greshko. »

Le jeune Auror acquiesça en reprenant le parchemin.

« Bon boulot, Mitch. »

Fowles sourit avec satisfaction. Harry avala une gorgée de son café refroidi, pensif, en rejoignant son propre bureau. Ces nouvelles infos embrouillaient encore davantage l'écheveau. Enfin, peut-être que Malefoy et Greshko auraient une idée. Il serait toujours temps de voir cela avec eux.

En rentrant de sa garde vers sept heures du matin, il trouva Ginny dans la cuisine, en train de petit-déjeuner. Il n'était pas dans ses habitudes de se lever si tôt un dimanche, mais elle avait quelques détails d'ordre vestimentaire à régler avec sa famille pour le mariage. Il l'embrassa sur la tempe.

« Bonne nuit ? lui demanda-t-il.

- Oui. Sauf que tu n'étais pas là. »

Il grignota un ou deux toasts avec elle et avala un verre de jus de citrouille. Il n'avait pas dormi de la nuit, et lui aussi avait rendez-vous chez Madame Guipure en milieu d'après-midi. Il fallait qu'il dorme quelques heures d'ici là.

« Des nouvelles d'Hermione ? » lui demanda Ginny.

Harry se renfrogna.

« Aucune. »

Ginny sirota une gorgée de thé soucieusement.

« Je m'inquiète.

- Je sais. Moi aussi, » admit-il.

Il réfléchit quelques secondes.

« Je vais aller la voir, cet après-midi. Avant mon rendez-vous, » décida-t-il.

Ginny acquiesça. Harry l'embrassa.

« Bonne journée, lui souffla-t-il.

- Toi aussi. A ce soir. »

Harry monta à l'étage et s'écroula sur son lit. Il sombra aussitôt dans un sommeil sans rêves. Quand il rouvrit les yeux, son réveil affichait une heure et quart. Il soupira. Les lendemains de garde étaient toujours pénibles. L'impression que le temps s'était détraqué en son absence. Il savoura une longue douche avant d'aller avaler un repas froid, que Ginny lui avait mis de côté avant de partir. Merlin qu'il aimait cette femme…

Là-dessus, il erra quelques minutes dans la maison vide, rangea le courrier et s'assura que tout était en ordre. Puis il attrapa sa cape et se rendit dans le salon. Une poignée de poudre de cheminette dans une main, il entra dans la cheminée.

« Cheminée d'Hermione Granger, 5 Chemin de Traverse. »

Et il s'envola dans une gerbe de flammes vertes. La cheminée d'Hermione était beaucoup plus étroite que la sienne. A son arrivée, Pattenrond lui bondit dessus en miaulant. Hermione était dans son coin cuisine, à superviser sa vaisselle en train de se nettoyer. Une ombre s'abattit sur son visage quand elle le vit.

« Je me demandais quand tu allais venir, » soupira-t-elle.

Un torchon à la main, elle s'avança pour l'embrasser. Il s'attendait à la trouver abattue, mais en fait, elle semblait aller plutôt bien. Mieux qu'elle ne l'avait été depuis longtemps. Harry trouva cela étrange, mais il ne posa pas de question, il lui tirerait les vers du nez en temps utile.

« Cache ta joie surtout, » grogna-t-il.

Elle sourit d'un air penaud.

« Désolée. »

Harry balaya sa réponse d'un revers de main. Il observa la pièce une seconde. L'appartement d'Hermione semblait encore plus en désordre que d'habitude. Il entendit Pattenrond miauler et il tourna la tête dans sa direction. Le chat s'était couché au pied de la porte entrouverte de la chambre d'Hermione. Harry fronça les sourcils. Il avait appris à ne pas négliger les appels de ce chat quand il s'agissait du bien-être d'Hermione. Mais qu'Est-ce que ça voulait dire exactement ?

« Hermione, j'ai besoin de ton aide.

- Mon aide ?

- Oui, enfile ta cape. On part tout de suite. »

Elle haussa un sourcil sceptique et croisa les bras.

« Et tu comptes me demander mon avis ?

- Non. Dépêche-toi, on va être en retard. »

Hermione soupira, mais finit par céder, avec un très mince sourire en coin. Elle enfila une cape grise et lui emboîta le pas. Ils descendirent les trois étages. Une joyeuse animation régnait sur le Chemin de Traverse. Côte à côte, ils descendirent la grande rue marchande du monde sorcier. On murmurait toujours sur leur passage, mais Harry avait appris à s'y habituer. Ils marchèrent d'un bon pas et Harry s'arrêta devant l'enseigne de Madame Guipure. Hermione lui jeta un regard désapprobateur.

« Tu m'as emmené acheter des vêtements ?

- Pas n'importe quels vêtements, » corrigea-t-il.

Ils entrèrent dans la boutique.

« Monsieur Potter. Miss Granger. Costume de mariage, n'est-ce pas ? » les accueillit la couturière.

Elle n'avait pas beaucoup changé depuis leurs années de Poudlard. Grande et mince, les cheveux gris tirés en un chignon serré.

« Veuillez patienter ici, je vous ramène nos modèles. »

Hermione se laissa tomber sur un siège. Harry la dévisagea une seconde. Elle avait l'air épuisé, mis pas vraiment malheureuse, chose qu'il ne savait trop comment interpréter. Il s'assit à côté d'elle.

« Je pensais que tu demanderais à Ron pour ça, » murmura-t-elle.

Harry posa une main sur son genou.

« Mais tu as besoin de moi pour le moment. »

La jeune femme détourna les yeux, les traits soudain durcis.

« On ne pouvait plus continuer comme ça, Harry, lâcha-t-elle. On était en train de se détruire et… et je ne voulais plus trahir ce que nous avons été. »

Harry secoua la tête.

« Je ne peux pas dire que ne m'y attendais pas, mais… ça vous rend triste tous les deux, et vous êtes mes amis.

- Les choses entre nous n'étaient plus comme avant, Harry. J'ai vraiment essayé. »

A ce moment, Madame Guipure émergea de derrière un rideau, une demi-douzaine de costumes ensorcelés à sa suite. Harry grimaça. A la rigueur, il aurait préféré ne pas avoir le choix, il ne savait jamais quoi choisir. C'était aussi ce qui l'avait décidé à embarquer Hermione, de gré ou de force.

« Tu en penses quoi ? » lui demanda-t-il.

La jeune femme se leva, et jeta un regard expert aux différents costumes. Elle jetait de fréquents regards à Harry, évaluant tel ou tel détail que le jeune homme était bien incapable de saisir. Quand il était enfant, il récupérait les vieux vêtements de Dudley, choisir n'avait jamais fait partie de ses options. Elle finit par en sélectionner deux, l'un gris anthracite et l'autre noir. Madame Guipure lui jeta un regard approbateur, et rangea les autres.

« Une préférence ? » lui demanda son amie.

Harry haussa les épaules.

« Le noir est plus classique, mais le gris irait bien avec tes yeux, » réfléchit-elle à voix haute.

Hermione prenait toujours tout très à cœur et très professionnellement. Harry haussa les épaules.

« Va pour le gris, alors.

- Excellent choix, monsieur Potter, fit Madame Guipure en revenant de leur côté. Pouvons-nous prendre vos mesures ? »

Harry acquiesça. Pendant que le mètre ruban s'enroulait autour de lui et qu'une plume ensorcelée notait les résultats, la couturière lui présentait différents échantillons de tissu pour la cravate. Hermione donna son avis, et le jeune homme le suivit sans se poser de question. La jeune femme avait excellent goût, c'était bien connu. Tandis que le mètre ruban continuait de prendre des mesures étranges sur sa personne, Harry observa la silhouette de son amie qui regardait le ciel à travers la vitrine ornée de dentelle. Mélancolique. Elle semblait… tiraillée entre des sentiments contradictoires. Il aurait voulu lui changer les idées. Mais c'était chose difficile, quand on était rattrapé par un féroce mètre ruban, bien décidé à tout mesurer jusqu'à la longueur de vos doigts de pied.

La corvée enfin terminée, il rejoignit son amie, alors que Madame Guipure disparaissait une nouvelle-fois dans l'arrière-boutique. Il enlaça la jeune femme.

« Je sais que je lui ai fait du mal, Harry. Mais je lui en aurais fait encore plus si… »

Elle baissa les yeux, le rouge aux joues.

« Il mérite quelqu'un qui l'aime, pas quelqu'un qui fasse semblant. Je ne voulais pas faire semblant avec lui, Harry. Ce n'était pas… pas juste, tu comprends ? »

Harry acquiesça lentement.

« Je sais surtout que c'est une situation difficile pour tous les deux, Hermione. Mais ce n'est pas une raison pour te couper du monde. Ginny et moi, on s'est inquiété.

- Je sais. Je suis désolée. »

Elle lui adressa un léger sourire repenti.

« Tu me pardonnes ? »

Harry secoua la tête et répondit à son sourire.

« Bien sûr. Ça ne change rien pour moi, Hermione, répondit-il. Tu restes ma meilleure amie. Peu importe les choix que tu fais. Je ne te jugerai jamais. »

Harry lui sourit gentiment. Madame Guipure revint, dans un froufrou de rideau. Hermione suivit Harry qui se rapprocha du comptoir pour s'enquérir des derniers détails de sa commande. Puis ils sortirent de la boutique. Hermione se tourna vers le jeune homme.

« Merci, Harry. »

Il lui sourit, content qu'elle aille mieux. Mais il y avait autre chose dans son regard. Comme du soulagement. Soulagement pour quoi ? Il n'en savait rien, mais il avait suffisamment enquêté pour la journée. Il serait toujours temps de poser des questions plus tard.

« Alors, fit-elle d'un ton guilleret, comment ça avance, ce mariage ? »

Et là-dessus, Harry se lança dans la liste de tout ce qu'il restait à faire et de tout ce qui allait poser problème, surtout que Molly tenait à y mettre son grain de sel.


	15. 13 - Le dîner des ombres

_Le coin de l'auteure :_

Bonjour ! Je prie pour que vous ne me détestiez pas quand vous lirez la fin. (*grands yeux innocents*). Disons que les choses se précipitent. J'espère que ça va vous plaire.

Bonne lecture !

Bises ;)

Peaseblossom

_Disclaimer : _comme toujours, JK Rowling possède les personnages et l'univers en général.

_Réponse à la review anonyme :_

**Guest** : euh... si ça ne te dérange pas, je préférerais avoir un pseudo, c'est plus facile pour savoir à qui je m'adresse. ^^ Enfin bref, merci pour ta review ! Pas de problème, tu peux faire tes reviews aussi courtes et désarticulées que tu veux, ça ne me dérage pas le moins du monde. :D Je suis contente que ce chapitre t'ait plu. Ne t'inquiète pas, on retrouve Drago de suite. ^^ Et je pense que tu vas très vite comprendre un peu mieux où tout s'en va avec cette enquête. Merci encore pour ta review et ton soutien. A bientôt ! Bises ;)

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 13 – Le dîner des ombres<strong>

Drago observa son visage noirci de fumée dans le miroir au-dessus de son lavabo. Il avait vraiment une sale mine. Des cernes longs comme le bras sous les yeux. Des traces de suie partout sur le visage et sur ses vêtements. Et pire que tout, il était furieux. Un grognement de frustration lui échappa, et il frappa du poing la porcelaine du lavabo. Un flash de douleur lui vrilla la main, mais il n'y prit pas garde. La mâchoire serrée, il se fixa avec un regard meurtrier. Ils l'avaient raté de si peu. De si peu. Il aurait voulu hurler sa colère. Il se contenta d'écouter son sang battre furieusement à ses tempes.

_ Une sirène stridente se mit à beugler dans tout le bureau. Drago jeta un regard à son collègue de garde avec lui. Sur la grande carte affichée au mur, un point rouge s'alluma. Arkendale, Yorkshire, incendie. Drago bondit sur sa cape, pendant que l'autre Auror s'affairait. Ce n'était peut-être qu'un accident, mais son instinct lui disait qu'il y avait bien plus que ça. Après tout ce temps… Non, pas de conclusions hâtives. Le jeune homme bondit dans la cheminée du bureau, poudre de cheminette au poing. Dans une tornade verte, il disparut._

_Il atterrit dans les lueurs sanglantes de l'incendie. Son collègue atterrit près de lui, une fraction de secondes plus tard. Pas de temps à perdre en palabres. Ils se précipitèrent vers les flammes. Une poignée de maisons étaient en feu. Une vague brûlante le gifla. Drago regarda autour de lui. Des moldus affolés se précipitaient hors des maisons en hurlant. Des enfants pleuraient. Les nuages amoncelés dans le ciel saignaient. Des colonnes de fumées noires s'y mêlaient. Tous les sens en alerte, il observa. _

_Puis il la vit, une langue de flammes violette se jeter à l'assaut d'une maison. _

_« Par ici ! » hurla-t-il._

_Il se mit à courir. La fumée lui piquait les yeux et emplissait ses poumons. Il s'essuya les yeux, sans cesser de courir. Dolohov était là. Merlin, il était là, à portée de main… La fumée s'enflammait dans sa gorge, mais il n'y prenait pas garde. Il s'arrêta près de la maison en flammes. Haletant, il sonda les ténèbres. Son collègue s'arrêta non loin de lui. _

_« Là ! » cria-t-il. _

_ Drago tourna la tête. Une silhouette s'enfuyait au milieu des ombres et des tourbillons de fumée et de cendres. Ils se lancèrent aussitôt à sa poursuite. La fumée obscurcissait tout. Ils ne pouvaient que suivre les claquements de la cape de l'individu. _

_ Un jet de flammes vola vers eux. _

_ « Attention ! »_

_ Les deux Aurors se jetèrent au sol. Une forte odeur de terre s'insinua dans les poumons enfumés de Drago. Un rideau de flammes crépitait devant eux. Une chaleur de four s'en dégageait. D'un coup de baguette rageur, le barrage de feu disparut. Il se remit rapidement debout, et reprit la chasse. Sauf qu'il voyait à peine où il mettait les pieds et Dolohov avait pris de l'avance._

_ Un éclat de rire mauvais transperça les crépitements de l'incendie. Drago s'élança dans sa direction. Une colère noire et froide se mêlait à la concentration dans son esprit. Il émergea en terrain découvert. La fumée y était beaucoup moins épaisse. Un éclair vert fonça vers lui. Il l'évita de justesse. Nouvel éclat de rire. Drago leva les yeux. _

_ Un sourire méprisant aux lèvres, Dolohov lui adressa un clin d'œil moqueur et s'évanouit dans les airs. _

Le souvenir arracha un nouveau grognement rageur à Drago. Ils étaient passés si près. Mais il y avait plus préoccupant que ses états d'âme. Dolohov se moquait d'eux. Il savait donc que les Aurors étaient à ses trousses. Et il était suffisamment dangereux pour prendre ça comme un jeu. Et avec Drago à ses trousses, le jeu n'en serait que plus intéressant. Dolohov ne lui avait jamais pardonné sa défection au soir de l'attaque de Poudlard, alors que Drago avait seize ans. Il n'avait pas pu tuer Dumbledore, le Mangemort l'avait pris comme une offense personnelle.

Drago laissa tomber ses vêtements au sol et entra dans la douche. Malgré l'eau brûlante qui rougissait sa peau et emportait la crasse, il n'arrivait pas à se détendre. Cette affaire le bouffait. Pour sa propre santé mentale, il aurait dû cesser de la prendre autant à cœur.

L'eau devint brusquement froide. Il sursauta.

« Putains de caleçons troués de Merlin ! » jura-t-il.

Il se débattit pour éteindre le jet d'eau glacée. Il ne lui manquait vraiment plus que ça. Une vague de lassitude le heurta de plein fouet. Il était fatigué. Il s'était battu contre ses parents qui avaient très mal pris la rupture de ses fiançailles avec Astoria. Surtout sa mère. Et voilà qu'il était invité au manoir le soir-même. Et là-dessus, ce… cet échec cuisant, qui lui donnait l'impression de rater tout ce qu'il entreprenait.

Il sortit de la douche, se drapa dans une serviette et rejoignit sa chambre. Verna était en train de faire le ménage. Il s'assit sur son lit, les coudes enfoncés dans les genoux. Il soupira. La petite elfe suspendit une brève seconde son époussetage pour le dévisager de ses grands yeux marron.

« Est-ce que tout va bien, maître Drago ? »

Le jeune homme soupira en secouant légèrement la tête.

« Oui. Ne t'occupe pas de moi. Je ne voulais pas te déranger. »

Après un dernier regard soucieux, l'elfe s'en retourna à son chiffon et à son huile de coude. Elle n'aurait jamais pris le risque de désobéir à un ordre direct. Pourtant, Drago ne lui en aurait pas vraiment voulu.

Il s'habilla rapidement. Il se sentait mal à l'aise. Il appréhendait ce dîner au manoir. Et puis, Hermione lui manquait. Il boucla sa ceinture. Cela faisait plusieurs jours qu'il ne l'avait pas vue. Il y avait comme un sursaut de criminalité ces derniers temps. Les tireurs de baguette étaient débordés et ils avaient demandé de l'aide aux Aurors. Et il n'avait pas réussi à se libérer pour aller la voir. Il laça ses chaussures. La fatigue s'accumulait, et ses heures de sommeil ne suffisaient pas à la compenser. Il aurait eu besoin de vacances. De longues vacances. Avec Hermione de préférence. Quelque chose comme leur week-end idyllique en Cornouailles, loin de tout et de tous. Oui, ce serait parfait.

« Tu as une mine affreuse, tu sais. »

Drago sursauta. Verna émit un petit couinement en lâchant son chiffon. Le jeune homme leva les yeux et tomba nez à nez avec le regard amusé d'Hermione. Il était si peu concentré qu'il ne l'avait même pas entendue arriver, alors que d'ordinaire, il se flattait de la sûreté de son instinct. Mais là…

La jeune femme sourit.

« Je ne voulais pas vous surprendre. »

Drago se hissa sur ses pieds et glissa ses bras autour de la taille d'Hermione, trouvant une indicible source de réconfort à sa seule présence. Ils n'avaient encore mis personne au courant pour eux, même s'il sentait qu'Hermione s'impatientait. Elle n'aimait pas mentir à ses amis. Elle avait l'impression de les trahir, et elle le lui avait fait savoir. Mais Drago ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de redouter ce moment. Il voulait encore profiter d'un calme relatif avant l'onde de choc que déclencherait l'officialisation de leur relation. Drago enfouit son nez dans son cou et soupira.

« Eh bien, quel accueil. Mmm, tu sens bon.

- Tu dis ça comme si ce n'était jamais le cas, » râla-t-il.

Elle eut une moue sceptique.

« Ce n'est pas toi qui supportes des retours de mission où tu pues la sueur, les égouts ou je ne sais quoi d'autre. Je ne sais pas où tu vas traîner, mais parfois… »

Il la fit taire en l'embrassant. Hermione parlait définitivement beaucoup trop.

« Blague à part, reprit-elle en se dérobant avec un gracieux balancement de hanches, tu as vraiment une sale mine. Est-ce que tout va bien ? »

Drago soupira et se laissa tomber sur le lit. Il croisa les bras dans sa nuque et ferma les yeux.

« Dolohov, répondit-il. Je l'ai vu cette nuit.

- Un incendie ? » s'enquit Hermione, soudain sérieuse.

Drago hocha la tête.

« Encore ? s'étonna-t-elle. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il espère ? »

Il haussa les épaules.

« Je l'ignore. »

Il sentit le matelas s'affaisser et la masse tiède du corps d'Hermione se glisser contre lui. Le parfum de son shampoing lui chatouilla les narines. La main de la jeune femme se posa sur sa poitrine.

« Ne répète pas ce que je vais te dire, prévint-il. On pense que c'est lui qui a fait exploser ce restaurant, sur le Chemin de Traverse. »

Un long silence pesa sur la chambre. Verna avait dû s'éclipser, Drago n'entendait plus les crissements du chiffon de l'elfe sur les meubles. Le souvenir de l'explosion les ramenait à une époque qu'ils ne se rappelaient qu'assez confusément.

« C'est illogique, remarqua Hermione, avec sa voix d'experte qu'on ne contredit pas. Sauf si… »

Silence.

« Sauf si quoi ? »

Un court silence songeur lui répondit.

« Mais dans ce cas, c'est assez tordu, » marmonna-t-elle.

Drago ouvrit les yeux et se contorsionna pour pouvoir la regarder. Il observa une seconde son profil songeur avant qu'elle ne réponde.

« Incendier des villages moldus satisfait sa soif de vengeance et ses idéaux. Mais personne n'en a parlé dans les journaux, n'est-ce pas ? Malgré le fait que ces incendies étaient d'origine magique évidente. »

Drago hocha la tête.

« L'explosion sur le Chemin de Traverse, c'était spectaculaire. On n'a parlé que de ça pendant des semaines, ajouta-t-elle.

- Tu crois qu'il voulait qu'on parle de lui ? »

Elle haussa les épaules en hochant la tête.

« Aucune idée. Mais répandre la terreur, j'ai l'impression que ça colle bien au personnage. Et à l'usure, ces incendies de villages moldus finiront par atterrir dans les journaux.

- Et là, ce sera la panique. »

Drago réfléchit une longue minute à ce qu'Hermione venait de lui dire. Ça se tenait. Même si c'était aussi tordu que l'esprit de Dolohov pouvait l'être. Il fut distrait par Hermione qui l'embrassa dans le cou. Elle s'échappa avant qu'il ne puisse refermer ses bras autour d'elle et lui rendre la monnaie de son gallion.

« Allons déjeuner, proposa-t-elle. Ma pause se finit dans une demi-heure. Je ne voudrais pas être en retard. »

Drago secoua la tête, se leva et suivit la jeune femme dans la cuisine. Il y avait deux sacs sur la table de la cuisine. Le jeune homme glissa ses bras autour de la taille de la jeune femme. Elle laissa aller sa tête contre son épaule et un sourire de contentement flotta sur ses lèvres.

« J'espère que tu ne le prendras pas mal, Verna, mais j'ai ramené le déjeuner, lança-t-elle.

- Il n'y a pas de problème, mademoiselle Hermione, » répondit l'elfe de sa petite voix fluette.

Drago l'embrassa dans le cou. Il la soupçonnait d'œuvrer sournoisement pour l'obliger à libérer Verna. Ça ne l'aurait pas étonné de sa part. Mais ses tentatives l'amusaient.

Elle fit réchauffer ce qu'elle avait apporté d'un coup de baguette. Un fumet appétissant s'éleva de toute une série de boîtes cartonnées.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? » demanda Drago avec curiosité.

Il n'avait pas déjeuné en rentrant. Ses aventures de la nuit lui avaient coupé l'appétit. Mais à présent, il se découvrait affamé, et son estomac le fit bruyamment savoir.

« Italien. Je sais que tu aimes les pâtes, répondit-elle, tandis qu'il faisait voler deux assiettes vers la table.

- Fais attention, bientôt tu vas te transformer en parfaite femme au foyer.

- Manquerait plus que ça, » grommela-t-elle.

Durant tout le déjeuner, Hermione s'évertua à dérider Drago. Il découvrit avec une sorte de ravissement enfantin que leur complicité se renforçait chaque fois un peu plus, et son attachement pour elle augmentait proportionnellement. Il n'avait jamais connu cela avec personne. Il riait et agissait comme un enfant, avec une futilité qui ne lui ressemblait pas, mais cette légèreté lui faisait du bien. C'était comme s'il découvrait que la vie pouvait ne pas être qu'une succession d'orages et d'événements sérieux, douloureux ou tragiques. Il se laissait porter par l'affection et l'amour de la jeune femme, et découvrait toute la richesse de ce sentiment qu'il ne s'était jamais laissé aller à l'envahir complètement.

Les minutes filèrent à un rythme ahurissant. Tant est si bien qu'ils en oublièrent l'heure. Hermione bondit de sa chaise avec un juron lorsqu'elle se rendit compte qu'elle était très en retard et qu'elle devait encore repasser par chez elle, récupérer des papiers. Elle embrassa longuement le jeune homme, avant de se jeter sur son manteau.

« Je suis vraiment désolée. »

Drago secoua la tête. Elle s'arrêta sur le seuil de l'appartement pour se tourner vers lui.

« Tu passes demain ? »

Demain. Ça lui paraissait si loin. Auparavant, il devrait surmonter l'obstacle de ce dîner qui s'annonçait pénible par avance auquel elle avait tenu qu'il aille. Pour ne pas se brouiller avec ses parents, disait-elle. Il hocha la tête. Il avait besoin de la présence d'Hermione, et s'ils pouvaient profiter ensemble du dimanche…

Il acquiesça. Hermione lui adressa un sourire rayonnant, revint sur ses pas pour l'embrasser rapidement et disparut dans le couloir de l'immeuble.

Les heures qui suivirent s'étirèrent en longueur. Drago finit par s'endormir sur ses rapports et ne se réveilla que pour voir que la nuit était tombée, et qu'il allait être en retard au manoir, ce que sa mère ne manquerait pas de lui reprocher.

Il était soucieux en quittant son appartement du Chemin de Traverse, et il l'était tout autant en arrivant aux abords du manoir. Il traversa le petit bois qui bordait le domaine. Il venait souvent y jouer quand il était petit, même si sa mère le lui avait formellement interdit. Mais les arbres noueux et centenaires de la forêt étaient tellement plus attrayants que les parterres bien disciplinés du parc… Il passa les hautes grilles de fer forgé aux armes des Malefoy et remonta une allée gravillonnée soigneusement ratissée. Le manoir se dressa devant lui dans sa splendeur immaculée, avec ses balcons finement ouvragés, son toit d'ardoise bleues et ses innombrables cheminées. Drago avait essayé de les compter une fois quand il était petit, mais il n'avait pas réussi à tomber deux fois sur le même nombre.

Il s'arracha à la contemplation du manoir et grimpa le perron. La porte s'ouvrit sans bruit devant lui. Tout était silencieux. Drago avait toujours connu le manoir ainsi. La dernière fois qu'il y avait eu du bruit… un mage noir avait élu résidence chez lui, et ce n'était pas vraiment un bon souvenir.

Sa mère vint l'accueillir. Son sourire était avenant, mais il vit la distance dans son regard, et quelque chose comme de la détermination.

« Drago. Nous n'attendions plus que toi. »

Elle le conduisit jusqu'au salon. Et là, Drago comprit le pourquoi de ses appréhensions. Elle avait aussi invité Astoria. Ils ne s'étaient pas revus depuis que Drago lui avait annoncé qu'ils ne se marieraient pas. La rancœur, la colère auraient dû l'empêcher d'accepter cette invitation. Mais elle était là. Et Drago sentait venir à plein nez les tentatives foireuses de sa mère pour les réconcilier.

Seul point positif, Blaise était là aussi. Il devait être le seul au courant de ce qui se passait entre Hermione et lui, et Drago n'avait même pas eu besoin de lui dire puisqu'il l'avait deviné tout seul. Son père lui adressa un regard indifférent, mais Drago ne s'en formalisa pas. Ça faisait bien longtemps que l'opinion de son père ne lui importait plus. Petit, il aurait fait n'importe quoi pour voir un peu de fierté dans son regard. Mais depuis, il avait compris que personne ne pouvait rendre son père fier, personne d'autre que lui-même.

Drago se servit un verre de Whiskey Pur-Feu et rejoignit Blaise. Sa mère lui adressa un regard réprobateur en s'asseyant près d'Astoria. Mais Drago l'ignora.

« Je m'étonne que tu sois venu, » nota Blaise.

Drago haussa les épaules.

« Crois-moi, si on m'avait laissé le choix, je ne serais pas là, admit amèrement Drago. Et toi, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? »

Un sourire amusé étira les lèvres de Blaise. Il avala une gorgée de whiskey.

« J'ai eu droit à un sermon en règle à mon arrivée, souffla-t-il. Je suis censé être ici en qualité de meilleur ami, pour te ramener à la raison et te convaincre de t'excuser auprès d'Astoria. »

Drago soupira. Mais qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris de se fiancer aussi rapidement ? Il s'était planté, et voilà qu'il en payait les conséquences. Mais l'acharnement de sa mère ne facilitait rien. Elle donnait de faux-espoirs à Astoria, et elle le faisait à demi se sentir coupable. Mais à présent, il savait ce qu'il voulait. Et ce qu'il voulait, c'était Hermione. Le reste n'était qu'accessoire.

Drago détourna les yeux. Il n'aurait jamais dû venir. Si Hermione n'avait pas insisté pour qu'il accepte cette invitation… Il était inutile de revenir sur le passé, mais nul doute qu'il aurait voulu être ailleurs.

On passa à table. Le dîner fut atrocement morne, malgré les vaines tentatives pour animer la conversation de sa mère et d'un Blaise toujours prêt à rendre service. Evidemment, sa mère l'avait coincé entre son père et Astoria, et il ne pouvait rater aucun des regards furibonds qu'elle lui jetait depuis sa place, en face de lui. Un pur bonheur, vraiment.

« Drago, tu es bien silencieux, » remarqua vainement Narcissa Malefoy.

Le jeune homme riva son regard à celui de sa mère. Il maîtrisa l'exaspération qui menaçait de le submerger pour répondre le plus calmement possible.

« Sans doute que je n'ai rien à dire. »

Elle secoua la tête.

« Ne fais pas l'enfant. »

Drago cacha sa colère dans le fond de son verre de vin. Il appréciait vraiment tout ce que sa mère avait fait pour lui. Son soutien et son affection étaient inestimables, et il n'aurait sans doute pas survécu à la guerre et à ses ennemis sans elle. Mais il y avait des choses dont il aurait préféré qu'elle ne se mêle pas. Sa vie amoureuse par exemple. Ça en devenait… étouffant. Et Drago ne se sentait pas la patience d'endurer ses sous-entendus et ses remarques jusqu'à la fin de la soirée. Pourtant, il le devait. Ne serait-ce que pour ne pas se brouiller avec elle. Mais Merlin que c'était difficile…

Et comme bien souvent, son père se contentait d'observer le spectacle d'un œil lointain. Il avait bien changé depuis qu'il était consigné à domicile. Drago ne savait trop quel Lucius il préférait : l'arrogant qui l'avait élevé, le lâche qu'il avait découvert pendant la guerre ou l'apathique qu'il était depuis son procès. Il trônait au bout de la table comme un roi déchu, le regard perdu dans un ailleurs auquel personne d'autre que lui n'avait accès. Drago, Narcissa, tous les autres ne devaient être guère plus que des ombres à ses yeux. Il aurait tout aussi bien pu recevoir le Baiser du Détraqueur, il n'aurait pas pu ressembler davantage à une coquille vide.

« Drago…

- Maman, s'il te plaît, coupa-t-il. Ne rends pas les choses plus difficiles. »

Drago avala d'un trait le reste de son vin, faisant mine de ne pas voir le regard blessé de sa mère. Il se sentait coupable, mais elle ne lui avait pas tellement laissé le choix. Si elle avait un tant soit peu songé aux autres avant de penser à sa propre famille, elle aurait remarqué la gêne d'Astoria et les préventions de son fils.

La fin du repas se déroula dans une silence tendu. Drago finit par craquer et s'excusa une minute pour prendre l'air. Il laissa ses pensées rebondir contre les murs trop grands et trop froids du vestibule. Son regard grimpa les marches de marbre qui montaient jusqu'à la galerie du premier étage. Là-haut, il le savait, les portraits de famille le dévisageaient dans l'ombre, d'un air hostile. Si seulement ils savaient… ses ancêtres devaient se retourner dans leur tombe.

Blaise le rejoignit une poignée de secondes plus tard, les mains dans les poches.

« Ta mère a très envie de te tuer, je crois. Si elle ne t'aimait pas autant…

- Et toi, en qualité de meilleur ami, tu es revenu me remettre les idées en place, » grinça Drago.

Il soupira. Il en avait assez. Blaise s'approcha.

« Non. Ta mère me tuera si elle veut, mais je n'ai pas besoin de te remettre les idées en place. Elles sont bien où elles sont. »

Drago haussa un sourcil interrogateur. Blaise leva les yeux au plafond.

« Granger est quelqu'un de bien. Ils s'y feront. »

Drago détourna les yeux et serra les poings.

« Je n'en suis pas si sûr.

- Tu devrais. Mais je suis sûr que Granger réussira à t'en convaincre. »

Le jeune homme lui adressa un regard soupçonneux. Un affreux doute venait de lui traverser l'esprit.

« Ne me dis pas que tu es de mèche avec elle.

- Je ne te le dirai pas. »

Et rien dans son sourire ou dans son regard ne lui certifiait qu'il ne plaisantait pas. Merlin tout-puissant, si Hermione et Blaise se liguaient contre lui…

Un coup de heurtoir résonna soudainement dans le silence qui s'était installé sur le vestibule. Le coup résonna sourdement. Un elfe apparut avec un ploc ! mais Drago le congédia et alla ouvrir lui-même. Il était peu probable que sa mère ou son père attende une quelconque visite à cette heure, et il était curieux.

C'était Potter. Il s'engouffra dans le manoir dans une grande bourrasque de vent froid, sans lui laisser le temps de lui dire quoi que ce soit. Il adressa un salut de tête à Blaise. A son regard, Drago comprit de suite qu'il s'était passé quelque chose. Quelque chose de grave. Il avait rarement vu cette étincelle de panique et d'angoisse étinceler dans le regard vert de Potter. Un affreux pressentiment le saisit à la gorge.

« Hermione a été enlevée. »

Drago se pétrifia. Au bout de quelques secondes, une bourrade le ramena sur terre.

« Vas-y, lui souffla Blaise. Je m'occupe du reste. »

Et sans réfléchir, Drago se précipita à la suite de Potter.


	16. 14 - Compte à rebours

_Le coin de l'auteure :_

Bonjour ! Bon, bah c'est reparti pour un nouveau chapitre. J'espère que vous avez le cœur bien accroché. Ce chapitre, ça va encore, mais le suivant, c'est une autre paire de manches. Voilà, merci encore pour vos reviews, qui me touchent un peu plus à chaque fois.

Bonne lecture !

Bises ;)

Peaseblossom

_Disclaimer : _JK Rowling©

_Réponse à la review anonyme :_

_lidi :_ merci beaucoup ! Je suis absolument ravie que cette histoire continue de te tenir en haleine, je suis contente que ça te plaise. Merci d'avoir pris la peine de laisser un petit mot, ça compte beaucoup pour moi. J'espère que ce chapitre va te plaire. A bientôt ! Bises ;)

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 14 – Compte à rebours<strong>

A peine passées les grilles baroques du manoir, Harry empoigna le bras de Malefoy et transplana. C'était tout juste s'il avait pris le temps de lui expliquer sommairement la situation. De toute façon, il n'y avait pas grand-chose à expliquer. L'inquiétude et la peur lui embrouillaient l'esprit. Il dut lutter pour parvenir à garder sa concentration et ne pas se désartibuler ou se perdre en cours de route.

Hermione. Disparue. Enlevée. Rien à voir avec la peur qu'il avait eue après le mariage de Georges. Cette fois... Cette fois, c'était sérieux et… et c'était presque comme si il avait pu le ressentir avant de le savoir vraiment. Hermione aurait dû le rejoindre en fin d'après-midi, après la fin de son travail. Il avait attendu, attendu, mais elle n'était jamais arrivée. Il avait fait un saut au Ministère, en se disant que peut-être elle faisait des heures supplémentaires. Mais au département des Mystères, personne ne l'avait vue depuis le matin. De plus en plus inquiet, Harry était allé voir chez elle.

Ce qu'il avait vu lui faisait encore froid dans le dos. Jamais il ne s'était attendu à une chose pareille. L'appartement d'Hermione était souvent en désordre, mais là... Tout avait été renversé, ravagé, saccagé, avec une rage et une volonté de destruction qu'Harry n'arrivait même pas à imaginer. Hermione s'était défendue. Il y avait des traces de brûlures, là où des sortilèges avaient atteint les murs. Et il y avait du sang. Harry avait trouvé Pattenrond roulé en boule sous l'armoire de la chambre, miaulant faiblement. Une large flaque de sang l'entourait, s'écoulait d'une large entaille sur son flanc. Mais ça n'expliquait pas tout.

Tout au fond de lui, il savait qui était l'auteur de ce carnage. Il n'avait aucune preuve, aucun moyen de le vérifier, mais il savait. Il savait que c'était Dolohov, même s'il n'en comprenait pas les raisons. Il avait aussitôt prévenu Fowles et Greshko. Il avait hésité à appeler Malefoy. Il devait se marier, ce n'était sans doute pas très correct. Puis, il s'était souvenu de la lueur qu'il y avait dans ses yeux quand il voyait Hermione, l'air abattu qu'il arborait depuis quelques semaines et il s'était décidé. Visiblement, il ne s'était pas trompé. Malefoy avait tout laissé en plan pour le suivre, sans lui demander d'explication.

Ils atterrirent en plein milieu du Chemin de Traverse. Malefoy eut l'air désorienté. Mais il ne lui laissa pas le temps de se reprendre. Il s'engouffra dans l'entrée de l'immeuble et monta quatre à quatre les trois étages qui menaient à l'appartement d'Hermione, sans prendre garde à ne pas faire de bruit.

Des bribes de sa formation resurgissaient dans sa mémoire. L'écho de la voix rocailleuse de l'instructeur résonnait dans sa tête et ce qu'il disait n'était pas pour le rassurer. Risques maximum. Vingt-quatre premières heures décisives pour retrouver une victime d'enlèvement. Et le compte à rebours avait déjà commencé.

Un frisson de mauvais augure le saisit. Ils arrivèrent devant ce qu'il restait de la porte de l'appartement d'Hermione. Le battant à demi-arraché pendait sur ces gonds. L'intérieur était digne d'un lendemain d'apocalypse. Malefoy se précipita à la suite d'Harry et devint blême. Fowles retournait consciencieusement le salon, à la recherche d'indices quelconques. Harry n'était pas sûr que cela donne grand-chose, mais ils n'avaient rien à perdre. Greshko était hors de vue. Dans la chambre, peut-être.

« Alors ? demanda Harry.

- Alors rien, répondit Fowles. J'ai retrouvé sa baguette sous la bibliothèque, mais il n'y avait rien à en tirer. »

Personne ne s'était rendu compte de rien. Peu de gens habitaient l'immeuble, et les voisins les plus proches habitaient au rez-de-chaussée ou trois étages au-dessus

Harry sentait la panique et l'angoisse monter, et il se força à laisser passer ses instincts professionnels avant tout. Il avait peur pour Hermione. Elle savait se défendre, il n'en doutait pas une seconde. Que lui avait fait Dolohov pour arriver à l'emmener ? Il craignait le pire. Mais paniquer ne la ferait pas revenir saine et sauve.

Malefoy avait dû en arriver à la même conclusion. Il était toujours livide, mais son regard n'avait plus la lueur d'affolement et de terreur qu'Harry y avait surprise à leur arrivée. Il semblait juste… déterminé. Il s'avança pour prêter main forte à Fowles. Ils passèrent une bonne demi-heure à tout retourner.

« Regardez ce que j'ai trouvé, » fit Fowles.

Harry s'approcha. Il tenait ce qui ressemblait à une coupure de journal, mais il n'y avait qu'une photo en noir et blanc, légèrement animée. La qualité était mauvaise, mais Harry put y reconnaître une cabane posée sur une falaise battue par la mer. Une lueur étrange planait sur le décor nocturne, et Harry fronça les sourcils. Il avait déjà vu cette photo quelque part. Fowles retourna le morceau de papier, et ce qu'Harry lut lui glaça le sang.

_Attrape-moi si tu peux_

Une écriture raide, pointue, agressive. Ce n'était pas l'écriture d'Hermione. Malefoy arriva à ce moment et son visage se couvrit d'une ombre. Il ne dit rien, pourtant Harry voyait qu'il avait compris quelque chose.

« On ferait mieux de retourner au bureau, fit-il d'une voix impénétrable. On n'apprendra rien de plus ici. »

Harry acquiesça. Ils transplanèrent séparément au Ministère et montèrent en vitesse au niveau 2. Le bureau était quasiment désert, mais c'était le début du week-end. Hormis les deux Aurors de garde, il n'y avait personne. Ils se retrouvèrent dans une salle de travail. Malefoy s'était changé. Tous les Aurors avaient des vêtements de rechange dans leur bureau pour éviter de rentrer chez soi couvert de sang. C'était malheureux, mais ça arrivait parfois.

« OK, qu'est-ce qu'on a ? » enchaîna Harry.

Tandis que Greshko tirait une liasse de papiers de son dossier, Fowles étala la photo qu'il avait trouvée. A nouveau, Harry sentit qu'il aurait dû se souvenir où il avait déjà vu cette image. Ça remontait à un moment déjà.

« J'ai déjà vu cette photo, marmonna-t-il.

- Bien sûr que tu l'as déjà vue, » répliqua Malefoy.

Harry leva les yeux et son regard croisa celui de Malefoy. Le jeune homme donna un coup de tête en direction de la coupure de journal.

« C'est là qu'on a retrouvé le corps de Karkaroff fin juillet 1996. »

Le visage de Malefoy était fermé. Harry n'aurait pas été étonné d'apprendre qu'il avait fait partie du groupe chargé de retrouver ce traître. Karkaroff avait fui le soir-même du retour du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Harry se souvenait d'avoir parlé quelques minutes avec Viktor Krum peu avant le départ des élèves de Durmstrang, en cinquième année à Poudlard. Apparemment, Karkaroff était loin d'avoir l'étoffe d'un héros. Il n'y avait qu'à voir la manière dont il avait dénoncé ses collègues Mangemorts, au lendemain de la Première Guerre. Il avait réussi à se cacher plus d'un an par la suite. Jusqu'à ce qu'on le retrouve assassiné dans une cabane au nord du pays. Les détails lui revenaient avec une précision étonnante.

« C'est Dolohov qui l'a tué, ajouta Malefoy. Il a toujours été rancunier et c'est Karkaroff qui l'a dénoncé la première fois. »

Fowles se tourna vers lui avec curiosité.

« Mais il n'était pas censé être en prison à ce moment-là ? »

Malefoy secoua la tête. Il était sans doute la personne qui pouvait le mieux parler des mouvements des Mangemorts à cette époque troublée. La plupart s'était retrouvés chez lui. Harry n'avait jamais rien su de plus que ce que disaient les journaux, et on ne pouvait pas vraiment se fier à la _Gazette_ à cette époque. Et par la suite, il n'avait pas cherché à en savoir plus. Ça lui rappelait de trop mauvais souvenirs.

« Il s'est évadé au début de l'été 1996, avec la complicité des Détraqueurs, précisa Malefoy, le regard dur. Comme beaucoup d'autres d'ailleurs. »

Greshko désigna la photo d'une main.

« Il est là-bas ? »

Fowles croisa les bras, l'air concentré.

« Probablement. Sinon, pourquoi aurait-il laissé cette photo ? »

Greshko haussa un sourcil. Et Harry comprenait. C'était une attitude étrange pour un criminel recherché. Pourquoi livrer son repaire ? Il y avait forcément un piège.

« Il joue avec nous, » marmonna Malefoy.

De son propre dossier, il tira une carte où étaient figurés les lieux incendiés par Dolohov. Il la posa au centre de la table, et pointa du doigt les différents villages où Dolohov avait été vu.

« Regardez. Il a attaqué partout dans le pays. Répandre la terreur. C'est ce qu'il voulait. Mais Dawlish n'a jamais voulu qu'un seul mot filtre dans la presse. A part l'explosion sur le Chemin de Traverse qui a fait du bruit, on n'en a jamais parlé. D'ailleurs, on n'avait même pas fait le lien avant que Fowles nous en parle. »

Harry secoua la tête.

« Mais pourquoi faire tout ça ? soupira Harry. C'est complètement…

- Tordu ? proposa Fowles.

- Vengeance, gronda Greshko. On le supposait depuis le début.

- Mais vengeance contre qui ? Contre nous ? » demanda Harry, perdu.

Malefoy haussa les épaules.

« Contre tout le monde. Mais son envie de vengeance a pu se concentrer sur toi, qui l'a battu à quinze ans et l'a envoyé à Azkaban, répondit sombrement Malefoy. Tu représentes tout ce qu'il hait et tout ce qu'il a perdu. »

Pour mettre en place un plan aussi tordu, il fallait être totalement fou. Les débuts de l'enquête avaient été plutôt discrets. Pas un mot n'avait filtré dans la presse. Même Harry n'était pas au courant, avant que Dawlish ne le mette sur l'enquête. Dolohov avait certainement dû penser qu'ils ne s'intéressaient pas à ces cas d'incendie. Alors il avait vu plus grand. D'où l'explosion sur le Chemin de Traverse. Mais là encore, les conclusions qui allaient dans le sens d'un acte criminel n'avaient pas été publiées, et tout le monde avait cru à l'explosion accidentelle. Et là-dessus, Dolohov avait certainement dû être blessé, ce qui l'avait forcé à se cacher quelques temps pour lécher ses plaies et préparer son prochain coup.

« Et dans la nuit d'hier soir, il a eu la confirmation que nous étions après lui, ajouta Malefoy.

- Mais pourquoi enlever Hermione ? C'est… Elle n'a rien à voir avec tout ça, » fit Harry en fronçant les sourcils.

Fowles avait toujours son air concentré.

« Si c'est une question de vengeance, alors cet enlèvement correspond à l'étape supérieure, » réfléchit-il.

Greshko acquiesça.

« En enlevant Hermione Granger, c'est toi qu'il vise. Directement, » fit-il à Harry, de sa voix grave et rocailleuse.

Le jeune homme se passa une main sur le front. Une goutte de sueur glissa dans son cou. Merlin tout-puissant, s'il arrivait quelque chose à Hermione à cause de lui…

« Mais pourquoi Hermione ?

- Parce qu'il la hait autant qu'il te hait, grinça Malefoy. C'est à cause de vous deux qu'il a été renvoyé à Azkaban en 1995. Et c'est une Née-Moldue qui s'est révélée plus forte que lui. »

Tout s'embrouillait dans la tête d'Harry. Il aurait bien voulu parvenir à y voir aussi clair que ses collègues, mais rien ne tournait vraiment rond. En 1995, au Ministère. Oui, bien sûr, Hermione avait été attaquée par Dolohov. Elle avait failli être brûlée vive. Harry avait détourné son attention, assez longtemps pour qu'elle puisse le stupéfixier. Il avait dû être ramassé par les Aurors un peu après.

« Ça, là, fit-il en désignant la photo. C'est un piège. Il est là-bas, mais il est sûr qu'on va venir.

- Mais qu'est-ce qui le rend si sûr de lui ? intervint Fowles. Il doit bien se douter qu'il n'a aucune chance face à plusieurs Aurors. »

On revenait au point de départ. Pourquoi Dolohov leur avait-il livré son repaire ? C'était illogique. Ils l'avaient recherché pendant trois mois, sans le trouver et soudain, il leur donnait l'indice qui leur faisait défaut depuis tout ce temps. Harry avait la désagréable sensation d'être un pion sur un échiquier, et il détestait ça.

« Sauf s'il sait que nous n'avons aucune chance, » marmonna Greshko.

Le regard d'Harry se posa sur la grande silhouette blonde de l'Auror.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? »

Le regard de Greshko croisa le sien. Quelque chose dans son regard lui disait qu'il n'allait pas aimer la réponse.

« Peut-être que son but n'est pas de s'en tirer. Il pourrait très bien nous faire tous sauter.

- Lui et Hermione avec, » murmura Malefoy.

Un long silence tomba sur la pièce. Mais quelque part dans son esprit, un tic-tac incessant rappelait à Harry qu'ils n'avaient que peu de temps. Dolohov était capable de faire passer sa rage et sa frustration sur Hermione. Merlin, il ne le supporterait pas.

« Il faut qu'on la sorte de là, gronda-t-il.

- Mais comment ? répondit Malefoy. Qu'on y aille ou pas, il la tuera. »

Harry le foudroya du regard.

« Alors c'est ça ton plan ? Attendre tranquillement ici qu'il nous rende son corps en pièces détachées ?

- Je t'interdis de dire ça ! » s'écria Malefoy en se levant.

Il n'y avait pas de la haine dans ses yeux, juste une angoisse abyssale, une blessure à vif sur laquelle on avait jeté du sel. Une détresse infinie et sans nom. A cet instant, Harry comprit que ce que son vieil ennemi ressentait pour sa meilleure amie dépassait tout ce qu'il aurait pu imaginer. Comment avait-il pu être si aveugle ? Et dire qu'il était prêt à se marier avec une autre…

« Je t'interdis de penser que tu es le seul à t'inquiéter pour elle, » murmura Malefoy, d'une voix brisée.

Greshko et Fowles ne dirent mot. Leurs regards allaient de l'un à l'autre, inquiet et sur leurs gardes. Mais ils ne dirent rien, sentant que ce qui se jouait entre ces deux-là pouvaient changer le cours de ce qui allait suivre. Le silence était lourd d'une tension presque insoutenable. Mais ni Harry, ni Malefoy ne voulait être le premier à rompre ce regard.

Les images qui hantaient l'esprit d'Harry n'étaient rien comparées à ce qui se reflétait dans les yeux gris métalliques de Malefoy. Il était au bord du gouffre, et il le cachait infiniment mieux qu'Harry. Si Hermione devait mourir ce jour-là, le jeune homme n'était pas sûr que Malefoy y survivrait, aussi invraisemblable que cela puisse paraître. Harry serra les dents et détourna le regard.

« Elle est peut-être déjà morte, souffla-t-il. On ne sait même pas quand elle a été enlevée. »

Un court silence lui répondit.

« Si on sait. »

Trois regards se tournèrent étonnés vers Malefoy.

« Elle était avec moi jusqu'à une heure et quart, lâcha-t-il. Elle était en retard. Et elle devait repasser par chez elle. »

Harry fixa Malefoy du regard. Avec elle ? Ça ne pouvait dire qu'une seule chose. Il détourna les yeux. Il n'avait rien voulu voir, rien voulu accepter. Il n'avait pas voulu croire que c'était pour lui qu'Hermione avait rompu avec Ron. C'était tellement ridicule, après tout. Hermione, Malefoy, incapables de se dire un mot sans s'insulter. Ils s'étaient détestés si longtemps. Comment ce qu'il y avait entre eux avait pu changer aussi vite, aussi radicalement ?

« On n'a pas beaucoup de temps, reprit prudemment Fowles. Il faut qu'on décide de ce qu'on va faire. On ne peut pas laisser Dolohov avec un otage dans la nature. »

Malefoy se rassit lentement, et évita soigneusement le regard d'Harry.

« C'est quitte ou double, » marmonna-t-il.

- D'après ce qu'on sait du personnage, il est tout à fait capable de faire exploser la cabane et lui avec, s'il est sûr que Potter et Malefoy partiront avec lui. »

C'était le genre de perspective glaçante qu'aucun Auror ne voulait un jour croiser dans sa carrière. Mais c'était ainsi, et Harry n'y pouvait rien.

« Il cherchera certainement à gagner du temps, » indiqua Fowles.

Malefoy avait du mal à tenir en place. Harry jeta un œil à sa montre. Hermione avait disparu depuis au moins huit heures maintenant. C'était beaucoup. Beaucoup trop. Surtout avec un Mangemort fou à lier et ivre de vengeance.

« Je t'en prie, Hermione, pensa-t-il en serrant les dents. Tiens le coup. On arrive. »

Mais rien que d'imaginer ce que Dolohov pouvait lui infliger, il se sentait malade. Hermione. Hermione. Il s'en était tellement voulu après Bellatrix. De l'avoir entendu souffrir sans rien pouvoir faire, à se jeter contre les murs en espérant qu'un miracle se produirait. Il ne voulait plus jamais revivre ces instants d'impuissance et d'horreur absolue. Ils étaient jeunes à l'époque, et ça n'avait rendu le mal que plus effroyable et plus traumatisant. Harry était certain de ne jamais pouvoir oublier les cris d'Hermione ce soir-là. Il ne voulait pas revivre ça. Même s'il était mieux armé qu'il ne l'était à l'époque. Même s'il était plus solide, plus endurci.

Son expression dut refléter l'appréhension que lui inspiraient ses pensées parce que Fowles se tourna vers lui, l'air inquiet.

« Ça va Potter ? Harry ? »

Harry déglutit et acquiesça.

« Oui. Mauvais souvenirs. »

Nouveau regard à sa montre.

« Il faut qu'on se décide rapidement. Qui sait ce qu'il pourrait... »

Quelque chose se brisa en lui à ce moment. C'était une chose d'imaginer des horreurs, s'en était une autre d'en parler à voix haute. Il souffla un bon coup. Fowles et Greshko le regardèrent d'un air compréhensif.

« On ne peut pas débouler comme ça, tu comprends ? tenta d'expliquer Fowles.

- Je sais. Mais si on pouvait faire vite. »

Rien n'angoissait davantage Harry que l'inaction, quand tout semblait se précipiter autour de lui. Et c'était précisément ce qui était en train d'arriver. Il avait l'impression que le temps se jouait de lui et courrait plus vite que lui.

Ils commencèrent à établir une stratégie, mais Harry n'était pas certain que ce soit d'une utilité flagrante. L'expérience lui avait appris que rien ne se passait jamais comme prévu. Parce quoi qu'on fasse, on ne pouvait prévoir à l'avance les réactions d'un homme acculé, au pied du mur, sans échappatoire.

Greshko et Fowles se mirent à débattre du bien-fondé de l'idée d'envoyer Harry servir d'appât, pendant qu'ils encercleraient la cabane et tenteraient de faire sortir Hermione. Les doigts de Malefoy tapaient sur le bois de la table, de plus en plus vite, de plus en plus impatients.

« S'il vous plaît, intervint-il. Est-ce qu'on pourrait accélérer ? Ça ne sert rien d'établir un plan qu'on ne pourra pas suivre. De toute façon, Dolohov est persuadé de nous avoir à tous les coups. Il suffit de lui faire croire qu'on en est persuadé, nous aussi, qu'on n'a aucune solution. J'irai avec Potter. Vous deux, vous vous cachez où vous pouvez. L'objectif est de l'éloigner de la cabane. Il sera plus facile à maîtriser. »

C'était peu. Mais en même temps, depuis le début, ils se faisaient balader par Dolohov. Quoi qu'ils fassent, il avait un coup d'avance. Malefoy était doué pour ferrer ce genre de poisson, mais c'était sans doute le plus dangereux de tous ceux qu'il avait eu à poursuivre. Quoi qu'il en soit, Harry avait décidé de lui faire confiance. Parce qu'il sentait qu'il ne ferait jamais rien qui pourrait mettre Hermione en danger. Si quelqu'un voulait la garder en vie autant que lui, c'était bien Malefoy, même si l'idée sonnait étrangement dans sa tête.

Fowles n'avait pas l'air convaincu, mais Harry n'était pas prêt à attendre qu'ils soient tous d'accord. La vie de sa meilleure amie était en jeu. Ils ne pouvaient pas perdre davantage de temps à discuter, pendant qu'elle était aux mains de ce fou furieux.

« Très bien, on fait comme ça. »

Peu importe le plan, tant qu'ils se décidaient enfin à agir.

« Allez, on se dépêche. »

Greshko et Fowles sortirent les premiers. Harry était sur le point de leur emboîter le pas, mais Malefoy l'arrêta en attrapant son bras. Son regard brûlait, mais pas de la froideur minérale qu'Harry y avait souvent vue. Non. D'une flamme ardente attisée par un désespoir que rien n'arrêtait.

« Ne me lâche pas, Potter, souffla-t-il. Elle va avoir besoin de toi. Et moi aussi. »

Il y avait quelque chose de désespéré dans sa voix, quelque chose qui couvait sous la fermeté et l'assurance qu'il tentait de montrer. Harry ne répondit pas, mais il acquiesça. Pour une fois, Malefoy et lui se comprenaient. Un éclair de lucidité, qui effaçait brusquement toute leurs différences. Ce n'était pas arrivé souvent. La dernière fois, Harry bondissait sur Malefoy pour lui arracher sa baguette magique, au milieu du salon du manoir, et Hermione gémissait à leurs pieds.

Malefoy acquiesça à son tour et ils franchirent la porte côte à côte. Ils rejoignirent rapidement le grand hall du Ministère et la plate-forme de transplanage. Harry tourna sur lui-même, et la sensation familière d'étouffement l'emporta.

Il atterrit sur un sol meuble. Un bruit sourd lui annonça que Malefoy venait d'arriver également. Harry laissa quelques secondes à la sensation d'inconfort laissée par le transplanage pour se dissiper, puis il regarda attentivement autour de lui.

L'endroit était désert. Juste devant lui, s'étirait une mince bande de sable grisâtre parsemée de rochers couverts d'algues. A chaque mouvement de houle, la plage était un peu plus rongée par la mer. Il faisait froid, et le ciel couvert annonçait de la pluie. Une forte odeur de sel glissait sur les vagues écumantes et venaient le frapper de plein fouet. Des mouettes planaient dans le ciel gris, en poussant des hurlements perçants. Cela rappela à Harry le charme nostalgique des falaises de Cornouailles où il était allé avec Ron, quelques mois plus tôt, en espérant y trouver Hermione. Son regard balaya la côte et s'arrêta à quelques mètres de là.

Sur une petite éminence recouverte de sable fin, d'herbe sèche et de quelques buissons desséchés, à deux ou trois cents mètres de là où il se trouvait, se dressait la masse noire d'une petite cabane de pêcheur qui ne payait pas de mine. Aucun doute, c'était le bâtiment de la photo. Là où Dolohov retenait Hermione, sept ans après y avoir assassiné Karkaroff. Ça sentait le piège à plein nez, mais Harry se força à ne pas y penser.

Il entendit des pas crisser dans le sable. Malefoy, Greshko et Fowles s'alignèrent à ses côtés. Aucun mouvement ne venait de la cabane, à croire qu'il n'y avait personne.

« Tu as peur ? » demanda-t-il à Malefoy.

Ce dernier se tourna vers lui, et lui adressa l'ombre d'un sourire moqueur.

« Pas autant que toi apparemment. »

Les lèvres d'Harry tressaillirent.

« Très bien. Tout le monde en place. »


	17. 15 - Dans la gueule du loup

_Le coin de l'auteure :_

Bonjour à tous ! Nous y voilà. Je sens que vous allez me détester, alors je n'essayerai même pas de me justifier.

Bonne lecture !

Bises ;)

Peaseblossom

_Disclaimer : _comme d'ordinaire, je ne possède ni les personnages, ni l'univers, je ne touche aucune rémunération pour cette histoire, etc., etc.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 15 – Dans la gueule du loup<strong>

Drago aurait menti s'il avait eu à prétendre qu'il n'avait pas peur. La crainte le tailladait de l'intérieur, la crainte d'arriver trop tard pour sauver Hermione. Alors qu'il approchait de la cabane avec Potter, il savait qu'ils n'avaient pas droit à l'erreur. Il se savait vulnérable, à avancer en terrain découvert, épié par un ennemi qui savait qu'ils étaient là. Il pouvait sentir dans ses épaules la tension révélatrice d'un regard scrutateur. Il avait trop souvent eu cette sensation pour se tromper. Le problème, c'est qu'il ne pouvait vraiment savoir d'où proviendrait le danger.

Avoir Potter à ses côtés le rassurait très légèrement. Après tout, c'était un bon duelliste, et il ne s'était pas démonté en apprenant que Dolohov en avait personnellement après lui. Beaucoup ne s'en seraient pas relevé.

Drago pouvait sentir le sable rouler sous ses pieds. Un vent froid, chargé d'iode lui giflait le visage. Rien ne bougeait. Il savait que Greshko et Fowles s'étaient dissimulés un peu plus haut sur la lande, de façon à avoir une vue dégagée sur la zone. Une fois Dolohov convenablement occupé, ils pourraient tenter une approche, faire signe aux deux autres Aurors qu'ils pouvaient lancer l'attaque.

Dans la cabane, rien ne bougeait. Un volet claquait lugubrement au gré des caprices du vent. Drago serra les dents. L'angoisse et la tension couvaient dans ses veines. Et ce paysage désert avait quelque chose d'effroyablement oppressant.

Soudain, un cri déchirant transperça le silence bercé par le ressac. Drago se figea. L'effroi s'insinua dans ses os. Son cœur se mit à battre contre ses tempes, indomptable. Le jeune homme put sentir Potter se tendre à ses côtés. Il ne voulait plus entendre jamais entendre un tel cri de souffrance pure, mais il ne put s'empêcher de tendre l'oreille.

Avant que Drago n'ait pu l'empêcher, Potter fit un pas en avant.

« Dolohov ! » hurla-t-il.

Drago bondit sur lui.

« Bon sang, Potter, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? »

Potter s'éloigna de lui en le fusillant du regard.

« Hermione est forte, mais elle ne tiendra pas éternellement. C'est moi qu'il veut. Elle n'a pas à souffrir davantage. »

Le regard de Drago passa de Potter à la cabane. Tout était redevenu silencieux, mais la sensation d'être surveillé se faisait plus pressante. Il n'avait pas tort. Drago avait senti son cœur partir en lambeaux avec ce hurlement. A croire que l'angoisse l'empêchait de réfléchir correctement.  
>Potter planta son regard dans le sien.<p>

« Dolohov ! » hurla-t-il une nouvelle fois, déterminé.

Une longue minute de silence s'étira. Drago et Harry s'arrêtèrent à quelques mètres de la cabane.

« Potter, ricana une voix magiquement amplifiée. Et ce cher Drago. Quel accueil ! Vous m'en voyez ravi. »

Drago analysa rapidement la situation. Dolohov ne prendrait pas le risque de sortir. Face à deux Aurors, il n'avait aucune chance. Le plus probable était qu'il allait chercher à les attirer à l'intérieur. Il se savait en position de force. Drago pouvait sentir Potter bouillir sur place, et ce n'est qu'à ce moment qu'il se rendit compte qu'il tremblait convulsivement.

« Relâche-la, Dolohov. Ce n'est pas elle que tu veux, reprit Potter.

- Et que sais-tu de ce que je veux, Potter ? »

Garder Dolohov concentré sur eux. Il ne fallait pas qu'il puisse repérer Greshko et Fowles qui, à ce moment, devaient être en train de contourner l'éminence pour entrer dans la cabane par l'arrière. Drago serra les dents.

« Ça suffit, Antonin ! intervint-il. Relâche-la et on promet de ne pas te tuer. »

Nouveau silence.

« Drago, Drago, Drago... Tu penses vraiment que ça va être si facile ? J'ai aussi un compte à régler avec toi.

- Pourquoi est-ce que ça ne m'étonne pas ? » grogna Drago.

De toute façon, Dolohov semblait avoir un compte à régler avec tout le monde. Il n'avait jamais vraiment eu besoin d'une raison quelconque pour vouloir la souffrance et la mort de quelqu'un.

« Montre-toi ! ordonna Potter.

- Et vous laisser me désarmer ? Aucun risque. Vous n'avez qu'à venir. »

Drago croisa le regard de Potter. Quelque chose clochait. Il le sentait. Mais ils étaient dans une impasse. Aucun signe de Fowles et Greshko. Et Hermione... Non, ils ne pouvaient pas la laisser.

« Ne me dites pas que vous avez peur, railla Dolohov. Oh, et puis, restez là si ça va vous chante, cette Sang-de-Bourbe est on ne peut plus divertissante. Je m'en contenterai. »

Quelques secondes de silence, et un nouveau cri de douleur déchira le calme du lieu. Il s'éteignit brusquement, et Drago détourna les yeux, le cœur au bord des lèvres.

« Hermione ! » hurla Potter.

Drago sentit ses jambes trembler, mais il se força à tenir le coup. Il ne pouvait pas se montrer faible, pas quand Hermione… Pas quand elle avait tant besoin de lui. Pas alors qu'elle était peut-être en train de mourir sur le plancher sale d'une cabane en bord de mer.

« C'est bon, Dolohov, on arrive, déclara Potter. On arrive, mais laisse-là tranquille.

- Je vois qu'on devient plus raisonnable. »

Mais que fabriquaient Greshko et Fowles ? Ils auraient dû leur faire signe depuis longtemps. Cette conversation malsaine et sans fin mettait Drago sur les nerfs. Dolohov était beaucoup trop sûr de lui. Il y avait quelque chose qu'ils ignoraient.

Le jeune homme emboîta le pas à Potter. Ils fonçaient droit dans la gueule du loup. Mais que pouvaient-ils faire d'autre ? Ils étaient coincés. S'ils tentaient quelque chose, n'importe quoi, Hermione risquait de mourir. Et... Non, grand Merlin, il ne le supporterait pas.

Rien que d'imaginer sa peau pâlie par le souffle de la mort, ses yeux vidés de leur chaleur et de leur douceur, il sentait son esprit se déchirer. Elle ne méritait pas de souffrir. Pas après ce qu'elle avait vécu sous ses yeux à lui, trop lâche pour s'interposer.

Ils avancèrent lentement. Le volet continuait de claquer au gré du vent, rythmant leur marche, comme le roulement de tambour qui devance les exécutions. Il y avait bien deux fenêtres, mais elles étaient beaucoup trop sales pour qu'on puisse voir à l'intérieur. Rien n'indiquait que Dolohov était là. Et pourtant…

« Arrêtez ! »

Drago et Potter s'immobilisèrent. Dolohov jouait avec eux. Sa voix avait cet accent jubilatoire de celui qui se sait intouchable.

« Posez vos baguettes par terre. »

Drago serra les dents. Dolohov n'était pas idiot. Il savait bien que baguette à la main, il ne faisait pas le poids. Demander à un sorcier de se séparer de sa baguette, c'était… C'était comme lui demander de se couper un bras. Avec ça, le rapport de forces s'inversait. Ils seraient totalement à sa merci, sans aucune défense.

Potter semblait aussi déchiré que lui. S'ils abandonnaient leur baguette, ils allaient le payer très cher. Mais que faisaient Greshko et Fowles ? Une boule douloureuse grossit dans la poitrine de Drago. Ils allaient y laisser leur peau. Potter lui jeta un regard fermé.

« Allons, allons… »

La main de Drago serra convulsivement la mince tige de bois. Potter fut le premier à laisser tomber sa baguette sur le sable gris. Il commençait à bruiner et le vent forcissait. Drago finit par lâcher sa baguette à son tour. Un picotement étrange remonta le long de ses doigts, comme si sa magie voulait le punir de l'avoir volontairement abandonnée.

« Bien, bien… »

Potter fit un pas, et Drago le suivit. La porte de la cabane s'ouvrit en grand. Le vent s'y précipita en hurlant. L'intérieur était plongé dans l'ombre, et Drago avait du mal à discerner quoi que ce soit. Entrer là-dedans était aussi risqué que stupide. Et pourtant, c'était ce qu'ils s'apprêtaient à faire. Une silhouette sombre était recroquevillée sur le plancher, face à la porte. Oubliant toute prudence, Potter se précipita à l'intérieur.

« Hermione ! »

Drago n'eut même pas le temps de le retenir. Tout son être semblait liquéfié. La vue de cette silhouette étendue sur le sol, comme morte, lui broyait le cœur. Il vit Potter tomber à genoux près d'Hermione, la retourner avec délicatesse. Dans l'ombre, son visage était si pâle qu'on eût dit un fantôme.

Drago jeta un œil derrière lui, espérant un miracle. Si Greshko et Fowles n'étaient toujours pas intervenus, c'était que quelque chose les en avait empêchés.

Plus signe de Dolohov, ni de sa voix méprisante. Il devait se cacher dans un coin, à attendre que Drago fasse le pas fatidique qui refermerait le piège sur eux. Il lutta contre l'envie et le besoin de récupérer sa baguette et de quitter cet endroit maudit.

Drago serra les poings et entra. Le brusque changement de lumière l'aveugla quelques instants. Il entendit la porte claquer derrière lui, et le sifflement satisfait d'une respiration tout près de lui. Le bruit avait fait à demi sursauter Potter. Drago croisa son regard qui étincelait dans la pénombre.

« Nous y voilà... »

Drago fit volte-face. Pour la première fois depuis le début de l'enquête, il se trouvait face à face avec Dolohov. Il n'avait pas beaucoup changé depuis qu'il l'avait vu pour la dernière fois, sur le champ de ruines qu'était alors Poudlard. Le même visage blafard et émacié aux lèvres tordues en un rictus arrogant.

« Content de te revoir, Drago...

- C'est fini, Antonin. Des renforts vont arriver dans quelques instants. »

Même si c'était faux, le tout était d'avoir l'air suffisamment sûr de soi. Mais Dolohov éclata de rire. Drago ne le lâcha pas du regard, la nuque raide.

« Tu crois que je n'y ai pas pensé ? Tu me crois donc si stupide ? ricana Dolohov. Les barrières d'indésirables, tu connais ? »

Drago sentit sa peau se hérisser. Les barrières d'indésirables... Grand Merlin, pourquoi n'y avait-il pas pensé ? Il entendit des os craquer, et une présence se dresser à ses côtés. Jamais Greshko et Fowles, ni personne d'autres d'ailleurs, ne pourraient les rejoindre. Drago pouvait sentir l'écho de sa propre tension émaner de Potter, près de lui. Pas besoin d'être très calé en magie noire pour comprendre ce qu'était une barrière d'indésirables.

« Comme c'est curieux. Les deux ennemis réunis contre le Mal. Ça fera un superbe article pour la _Gazette_, » nargua Dolohov.

Drago serra les dents. _" Quand nous serons tous morts... "_ compléta-t-il mentalement. Parce que ça se voyait dans le regard fou de Dolohov, ce regard qu'il avait si souvent vu sur le visage de sa tante. Il allait les tuer, même s'il devait mourir avec eux. Hermione gémit derrière eux, et Drago dut se contenir pour ne pas se retourner. L'air à l'intérieur de la cabane était étouffant, malgré le vent qui sanglotait au-dehors. Chaque seconde semblait durer une éternité.

« Ma foi, je suis content que vous soyez venus tous les deux, reprit Dolohov. J'avais comme un doute... Vous en avez mis du temps, tout de même, j'ai cru que j'allais être obligé de la tuer. »

Derrière eux, Hermione émit un gémissement étouffé.

« Tu en crèves d'envie, de toute façon, » toussa-t-elle d'une voix rauque qui écorcha les oreilles de Drago.

Dolohov eut un rire amusé.

« Ce n'est pas faux, sourit-il d'un air carnassier. Mais ça viendra bien assez tôt. Je t'avais bien dit qu'ils viendraient. Elle ne me croyait pas, ajouta-t-il à l'intention des deux Aurors. Mais moi, je savais que vous ne pourriez pas résister. »

Drago aurait voulu que ce badinage cesse une bonne fois pour toute, que cesse cette torture qui ne menait à rien. Il avait beau regarder discrètement autour de lui, il ne voyait rien qui aurait pu lui servir d'arme, rien qui aurait pu lui permettre de se défendre. Pour le moment, Dolohov semblait avoir oublié qu'il les avait à sa merci. Mais sa baguette pointée sur eux n'était pas une illusion, et Drago savait qu'il était rapide. Même s'il se jetait sur lui, il n'était pas sûr de pouvoir faire assez vite pour permettre à Potter de le désarmer. Ils semblaient condamnés à attendre que Dolohov ait fini de dégoiser.

« Pour tout dire, c'est toi qui m'inquiétait le plus Drago, poursuivit Dolohov sans tenir compte du regard incendiaire de Potter. Tu as toujours été un lâche et un traître. Mais il semblerait bien que j'ai trouvé ton point faible. Un sacré point faible, d'ailleurs, qui m'a permis de faire d'une pierre deux coups. Sérieusement, je ne pensais pas que tu tomberais si bas. Une Sang-de-Bourbe... »

Drago serra les dents à s'en broyer la mâchoire.

« Comment as-tu su ? » siffla-t-il.

Un sourire en coin tordit les lèvres de Dolohov.

« Tu devrais parler moins fort, surtout quand tu penses que personne ne t'écoute, susurra-t-il. Le Chaudron Baveur, c'était risqué, mais personne ne pose jamais de question, là-bas. »

Drago fronça les sourcils. Le Chaudron Baveur ? Qu'est-ce que... Il ferma les yeux. Sa discussion avec Blaise. La silhouette noire, capuche rabattue, près de leur table. Comment avait-il pu être si stupide, si aveugle ? Un frisson d'effroi glissa dans sa nuque.

« Pour être tout à fait franc, je ne vois pas trop ce que tu lui trouves, poursuivit Dolohov. Même si elle est délicieuse quand elle crie... »

Potter ne le laissa pas finir et bondit vers lui, trop vite pour que Drago puisse réagir. Un éclair blanc aveuglant fusa aussitôt. Un glapissement. Un bruit sourd. Un craquement de mauvais augure. Plus rien. Quelque chose se glaça dans les entrailles de Drago.

« Je n'avais pas fini, Potter, fit Dolohov sur un ton réprobateur. On a tout notre temps, tu sais. Un sort tout bête, que tu connais, je suis sûr, et je vous emmène tous avec moi en Enfer. »

Drago croisa le regard d'Hermione. Elle était très pâle. Une grosse entaille barrait sa joue. Sa lèvre était fendue et gonflée. Elle avait du sang séché dans le cou, et des contusions partout. Mais son regard était encore alerte et Drago y vit une étincelle de détermination. Elle ne voulait pas mourir comme ça, et Drago non plus. Il se tourna vers Dolohov.

« Mieux vaut mourir qu'aller à Azkaban, hein, Antonin ? grinça-t-il. Tu as beau dire, tu es aussi lâche que moi. »

Le regard de Dolohov le transperça. Ce n'était sans doute pas la chose à dire. Mais il fallait pousser Dolohov à l'erreur. C'était leur dernière chance.

« Tu n'es pas en position de faire ce genre de commentaire, Drago... » persiffla Dolohov.

Drago lui jeta un regard de défi.

« Tu voulais qu'on parle, alors on parle, rétorqua Drago. La vérité, c'est que tu as toujours été jaloux.

- De quoi aurais-je pu être jaloux ? ricana Dolohov. Les Malefoy ne sont plus rien. »

Drago secoua lentement la tête.

« Peut-être, mais au moins je n'ai jamais fini à Azkaban. Ça fait quoi, Antonin ? Ça fait quoi de sentir les Détraqueurs aspirer lentement ce que tu es ? »

Le jeune homme sentit la tension grimper. La rage brûlait au fond des yeux noirs de Dolohov, mais la colère froide de Drago était tout aussi dangereuse et bien plus implacable.

Dolohov fondit sur lui et le plaqua contre le mur.

« Ne parle pas de ce que tu ne connais pas, Drago... L'Enfer où tu iras ne sera jamais pire qu'Azkaban. Jamais. »

Le coup le cueillit brutalement au creux de l'estomac. Drago sentit ses poumons brusquement remonter dans sa gorge. Le souffle coupé, il tomba à genoux, et s'écorcha les mains sur des morceaux de verre. Il ne savait pas d'où venaient ces éclats, et il s'en moquait. L'air lui brûla la trachée.

Il leva légèrement les yeux et vit Potter, étendu sur le sol. Il avait l'air inconscient, et Drago pria pour qu'il ne soit pas mort. Dolohov se pencha vers lui.

« Tu vas me payer tout ça, Drago. Tu vas me supplier de te tuer. »

Il s'éloigna et attrapa Hermione par les cheveux. Elle gémit.

« Mais je vais te faire souffrir avant. »

Drago se releva, se tenant au mur, le regard maculé de taches rouges. Hermione semblait avoir du mal à respirer. Un filet de sang s'écoulait de sa lèvre inférieure. Potter remua. La baguette de Dolohov quitta la tempe d'Hermione et un éclair rouge fila en direction du jeune homme. La jeune femme tira sur la main qui la retenait, mais Dolohov la ramena contre lui.

« Ne sois pas si difficile, grogna-t-il à son oreille. _Endoloris_... »

Hermione hurla. Drago sentit son estomac se soulever. La jeune femme se tordait de douleur, le regard embué. Ses genoux lâchèrent. Dolohov la jeta aux pieds de Drago. Le plancher crissa. Elle haletait.

Drago eut envie de s'agenouiller près d'elle, et de la prendre dans ses bras pour la protéger de toute cette horreur. Elle semblait tellement fragile. Un poids pesait sur lui. Il ne voulait pas attendre de savoir sur qui tomberait le prochain coup.

Dolohov les observa en silence, quelques secondes.

« Ça fait mal, hein ? »

Il envoya un sort informulé. Hermione se cambra violemment, les lèvres entrouvertes comme pour émettre un cri qui ne résonna jamais.

« Arrête ça, » gronda Drago.

Hermione se tordit violemment sur le sol. Drago se sentit lacéré de l'intérieur.

« Dolohov... »

Un coup de baguette, et Drago sentit une large entaille s'ouvrir sur son bras. Mais la douleur n'était rien. Rien comparée à la fureur, à la souffrance et au désespoir qui le déchiraient.

« Drago... gémit Hermione.

- Comme c'est touchant. »

Dolohov avança vers eux et écrasa la main d'Hermione au passage. Un cri étouffé lui échappa. Toujours aucun signe de Potter.

« Je vais te tuer, Drago. »

Le jeune homme affronta son regard. Une douleur sourde irradiait dans son bras. Il serra les dents.

« Eh bien, vas-y. Qu'attends-tu ? »

Son sang s'enflamma. Des torrents de lave glissèrent dans ses veines. Un cri lui échappa. Maléfice cuisant, restitua la partie encore fonctionnelle de son cerveau, embrumé par la douleur.

« J'ai dit que tu me supplierais, Drago. Et tu vas me supplier... »

Il leva sa baguette. Drago vit au ralenti une main se dresser juste derrière Dolohov et s'abattre sur son cou. Un gargouillis affreux lui échappa. Il dévisagea Drago, les yeux écarquillés, un éclat de verre, planté dans le cou. Du sang chaud jaillit de la blessure et éclaboussa le jeune homme.

« Drago ! »

Dolohov tomba à la renverse. Hermione avança vers Drago, secouée d'un rire nerveux. Elle chancela. Drago la rattrapa. La douleur dans son bras le transperça. Avec un gémissement, ils tombèrent à genoux. Drago ramena la jeune femme, secouée de spasmes hystériques, contre sa poitrine. Des larmes glissaient sur ses joues. Et après une demi-seconde, Drago se rendit compte que lui aussi pleurait.

Il vit trop tard la main agitée de tremblements de Dolohov, la baguette se diriger vers le sol dans leur direction, ses lèvres à moitié mortes. Il ne comprit qu'à demi les mots qu'il gargouilla, dans une flaque de sang, à moitié mort. Il eut tout juste le temps de se replier autour d'Hermione pour la protéger.

L'instant d'après son monde explosa dans une gerbe de flammes.

Il eut l'impression d'être soudainement enveloppé par un rideau de flammes. Une douleur perçante irradiait du bas de son dos. Il voulut hurler, mais aucun son ne parvint à échapper à sa gorge meurtrie. Une brève seconde, il pensa à Hermione. Elle devait s'en sortir. Il fallait qu'elle s'en sorte. Sa seule consolation serait de l'avoir tenue dans ses bras au moment de l'explosion qui les emportait.

Il voulut résister. Mais il avait mal. Tellement mal. Quelque chose enfla dans sa gorge. De plus en plus fort. Il eut l'impression d'étouffer. L'air ne parvenait plus jusqu'à ses poumons. Il lutta une seconde. Deux. Trois. Quatre peut-être. Et les ténèbres et l'oubli éternels l'enveloppèrent.


	18. 16 - Enlacés

_Le coin de l'auteure :_

Bonjour ! Bon ben voilà. C'est le dernier chapitre, et vous allez me haïr. C'était déjà mal parti avec le chapitre d'avant et là... bah voilà. C'est le dernier chapitre, mais il reste un épilogue pour samedi, histoire de terminer comme il faut. Mais vous ne pourrez pas dire que je ne vous avais pas prévenus... (dit-elle en essayant vaguement de déculpabiliser...)

Voilà. Encore merci à tous pour vos reviews. ça me touche énormément à chaque fois, et vous ne pouvez pas savoir jusqu'à quel point.

Bonne lecture !

Bises ;)

Peaseblossom

_Disclaimer : _encore une fois, toute cette histoire n'aurait jamais vu le jour sans l'œuvre de JK Rowling.

_Réponse à la review anonyme :_

**_CM_ :** un grand merci pour ta review. Je suis ravie que cette histoire te plaise. Tes compliments me touchent énormément. J'ai passé beaucoup de temps à la travailler, et même s'il y a des choses qu'avec le recul, j'aurais fait différemment, je l'aime bien. Ta review me touche beaucoup et tes compliments me vont droit au cœur. J'espère sincèrement que la suite et fin te plaira. En tout cas, ton soutien compte beaucoup pour moi. A bientôt ! Bises ;)

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 16 – Enlacés<strong>

Harry se glissa dans le couloir. Il avait un peu de mal à se déplacer et savait qu'il se ferait poursuivre par une demi-douzaine de médicomages s'il venait à être suivi. Mais il avait besoin de voir Hermione. De s'assurer qu'elle allait bien. Selon les guérisseurs, c'était un miracle qu'elle se soit réveillée. Malefoy n'avait pas eu cette chance.

Quand il repensait à l'Auror, Harry se sentait coupable. Ils s'étaient longtemps détestés, mais… Mais il n'avait pas mérité de mourir comme ça. Drago et Hermione… Drago s'était interposé entre Hermione et l'explosion. C'était sans doute ce qui avait sauvé la jeune femme. Mais lui… il s'était sacrifié pour elle, et il s'en voulait de ne pas avoir compris plus tôt, d'avoir condamné d'avance leur relation, sans leur laisser une chance. Il n'avait pas voulu voir que les choses avaient changé. Il ne valait pas mieux que ces gens bourrés d'intolérance après lesquels il avait couru toute sa vie.

Pieds nus, Harry passa devant plusieurs portes, silencieux comme une ombre. Il passa rapidement devant une salle de repos. Ce n'était pas le moment de se faire repérer. Il s'était déjà fait taper sur les doigts la veille.

Dans tout ce gâchis, il avait eu de la chance, aussi ironique que cela soit. En jetant son sort, Dolohov était trop faible pour entraîner une conflagration générale. Cette idée lui laissait un goût amer dans la bouche. L'explosion s'était concentrée sur Drago et sur Hermione. Il n'était qu'une victime collatérale et il s'était remis assez vite, malgré plusieurs côtes fêlées qui lui faisaient un mal de chien, et une jambe qui le lançait toujours. Ses brûlures n'étaient que superficielles et avaient rapidement été soignées. S'il restait à Sainte-Mangouste, c'était surtout qu'il avait pris un sacré coup sur la tête et que les guérisseurs voulaient le garder en observation, pour surveiller d'éventuelles complications dues aux ondes de l'explosion. Et à tout prendre, il aurait préféré avoir dû mal à s'en remettre que de devoir annoncer la nouvelle à son amie.

Hermione ne s'était réveillée que la veille. Et elle était désorientée, perdue. Mais selon les guérisseurs, elle était sauvée. Mais Harry était inquiet, malgré tout. Après ce qui s'était passé la veille… Harry n'était pas rassuré.

Hermione était très fragile. Quelque chose s'était brisé en elle. Il avait déjà vu ce regard, cette faille dans ses yeux, après leur fuite du manoir Malefoy, sept ans plus tôt. Ce jour-là, Harry s'était perdu dans l'abîme de désespoir qu'il y avait dans son regard. Et pourtant, elle avait tout surmonté pour se battre à ses côtés. Mais là… Harry avait peur qu'elle n'ait rien trouvé à quoi se raccrocher.

_« Au fait, mademoiselle Granger s'est réveillée, lui apprit la médicomage en retirant une intraveineuse de son bras. J'ai pensé que vous seriez content de le savoir. »_

_Harry acquiesça, reconnaissant. Ça faisait des jours qu'il tournait en rond dans ce lit d'hôpital, alors qu'il allait parfaitement bien et qu'il aurait parfaitement pu se lever. Il s'était fait un sang d'encre, tout ce temps. Oh bien sûr, tout le monde était passé pour le voir, mais la vérité, c'est qu'il voulait juste qu'on le laisse rentrer chez lui pour essayer d'oublier. Parce que depuis qu'il avait appris la mort de Malefoy le matin-même…_

_« Est-ce que je pourrais aller la voir ? »_

_La guérisseuse lui renvoya un regard amusé. _

_« Si je vous dis que non, est-ce que ça vous empêchera d'y aller ? »_

_Harry sourit et secoua la tête. _

_« Dans ce cas, faites vite et tâchez d'être discret, je ne voudrais pas qu'on m'accuse de négligence… _

_- C'est promis, » sourit Harry._

_L'après-midi qui suivit, Harry se leva et rejoignit le plus discrètement et prudemment qu'il put la chambre d'Hermione. Il n'y avait personne quand il entra. Il s'avança silencieusement. Si Hermione dormait, il ne voulait pas la réveiller. Il s'assit près du lit et observa le profil de son amie._

_Elle avait le sommeil agité, malgré tous les calmants qu'on avait dû lui administrer. Ses cils battaient furieusement sur ses joues comme des ailes de papillon. Ses poings se serraient par intermittence et parfois, un faible gémissement lui échappait. Et malgré ça, sous la lumière crue et aseptisée qui tombait du plafond, elle avait l'air plus morte que vive. Le teint extrêmement pâle, souligné par les ombres violacées, jaunâtres ou verdâtres des ecchymoses sur ses joues et sur ses bras. De multiples coupures étaient en cours de cicatrisation sur sa peau._

_Harry passa avec douceur une main sur le front de la jeune femme, tout en serrant sa main. Sa peau était si froide, si blanche. Ses veines ressemblaient à un mince réseau de glace sous une fine couche de neige._

_« Drago... »_

_Harry reconnut à peine la voix de son amie. Elle était sombre et éraillée._

_Hermione s'agita, sans se réveiller. Harry caressa doucement sa main, espérant l'apaiser. C'était tout ce qu'il pouvait lui offrir. Merlin qu'il se sentait impuissant... Elle avait l'air tellement mal._

_Harry ne sut exactement combien de temps il resta près d'elle. Des images de ce qui s'était passé dans la cabane lui revenaient épisodiquement et il se forçait à les écarter. Il avait peu de souvenirs. Ce qu'il savait, c'était que Dolohov avait réussi à le mettre hors de lui. Mais sans baguette, c'était un peu risqué._

_Mais par moment, il entendait des voix, des cris, des craquements, l'explosion..._

_Il serra les dents. L'explosion qui avait tué Malefoy. Comment allait-il pouvoir l'annoncer à la jeune femme ? Elle serait anéantie._

_« Oh, Hermione... » soupira-t-il._

_Une toux grave l'arracha à ses pensées._

_« Ha... Harry ? »_

_Le jeune homme se pencha vers son amie._

_« Hermione ? »_

_Ses paupières frémirent. Elle ouvrit les yeux, et Harry y vit s'ouvrir un gouffre de noirceur. Le jeune homme serra sa main. Elle secoua la tête._

_« Hermione, ça va ? »_

_Elle toussa de nouveau._

_« A part que j'ai l'impression qu'on a passé mes os à la broyeuse un par un, tu veux dire ? » coassa-t-elle._

_Un mince sourire étira les lèvres d'Harry._

_« Tu as eu de la chance, » admit-il._

_Elle toussa. Son visage se couvrit d'une ombre._

_« Harry, est-ce que... Est-ce que tu te souviens ? Dolohov, il est... »_

_Le jeune homme posa sa main sur son poignet. Elle tremblait._

_« Chut... Ne t'inquiète pas, il est mort. Il ne te fera plus de mal. »_

_C'était Dawlish lui-même, escorté de Fowles et Greshko, qui était venu le lui annoncer, la mine sombre. La mort ne faisait aucun doute. Ils en avaient fini avec ce cauchemar. Mais à voir le visage d'Hermione à cet instant, Harry n'en était pas si sûr._

_« J'ai cru que j'allais mourir... »_

_Et elle n'en était pas passée loin. Et à la regarder, Harry n'était pas encore totalement rassuré à ce sujet. Des larmes coulèrent silencieusement sur les joues de la jeune femme, se prenant dans ces cils et traçant des sillons argentés sur sa peau. Harry sentit son cœur se serrer._

_« Hermione, je..._

_- Je suis contente que tu ailles bien, le coupa-t-elle. Et Drago ? Est-ce qu'il... »_

_Harry détourna les yeux._

_« Harry ?_

_- Hermione, je... Je suis désolé. »_

_Elle toussa, le souffle court._

_« Il... Il est mort. Les guérisseurs n'ont rien pu faire. L'explosion…»_

_Hermione ne répondit pas. Elle fixa le mur, sans paraître comprendre, figée. Inquiet, Harry prit sa main._

_« Hermione..._

_- Drago... »_

_Un sanglot étouffé résonna entre les quatre murs blancs._

_« Non, non, non. C'est impossible. »_

_Harry secoua la tête._

_« Drago... »_

_Il attira Hermione contre lui. Elle se mit à pleurer._

_« Pourquoi ? Oh, Harry... »_

_Le jeune homme se mordit la lèvre. Il aurait peut-être mieux valu attendre qu'elle soit remise avant de lui dire. Mais Harry n'avait jamais pu lui mentir. Son visage lui aurait dit peut-être plus cruellement encore ce que ses mots lui auraient tu._

_Elle se mit à marmonner des mots entrecoupés de sanglots contre lui. Et elle pleurait, pleurait. Les compteurs reliés à son bras s'affolaient. Et Harry ne savait pas quoi faire pour l'apaiser. Il entendait l'air siffler dans sa gorge, comme si elle en manquait. La force de son désespoir le prit à la gorge._

_Une alarme stridente se mit à résonner. Aussitôt, une marée de guérisseurs et de médicomages déboula dans la chambre. __Aussitôt, des mains lui arrachèrent Hermione pour l'allonger. Elle résista, se mit à hurler._

_« Non, non ! Laissez-moi ! Lâchez-moi ! »_

_Harry eut envie de leur dire de partir, de la laisser pleurer, qu'on la laisse tranquille. Mais il n'y avait rien à dire. Le jeune homme fut refoulé au fond de la pièce comme un bibelot inutile._

_« Vous ne devriez pas être là, » le gronda un médicomage._

_Harry avait la gorge nouée. Hermione hurla. Harry serra les dents, nauséeux._

_« Non ! Drago ! »_

_Les yeux d'Harry lui piquaient. La tête lui tourna et il se rattrapa au mur._

_Puis soudain, les cris diminuèrent, finirent par s'éteindre en crachotant comme une radio mal réglée._

_« Monsieur Potter, vous feriez mieux de rentrer dans votre chambre. »_

_Il se laissa emmener, mécaniquement, jusqu'à sa chambre._

_« On lui a administré un simple calmant, » tenta de le rassurer une médicomage._

_Mais Harry n'était pas rassuré pour autant. Il était horrifié parce qu'il avait lu dans le regard et les larmes d'Hermione. Comme si... Comme si les derniers liens qui rattachaient sa raison venaient de lâcher._

Harry secoua la tête. Il savait qu'Hermione avait besoin de lui. Elle avait besoin qu'on l'entoure, pour ne pas sombrer. Il ne savait pas comment il réagirait s'il perdait Ginny. Il deviendrait fou, sans doute. Fou à en mourir. Et c'était bien ce qui lui faisait peur.

Il entra dans la chambre d'Hermione. Il fronça les sourcils. Les draps étaient arrachés, des intraveineuses pendaient à leur potence et Hermione n'était plus là. Il observa une seconde ce qu'il avait sous les yeux, stupéfaits. Le temps de comprendre ce qui s'était passé, et il bondit sur la commande d'appel.

Une médicomage entra d'un air nonchalant.

« Que se passe-t-il ?

- Ce qui se passe ? cria presque Harry. Il y a que ma meilleure amie est censée être dans son lit et qu'elle n'y est pas ! »

La médicomage fronça les sourcils. Elle fouilla la chambre pour arriver à la même constatation qu'Harry. Elle fila hors de la pièce, l'air paniqué. Elle revint une poignée de secondes plus tard, suivie d'une demi-douzaine de personnes. Un tourbillon d'agitation entoura Harry. Mais lui ne ressentait rien d'autre qu'une inquiétude immense. Un mauvais pressentiment revint le tenailler, et il se sentit soudain empli de détresse. Il se passa une main dans les cheveux, accablé. Où était-elle passée ?

« Monsieur Potter… Monsieur Potter ? »

Harry secoua la tête et se tourna vers un guérisseur qui le regardait d'un air inquiet.

« Rassurez-vous, on va la retrouver, assura-t-il d'un ton apaisant. Vous feriez mieux de rentrer dans votre chambre. Nous vous préviendrons dès que nous aurons du nouveau. »

Harry commença par protester. Il voulait la chercher. Il voulait la trouver. S'assurer que ce n'était qu'une fausse alerte et pas ce que son esprit lui murmurait, d'une petite voix pressante et sournoise. Mais il finit par accepter de retourner dans sa propre chambre.

Il se laissa tomber sur un siège, la tête dans les mains. Commencèrent de longues minutes d'attente angoissée. Après ce qui lui parut une éternité, quelqu'un entra dans la chambre. C'était Ginny, ses cheveux roux rapidement relevés. Elle avait les yeux cernés. Elle se dirigea vers lui.

« Ils m'ont dit. Pour Hermione. »

Elle s'agenouilla devant lui et posa ses longues mains blanches sur celles du jeune homme. Elles étaient tièdes. Pour sa part, Harry avait l'impression d'être prisonnier d'un glacier. Il plongea le regard dans celui de la jeune femme.

« J'ai peur, Ginny. J'ai peur qu'elle ait fait une bêtise. »

Elle se releva et l'attira contre elle. Harry noua ses bras dans son dos et posa la tête sur son ventre. Entendre son cœur battre régulièrement, ses poumons s'emplirent et se vider tout aussi régulièrement avait quelque chose de réconfortant.

« On va la retrouver, Harry. »

Sa voix résonnait contre l'oreille d'Harry.

« Je ne veux pas la perdre, moi non plus, » murmura-t-elle.

Elle prit le visage du jeune homme en coupe et l'obligea à la regarder droit dans les yeux. Son regard brun étincelait. Il y vit tout l'amour qu'elle lui portait, et cela suffit à lui remonter un peu le moral. Que ferait-il sans elle ? Il soupira. Il posa sa joue et sentit le frottement léger du tissu de sa robe contre sa peau mal rasée.

Et l'attente recommença, longue et stressante. Harry en vint à détester cette chambre où il se sentait prisonnier. Heureusement que Ginny était là. Elle parvint quelques temps à lui changer les idées, à lui faire penser à autre chose qu'à cette affaire qui était en train de le bouffer. Hermione… Hermione était la meilleure amie qu'il n'ait jamais eue. Elle ne l'avait jamais lâché. Et il ne voulait pas la perdre.

Mais visiblement, fouiller tout un hôpital prenait du temps. Jusqu'à ce qu'un médicomage entre.

« On l'a retrouvée. Le guérisseur Orwell m'a demandé de venir vous chercher. »

Harry bondit de son siège.

« Où ça ? Où est-elle ?

- Venez. »

Ginny entrelaça ses doigts aux siens. Sa présence chaude et solide le réconforta. Ils descendirent plusieurs escaliers, et Harry finit par se dire qu'ils descendaient au sous-sol. Enfin, ils arrivèrent à l'entrée d'un long couloir carrelé de blanc. Il faisait très froid. Ils suivirent le couloir sur plusieurs mètres. Un guérisseur attendait devant une porte.

« Où est-elle ? demanda Harry.

- Monsieur Potter, je…

- S'il vous plaît, répondez. »

Le guérisseur baissa les yeux.

« Je suis désolé. Il était trop tard. »

Une sueur glacée dégoulina dans le dos d'Harry. Ce ne pouvait pas être vrai. Non, non, c'était une erreur. Il ne pouvait pas être en train de lui dire que...

« Vous... Non, elle n'est pas...

- Je suis vraiment désolé. Il n'y avait rien à faire. »

Et voir le regard du guérisseur posé sur lui avec toute cette pitié le mit dans une fureur noire. Il serra les poings.

« Vous... Vous mentez ! »

Il sentit la main de Ginny se poser sur son bras. Il se tourna vers elle et vit son regard où le choc se mêlait à la tristesse. Harry secouait la tête, incapable d'accepter ce que ce regard lui disait.

« Ginny… » l'implora-t-il.

Elle secoua la tête. Harry détourna les yeux, serrant les dents. Les larmes se bousculaient pour échapper à ses yeux rougis.

« Vous pouvez entrer si vous voulez, » leur indiqua avec compassion le guérisseur.

Ginny fit un pas en avant, entraînant Harry à sa suite. Elle le connaissait trop bien. Elle savait qu'il n'arriverait pas à y croire vraiment s'il ne voyait pas. Mais quelque part, il ne voulait pas voir. Pourtant, il n'eut pas le choix. Ginny l'entraîna d'une main ferme enlacée à la sienne.

Dans son dos résonna doucement la voix du guérisseur. Harry ne savait pas si c'était à eux qu'il s'adressait ou non, mais il s'en fichait.

« C'est le genre de chose qui arrive, parfois. Confronté au désespoir, le cœur lâche. On n'aurait rien pu faire, même si on était arrivé à temps. Elle ne voulait plus vivre. »

Harry sentait les larmes lui piquer les yeux.

La pièce était sombre et froide. Une simple table métallique en occupait le centre. Et sur celle-ci, deux corps enlacés. Harry ne s'était pas attendu à ça. Quelque chose se noua dans sa gorge. Hermione avait l'air plus paisible qu'elle ne l'avait été depuis longtemps. Ses cheveux s'étalaient librement comme une couronne autour d'elle. Les doigts entrelacés à ceux du corps sans vie de Drago, comme si elle avait oublié de respirer, là, la joue sur l'épaule du jeune homme. La tête de Drago penchait légèrement sur le côté, comme s'il allait l'embrasser sur le front. Malgré les blessures qui se voyaient encore, ils avaient l'air juste endormis, et Harry espéra avec les dernières forces qui lui restaient qu'ils allaient se réveiller.

Mais ils ne se réveillèrent pas. Ils avaient la peau trop blanche, les lèvres trop bleues. Harry ferma les yeux. Il sentit l'étreinte de Ginny, ses larmes mouiller sa chemise, ses sanglots se perdre contre sa poitrine. Ses bras se refermèrent sur elle. Alors, il se laissa aller à ses larmes et à son chagrin.


	19. Epilogue

_Le coin de l'auteure :_

Bonjour !

Bon bah voilà, c'est la fin. ça me rend toute triste, mais c'est comme ça. Je dois tous vous remercier pour vos impressions, votre soutien, votre gentillesse, et tout le reste. Il y a des défauts, mais je les assume. J'ai appris beaucoup grâce à vous et à cette histoire. J'espère avoir réussi à vous emmener quelques instants dans mon univers et à vous avoir fait passer un bon moment. En tout cas, un grand merci à vous tous. Il y aura d'autres histoires, et j'espère vous y retrouver.

Bonne lecture et à bientôt !

Bises ;)

Peaseblossom

_Disclaimer : _encore une fois, je ne possède ni les personnages, ni l'univers, qui sont entièrement à JK Rowling.

_Réponse à la review anonyme :_

**C : **Merci beaucoup ! Ravie d'avoir de tes nouvelles. ^^ Je suis vraiment contente que ça t'ait plu. J'avais un peu peur d'en faire trop et de perdre en crédibilité du coup. Merci pour tes compliments, qui me touchent toujours autant. J'espère que cet épilogue te plaira. En tout cas, je suis très contente de t'avoir retrouvée pour cette histoire. A bientôt, j'espère. Bises ;)

**Eliie Evans **: Merci beaucoup ! Je suis très contente que ça t'ait plu. Ta review me touche énormément. J'ai pris beaucoup de plaisir à écrire cette histoire et j'espère que tu as pu ressentir un peu de ce plaisir en la lisant. A bientôt ! Bises ;)

_Mise à jour du 30 novembre 2014 :_

**Caro :** Merci beaucoup ! Je suis vraiment ravie que cette histoire t'ait plu. J'ai pris énormément de plaisir à l'écrire et j'espère que tu as pu en ressentir un peu en lisant. Un grand merci pour tes compliments et ton soutien. Je serais très contente de te retrouver sur une autre histoire. A bientôt, j'espère ! Bises ;)

**Guest** : Merci, merci, merci ! Je suis très heureuse que cette fic t'ait plu. J'essaye au maximum de publier quand je sais que je vais pouvoir finir. ça me paraît normal et plus honnête vis-à-vis des lecteurs de finir une histoire. Je suis vraiment très contente qu'elle te plaise... A bientôt, j'espère ! Bises ;)

_Mise à jour du 2 décembre 2014 :_

**Renata : **Merci beaucoup ! Je suis vraiment très contente que cette histoire t'ait plu. Après... je peux te fournir en Kleenex si tu veux. ^^ Ta review me touche beaucoup. Je voulais vraiment arriver à faire une fin triste, mais sans trop de débordements (j'ai tendance à me laisser emporter parfois...) Enfin bref, merci beaucoup et à bientôt ! Bises ;)

_Mise à jour du 4 décembre 2014 :_

**Mel : **Merci beaucoup pour ta review ! Tu me vois ravie que cette histoire t'ait plu. J'ai passé un assez long moment à l'écrire, à la travailler pour arriver à faire quelque chose de bien. Je ne sais pas trop si j'ai réussi, il y a encore des passages qui me laissent sceptiques, mais dans l'ensemble, je l'aime bien. En tout cas, un grand merci pour tes compliments, qui me vont droit au cœur et m'émeuvent beaucoup. Je compte bien continuer à écrire. J'aime énormément ça et ton éloge ne peut que me motiver davantage. Un très, très grand merci à toi. A bientôt, j'espère ! Bises ;)

_Mise à jour du 7 décembre 2014 :_

**C : **Merci beaucoup ! J'ai été vraiment contente de te retrouver sur cette histoire et je suis heureuse qu'elle t'ait plu. Je vais très prochainement m'atteler à une prochaine histoire, une fois que j'aurais fini mes traductions en cours. ^^ En tout cas, merci pour ta gentillesse et ton soutien tout au long de cette belle aventure. Je suis certaine qu'il y en aura d'autres. A bientôt ! Bises ;)

_Mise à jour du 13 décembre 2014 :_

**Evie Nope : **Merci beaucoup, je suis contente que ça t'ait plu. J'ai eu un peu de mal à écrire cette fin. Ce n'est vraiment pas quelque chose dont j'ai l'habitude. C'était la première fois que j'écrivais une fin aussi triste pour une fic. Mais j'aurais vraiment trouvé bizarre de faire autrement, et puis il faut un début à tout. Je suis vraiment contente que ça t'ai plu. En tout cas, merci pour ta gentillesse et tes compliments. A bientôt, j'espère ! Bises;)

* * *

><p><strong>Epilogue<strong>

_« C'est vraiment une histoire triste, Grand Papy, » commenta Aria, après plusieurs minutes d'un silence inhabituel._

_Harry acquiesça lentement._

_« C'est vrai. Mais je n'ai jamais dit qu'elle était finissait bien. »_

_Les enfants échangèrent un regard._

_« Qu'est-ce qui est arrivé ensuite ? demanda Ian. On les a séparés ? »_

_Les petits visages se tournèrent attentivement vers lui. Harry secoua la tête, une main ridée posée sur le cadre de la photo._

_« Non. La famille Malefoy aurait bien voulu, mais rien, pas la même magie n'a réussi à les séparer. On les a enterrés ensemble, l'un contre l'autre. »_

_Le regard d'Harry se perdit dans le souvenir de ce jour pluvieux, où il avait enterré sa meilleure amie. Les nuages gris et en deuil. L'atmosphère morne et silencieuse du cimetière. Le clapotis de la pluie sur les pierres tombales moussues. L'odeur âcre de la terre mouillée. Une boule se logea dans sa gorge à ce souvenir._

_Avec le temps, un petit noisetier avait poussé au pied de la tombe de marbre blanc. Un frêle arbuste aux fruits du même éclat doré que le regard de son amie, que le hasard avait déposé juste là, comme une évidence. Un jour, il avait cru entendre un rire cristallin s'envoler parmi ses feuilles aux doux tons d'amende et de soleil, poursuivi par un rire plus grave et retenu. Peut-être n'étais-ce que le vent ou sa mémoire qui lui jouait des tours, ça faisait si longtemps… Mais il voulait y voir un signe. Il voulait croire que c'était la preuve que, où qu'elle soit, Hermione était heureuse. Avec Drago._

_La petite Hazel se leva en traînant sa peluche derrière elle, et posa sa petite main potelée sur celle de son arrière-grand-père. Elle palpitait contre la sienne, comme un petit oiseau dans son nid._

_« Il ne faut pas être triste, Grand Papy, lui glissa-t-elle de sa petite voix flutée. Elle est là. »_

_Elle pointa du doigt la poitrine d'Harry. Il lui sourit et la prit sur ses genoux._

_« Oui, tu as raison. »_

_Il leva la photo. Hermione lui adressa un clin d'œil avant d'éclater de rire. Une larme roula sur la joue d'Harry. Merlin ce qu'elle lui manquait, parfois. Il y avait tellement de souvenirs qu'ils auraient dû partager. Tellement de photos où elle ne figurait pas. La petite fille se cala contre lui et se mit à sucer son pouce._

_La porte du grenier s'ouvrit en grinçant légèrement, et la tête rousse striée d'argent de Lily apparut._

_« Le repas est prêt, annonça-t-elle doucement. Vous venez ? »_

_Les trois enfants se levèrent. Hazel se débattit un peu, et Harry la reposa sur le sol. Elle fila de toute la vitesse de ses petites jambes vers sa grand-mère qui la gratifia d'une caresse. Des bruits de cavalcade résonnèrent dans l'escalier en bois._

_« Tu viens, Papa ? » demanda Lily, Hazel dans les bras._

_Harry acquiesça._

_« Oui, oui, j'arrive tout de suite. »_

_Lily sourit et quitta le grenier. Harry se leva. Son dos émit un craquement de protestation. Il se dirigea vers la grosse malle ouverte._

_« Papa ? »_

_Il se retourna. Lily était revenue sur ses pas. Hazel s'accrochait à son cou, un pouce obstinément enfoncé dans sa bouche._

_« Merci de les avoir occupés. Avec Noël qui approche, ils commencent à devenir intenables »_

_Harry lui sourit._

_« Je n'ai pas fait grand-chose, tu sais. »_

_Lily sourit. Elle avait le même sourire que Ginny._

_« Qu'est-ce que tu leur as raconté ? » demanda-t-elle avec curiosité._

_Harry lui sourit avec douceur et tristesse. Ni Ginny, ni lui, n'avait voulu que le souvenir d'Hermione se perde dans les tréfonds de leur mémoire. Mais il fallait aller de l'avant, et le temps avait fini par passer sur la blessure._

_« Une vieille histoire. »_

_Elle hocha doucement la tête. Hazel gigota dans ses bras._

_« Merci quand même. »_

_Elle quitta le grenier. Harry se tourna de nouveau vers la malle. Il déposa avec douceur le cadre photo au sommet d'une pile de livres scolaires. Derrière le verre, Hermione lui fit un nouveau clin d'œil. Harry referma doucement le couvercle de sa vieille malle d'école._

_« Au revoir, Hermione. »_

**FIN**


End file.
